Star Crossed Myth Collection
by Elli-Dawn
Summary: A Collection Of Star Crossed Myth stories.
1. Cuddling Dui

It was a cold winters day. You were all alone at home, you only wished Dui was there to come keep you warm, after all it was perfect cuddling weather. And just like that there was a knock on your door. You sprang to your feet and was surprised to see Dui standing there, did he hear your wish? You thought only the gods in the department of wishes could do that.

"Don't look so surprised." Dui smiled, "I'm telepathic remember, I can tell when you are pining away for my affection." He teased. "I wasn't exactly pining..." You pouted and he tapped you on the nose with a chuckle, "You are so cute." You blushed at his words and quickly averted your shy eyes.

You let him inside and you both sat on the couch together. You sidled up against him as a shiver ran through your body, "You are really cold, huh?" Dui asked and you nodded your head, "Do gods feel the cold?" You asked. Dui put an arm around your shoulders before saying, "We do but I guess not as much as you humans. Holding you like this, though, is nice." He pulled you right against him allowing you to share in his warmth, "You are so very warm." You felt comfortable in his embrace and let out a yawn. You felt so relaxed that you were getting sleepy. Dui couldn't help but chuckle a little, "If you want to sleep, go right ahead. I'll be right here watching over you."

"Oh no. I couldn't do that. Not when you just arrived," You shook your head but couldn't stifle the yawn that left your lips, "Wow, I really am sleepy." You rubbed your eyes, trying to stay awake. "Are you still cold?" Dui asked. "A little." You nodded. Dui then used his free hand to lift up your chin and he planted a gentle kiss on your lips and pulled away, "How about now?" He asked with a teasing smile but didn't even wait for you to reply before kissing you again.

His flurries of kisses warmed you inside out, your heart and soul was on fire. He left you breathless and unable to speak, "You can sleep now." He whispered, his hot breath tickling your ear. You didn't know if it was even possible to sleep now after all that, in fact you were wide awake.

"Not going to sleep?" He looked at you with a mischievous grin, "You aren't still cold are you?" Again you didn't get a chance to reply as you were suddenly thrusted back onto the couch with him getting on top. Dui gazed passionately at you from above, it seemed he never did intend to let you sleep. Sometimes he could be so sweet and other times he could be such a mischievous little boy. Dui gently ran a hand over your body as he brought his lips to yours. He didn't plan on letting you go any time soon. One thing was for sure, you were no longer cold. Dui's love was the perfect remedy to rid you of any coldness you might have been feeling earlier.


	2. My One And Only -Hue

*Beep Beep*

Your alarm clock went off signifying it was time to get up. It was the sound you dreaded to hear every morning but today even more so. "Just five more minutes." You murmured, turning away from the pesky alarm and covering your head with your blanket. The beeping persisted and soon you could take no more. You thrusted and arm out from under your covers searching for that damn alarm.

*click*

A satisfying sigh resounded out from under the blankets at the silence that now washed over the room. Still feeling unusually tired, you slowly pushed the blankets away with a yawn as you gave an almighty stretch. Your attempts to wake yourself up didn't go so well, you could still barely open your eyes; your sleepy state threatened to lull you back into dreamland.

You had tried to sit up when a sudden sharp pain shot through your head like you had just been hit by a ton of bricks, "Owww..." You fell back onto the bed unable to move. You were feeling rather lethargic, your whole body heavy as led. "Have...have I gotten sick?" You rubbed your acheing head with a groan. The pain in your head got increasingly worse, you didn't know how much longer you would stay conscious, yet you didn't know if it were even possible to sleep while your body was riddled with such pain.

'Hue...I wish you were here with me now.'

Just before your consciousness slipped away your thoughts had turned to those of your beloved.

As you slept you felt something warm gripping your hand, it was a familiar warmth, one that always made you feel at ease, "Hmm?" You started to stir, awakening to the sensation of someone softly stroking your cheek. You slowly opened your eyes, your blurred vision soon coming into focus, "Hue?" You were surprised to see the man you loved sitting at your side looking at you so ardently.

"Is my beloved Goddess not feeling well?"

His voice was gentle. He placed a hand on your forehead, "You have a fever." Huedhaut stood up and was about to leave when you grabbed his arm, stopping him, "Wait."

"Yes?" He turned around, looking at you with raised eyebrows, curious to why you stopped him.

"...Why are you here...? Don't you have work to do? won't Leon be mad?" You meekly asked and Huedhaut's face relaxed into a smile, gently tracing his fingers over the hand that you had on his arm, "I'm sure you already know why but I'll tell you anyway," He leaned closer and whispered, "You are my most valued treasure. Someone irreplaceable to me. Nothing will 'ever' come before you." Putting emphasis on the word 'ever' "...As soon as I heard your voice, it sounded so weak, I dropped everything and rushed right over. Don't worry about anything, I'll take care of you." He softly kissed you on the forehead before turning around, "Oh, and I'll deal with Leon later, he's probably furious right about now." Huedhaut chuckled and left the room.

"There." Huedhaut placed a wet cloth on your forehead, "Thank you." You smiled and noticed a glass of water also sat on your bedside table. He was doing all he could to look after you, it made you feel warm and fuzzy inside. "Are you hungry?" He asked. "Maybe just a little." You replied and he immediately stood up, "Alright, I won't be long." He rushed out of the room leaving you to wonder what he meant.

"'Won't be long' what is he planning?" You thought he would have just snapped his fingers and produced something to eat but now that you think about it, he hasn't used his powers once since he arrived He's been doing everything with his own two hands. "I wonder why?"

You patiently waited in bed for him to return but time went by and there was still no sign of him. Feeling like some of your energy had returned, you forced yourself out of bed. Your surroundings had spun for a moment before settling down. Now standing on your feet, you went to see what Huedhaut was up to.

"Hue?" You softly called out to him and froze when you saw him in the kitchen. He spun around to your presence and looked concerned to see you up and about, "Why are you up? You need to rest." He was about to come over to escort you back to bed but you stopped him, "It's okay. I'm feeling a little better. ...What are you doing?" You asked, looking at the kitchen with a curious expression. Huedhaut glanced between you and were you were looking in the kitchen and a faint blush spread over his cheeks as he shyly rubbed the back of his neck, "...I was cooking...for you."

Your heart leaped in your chest, so many emotions stirred within you that you thought you might burst from them all. "Hue..." You breathed his name, tears formed in your eyes, you couldn't even put how you felt into words. You held so much love for the man and he held just as much for you. He just wanted to take care of you, he wanted to be the one to always take care of you. Huedhaut wished for nothing more than to have you by his side, always. If there was one thing in this world he wanted to keep to himself more than anything that would be you, it would always be you.

Since you refused to go back to bed, Huedhaut urged you to at least take a seat while he finished cooking. You still found it hard to believe he was cooking in your kitchen. Did he even know how to cook? You'd soon find out so there was no point worrying on it.

As you waited for him to finish, your curiosity had gotten the better of you. You found yourself taking glances towards him, he looked so focused on the task set before him, wanting to give you his best. Beads of sweat formed on his crinkled forehead, everything about him looked otherworldly, he was the very definition of handsome.

"Done!" He cried out happily and put everything on a plate. "Mmm, it smells good." A sweet smile spread across your lips at the pleasant smell. "I hope it tastes as good as it smells." He chuckled, "Come." He signaled towards the bedroom with his eyes, "You can eat as you rest." You would have been fine eating at the table but you weren't about to complain after he has gone through all the trouble to cook for you.

You laid back in bed and Huedhaut set the plate in front of you. Your eyes went wide in surprise at seeing all the food, "You made all this?" You looked up at him in disbelief and he nodded his head with a smile. Choc chip pancakes, scrambled eggs with a side of bacon and even a blueberry muffin, he had made all this for you. The way it was assembled on the plate was a perfect representation of his personality, everything was so neatly placed, not a single piece was touching, it was almost a shame to eat after so much thought had been put into it. Though it would be even sadder if it wasn't eaten after he poured so much of his love into cooking it for you.

"Here, I'll feed you." He sat down besides you picking up the fork. "Oh, I can feed myself. You don't need to worry." You shook your head but he insisted he wanted to do this and so you let him, though it didn't stop the blood from rushing to your cheeks.

Pirecing the scrambled eggs with the fork he brought it to your lips and you obediently opened your mouth, "How is it?" He asked and you smiled as the salty sensation filled your mouth, "It's delicious."

"Really, let me have a taste?" A mischievous smirk flashed across his lips and before you knew they were upon yours, "You're right." He grinned. You were left speechless. He continued to feed you, stealing kisses inbetween, you didn't know what to expect next, it kept your heart racing. "Don't worry. I won't catch some humans sickness." He reassured you after seeing the worry on your face before leaning closer, "Even if I could, it wouldn't stop me from getting close to you. I always want to be touching you." He breathed in your ear, softly nibbling on it, enticing a small moan to escape your lips. At this point you didn't know whether he was helping or making things worse. Your body temperature was so high you were no longer able to tell if it was from the fever or from his sweet kisses.

"Hue..." You breathed his name in ragged breaths when you just remembered something, "Hue, why have you not used your powers today?" Huedhaut immediately leant back and glanced around the room before his eyes locked onto yours, "That's because I wanted to look after you with my own two hands. Just using my powers all the time...that just cheapens it all. How am I meant to show you just how much you mean to me if everything I did took no effort on my part? I wanted to take this opportunity to look after you on my own with no other help. I wanted to prove I loved you more than just a snap of my fingers." He spoke from his heart, his deep azure eyes brimming with love. He cupped your face between his two big, slender hands, "Truly, I love you from the bottom of my heart." He brought his lips to yours in a sweet, delicate kiss.

"Hue... Thank you. I always feel your love in everything you do. You shall always have my love, now and forever." Your voice shook with emotion, you could feel the tears building up. You gazed into Huedhaut's eyes, the ones that always looked at you with loving devotion, they looked so beautiful, so peaceful, he was so happy to have his Goddess in his life.


	3. Leon's And Scorpio's Body Switch

I watched on in exasperation as drama had once again struck the house of the gods.

"Idiot Lion!"

"Idiot?! You were the one who failed to complete your work on time, you lazy-ass Scorpion!"

Leon and Scorpio were at each others throats. Ever since they come back from a meeting in the heavens, they had been hurling one insult after another. It would seem one of them failed to get their work done and was now blaming the other. They never change. 'I wish they would just learn to get along. This is getting exhausting.' I rolled my eyes at the pair, shaking my head.

The other gods watched the exchange alongside me, neither side seeming to want to get in the middle of the pairs heated argument. Huedhaut seemed most disinterested in the display as he sat on the couch with his legs crossed reading a book. 'How does he concentrate on a book when they are being so loud...?' I was amazed at just how relaxed he was. While Teorus and Ichthys, on the other hand, seemed to find the scene rather amusing. They were both sidled up together, whispering in one anothers ears, as they watched their superiors fight it out with amused smiles on their faces. 'Everything is always a game to them.' I shrugged at the pair, leaving them to their childish amusement.

The only one who looked slightly troubled was Dui. He anxiously watched the pair fight, his eyes darting back and forth between them. Dui looked at a loss, knowing better than to step in between such a heated argument, all he could do was observe from the distance. 'Poor guy. He mustn't like seeing them fight.' I smiled sympathetically.

I couldn't take much more of their shouting. The pair just wouldn't quit as they scowled menacingly at each other. Just as I was at my wits end a bright light suddenly filled the room. "What's going on?" I quickly stood from my seat, looking around I could see everything had gone white. The other gods looked just as confused as I did. However, just as quick as the light had appeared it also disappeared; it was over in a flash. Back in the lounge room we all stood in silence, wondering what had just happened.

'Wait.' In our confusion, I noticed the fighting between the two gods had come to a cease. 'I wonder if they had something to do with what just happened?' Leon and Scorpio seemed like they were also taken by the surprise as they both stood in the mood of the room in a daze.

"Have you calmed down now?" I asked as I started to stroll up to them, carefully observing them on the way. But I received no response. On closer inspection, I could see they both looked to be quite out of it. "Leon? Scorpio?" I called out to both of them in worry when I heard Huedhaut speak. "Heh, It would seem they aren't themselves right now..." He muttered to himself, an amused smile flashed across his lips before returning to his book. "What do you mean?" I anxiously asked Huedhaut but he remained fixated to his book, ignoring my question.

Not understanding what was going on, I reached out to Leon. My hand had just barely grazed his shoulder when his whole body jerked and he seemed to have come to. "L-Leon?" I whispered his name, my eyes filled with concern and worry. Looking like he heard me, Leon slowly turned his head towards me, "Don't touch me you filthy human!" He swatted my hand away looking completely disgusted, "Ahh!" I cried out, pulling my hand back. I stared at him in confusion. I was besides myself in grief at how he just treated me.

At that same moment, Scorpio seemed to have finally come to his senses, his words left me speechless, "What the hell? Why can I see my own body!" Scorpio barked. 'His own body...' I didn't understand the meaning of his words. Hearing this, Leon turned towards Scorpio and immediately his face twisted in to one of shock and disgust, "What are you doing in my body?!" Leon hollered.

"Your body?" My head darted between the two in utter disbelief. 'Is this what Huedhaut meant?' The pair glared at one another in disgust, the sight was even more terrifying than before. Seeing them shooting daggers at one another I thought it would end in a bloodbath. "Stuck in the filthy Lions body... What sort of treachery is this?!" Scorpio spat as he gazed down upon hands that were not his own with furrowed brows. "Like I have it any better being stuck in such a loathsome body as this?" Leon scoffed, looking perturbed.

I couldn't take another second of their meaningless squabble. It was almost as if switching bodies was their punishment for acting like such children. I jumped in between the pair, glaring at them hard, "That's enough! Just quit it already!" I exclaimed in frustration. They both immediately froze in response, seeming surprised by my outburst. "Fine." Leon, whom was in Scorpio's body, curtly replied, looking away as if he was no longer interested. "I have no interest in fighting with the cowardly Lion any longer. I do not intend to mock my own body." Scorpio stated, looking discontented with what was going on.

The fighting had finally come to an end. Scorpio stormed out of the room in a foul mood, disgusted by the fact he was trapped in Leon's body. Besides me, Leon was frowning, he didn't look any less angered by his situation. The rest of the gods didn't seem to be too fazed, they were surprised at first but now it was more of a form of entertainment seeing the two gods in the others body.

"This is irksome. There is no way I can be intimate with you while stuck in another mans body, especially HIS body." Leon sounded aggravated, his eyes were filled with disgust. 'Hey! Don't say things like that when others are around.' I pursed my lips in embarrassment and frustration. He was right though, it just wouldn't be the same in another mans body. I loved Leon, his body and his mind. I didn't want just one half of the package. I wanted to be able to look in to the eyes of the man I loved not into the eyes of Scorpio...just thinking about it sent a shiver down my spine.

Then, Leon suddenly took me by the hand, "Let's go." And started to jot off, "O-Okay." I replied, surprise evident in my voice, 'I wonder what we are going to do now...' As I thought that to myself, Leon had come to a sudden halt in the hallway, "Huh, is something the matter?" I questioned with wide eyes as Leon looked down upon me with interest, "Interesting." Leon mumbled, a slightly mischievous smirk played on his lips. 'What is it? I don't like how he is looking at me...' My whole body tensed up under his instense gaze, his evil grin made me feel uneasy. "So this is what you think about..." Leon muttered to himself, the look on his face, it was as if he just found a new toy as his grin only got more wicked.

'What? Oh no... What was Scorpio's power again?' A sudden realization came over me. My eyes grew even wider as I looked at the man looming before me in horror. I tried to yank my hand away but he only gripped it tighter, "Maybe this won't be so bad after all." He said, sounding like things just got exciting. Leon continued to pull me through the hallway until we reached his room.

...

"Leon..." I sat on the bed with Leon besides me, I felt so nervous, my whole body felt like it was on fire. Leon still hadn't let go of my hand, I was too scared to even think as I was worried what he'd say or do. He seemed to rather be enjoying this new power he had, abusing it for his own amusement.

"All your thoughts, I can hear them clear as day. It's amusing being able to hear just what you think about. You really do let your mind run wild." Leon inched closer, it all seemed to be a game to him. I though was not enjoying it. I couldn't get comfortable while he was in a body different from his own. "Leon, please stop reading my thoughts." I timidly asked him, I could feel myself getting more uncomfortable by the second as I tried to edge away from him. But he wouldn't allow it. Leon immediately closed any gaps I made, his smug grin beaming down at me. Usually, I thought his smug way of grinning at me was attractive but...not so much coming from a different mans face.

"It's not everday I get to know what my little goldfish is thinking. Stop being such a mood killer." Leon said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders before pushing me down on the bed and getting on top. "Ah, Leon!" I cried out his name, it was getting to be too much. Seeing him looking down at me with a burning passion...scared me. I didn't want this. Not while he was in Scorpio's body. It just wouldn't be the same. But Leon seemed to be so fixated on me that he had forgotten all about being in another mans body.

Laying on top of me, he slipped a hand underneath my shirt, I tried my best to stifle my cries, I didn't look back at him with pleasure but with worry and fear, 'No...! I don't want this... His touch just isn't the same... These eyes they are not his. ...I want my Leon back. Leon...' I cried out in my thoughts, tears had begun to well up in my eyes. "Huh." Leon had suddenly stopped, he must have caught on to my thoughts as he looked shocked before his eyes were filled with regret. Leon pulled his hands out from under my clothes and got off of me, "I'm sorry..." He mumbled with his head hanged low as he sat on the edge of the bed. It finally hit him just what he was doing and how it made me feel. I was overcome with relief that he finally come back to his senses. I didn't hold any resentment for him though, instead I was moved with pity from seeing just how despondent he now was.

"Leon..." I softly breathed his name as I came up to his side, "It's okay." I placed a hand on top of his, looking at him sympathetically, "I understand how you feel about me. You might have got a little carried away but only because this was all new to you." I tried my best to console the solemn Lion. "I went too far. I was interested to see what you thought when I touched you, I wanted to know just how you felt, but instead all I brought was fear. I'm such a fool..." He sighed in self loathing, holding his head in his hand as he bent over on the bed. I moved to gently rub his back, "I was scared... But only because...this isn't you. I want your body back. I want to see your smile, the one I so adore . I want to feel the touch of your skin on mine, not that of another mans. It's your touch I desire so much ...And I want to look into the eyes of the man I love." I said in earnest. Leon looked up at me, he seemed surprised to hear me say such things. "It's not fair. ...You can't say such sweet things when I'm not in my own body. Do you know how badly I want to kiss you right now?" Leon said, looking frustrated, his brows were creased into a frown. "Leon... I love you." I softly spoke and hugged him, 'I love you so much. You really mean the world to me. ...So please, please return to your own body.' As I thought that the room, similar to early, suddenly flashed white. 'Ahh...' I closed my eyes against the blinding light and once I opened them again, I could see Scorpio's body still in front of me.

"Leon...?" I carefully studied him. He turned towards me, his eyes grew wide, "What is this?! Leon took you to bed while in my body?!" It looked like they had finally returned to their own bodies. Scorpio had quicky jumped off the bed in a flash of light, he looked utterly disgusted, "Does he have no respect for another mans body?! Ughh, how repulsive!" Scorpio scoffed and started to walk towards the door all the while sharing in just how repulsed he was, "Just how far did they go in my body?! Ughh, I'll need to shower for a week!" I could hear Scorpio's voice even after he left the room as he marched down the hallway.

"Wait, Leon should be back in his body!" Knowing that I quickly ran from his room in search of him. Just as I thought, my eyes fell upon Leon making his way to me. "Leon!" I cried out, my voice was mixed with joy and relief. I immediately set off in a run, running right up to him and jumping into his arms. Leon caught me and wrapped his arms around me, "What a troublesome girl." He teased but then his voice went unusually soft, "I'm finally back." He whispered in a gentle tone. I was so overwhelmed to finally have the man I loved so much back in once piece that I buried my face in his chest. Leon squeezed me tighter, bringing a hand to my head and softly stroking my hair, "You are my world too." I could hear Leon whisper as we embraced one another. We just stood like that, sharing in one anothers warmth, our bodies pressed against one another. "I'm so happy..." I mumbled into his chest, my words muffled against his clothes. I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes from just how overjoyed I was.

Leon released me from his firm grip, moving back just enough to gaze into my eyes, "You are crying..." He breathed, the look on his face at that moment made my heart skip a beat, his expression was so soft, so kind. The smile on his lips was so genuine, I felt an overwhelming love for that man. "Yes... I'm just so happy." I softly replied, lightly biting my lips as I looked up at him. "Heh." Leon tenderly traced a finger over my cheeks, wiping away my tears before placing a soft kiss under my eyes. "You are crying for me. ...You really are my most precious treasure." He whispered before sealing my lips with a kiss.


	4. Love Date -Leon

"Ughh, no, no, no." I stood in the bathroom looking at my distressed reflection in the mirror. I couldn't believe it.

'How could my period come when I'm going on a date with Leon?! It wasn't even due until next week...' I let out a sigh at my own misfortune. It wasn't everyday Leon asked me out on a date and I wanted to make the most of it but now...

"Urgh...I'll just have to try my best to not let it get in the way." I finished applying my make-up and headed to the door that connects my place with his.

As soon as I stepped through there was Leon, with his usual cocky smile, waiting for me.

"Hey." I greeted him with a smile but he stayed silent and started to take big steps toward me.

'Woah.' He had grabbed my arm and pulled me into him.

"Leon?" I whispered his name, glancing up at his face.

He didn't say a word as he snapped his fingers and my surroundings went fuzzy for a moment before we reappeared in a completely different location.

'Where are we?' I surveyed my surroundings, there was vibrant gardens all around. 'Hmm, he took us to some gardens? He never did say where our date would be.'

I was gazing at my surroundings when suddenly a dull pain struck my forehead.

"Oww..." I began to pout as I rubbed my forehead, I looked up to see Leon looking at me with a smirk.

"You seemed to be in a completely different reality, I just brought you back to this one. You don't need to look at me like that." He said with his signature smirk as I glared at him.

"C'mon." He said and started walking off into the gardens. "Hey! Wait up." I called out to him and did my best to catch up. He saw me struggling to keep up with his pace and turned his head back, "Stop being such a slowpoke. Do you need me to lead you?" He teased me. Usually I put up with his teasing and arrogant self but today I felt like I was going to snap.

"No! I'm fine by myself." I immediately bit back and sharply turned my head away.

"We won't be able to enjoy the gardens if you keep lagging behind." He said, not being fazed one bit by how I raised my voice at him.

'Urg, I don't want to deal with his remarks today...' I rolled my eyes and kept walking when I noticed he had slowed down and was standing by my side. 'Huh? He's actually being considerate of me for once.' I was surprised by his sudden kind act and felt my heart grow warm.

"Wow, these gardens are beautiful. I'm so glad I got to come here." I said with a bright smile as I looked at Leon.

"Good. I knew you would like them. You really are easy to please." He said looking proud but there was also a hint of warmth in his voice.

"Sooorry that I'm so simple but I really am happy I got to see this with you." I replied with a grin, speaking my heartfelt feelings. Leon looked stunned for a moment before quickly averting his gaze and pretended to be looking at one of the flowers.

'Is his ears red? Hehe how cute.'

"I'm glad I got to see this with you too." He mumbled, I couldn't quite catch what he said.

'I wonder if we can hold hands?' I kept glancing over at Leon besides me as we strolled through the gardens. I inched a little closer to him. 'Should I just grab his hand? Would he be okay with that...' I was thinking over what to do when suddenly I felt a warmth on my hands. Surprised, I glanced down to see Leon had taken my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine.

"Don't look so surprised. I could tell exactly what you wanted by just looking at you. Your face gave away everything." He said with a smirk and gave my hand a squeeze.

I felt my heart skip a beat from the touch of his skin against mine and the warmth we shared between our hands. 'He really can be nice sometimes.' I couldn't help but smiling.

We continued walking through the gardens for awhile when a sharp pain shot through my stomach. 'Ahh, nooo...' I winced from the pain but tried to hide it from Leon. I didn't want to ruin our date.

I started to rub my tummy with my free hand but the pain wasn't going away, in fact it's getting worse. My attempts to hide it from Leon didn't seem to work too well as he came to a sudden halt and turned to look at me.

He carefully studied my face and moved to speak, "What's wrong?" He asked.

'I don't know how to tell him I have my period. Would a god even understand...? Of course they should. They are a GOD after all but...it's still embarrassing to say it.

I didn't know how to tell him so I tried my best to pretend nothing was wrong, "N-Nothing." I said, shaking my head but that just angered Leon.

"You can't fool me. You are in pain. You should just be honest, don't hide these things from me." He said looking somewhat sad.

'What am I doing...? I didn't want to upset Leon... Sigh, he's right. I should just be honest regardless if I feel shy about telling him. I mean this won't be the first time it happens so it's better to be open about it sooner than later.'

With that firmly resolved in my head, I was ready to tell Leon just how I felt. I explained to him I was on my period and was feeling under the weather. Leon was silent for a moment before moving to speak.

"I knew something was wrong. You were being more moody than usual and were struggling to keep walking." He said as if everything finally made sense now. He didn't look the slightest bit embarrassed about me explaining it, 'Of course not. Why would he be... all girls have it. It's natural.' I felt silly for being so indecisive about telling him earlier but now I'm glad.

I looked up at Leon's face and saw him smiling kindly at me, "Let's go." He said and pulled me close to him and snapped his fingers.

'Huh?' I wondered where we were going when we were suddenly at my home.

"Why are we here?" I asked in confusion and he let out a little laugh like it was obvious. "I can't have you wearing yourself out any further. Go lay down." He said and instructed me to go to my bed.

"I'm fine. I don't need to." I shook my head assuring him I was okay but he wasn't interested in what I had to say. He suddenly wrapped his arms around me and swept me off my feet. "Woah. Hey, put me down!" I demanded and tried to wriggle out of his arms but he just tightened them around me.

"Be quiet." He said in an assertive manner leaving me with no room to talk back. He carried me over to my bed and gently laid me down. Leon then covered me with the comforter. "Thanks." I smiled.

Leon remained standing at my bedside, he looked a little lost. "Leon?" I whispered his name and he looked at me with what looked to be a little pout, "What now?" He asked and I blinked a couple times in surprise.

"What do you mean?" I asked and he ran a hand through his hair, his eyes darting about. He paused for a moment before speaking, "What am I supposed to do now? ...You know to make you feel comfortable." He muttered looking a little shy.

'Oh my, how cute!' I couldn't help but feel warm and fuzzy inside seeing this side of Leon. I wished I could see this side of him more often but I think it's more special when I only get to experience it once in awhile.

"I don't need anything." I said with a smile.

"You must need something. What about chocolate? I've been told chocolate is good for times like this." He said and was about to snap his fingers but I reached out and grabbed his hand, "Just stay with me." I asked with a pleading look in my eyes. Leon looked at me for a moment before giving me a small nod and sitting by my side on the bed.

"If that's what you wish. I'll stay by your side all night. Don't worry about anything just sleep, I'll be here to watch over you. I promise." He said in a small whisper and took hold of my hand.

"Thank you." I said and closed my eyes. I then felt Leon start to run his fingers through my hair. His touch was so gentle, I could feel his love with every stroke. It made me feel so at ease that I felt myself grow sleepy. "Leon..." I mumbled his name while my eyes remained closed, "I love you."

He didn't say anything back, instead I felt something warm on my eyelid. 'Did he just kiss me?' I then felt a soft warmth on my lips and my heart skipped a beat. All his movements were so kind, so gentle I thought my heart would burst from his overwhelming love. It was times like this i got to spend with him I really treasured.


	5. Sweet Kisses -Leon

I still can't believe it. Leon is sitting besides me on the couch within my home.

'I never imagined the king would tell him he'd have to be a human for a whole week just to see what it's like through my eyes.'

Leon still looked visibly miffed with his current situation. "I can't believe it. What's that fool playing at. He'll do anything for a laugh. ...Well I'm not laughing!" He huffed and turned his focus on me. "What do you do to pass time by?" He asked and I cocked my head to the side.

"Uh, all sorts of things. Like shopping for example."

"Shopping?!" Leon's face twisted at the idea, "You think I would find shopping enjoyable?" He asked, leaning in towards my face.

'Woah, too close.'

"You did just ask what I did and I told you!" I retorted and he leaned back with a smirk.

"Oh-ho, so you are telling me shopping is all you do? How boring." He said with a devilish grin.

"W-What? No! Of course not. I also go to the movies and eat out sometimes." I hurriedly replied and he laughed when suddenly a loud growl resounded through the apartment. Leon was stunned into silence and placed a hand on his stomach.

"What was that?" He asked looking down where his hand was and I let out a giggle. "It looks like someone is hungry."

"Hungry? So that's what it's like. You really weren't kidding every time your stomach roared." He casually remarked and I felt my cheeks burn up.

'How embarrassing. He doesn't have to say it like that.' I puffed up my cheeks and turned away feeling a little irked.

"Cook me something."

'Huh?!' I looked up to see him looking at me expectantly.

"Hey, I'm not here to just slave for you. You can ask nicely you know." I said with a slight annoyance in my tone.

Leon looked startled for a minute from the the tone of my voice and then stood up, "Fine. I'll go cook for myself." He said and marched off to the kitchen before I could say anything.

'Does he even know how to...?'

I remained sitting on the couch but time continued to pass and he still made no signs of emerging from the kitchen.

"He's sure taking his time. ...Hm, It is awfully quiet in there." I stand up and head over to the kitchen and am surprised by what I see.

"Leon..." There Leon is standing in the kitchen looking completely clueless as to what he's supposed to be doing.

He seemed to notice my presence as he spun around to meet my gaze and for a second I swore I saw a blush on his face but he quickly looked away.

"Don't disturb me. I'm trying to cook here." He said and I laughed and began to walk towards him.

"I don't think standing in the kitchen looking completely clueless actually counts as cooking." I chuckled and he breathed a little sigh. "Look, at least you tried. That's all that matters. I'll take it from here." I gave him a small pat on the back and smiled kindly at him.

"You just go out and relax. I'll be quick." I said and started making preparations when I noticed he was still watching me. I turned around to speak but didn't get the chance as he spoke first.

"I want to watch. I'm interested to see how you cook." He said keeping his eyes firmly on me.

I could feel my heartbeat quicken and my body grew warm at the thought of him watching me.

'Ive never had anyone watch me cook before. It almost feels like he is supervising me. ...Wait, why am i getting so worked up. This is the guy who spent over ten minutes in the kitchen looking around helplessly.' I chuckled from my thoughts and continued on with the food preparations and before long lunch was ready.

Leon was sitting down at the table eagerly awaiting to eat what I cooked.

"Here you go." I placed it on the table and he looked at it curiously.

"What exactly is this? I have seen many foods in the past but I don't know what this is." He stabbed it with his fork and my face crinkled into a smile to see how cute he looked at that moment.

"It's an omelet. It's made with eggs and some other ingredients."

"I see." He brought a forkful of the omelet to his mouth with a curious expression.

'I wonder if he likes it.'

I still hadn't touched my meal yet as I was interested to see what he thought. He must have enjoyed it because as soon as he finished the first mouthful he began to wolf the rest down.

I was left dumbstruck watching him eat.

'My goodness. I've never seen him eat like this. Not only does his stomach roar like a lion. He also eats like one.'

I was shocked to see had had completely finished off his plate before I had even started on mine. "Did you like it?" I asked though I knew the answer was pretty obvious.

"It was good. Your cooking is always enjoyable." He replied and then looked at my plate, "Aren't you going to eat?"

I nodded my head and brought some of the omelet to my mouth and heard him snicker, "You sure are a slow eater."

"You are just too fast. You have such poor table manners. I'd die of embarrassment if I took you out to eat. I said, cringing from his unsightly manners.

"Food is made to be eaten and if it tastes good who wouldn't want to eat a lot?"

"Erk, you could still eat with manners." I sighed and continued to eat my omelet.

'Of course he wouldn't understand. He is a god after all. Manners would be the last thing he'd worry about.'

I noticed Leon watching me intently as I ate and looked up at him, "Did you want something?" I asked but he didn't respond instead keeping his eyes on my meal.

'Sigh.'

"Here." I handed over the rest of my omelet to him and his eyes lit up as he happily accepted it.

'He can be such a kid.'

With lunch over we return to the couch in the living room. I decided I wanted to just spend the day lazing around at home after having a busy week at work.

"Want to watch a movie?" I asked and he looked at me like he was thinking about it.

"A horror movie?" He asked and my body slightly flinched in surprise.

"Horror? Why horror?" I asked and he grinned wickedly.

"I hear it's common for couples to partake in scary things so that the girlfriend will confide in her boyfriend and hold him tightly."

"W-What, What? That's crazy. I'm not some chicken. If you think a horror movie will scare me as to make me hold you, you are crazy." I declared but he seemed to be unfazed.

And so we put on the scariest movie I could find. With the curtains closed and lights off it really added to the eerie atmosphere.

'No, I won't be scared. I won't.' I clenched my fists tightly as the movie played but then one scene in particular just played on the tv and it scared me half to death.

"Ahhhhhh!" I nearly jumped off my seat as I screamed and before I knew it I had my arms wrapped around Leon.

"See. Just like I said." I heard Leon mutter somewhat proudly. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. We remained like that for the rest of the movie.

"I'm glad that's over." I sigh in relief and Leon chuckles.

"Now who was the chicken?" He says and I glare at him.

"Shut up!" I playfully punch him on the shoulder.

"That was so weak. Were you trying to hurt me?" He grins mischievously.

"Maybe." I replied curtly and looked away with a huff when he wrapped his arms around me from behind, "Sometimes you really are too cute for your own good." His hot breath tickles my ear as he whispers.

'Ugh, he is too much. I never expected him to be even more of a tease as a human.'

I felt his hands reach under my blouse and he began to freely explore my body. Every touch leaving my skin hot.

"You are very sensitive. I like it." He breathed in a husky tone, a moan threatened to escape my lips.

"That's enough for now." I said but he didn't stop.

"I know you are enjoying it."

He wasn't wrong there. I felt like I was in heaven from his every touch but my heart wasn't ready. After that eventful lunch and then the horror movie. He's surprising me from every corner.

'Not now. I'm sorry, Leon.'

I gently pushed Leon away and stood up. He looks visibly displeased but didn't push it any further.

"We'll continue this later." He muttered and stood up besides me.

It was getting late and it would soon be time for dinner. I went into the kitchen to see what i could make but the cupboards were nearly bare.

"Oh, I completely forgot. I haven't done my shopping." I said as i looked into an empty cupboard. I used the last of my ingredients earlier in the omelets. Leon's distracted me so much I forgot.

"Shopping?" I heard Leon ask from behind me and turned around to see he had and eyebrow raised as he looked at me peculiarly.

"You must really love shopping." He said in a teasing tone.

"It's not that I love shopping but if you want to eat I'm going to need some ingredients. Unless you'd rather not eat." I replied in a teasing tone of my own and he looked shocked for a moment.

"Let's go shopping." He quickly answered, grabbed me by the hand and pulled me out the door.

'The way to his heart really his through his stomach.' I grinned as we walked side by side with our hands intertwined on our way to the shops.

"What would you like to eat. I was thinking of making a stir-fry." I asked as I browsed through the different meats.

"Meatballs."

"Huh?"

"I want meatballs." He said leaving no room for complaints.

"Okay. Meatballs it is." I said with a smile and gathered all the necessary ingredients.

'I'm happy he likes my meatballs so much.' I grinned to myself.

"What's so funny?" Leon asked,he was standing right in front of me peering at my face.

"N-Nothing!" I avoided the subject and quickly dashed off towards the register to pay for the items.

Just as I finished paying for it the lady behind the counter pointed to something behind me.

"Miss, I think your husband might need some help."

"H-Husband...?" I stuttered at her words. My chest grew warm.

'Do we really look like a married couple? That makes me happy.' I turned around to look at Leon and gasped and ran over to his side.

"How was I supposed to know those boxes on the top shelf weren't supposed to be touched. I thought I'd get them down seeing as no one could reach them at that height."

"...That was so embarrassing. The people in that store now think you are my husband and that my husband likes to climb shelves. You looked like a monkey! A hot monkey, but still a monkey!" My cheeks were still burning up from pure embarrassment as i warned him to not attempt climbing shelves again.

"If I had my power I could have just snapped my fingers and presto there would have been no drama."

"But you don't. So please, no repeat performances." I pleaded with him and he averted his gaze with a little sigh and nodded his head.

"I was only doing it for you. I know you like to eat those snacks..." He mumbled something so i couldn't hear and with shopping bags in hand that Leon offered to carry we made our way back home.

...

We just finished dinner and I was in the kitchen washing the dishes when a pair of arms encircled around me.

"L-Leon... I'm trying to do the dishes." I stuttered trying to focus on washing up though my heart was beating erratically.

"You can finish them later. I want you now. You already turned me away earlier. Don't make me keep waiting." He whispered in a sexy moan and I nearly dropped the dish in my hand.

"But-"

"No buts." He cut me off. Taking the dish out of my hand and putting it in the sink he then swept me off my feet and carried me to the bed.

He gently lowered me on the bed and got ontop of me. He looked at me hungrily. There was a passion in his eyes as he gazed at me. No longer able to hold back he started to peel the clothes from my body and brought his lips to mine. He ravaged my lips not leaving me room to breath.

"I want to taste you..." he moaned and the kiss got even deeper. His hands freely explored my body touching all my sensitive parts. Our bodies joined as one in immeasurable pleasure. Our bare skin rubbed together, my whole body was enflamed from his touch. He gently caressed my thighs with his hand and i let out a soft moan which only edged him on even more.

'I might pass out...' I felt lightheaded as my body grew numb. I was melting under the intensity of it all as he made sweet sweet love to me.

Some time passed and things started to slow down. "Leon." I whispered his name but he didn't respond. Suddenly his whole body dropped and I was now stuck underneath him.

'Wha?' I nudged him on the shoulder but he didn't respond. I heard a soft snore emit from his mouth.

"...He's asleep?" I was shocked. This had never happened before.

'Heh, being a human really is taking its toll on him.'

I looked at his sleeping face as he laid on top of me, "How cute." He might be a big tease and a bit mean...okay maybe more than a bit but when hes asleep he looks so innocent like a baby.

'He wouldn't like me telling him though.' I giggled. With no way to get him off me I just laid there with him on top of me and soon drifted off to sleep.

...

A few days later. Seeing as I had taken the week off work to spend it with Leon we were trying to work out what to do but everything I had come up with Leon has shut down.

"There's not much left... Can't you just agree to something?!" I was starting to get impatient when I saw an interesting article in the magazine I was holding.

"Hey, how about this?" I pointed out to him about a feature on a nature hike in the mountains. It seemed to have caught his interest as he gazed at it intently.

He suddenly snatched the magazine from my hands. His eyes practically sparkled as he looked at it.

"Let's go here."

"Finally. I didn't think we'd ever decide."

I packed some things for a light meal and we headed out. First we had to catch a train and then a taxi to reach our destination.

"How can you stand that."

"What?"

"The train. It was so crowded. I felt like I was suffocating." He took in a deep breath pleased with the fresh air.

I couldn't help but laugh.

'I do it nearly every day but every time he rides one he exaggerates like he's about to die.'

"At least it was just us in that car." He grumbled and we started walking towards the mountain.

"Let me carry that." He said and immediately snatched the backpack from my hand.

"I can hold-"

"Don't talk back. I'll do it." He said and started walking off ahead.

'Hehe. He can be so considerate sometimes.'

"Wow. It looks way prettier in person." I was in awe of my surroundings and took in a deep breath. I could smell the nature all around. A gentle breeze floated through air blowing my hair about.

"Beautiful..." I heard Leon mumble something and looked around to see him looking in my direction. I tilted my head curiously and he quickly looked away.

I was like a little kid as I bounced around enjoying the scenery.

"Careful. You don't want to fall off the mountain side."

"Don't be silly. I'm not that clumsy." I giggled and waved my hand to show he has nothing to worry about.

We walked along together and everything seemed to be going well until the ground started to shake out of nowhere.

"What the. What's going on?!" I shouted as the ground kept growing more unsteady under my feet.

"Huh?!"

"...ELLI!"

The ground caved from under my feet and i was sent tumbling down the mountain. Leon frantically called out my name as he watched the scene unfold before him.

I fell quite some distance before smacking into a tree that stopped me from falling any further.

'Ow...' My whole body ached. I tried to move but was unable. My body wouldn't respond. I laid there completely helpless.

'Will i die like this...? No... I don't want to die. Leon... I don't want to be apart from you.

A few tears trickled down my cheeks. I was overcome by grief. My consciousness slowly started to fade when I heard my name being called.

"Elli! Elli!" I saw a panicked Leon making his way carefully but as fast as possible down the mountain side. Seeing him brought me back to reality and i called out to him.

"Leon. I'm here." I did my best to call out to him but I felt very weak.

He seemed to have heard me call him as he was moving fast in my direction. In moments he wa in front of me. His face dropped as he saw me.

"Elli..." He crouched down and took my hand in his. The sight of my badly bloodied and bruised body sent him into a panic.

"No... Why. What can I do...? If only i had my power I could transport us back to the manor and get you help..." His voice was trembling. He was clearly very distressed.

"Dammit!" He screamed sending his fist into the ground. "I'm powerless to help. Humans are so freaking useless." He was going off in a rage and I could feel myself getting weaker. I did my best to squeeze his hand and it seemed to snap him out of it. I could see he was slightly teary eyed.

'Is he...crying...over me?' Though it wasn't the time for it I was moved to see just how much he really loved me.

"Don't die on me Elli. Hang in there. I'll get you help." He said and closed his eyes.

'Wait. He's not?'

"Leon... Don't. Remember the king forbid you get help from the other gods. Please. I don't want you to get in trouble." I begged him in my weakened state but he refused to listen.

"Just be quiet. I can't lose you now. I'll face whatever may come when it does but I can't do anything if I don't have you at my side." I was moved by his heartfelt words and his love for me.

Suddenly there was a small breeze in the air and two figures appeared as if out of thin air.

"Teo, Hue. You both came." Leon looked relieved.

"What is so important you called on us?" Hue asked.

"Yeah, you know it could get us in trouble for helping you." Teo added.

"Whatever happens I'll take the blame but please you have to help her." Leon begged them and they both gasped at the difference in Leon's attitude.

"You never ask anyone for help..." Hue muttered then looked in my direction. As soon as he saw me his eyes grew wide and he rushed to my side, "Oh dear." He looked at with full of worry. He placed a hand on my cheek.

"You aren't supposed to be feeling her. We need to get her back to the manor now!" Leon exclaimed and Hue shot him a glare, "I know that. I'm checking on how she's going. We need to move fast. Her condition is rapidly deteriorating." And with that Hue snapped his fingers and we were back at the manor.

'Huh?' I opened my eyes a little and realized we were in Leon's bedroom but it was Hue who was holding me. He gently placed me down on Leon's bed and told Teo to go get Ichthys right away.

"Just hold on." Hue muttered and Leon sat down by my side taking hold of my hand as he gently caressed my head.

"Elli...please don't die." Leon's eyes wavered sadly as they looked down at me. I had never seen him so worried before.

Soon Teo had returned with Ichthys and it seemed Scorpio and Dui tagged along. They all gasp as they set their eyes on me.

"How did this happen?" Scorpio muttered in disbelief.

"She doesn't look good." Dui said in a sad whisper.

"Ichthys, please. Save her." Leon begged him.

"But..." Ichthys looked conflicted. He didn't want her to die but healing wounds of that magnitude. It would take a lot out of him.

As Ichthys was hesitating I could feel myself grow even weaker. I no longer had the strength to hold his hand. My body grew limp.

"Huh..." Leon looked at me completely horrified, "She's...dying. Ichthys, I beg of you please save her. Don't let her die."

"Do it."

"Huh?" Ichthys turned around to see Scorpio urging him on.

" As entertaining as it is to see the great Lion groveling at your feet, I don't wish to see Elli die."

"Save her, Ichthys." Dui added. Looking around the room everyone was staring at him pleadingly.

"Okay..." He nodded his head and approached me. Putting his hands on my body he closed his eyes and concentrated. Focusing all his energy on me. Slowly all my wounds on my body vanished.

"Done." Ichthys mumbled before collapsing. Scorpio caught him and helped him up.

"Why isn't she opening her eyes?" Leon asked in a panicked state when i wouldn't wake up.

"I did all I could. The rest is up to her.." Ichthys said still visibly weak.

Leon came up to me and took my hand in his, "Why won't you wake up... Your hand is so...cold." Leon's whole body started to tremble. To him I was an irreplaceable treasure. Something so precious that he couldn't bare to lose it.

Everyone just watched on in silence.

Leon brought my hand up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss upon it. A few tears escaped his eyes, the usually unshakable Lion was crying.

"Elli...come back to me. I...need you." He cried out to me and felt his heart breaking when suddenly he felt my hand move.

"Huh...Elli?" He gazed intently at my face and slowly my eyes opened.

"Hey." I smiled and he immediately threw his arms around my body and held me tight.

"Elli, I'm so glad you are alive."

"That's great...but...I can't breathe." He noticed i was gasping for air and let me go.

Seeing I was finally awake the others started to leave the room. I called out to Ichthys before he could go.

"Thank you. I owe you one. I can't thank you enough." I bowed my head from where I sat on the bed.

"Don't worry about it. ...I'm just glad you are okay." He looked away with a slight blush and left the room.

"Elli. You scared me. I didn't know what I'd do if I lost you." Leon said, his hands slightly trembling.

"Hehe, you acted like a completely different person through that. It was quite the shock. I bet the others were surprised too. Who would a thought you'd resort to begging." I giggled.

"S-Shut up!" He huffed and looked away. I could see his ears were slightly red.

"Thank you. Your love really shined through today." I spoke my honest feelings right from the heart. I then noticed he had cuts all over his body too.

"You are hurt." I reached my hand out to one of his wounds.

"It's nothing." He shrugged it off.

"You got these when you came running for me..." I could feel myself tearing up knowing just what he went through for me.

"Thank you..." I threw my arms around him and buried my face in his chest.

"Elli, I'll never let you go. No matter what, I'll always be there to save you." He whispered those words those words as if they were a promise to me and in his heart.

"Let's go home." He muttered.

"Okay." I attempted to stand up but he didn't let me as he swept me from my feet and carried me out to the door that connected to my place.

...

That night i spent a most passionate night with Leon, never once letting me go. It was like he was trying to confirm my existence that I was still there by his side.

"Elli." He whispered my name as he held me within his strong yet gentle loving arms, "I'm going to spend the rest of my life loving you whether I'm a god or a human my love for you will never change."

"Leon... And I'll always love you." I replied and he brought his lips to mine in a most delicate kiss. It was so sweet so full of love I thought I'd melt on the spot.

I knew many challenges lay ahead on our road to happiness some may threaten to tear us apart but I knew deep in my heart as long as he was by my side and I by his we'd have nothing to fear. We'll reach our true happiness side by side and into the future.

I still can't believe it. Leon is sitting besides me on the couch within my home.

'I never imagined the king would tell him he'd have to be a human for a whole week just to see what it's like through my eyes.'

Leon still looked visibly miffed with his current situation. "I can't believe it. What's that fool playing at. He'll do anything for a laugh. ...Well I'm not laughing!" He huffed and turned his focus on me. "What do you do to pass time by?" He asked and I cocked my head to the side.

"Uh, all sorts of things. Like shopping for example."

"Shopping?!" Leon's face twisted at the idea, "You think I would find shopping enjoyable?" He asked, leaning in towards my face.

'Woah, too close.'

"You did just ask what I did and I told you!" I retorted and he leaned back with a smirk.

"Oh-ho, so you are telling me shopping is all you do? How boring." He said with a devilish grin.

"W-What? No! Of course not. I also go to the movies and eat out sometimes." I hurriedly replied and he laughed when suddenly a loud growl resounded through the apartment. Leon was stunned into silence and placed a hand on his stomach.

"What was that?" He asked looking down where his hand was and I let out a giggle. "It looks like someone is hungry."

"Hungry? So that's what it's like. You really weren't kidding every time your stomach roared." He casually remarked and I felt my cheeks burn up.

'How embarrassing. He doesn't have to say it like that.' I puffed up my cheeks and turned away feeling a little irked.

"Cook me something."

'Huh?!' I looked up to see him looking at me expectantly.

"Hey, I'm not here to just slave for you. You can ask nicely you know." I said with a slight annoyance in my tone.

Leon looked startled for a minute from the the tone of my voice and then stood up, "Fine. I'll go cook for myself." He said and marched off to the kitchen before I could say anything.

'Does he even know how to...?'

I remained sitting on the couch but time continued to pass and he still made no signs of emerging from the kitchen.

"He's sure taking his time. ...Hm, It is awfully quiet in there." I stand up and head over to the kitchen and am surprised by what I see.

"Leon..." There Leon is standing in the kitchen looking completely clueless as to what he's supposed to be doing.

He seemed to notice my presence as he spun around to meet my gaze and for a second I swore I saw a blush on his face but he quickly looked away.

"Don't disturb me. I'm trying to cook here." He said and I laughed and began to walk towards him.

"I don't think standing in the kitchen looking completely clueless actually counts as cooking." I chuckled and he breathed a little sigh. "Look, at least you tried. That's all that matters. I'll take it from here." I gave him a small pat on the back and smiled kindly at him.

"You just go out and relax. I'll be quick." I said and started making preparations when I noticed he was still watching me. I turned around to speak but didn't get the chance as he spoke first.

"I want to watch. I'm interested to see how you cook." He said keeping his eyes firmly on me.

I could feel my heartbeat quicken and my body grew warm at the thought of him watching me.

'Ive never had anyone watch me cook before. It almost feels like he is supervising me. ...Wait, why am i getting so worked up. This is the guy who spent over ten minutes in the kitchen looking around helplessly.' I chuckled from my thoughts and continued on with the food preparations and before long lunch was ready.

Leon was sitting down at the table eagerly awaiting to eat what I cooked.

"Here you go." I placed it on the table and he looked at it curiously.

"What exactly is this? I have seen many foods in the past but I don't know what this is." He stabbed it with his fork and my face crinkled into a smile to see how cute he looked at that moment.

"It's an omelet. It's made with eggs and some other ingredients."

"I see." He brought a forkful of the omelet to his mouth with a curious expression.

'I wonder if he likes it.'

I still hadn't touched my meal yet as I was interested to see what he thought. He must have enjoyed it because as soon as he finished the first mouthful he began to wolf the rest down.

I was left dumbstruck watching him eat.

'My goodness. I've never seen him eat like this. Not only does his stomach roar like a lion. He also eats like one.'

I was shocked to see had had completely finished off his plate before I had even started on mine. "Did you like it?" I asked though I knew the answer was pretty obvious.

"It was good. Your cooking is always enjoyable." He replied and then looked at my plate, "Aren't you going to eat?"

I nodded my head and brought some of the omelet to my mouth and heard him snicker, "You sure are a slow eater."

"You are just too fast. You have such poor table manners. I'd die of embarrassment if I took you out to eat. I said, cringing from his unsightly manners.

"Food is made to be eaten and if it tastes good who wouldn't want to eat a lot?"

"Erk, you could still eat with manners." I sighed and continued to eat my omelet.

'Of course he wouldn't understand. He is a god after all. Manners would be the last thing he'd worry about.'

I noticed Leon watching me intently as I ate and looked up at him, "Did you want something?" I asked but he didn't respond instead keeping his eyes on my meal.

'Sigh.'

"Here." I handed over the rest of my omelet to him and his eyes lit up as he happily accepted it.

'He can be such a kid.'

With lunch over we return to the couch in the living room. I decided I wanted to just spend the day lazing around at home after having a busy week at work.

"Want to watch a movie?" I asked and he looked at me like he was thinking about it.

"A horror movie?" He asked and my body slightly flinched in surprise.

"Horror? Why horror?" I asked and he grinned wickedly.

"I hear it's common for couples to partake in scary things so that the girlfriend will confide in her boyfriend and hold him tightly."

"W-What, What? That's crazy. I'm not some chicken. If you think a horror movie will scare me as to make me hold you, you are crazy." I declared but he seemed to be unfazed.

And so we put on the scariest movie I could find. With the curtains closed and lights off it really added to the eerie atmosphere.

'No, I won't be scared. I won't.' I clenched my fists tightly as the movie played but then one scene in particular just played on the tv and it scared me half to death.

"Ahhhhhh!" I nearly jumped off my seat as I screamed and before I knew it I had my arms wrapped around Leon.

"See. Just like I said." I heard Leon mutter somewhat proudly. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. We remained like that for the rest of the movie.

"I'm glad that's over." I sigh in relief and Leon chuckles.

"Now who was the chicken?" He says and I glare at him.

"Shut up!" I playfully punch him on the shoulder.

"That was so weak. Were you trying to hurt me?" He grins mischievously.

"Maybe." I replied curtly and looked away with a huff when he wrapped his arms around me from behind, "Sometimes you really are too cute for your own good." His hot breath tickles my ear as he whispers.

'Ugh, he is too much. I never expected him to be even more of a tease as a human.'

I felt his hands reach under my blouse and he began to freely explore my body. Every touch leaving my skin hot.

"You are very sensitive. I like it." He breathed in a husky tone, a moan threatened to escape my lips.

"That's enough for now." I said but he didn't stop.

"I know you are enjoying it."

He wasn't wrong there. I felt like I was in heaven from his every touch but my heart wasn't ready. After that eventful lunch and then the horror movie. He's surprising me from every corner.

'Not now. I'm sorry, Leon.'

I gently pushed Leon away and stood up. He looks visibly displeased but didn't push it any further.

"We'll continue this later." He muttered and stood up besides me.

It was getting late and it would soon be time for dinner. I went into the kitchen to see what i could make but the cupboards were nearly bare.

"Oh, I completely forgot. I haven't done my shopping." I said as i looked into an empty cupboard. I used the last of my ingredients earlier in the omelets. Leon's distracted me so much I forgot.

"Shopping?" I heard Leon ask from behind me and turned around to see he had and eyebrow raised as he looked at me peculiarly.

"You must really love shopping." He said in a teasing tone.

"It's not that I love shopping but if you want to eat I'm going to need some ingredients. Unless you'd rather not eat." I replied in a teasing tone of my own and he looked shocked for a moment.

"Let's go shopping." He quickly answered, grabbed me by the hand and pulled me out the door.

'The way to his heart really his through his stomach.' I grinned as we walked side by side with our hands intertwined on our way to the shops.

"What would you like to eat. I was thinking of making a stir-fry." I asked as I browsed through the different meats.

"Meatballs."

"Huh?"

"I want meatballs." He said leaving no room for complaints.

"Okay. Meatballs it is." I said with a smile and gathered all the necessary ingredients.

'I'm happy he likes my meatballs so much.' I grinned to myself.

"What's so funny?" Leon asked,he was standing right in front of me peering at my face.

"N-Nothing!" I avoided the subject and quickly dashed off towards the register to pay for the items.

Just as I finished paying for it the lady behind the counter pointed to something behind me.

"Miss, I think your husband might need some help."

"H-Husband...?" I stuttered at her words. My chest grew warm.

'Do we really look like a married couple? That makes me happy.' I turned around to look at Leon and gasped and ran over to his side.

"How was I supposed to know those boxes on the top shelf weren't supposed to be touched. I thought I'd get them down seeing as no one could reach them at that height."

"...That was so embarrassing. The people in that store now think you are my husband and that my husband likes to climb shelves. You looked like a monkey! A hot monkey, but still a monkey!" My cheeks were still burning up from pure embarrassment as i warned him to not attempt climbing shelves again.

"If I had my power I could have just snapped my fingers and presto there would have been no drama."

"But you don't. So please, no repeat performances." I pleaded with him and he averted his gaze with a little sigh and nodded his head.

"I was only doing it for you. I know you like to eat those snacks..." He mumbled something so i couldn't hear and with shopping bags in hand that Leon offered to carry we made our way back home.

...

We just finished dinner and I was in the kitchen washing the dishes when a pair of arms encircled around me.

"L-Leon... I'm trying to do the dishes." I stuttered trying to focus on washing up though my heart was beating erratically.

"You can finish them later. I want you now. You already turned me away earlier. Don't make me keep waiting." He whispered in a sexy moan and I nearly dropped the dish in my hand.

"But-"

"No buts." He cut me off. Taking the dish out of my hand and putting it in the sink he then swept me off my feet and carried me to the bed.

He gently lowered me on the bed and got ontop of me. He looked at me hungrily. There was a passion in his eyes as he gazed at me. No longer able to hold back he started to peel the clothes from my body and brought his lips to mine. He ravaged my lips not leaving me room to breath.

"I want to taste you..." he moaned and the kiss got even deeper. His hands freely explored my body touching all my sensitive parts. Our bodies joined as one in immeasurable pleasure. Our bare skin rubbed together, my whole body was enflamed from his touch. He gently caressed my thighs with his hand and i let out a soft moan which only edged him on even more.

'I might pass out...' I felt lightheaded as my body grew numb. I was melting under the intensity of it all as he made sweet sweet love to me.

Some time passed and things started to slow down. "Leon." I whispered his name but he didn't respond. Suddenly his whole body dropped and I was now stuck underneath him.

'Wha?' I nudged him on the shoulder but he didn't respond. I heard a soft snore emit from his mouth.

"...He's asleep?" I was shocked. This had never happened before.

'Heh, being a human really is taking its toll on him.'

I looked at his sleeping face as he laid on top of me, "How cute." He might be a big tease and a bit mean...okay maybe more than a bit but when hes asleep he looks so innocent like a baby.

'He wouldn't like me telling him though.' I giggled. With no way to get him off me I just laid there with him on top of me and soon drifted off to sleep.

...

A few days later. Seeing as I had taken the week off work to spend it with Leon we were trying to work out what to do but everything I had come up with Leon has shut down.

"There's not much left... Can't you just agree to something?!" I was starting to get impatient when I saw an interesting article in the magazine I was holding.

"Hey, how about this?" I pointed out to him about a feature on a nature hike in the mountains. It seemed to have caught his interest as he gazed at it intently.

He suddenly snatched the magazine from my hands. His eyes practically sparkled as he looked at it.

"Let's go here."

"Finally. I didn't think we'd ever decide."

I packed some things for a light meal and we headed out. First we had to catch a train and then a taxi to reach our destination.

"How can you stand that."

"What?"

"The train. It was so crowded. I felt like I was suffocating." He took in a deep breath pleased with the fresh air.

I couldn't help but laugh.

'I do it nearly every day but every time he rides one he exaggerates like he's about to die.'

"At least it was just us in that car." He grumbled and we started walking towards the mountain.

"Let me carry that." He said and immediately snatched the backpack from my hand.

"I can hold-"

"Don't talk back. I'll do it." He said and started walking off ahead.

'Hehe. He can be so considerate sometimes.'

"Wow. It looks way prettier in person." I was in awe of my surroundings and took in a deep breath. I could smell the nature all around. A gentle breeze floated through air blowing my hair about.

"Beautiful..." I heard Leon mumble something and looked around to see him looking in my direction. I tilted my head curiously and he quickly looked away.

I was like a little kid as I bounced around enjoying the scenery.

"Careful. You don't want to fall off the mountain side."

"Don't be silly. I'm not that clumsy." I giggled and waved my hand to show he has nothing to worry about.

We walked along together and everything seemed to be going well until the ground started to shake out of nowhere.

"What the. What's going on?!" I shouted as the ground kept growing more unsteady under my feet.

"Huh?!"

"...ELLI!"

The ground caved from under my feet and i was sent tumbling down the mountain. Leon frantically called out my name as he watched the scene unfold before him.

I fell quite some distance before smacking into a tree that stopped me from falling any further.

'Ow...' My whole body ached. I tried to move but was unable. My body wouldn't respond. I laid there completely helpless.

'Will i die like this...? No... I don't want to die. Leon... I don't want to be apart from you.

A few tears trickled down my cheeks. I was overcome by grief. My consciousness slowly started to fade when I heard my name being called.

"Elli! Elli!" I saw a panicked Leon making his way carefully but as fast as possible down the mountain side. Seeing him brought me back to reality and i called out to him.

"Leon. I'm here." I did my best to call out to him but I felt very weak.

He seemed to have heard me call him as he was moving fast in my direction. In moments he wa in front of me. His face dropped as he saw me.

"Elli..." He crouched down and took my hand in his. The sight of my badly bloodied and bruised body sent him into a panic.

"No... Why. What can I do...? If only i had my power I could transport us back to the manor and get you help..." His voice was trembling. He was clearly very distressed.

"Dammit!" He screamed sending his fist into the ground. "I'm powerless to help. Humans are so freaking useless." He was going off in a rage and I could feel myself getting weaker. I did my best to squeeze his hand and it seemed to snap him out of it. I could see he was slightly teary eyed.

'Is he...crying...over me?' Though it wasn't the time for it I was moved to see just how much he really loved me.

"Don't die on me Elli. Hang in there. I'll get you help." He said and closed his eyes.

'Wait. He's not?'

"Leon... Don't. Remember the king forbid you get help from the other gods. Please. I don't want you to get in trouble." I begged him in my weakened state but he refused to listen.

"Just be quiet. I can't lose you now. I'll face whatever may come when it does but I can't do anything if I don't have you at my side." I was moved by his heartfelt words and his love for me.

Suddenly there was a small breeze in the air and two figures appeared as if out of thin air.

"Teo, Hue. You both came." Leon looked relieved.

"What is so important you called on us?" Hue asked.

"Yeah, you know it could get us in trouble for helping you." Teo added.

"Whatever happens I'll take the blame but please you have to help her." Leon begged them and they both gasped at the difference in Leon's attitude.

"You never ask anyone for help..." Hue muttered then looked in my direction. As soon as he saw me his eyes grew wide and he rushed to my side, "Oh dear." He looked at with full of worry. He placed a hand on my cheek.

"You aren't supposed to be feeling her. We need to get her back to the manor now!" Leon exclaimed and Hue shot him a glare, "I know that. I'm checking on how she's going. We need to move fast. Her condition is rapidly deteriorating." And with that Hue snapped his fingers and we were back at the manor.

'Huh?' I opened my eyes a little and realized we were in Leon's bedroom but it was Hue who was holding me. He gently placed me down on Leon's bed and told Teo to go get Ichthys right away.

"Just hold on." Hue muttered and Leon sat down by my side taking hold of my hand as he gently caressed my head.

"Elli...please don't die." Leon's eyes wavered sadly as they looked down at me. I had never seen him so worried before.

Soon Teo had returned with Ichthys and it seemed Scorpio and Dui tagged along. They all gasp as they set their eyes on me.

"How did this happen?" Scorpio muttered in disbelief.

"She doesn't look good." Dui said in a sad whisper.

"Ichthys, please. Save her." Leon begged him.

"But..." Ichthys looked conflicted. He didn't want her to die but healing wounds of that magnitude. It would take a lot out of him.

As Ichthys was hesitating I could feel myself grow even weaker. I no longer had the strength to hold his hand. My body grew limp.

"Huh..." Leon looked at me completely horrified, "She's...dying. Ichthys, I beg of you please save her. Don't let her die."

"Do it."

"Huh?" Ichthys turned around to see Scorpio urging him on.

" As entertaining as it is to see the great Lion groveling at your feet, I don't wish to see Elli die."

"Save her, Ichthys." Dui added. Looking around the room everyone was staring at him pleadingly.

"Okay..." He nodded his head and approached me. Putting his hands on my body he closed his eyes and concentrated. Focusing all his energy on me. Slowly all my wounds on my body vanished.

"Done." Ichthys mumbled before collapsing. Scorpio caught him and helped him up.

"Why isn't she opening her eyes?" Leon asked in a panicked state when i wouldn't wake up.

"I did all I could. The rest is up to her.." Ichthys said still visibly weak.

Leon came up to me and took my hand in his, "Why won't you wake up... Your hand is so...cold." Leon's whole body started to tremble. To him I was an irreplaceable treasure. Something so precious that he couldn't bare to lose it.

Everyone just watched on in silence.

Leon brought my hand up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss upon it. A few tears escaped his eyes, the usually unshakable Lion was crying.

"Elli...come back to me. I...need you." He cried out to me and felt his heart breaking when suddenly he felt my hand move.

"Huh...Elli?" He gazed intently at my face and slowly my eyes opened.

"Hey." I smiled and he immediately threw his arms around my body and held me tight.

"Elli, I'm so glad you are alive."

"That's great...but...I can't breathe." He noticed i was gasping for air and let me go.

Seeing I was finally awake the others started to leave the room. I called out to Ichthys before he could go.

"Thank you. I owe you one. I can't thank you enough." I bowed my head from where I sat on the bed.

"Don't worry about it. ...I'm just glad you are okay." He looked away with a slight blush and left the room.

"Elli. You scared me. I didn't know what I'd do if I lost you." Leon said, his hands slightly trembling.

"Hehe, you acted like a completely different person through that. It was quite the shock. I bet the others were surprised too. Who would a thought you'd resort to begging." I giggled.

"S-Shut up!" He huffed and looked away. I could see his ears were slightly red.

"Thank you. Your love really shined through today." I spoke my honest feelings right from the heart. I then noticed he had cuts all over his body too.

"You are hurt." I reached my hand out to one of his wounds.

"It's nothing." He shrugged it off.

"You got these when you came running for me..." I could feel myself tearing up knowing just what he went through for me.

"Thank you..." I threw my arms around him and buried my face in his chest.

"Elli, I'll never let you go. No matter what, I'll always be there to save you." He whispered those words those words as if they were a promise to me and in his heart.

"Let's go home." He muttered.

"Okay." I attempted to stand up but he didn't let me as he swept me from my feet and carried me out to the door that connected to my place.

...

That night i spent a most passionate night with Leon, never once letting me go. It was like he was trying to confirm my existence that I was still there by his side.

"Elli." He whispered my name as he held me within his strong yet gentle loving arms, "I'm going to spend the rest of my life loving you whether I'm a god or a human my love for you will never change."

"Leon... And I'll always love you." I replied and he brought his lips to mine in a most delicate kiss. It was so sweet so full of love I thought I'd melt on the spot.

I knew many challenges lay ahead on our road to happiness some may threaten to tear us apart but I knew deep in my heart as long as he was by my side and I by his we'd have nothing to fear. We'll reach our true happiness side by side and into the future.


	6. Leon Calming MC After A Nightmare

"Hngh..." It was the middle of the night. You tossed and turned as your face contorted in pain. Your breathing was labored and there was sweat dripping from your forehead. "Kyaaah!" You suddenly screamed out and realized it was all just a horrible nightmare. You imagined yourself being tragically torn apart from the one you loved, him dying before your very eyes. "It was just a dream..." You brought a hand to your chest, there you could feel your heart beating wildy, as your body trembled. "It felt too real..." You squeezed your eyes shut, in your mind you could see the events replaying over and in an instant your eyes sprung back opened.

"Noo, It's just a dream." You vigorously shook your head and clutched onto your comforter and burried your face in it. The feelings of dread just wouldn't leave you, "Leon...Leon..." You started to chant his name as if you were calling out to him, "I...wish you were here. ...Leon, I need you..." Tears started to spill from your eyes, surrounded by nothing but the darkness of the night, you felt scared and alone.

"Humans really are weak creatures. Heh."

"Huh...?" You thought you must be going crazy when you heard a voice, 'Leon...? Why is his voice in my head?' In the darkness you tried to scan the room, too scared to get out of bed to turn the lights on, but you couldn't see anything. You felt your body grow more tense by the second, fear had taken over, you were too scared to even speak.

"Kyaaaaah!" As you sat there on your bed in a panic you suddenly felt someone grab you from behind. "Shhh, it's only me."

"Leon...?" Hearing his voice, you calmed down a little and turned around, "Why did you scare me?" You asked him with a pout and immediately faced away from him again. "Being scared of something so trivial really...hmm?" Leon stopped when he felt you start to tremble in his arms, shocking him. "_?" He whispered your name but you didn't reply. Seeing your state of panic, Leon lost his usual cool self and wrapped his arms around you in a tender embrace, "I'm sorry." He breathed against your ear, his genuine apology and hot breath against your ear made your heart skip a beat. "Why did you come...?" You muttered, turning around to face him.

"You called me. Of course I would come." He replied and your gaze dropped below. Leon reached a hand to your face, and cupping a hand on your cheek, he made you look at him, "I was worried...when I heard your voice. You sounded like you were in trouble." Leon's earnest words moved you, they reflected his true feelings for you. "I...dreamed you died. That you left me." You mumbled, just remembering how you felt during that dream brought tears to your eyes. "Hey." Leon looked at you tenderly, his eyes were filled with kindness, "I'm here now. I promise you I won't ever leave you. Not ever. No matter where I am in this world, I will come running if you need me. I'll always be at your side. Always." A tender smile lit up his lips and he leaned forward placing a gentle kiss on your forehead.

"Leon..." You were overwhelmed with emotion, you teared up once more but not from your fears but from your overwhelming love for the man before you. "Hey, I thought we stopped with the waterworks." Leon let out a lighthearted sigh and wiped your tears away, "These tears...are so precious to me." Leon muttered, and carefully placed a kiss below your eye where your tears were moments ago, "I'll sleep with you tonight. I won't let anymore nightmares hurt you." Leon reassured you and laid you down on the bed. Wrapping his arms around you protectively, you felt calmed by the sound of his heartbeat and warm scent. "I love you..." You could faintly hear his murmur as your mind drifted off. You soon fell asleep, surrounded by the warmth of the man you love.


	7. Leon Weirding The Other Gods Out

You arrived at the manor and were surprised to find yourself instantly surrounded by all the gods except Leon, "Whoa!" You took a few steps back and glanced over their faces, some looked worried, others confused. Though, like usual, Scorpio had a scowl on his face.

"Do you need me for something?" You asked and Scorpio huffed like your question was absurd, "What have you done to Leon?" Scorpio asked, slightly irritated. You cocked your head in confusion, "What do you mean?" You asked curiously. Scorpio closed his eyes and sighed, "This is hopeless."

"_, go to Leon's room to see for yourself." Huedhaut spoke kindly and you did just as he said. You slowly opened the door to his room and peeked in. Leon was by the wishing pool in his room. What was even more surprising, he looked to be smiling and enjoying himself, what a rare sight. "Leon?" You called out to him and he turned to face you, "How lovely you look today." Leon smiled as he praised you rendering you speechless. You finally understood what had the other gods in such a fix. Leon was not acting himself at all. He was actually being...nice?

With a smile on his face, seemingly happy to see you, he strolled right up to you pulling you to him, "I love having you in my arms like this. If only I could always hold you." Leon gently ran his hand along your back. It felt nice but you didn't know what to think of this Leon. He was nice, maybe too nice. You much rathered your arrogant, self-absorbed Leon. It was rare to hear nice things from him but when you did, they meant the world to you.

Luckily, Leon didn't stay this way for long. Within a few days he was back to his usual self, much to the other gods relief. Teorus and Huedhaut didn't know how to handle him being so nice. They weren't use to it at all and were thankful to have him back to his old self. Even Scorpio was relieved to have his arrogant self back, it was hard to bicker with him when all he would throw back was nice comments. Though Leon wasn't amused when he found out it was the king of the heavens who decided to give him a temporary change of personality just because he thought it would be fun to watch.


	8. Scorpio Watching Over MC

You madly dashed around your apartment in a hurry to clean it. Scorpio would be arriving any time now. You regretted leaving everything to the last minute, "If I don't hurry he will only make fun of my home again. He already thinks of it as a hovel." With a small smile you shook your head and continued to clean. "Phew. That should be good." You wiped the sweat from your forehead as you proudly looked at your now clean apartment. "Ah!" Suddenly a pain had shot through your head making you feel faint. Holding your head in your hands you mumbled, "N-No... I can't be getting sick now. Scorpio will be here soon..." Your face contorted in pain. You shook your head trying to shake it off. You still felt lightheaded but did your best to ignore it.

Just then, the door opened. 'Ah, he is here.' Doing your best to ignore your throbbing head, you smiled and strolled up to him, "Hey." You said. "Heh." Scorpio looked around your apartment in amusement, "No matter how much you clean it, it is still a hovel." Scorpio smirked. "Hmmph. I worked very hard cleaning it you know." You puffed up your cheeks. "What do you want me to say? Congratulations, you now live in a cleaner hovel then before?" He teased and you rolled your eyes, "Just go sit down." You instructed. "Telling me what to do now? Brave girl." Scorpio smirked but did as you asked. 'Whatever will I do with him.' You smiled to yourself at the thought. You started to head to the kitchen when the pain from earlier returned. You grimaced slightly but did your best to keep it hidden. You didn't want to ruin your precious time alone with him.

"I hope he likes these." You grabbed a plate covered with rabbit apples off the bench. "Rabbit apples?" Scorpio looked surprised to see you carrying the plate filled with rabbit apples towards him. His eyes lit up like a little child getting a treat. "I made these for you." You smiled and handed the plate to him. He happily accepted the plate. "You make the best rabbit apples." He said, taking one of the apples from the plate and stuffing it in his mouth. A contented look lit up his face. 'Hehe, he always looks so cute when he eats them.' "Hey..." Scorpio put his apple down, there was a slight blush on his face. "Huh? ...Oh!" You realized your arm was touching him as you sat on the sofa besides him. "Cute..." You faintly heard him mumble as he placed another apple in his mouth. "I love being able to spend time with you like this. Just being with you is enough to make me happy." You casually remarked with a smile but Scorpio looked lost for words. "You are the one who is too cute." Scorpio muttered with his gaze averted.

As you sat happily besides him, the pain once again returned, you tried your best to keep hiding it but it was too late. "_?" Scorpio was looking directly at you, you could tell by his tone of voice that he knew something was wrong. He brought a hand to your forehead and his eyes grew wide, "You are burning up. Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" He asked, sounding upset. "I'm sorry... I was looking forward to spending time with you so much that I didn't want it to get in the way." You hung your head apologeticlly. "Stupid woman. You should rest when you are sick. We have our whole lives ahead of us but if you wear yourself out and send yourself to an early grave just because you wanted to spend time with me..." Scorpio paused and looked away, his hands were slightly trembling, "I'd never forgive myself. Please, take care of your health." He pleaded, you could see the worry clearly in his eyes, "I will. Thank you." You smiled. Then, Scorpio stood up, and in an instant, he scooped you up in his arms and took you to the bedroom.

"Take it easy." He said, softly stroking your cheek, "I'll go make you something to eat." He said and was about to walk off but stopped, "You were sick this whole time and here I ate all those apples you so lovingly made for me without even thinking of how you were feeling." He furrowed his brows. "It's okay. Really. I wanted you to eat them. I made them for you because you love them so much. Please, don't feel bad." Your eyes shook with emotion as you spoke. But Scorpio didn't speak a word, looking to still be lost in thought, he left the room. "Scorpio..." You sadly muttered his name.

You patiently waited for him to return. Before long the door opened and in came Scorpio carrying a plate of...rabbit apples?! "Huh?" You were flabbergasted to see what he was carrying. "Here. Apples are nutritious and should be good for you." He said, placing the plate besides you. You were speechless, you wondered why he was gone for so long, you thought he must have been making a feast. But it was only rabbit apples. You imagined him carefully trying to carve each one and you couldn't help but smile. "What?" Scorpio asked, looking irritated, "Nothing." You smiled innocently and grabbed one of the apples from the plate. 'Hehe. He made these with his own two hands.' Though they were a little deformed, they were made with love and just the thought filled you with emotion.

You savored each bite, knowing the man you loved worked hard to make these just for you; without using his power. As you took your last bite you heard a sigh come from his lips, "Scorpio?" You softly said his name. "I should have picked up on your health sooner. I shouldn't have pushed you." It still looked like your health was eating away at him. "Scorpio... It's my fault too. I tried to hide it from you. Please don't blame yourself." You said with a empathetic smile. "I'm supposed to watch over you..." He plopped down on the bed besides you and hung his head. His hands, clenched into fists, rested on his knees. You felt your heart moved with love from seeing how much he cared about you, "Scorpio..." You said his name in a soft whisper and moved towards him, wrapping your arms around him from behind, "Thank you." You said and Scorpio's head slightly jerked in response, "I know how much you care about me. I know you would never fail to protect me If I was in danger. I can always trust in you. I'm sorry for hiding how I felt from you but I promise to always tell you how I feel from now on." You said and squeezed him tighter. "_... You really are a fool." He smiled, "Only you can make me feel like this. I won't ever let you go. I will always watch over you." He said and turned around, looking you right in the eyes. You could feel the passion burning deep within his eyes. He leaned closer, you closed your eyes as you awaited a kiss but instead were pushed back onto the bed, "What? Were you expecting a kiss?" He chuckled and you puffed out your cheeks, "Meanie." With a teasing grin he leaned closer, "There is plenty of time for sex later, you need to rest now." He smirked and your whole face burnt up. "Ack! Shut up!" You punched him in the shoulder and looked away. Chuckling, Scorpio grabbed the comforter and covered your small form.

"Get better soon. I'll be here watching over you so don't worry just rest." He said and you smiled, feeling relaxed and loved. "Being sick like this isn't so bad." You said and Scorpio looked at you like you went insane. "You really are stupid." He said and you giggled, "Nu-uh. I get you taking care of me and being extra kind as well. I love it when you are sweet to me but I also like it when you tease me too." You innocently smile and Scorpio looked shocked for a moment before leaning in close as if to hide the blush on his cheeks, "Just go to sleep." He whispered.

'I love him so much. My guardian angel.' You smiled and closed your eyes but as soon as you did you felt something soft on your lips. You quickly opened your eyes to see Scorpio looking down a you with a blush on his face, 'Huh? He's blushing but he's the one who kissed me. ...Oh! He must have read my mind. ...Gosh, how embarrassing.' My face immediately went hot at the thought and I closed my eyes again, "I'm going to sleep now." I declared in a hurry to hide my embarrassment. "Heh, guardian angel... And you are my shining star among the darkness. ...I love you." He muttered so you couldn't hear and placed one last kiss on your forehead before you fell asleep.


	9. The Gods Reaction To MC Being Kidnapped

Leon: Leon would be enraged that someone dared touch what is his. He would stop at nothing to find you, day and night, Leon would be out there searching for you without rest. He would still adorn his usual cocky grin, but deep down, he was worried about you. You would be all he could think about and until you were safely in his arms once more, this arrogant lion wouldn't give up on the hunt. "I will make them pay. No one touches my girl and gets away with it...no one."

Scorpio: Scorpio would freeze upon learning you had been kidnapped. Those words ringing through his mind. Clicking his tongue in frustration that you even allowed yourself to be captured. Though really, Scorpio was deeply worried about your safety, he just didn't want to let it show but much to his dismay, he didn't hide it very well. Scorpio would send everyone in his department out looking for you. He wouldn't rest until you were reunited. Many dark thoughts would invade his mind at what he would do to the perp who captured you. Be warned this scorpion has a nasty sting. If there was one thing Scorpio wanted to make clear, it was to never mess with him or the one he loves. "I will find you...and once I do, I'll see to it no one ever touches you again as long as I breath."

Dui: Dui wouldn't be sure how to react at first, not until his shadow side stepped up and knocked some sense into him. With his resovle set, Dui would head out in search of you. Realizing that by himself it would take far too long to search for you and fearing for your wellbeing, Dui would seek out Ichthys and Scorpio for help. No matter what, he would find you. Dui wouldn't stop until he did so. Anytime he needed encouragement his shadow side was right there with him. He couldn't believe someone would snatch you away from him. The very thought angered him. It definitely won't be pleasant for the perp when he is found. Scorpio would need to hold Dui back to keep things from getting out of hand. That is just how much he loved you. "Just hang in there. I am coming for you. I won't give up."

Huedhaut: Huedhaut's eyes would grow cold. Someone dared take you from him? The one whom he loved and treasured and would give his own life for. Huedhaut would grow tense as his heart ached at being separated from you once more. He would immediately jump into action and form a strategy for finding you. There was no way he would give up. You both had been through too much to let this keep you apart. Huedhaut swore to it with his very life that he would find you and bring you home in the warm comforts of his arms. "I won't let anyone ever take you away from me again. You are the one I love. The only one I will ever love."


	10. Now And For Eternity -Leon

Leon's POV

Sitting at the desk in my room I carefully look over important documents. ...Well it was more like that was what I was trying to do but my mind just wasn't focused on my work. I shuffled through several files but they all register as a blur to me. In frustration I slam the documents on the desk and lean back on my chair.

Absentmindedly, I stare up at the ceiling. I was lost in my thoughts, going over something _ had told me not too long ago, 'Our anniversary... she made it sound like a big deal. These humans celebrate the strangest things. Why should it matter how long we have been together?' I found myself sighing as I thought about it.

I wasn't sure what to do for this anniversary. I tried to understand the meaning of it but it was all so foreign to me. I intended to stay with her forever so why should we need to celebrate how long we have been together?

I recalled how she seemed so excited about it... I didn't know what this feeling was inside of me but seeing her so happy made me want to please her. Though I didn't care either way I wanted to make her happy in my own way. I wanted to show her as many times as it was needed just how much I loved her. I would spend my life proving to her my heartfelt feelings.

'...I like seeing her smile.' I slightly nodded to myself as I accepted it. Though I wouldn't so easily declare how I felt, that's just not who I am. And she knows that. It's the kind gestures that I only show to her that tells her just how I feel.

Still, I didn't know what to do in my predicament. I was wracking my brain but couldn't come up with a single clue on what I should do for our three month anniversary. I didn't have much time left to think. With every ticking of the clock my time dwindled away. The fated day of our anniversary, it was...tomorrow!

I decided to leave my room behind me and go relax in the living room with my thoughts.

When I arrived there was no one else around. I went to sit on the couch and began mulling over what to do. It wasn't long before the silence around me was Interrupted as Ichthys, Dui and Teorus walked into the room. They were idly chatting away together with grins on their faces. I could only imagine what that problem child might be plotting.

'Oh great. The terrible trio.' I rolled my eyes, attempting to ignore them.

But that was easier said than done. They seemed to have picked up on my unease and started to question me but I continued to try zone them out.

"Hey. Don't just ignore us." Teorus whined, looking sulky.

"There must be something wrong. It's not usual to see him so lost in thought." Dui remarked and the other two looked at Dui for a moment before turning back to me, slowly nodding their heads as if they understood.

I could feel my blood start to boil. I just wanted peace and quiet but they insisted on being a pain. They should consider themselves lucky I don't have the time to threaten them right now; they wouldn't be so readily annoying me if i did.

They had now formed a little circle and started talking between themselves trying to work out what might be bothering me. I swore I even heard the word 'prank' mixed in with their chatter.

'The hell. They better not dare think about pranking me now if they value their lives.' I was silently glaring daggers into their backs from my seat when another god stepped into the room. The last person I wanted to see... The annoying Scorpion.

I quietly clicked my tongue and folding my arms, I made sure to avoid eye contact with him and focused on my lap instead. But that didn't stop him from speaking to me.

I could feel his steady gaze on me as he spoke, "Tch. I was hoping to not run into you today." The annoyance in his tone shined through. It wasn't like I was any happier seeing him.

I lifted my head and replied, "I could say the same to you." A sardonic smirk tugged on my lips as I coolly stared straight at him. Scorpio glared right back at me, standing just inches away from where I was seated.

We were locked in a fierce staring contest of who could make the scarier face when suddenly Dui shouted, stunning us both.

Abruplty shaken from our heated glares, we both bark at the same time, "What are you shouting for?!" Scorpio and I both snapped at Dui. Dui realizing what he had done quickly turned around and seeing the scowls on our faces he briefly froze before quickly bowing his head in apology.

"Sorry. I got a little carried away..." Dui smiled awkwardly.

"Well? What did you discover?" I asked in slight irritation. I could feel my patience wearing thin, I didn't have much time left and everyone insisted on taking up what little precious time I did have.

Dui smiled brightly for a moment before replying, "It's your three month anniversary with _, Isn't it?" He happily responded.

I gasped in utter surprise. I found myself questioning Dui in my thoughts on how he would even know such a detail. It's not like he was dating her so why would he know the date of our anniversary?

Seeing the obvious confusion on my face Dui smiled like he knew what I was thinking.

"I overheard _ talking about it a little while ago." In a soft voice he informed me of how he knew what was on my mind.

I softly nodded and said, "I see. Then you must know I don't have times for games right now. The anniversary is tomorrow and I have yet to come up with something that would make _ happy." I dropped my gaze and sighed.

"It's your anniversary?" I heard a voice coming from the entrance of the room. I looked in the direction and saw Huedhaut holding a book walking towards us.

"Yes." I curtly replied, still irritated, not only with the other gods but with myself as well. 'What would she want me to do?' No matter how much I wracked my brain I just couldn't come up with an answer.

"Maybe I can help." With a wry smile on his face, Huedhaut took a seat besides me.

"What do you know?" I questioned him. At this point I'd take any help I can get and out of all the gods I trusted Huedhaut's advice the most.

"Well..." I closely listened to his every word. I was surprised to see the other gods, even Scorpio, following his every word along with me.

And that was how I ended up relying on the other gods to help me with my very first anniversary.

...

_ POV

I was on my way to the house of the gods for my anniversary with Leon. I purposely got all dressed up and even put extra effort into my makeup than usual. I don't know how long I had spent in front of the mirror this morning but it was a long time I can tell you that.

Last night, though it was only brief, Leon had come by my place telling me to come to the house of the gods today. I couldn't begin to explain the excitement inside of me when I realized he remembered our anniversary. Of course he wouldn't directly tell me that was why he asked me to come. I just knew in my heart that was the reason.

I finally arrived at the house, though it was more like a castle going by its size. On the outside it looked tacky enough to be labeled a haunted house but on the inside it was like stepping into a whole new world with its regal setting.

I reached out to the door and gave it several light knocks. I immediately heard the sound of foot steps from inside.

The door slowly opened before me and I was greeted by... "Oh, hey, _!" Ichthys stood at the entrance, a bright smile lit up his lips.

"Hello. I've come to see Leon." I greeted him with a smile and informed him of my appearance at the house.

"Soooorrry. Leon isn't here right now." He replied in a rather cheeky tone. I was completely besides myself after hearing what he said.

"What? But Leon told me to meet him here today. How could he not be here?" I immediately questioned him in my confusion.

"He was called to the heavens for an important meeting with the king. I don't know when he will be back." Ichthys replied. I couldn't put my finger on it but I felt like he wasn't being completely honest with me. And there was the fact he hadn't stopped smiling even for a second as he spoke to me.

"I see... I guess I'll wait around inside until he returns." I said, feeling like the wind had been knocked out of me. I had been looking forward to this day for the past several weeks and now it felt like the day would be Ruined.

"You know... If you REALLY want to I can take you to see Leon." Ichthys sudden declaration made my whole being perk up and I stopped in my tracks.

"Really? But he is busy. I don't think it would be wise to disturb him." There was excitement mixed in with sadness raidiating from my tone.

But Ichthys looked all to eager to convince me. Just as he took a few steps closer to me, the other gods suddenly appeared. I was surprised to see them all surrounding me at once.

'What is going on?' I carefully glanced between them all but I couldn't make out what they were thinking.

"Here to see Leon? How unfortunate." Huedhaut cast me a sad gaze.

"You can just go to the heavens if you really want to see him." I was utterly shocked to hear those words come from Scorpio's mouth. Now I just knew something was up.

"Usually humans aren't allowed to enter the heavens without reason. But just this once we can grant you this favor." Dui's sweet voice chimed in my ears.

Everyone seemed to be urging me on to go to the heavens. I didn't know what they had up their sleeves but I found myself growing weak against their onslaught, how could I say no now?

'It's not everyday I see them all working together to convince me... Seriously, what is going on?'

I now stood at the door that led to the heavens. All the gods stood behind me. I still held my doubts if this was the right thing to do but my desire to see Leon was stronger than my fear.

Huedhaut volunteered to take me to the heavens. ...Okay that's not exactly what happened. It was more like Ichthys, Dui and Teorus fought over who would take me and to shut them all up Huedhaut declared he would be the one to take me, and no one dared go against his decision.

The three gods sulked behind me, while Scorpio had a sinister smirk on his face, 'Creeepy... Why is he smiling like that?' A little shiver coursed through my spine. Steeling my resolve, Huedhaut opened the door to the heavens. I was immediately met with a bright light which caused my eyelids to narrow. Together with Huedhaut, we left for the heavens.

...

When I opened my eyes I was met by the beauty of the heavens. No matter how many times I've set foot here it still continues to leave me in awe.

"Shall we go find him?" Huedhaut kindly smiled from besides me. Though he was smiling I couldn't help but feel there was a sadness deep beneath his eyes as he looked at me.

"Yeah." I nodded and together we headed to the large towering building where all the gods of the zodiac resided along with the king himself.

As we were walking, at some point Huedhaut vanished from sight. I didn't even notice him leaving me.

"Huh...Hue?" I carefully scanned my surroundings, spinning around several times but he was nowhere to be seen. This only furthered my suspicions that something was aloft.

As I pondered what was going on I was met with a familiar voice. One I had been longing to hear.

"Leon?" I quickly turned around and there he was, Leon with his cocky grin was standing tall in front of me.

"You came." He said. I didn't know if I was imagining it but he looked less confident than usual. Almost like he was worried.

"Le- Ah!" I was about to question him on my suspicions when he grabbed my hand and started to drag me away.

"Where are we going?" I asked but received no reply. It didn't take long for me to realize where we were headed.

Leon had taken me to his favorite spot. The place he often goes to relax when needed and when he wants nothing but silence. The beauty that filled the area was far prettier than anything I'd ever seen on planet earth. It was like stepping into a magical garden filled with dreams.

Wondering why he brought me here, I carefully studied Leon's face before speaking, "What is going on? Everyone has been acting, well, not themselves today. Besides Ichthys that is. I'm pretty sure he-" I was suddenly interrupted by Leon sealing my lips with a quick kiss, it completely threw me off my train of thought.

"That was because you wouldn't shut up. Don't talk about another man while I'm here." Leon said, there was a hint of jealously in his voice.

'Ohhh, right. Of course I shouldn't ramble on about Ichthys in front of him. ...Wait, I probably shouldn't be thinking about him in front of him either. I'm glad he can't read my thoughts...' I thanked the heavens for that.

I was still left wondering what was going on. Leon hadn't explained anything to me. I was about to ask him again when he suddenly clapped his hands.

"Huh?" My eyes went wide, curious at what his sudden gesture meant. Leon turned his head and was gazing into the distance, I followed suit and looked in the same direction. My eyes went even wider than before from what I saw.

In the distance was little Vega and Altair pushing a small trolley table. On that trolley table lied a cake. It must have been about three layers tall.

"What is this?" I softly breathed admist my confusion. Leon chuckled in response. The two little gods brought the cake right up in front of us and no sooner had they came did they also leave.

Filled with curiosity, I took a closer look. The cake was white as snow and in the shape of a heart. But that wasn't all. What was written on the cake surprised me most of all.

I read aloud the red writing that perfectly contrasted against the white chocolate cake, "To the one who has stolen my heart, happy anniversary." I could feel my chest swell with emotion as I finally realized what was going on. With tears in my eyes I thrusted my head to the side to look at Leon but was surprised to see the faintest stain of red on his cheeks.

"You weren't supposed to read that aloud." Leon grumbled. It only made the smile on my face grow larger.

"You really didn't forget our anniversary." I was so overjoyed, it showed in my tone of voice.

Leon huffed, "Of course not. Do you know the trouble I went through to make sure I did this right?" I could see on his face just how hard he must have worked on this.

With a few tears streaming down my cheeks I jumped at him and wrapped my arms around his muscular form, "Thank you. This means the world to me." I cried happily against his chest.

Leon seemed shocked by my words as he just stood there with me hugging him before finally wrapping his arms me in return.

"As much as I'd like to take the credit, I didn't work on that cake alone." Leon suddenly announced and I slowly leaned back enough to look him straight in the eyes.

"Are you saying they also helped?" I asked , my eyes big and round.

Leon nodded in reply and went to explain how it all happened.

It turned out Huedhaut mentioned that girls love it when their guy makes something with their own two hands. Leon didn't want to use his powers in this case because he felt it would lessen the value of his gift. And he wanted this to be a special occasion. Huedhaut suggested he tried to bake me something as I loved sweets. But Leon wasn't very knowledgeable when it came to baking and so all the gods offered to help.

Huedhaut came up with the perfect recipe and instructed the gods on how to make it. Even Scorpio did his part, though he spent most time as more of a supervisor he did occasionally help by passing them ingredients and cleaning utensils when needed. Dui, Teorus and Ichthys apparently were thrilled to be baking a cake for me and really got into it. Though that didn't stop them from getting a little wild at times and throwing baking powder at each others faces until Huedhaut scolded them. They all worked together to present me with this delightful cake. They even went so far as to make it three layers to represent the three months we have been together.

It warmed my heart imagining them all working together to try make this day perfect for me. I couldn't ask for better friends, even if my friends were far from ordinary.

I could feel the tears coming on even stronger, "You guys... I couldn't ask for more." I silently sobbed in my happiness.

Though Leon looked a little fidgety, it was like he wasn't happy about something, "It feels like it was them giving you a gift and not me..." He sighed and began to pout.

"But it was you who wanted this most. It was because of you we are here right now." I smiled cheerfully at him, trying to show just how much I appreciated his thoughtfulness.

Leon still didn't seem satisfied though. While I was thinking on what else I could say, Leon reached into his clothes and pulled out a small package, "Here." He put the package in my hand.

"Oh. Can I open it?" I asked.

"Of course. Why else would I give it to you? Not to just sit pretty in your hand if that's what you thought." Leon teased me a little.

I hurried to open up the small package, delicately removing the flowery wrapping.

My eyes grew wide and my mouth hung open from what I saw, "These..." I could feel myself growing even more emotional.

Overwhelmed by this new surprise, Leon spoke, "I made these on my own." In my hands rested two heart shaped cookies. They were a little burnt around the edges but I could feel the love that went into making them.

"I'm sorry they aren't that great. I failed many times. Those two were the only ones to survive the oven. I didn't realize baking was so difficult..." Leon let out a sigh, looking troubled as he thought back to when he was trying to make the cookies.

"I love them."

"Huh."

"I love them!" I repeated myself. Leon looked surprised to see just how happy they made me.

"Good... I wanted to give you something I made. I waited for the other gods to leave before I made them in secret. I'm glad they made you smile." Leon awkwardly mumbled, he was acting a tad shy about it.

I couldn't even begin to express how I felt. It was more than I could ever ask for. I had the most wonderful boyfriend. I truly was blessed.

"I thought about it for awhile. What to give you. Though I just couldn't come up with an answer. But through all that thinking I realized something more important than just giving a simple gift." Leon said, there was a small smile playing on his lips.

"And what is it?" I asked. Leon locked me into his gaze and reached a hand for my cheek, softly tracing a finger down my soft skin before grabbing me by the waist and pulling me against him.

I could feel my heartbeat starting to speed up. In his eyes was a longing he held for me. My body grew warm from his gentle touch. I knew things were about to get a lot more intimate.

Leon slowly brought his lips to my ear, "Being together for eternity. Spending our lives together and growing together. No mere gift could ever rival the love I hold for you. Nothing in the heavens or earth is enough to show just how strong these feelings I have for you. You will always be mine. Six months from now. A year from now. Until forever. I'm never letting you go." His raspy breath warmed not only my ear but my entire being.

I had to catch my breath at his words, I could feel myself growing numb and mind go blank as I was completely lost in his affection. Leon softly nibbled on my ear before pulling back and gazing straight into my eyes. In their depths I could see a love stronger than any jewel, a love deeper than any ocean, his love was too great for words.

"I love you..." I softly whispered, lost in the moment. Leon had a look of satisfaction as he gazed kindly at me, "I love you too." He breathed before sealing my lips with a kiss. A heated kiss that showed just how strongly he felt about me. The kiss gradually grew deeper and I could feel myself melting under the intensity of it all. I steadied myself against Leon and he tightened his grip on me as he supported me against his tall frame.

I really was the luckiest girl in the world to have such a loving boyfriend in my life. I couldn't wait for the day I could call him my husband. With him by my side, even if we have to face the entire heavens to be together, I know we will be okay. After all nothing is stronger than the love we shared.

Leon's POV

Sitting at the desk in my room I carefully look over important documents. ...Well it was more like that was what I was trying to do but my mind just wasn't focused on my work. I shuffled through several files but they all register as a blur to me. In frustration I slam the documents on the desk and lean back on my chair.

Absentmindedly, I stare up at the ceiling. I was lost in my thoughts, going over something _ had told me not too long ago, 'Our anniversary... she made it sound like a big deal. These humans celebrate the strangest things. Why should it matter how long we have been together?' I found myself sighing as I thought about it.

I wasn't sure what to do for this anniversary. I tried to understand the meaning of it but it was all so foreign to me. I intended to stay with her forever so why should we need to celebrate how long we have been together?

I recalled how she seemed so excited about it... I didn't know what this feeling was inside of me but seeing her so happy made me want to please her. Though I didn't care either way I wanted to make her happy in my own way. I wanted to show her as many times as it was needed just how much I loved her. I would spend my life proving to her my heartfelt feelings.

'...I like seeing her smile.' I slightly nodded to myself as I accepted it. Though I wouldn't so easily declare how I felt, that's just not who I am. And she knows that. It's the kind gestures that I only show to her that tells her just how I feel.

Still, I didn't know what to do in my predicament. I was wracking my brain but couldn't come up with a single clue on what I should do for our three month anniversary. I didn't have much time left to think. With every ticking of the clock my time dwindled away. The fated day of our anniversary, it was...tomorrow!

I decided to leave my room behind me and go relax in the living room with my thoughts.

When I arrived there was no one else around. I went to sit on the couch and began mulling over what to do. It wasn't long before the silence around me was Interrupted as Ichthys, Dui and Teorus walked into the room. They were idly chatting away together with grins on their faces. I could only imagine what that problem child might be plotting.

'Oh great. The terrible trio.' I rolled my eyes, attempting to ignore them.

But that was easier said than done. They seemed to have picked up on my unease and started to question me but I continued to try zone them out.

"Hey. Don't just ignore us." Teorus whined, looking sulky.

"There must be something wrong. It's not usual to see him so lost in thought." Dui remarked and the other two looked at Dui for a moment before turning back to me, slowly nodding their heads as if they understood.

I could feel my blood start to boil. I just wanted peace and quiet but they insisted on being a pain. They should consider themselves lucky I don't have the time to threaten them right now; they wouldn't be so readily annoying me if i did.

They had now formed a little circle and started talking between themselves trying to work out what might be bothering me. I swore I even heard the word 'prank' mixed in with their chatter.

'The hell. They better not dare think about pranking me now if they value their lives.' I was silently glaring daggers into their backs from my seat when another god stepped into the room. The last person I wanted to see... The annoying Scorpion.

I quietly clicked my tongue and folding my arms, I made sure to avoid eye contact with him and focused on my lap instead. But that didn't stop him from speaking to me.

I could feel his steady gaze on me as he spoke, "Tch. I was hoping to not run into you today." The annoyance in his tone shined through. It wasn't like I was any happier seeing him.

I lifted my head and replied, "I could say the same to you." A sardonic smirk tugged on my lips as I coolly stared straight at him. Scorpio glared right back at me, standing just inches away from where I was seated.

We were locked in a fierce staring contest of who could make the scarier face when suddenly Dui shouted, stunning us both.

Abruplty shaken from our heated glares, we both bark at the same time, "What are you shouting for?!" Scorpio and I both snapped at Dui. Dui realizing what he had done quickly turned around and seeing the scowls on our faces he briefly froze before quickly bowing his head in apology.

"Sorry. I got a little carried away..." Dui smiled awkwardly.

"Well? What did you discover?" I asked in slight irritation. I could feel my patience wearing thin, I didn't have much time left and everyone insisted on taking up what little precious time I did have.

Dui smiled brightly for a moment before replying, "It's your three month anniversary with _, Isn't it?" He happily responded.

I gasped in utter surprise. I found myself questioning Dui in my thoughts on how he would even know such a detail. It's not like he was dating her so why would he know the date of our anniversary?

Seeing the obvious confusion on my face Dui smiled like he knew what I was thinking.

"I overheard _ talking about it a little while ago." In a soft voice he informed me of how he knew what was on my mind.

I softly nodded and said, "I see. Then you must know I don't have times for games right now. The anniversary is tomorrow and I have yet to come up with something that would make _ happy." I dropped my gaze and sighed.

"It's your anniversary?" I heard a voice coming from the entrance of the room. I looked in the direction and saw Huedhaut holding a book walking towards us.

"Yes." I curtly replied, still irritated, not only with the other gods but with myself as well. 'What would she want me to do?' No matter how much I wracked my brain I just couldn't come up with an answer.

"Maybe I can help." With a wry smile on his face, Huedhaut took a seat besides me.

"What do you know?" I questioned him. At this point I'd take any help I can get and out of all the gods I trusted Huedhaut's advice the most.

"Well..." I closely listened to his every word. I was surprised to see the other gods, even Scorpio, following his every word along with me.

And that was how I ended up relying on the other gods to help me with my very first anniversary.

...

_ POV

I was on my way to the house of the gods for my anniversary with Leon. I purposely got all dressed up and even put extra effort into my makeup than usual. I don't know how long I had spent in front of the mirror this morning but it was a long time I can tell you that.

Last night, though it was only brief, Leon had come by my place telling me to come to the house of the gods today. I couldn't begin to explain the excitement inside of me when I realized he remembered our anniversary. Of course he wouldn't directly tell me that was why he asked me to come. I just knew in my heart that was the reason.

I finally arrived at the house, though it was more like a castle going by its size. On the outside it looked tacky enough to be labeled a haunted house but on the inside it was like stepping into a whole new world with its regal setting.

I reached out to the door and gave it several light knocks. I immediately heard the sound of foot steps from inside.

The door slowly opened before me and I was greeted by... "Oh, hey, _!" Ichthys stood at the entrance, a bright smile lit up his lips.

"Hello. I've come to see Leon." I greeted him with a smile and informed him of my appearance at the house.

"Soooorrry. Leon isn't here right now." He replied in a rather cheeky tone. I was completely besides myself after hearing what he said.

"What? But Leon told me to meet him here today. How could he not be here?" I immediately questioned him in my confusion.

"He was called to the heavens for an important meeting with the king. I don't know when he will be back." Ichthys replied. I couldn't put my finger on it but I felt like he wasn't being completely honest with me. And there was the fact he hadn't stopped smiling even for a second as he spoke to me.

"I see... I guess I'll wait around inside until he returns." I said, feeling like the wind had been knocked out of me. I had been looking forward to this day for the past several weeks and now it felt like the day would be Ruined.

"You know... If you REALLY want to I can take you to see Leon." Ichthys sudden declaration made my whole being perk up and I stopped in my tracks.

"Really? But he is busy. I don't think it would be wise to disturb him." There was excitement mixed in with sadness raidiating from my tone.

But Ichthys looked all to eager to convince me. Just as he took a few steps closer to me, the other gods suddenly appeared. I was surprised to see them all surrounding me at once.

'What is going on?' I carefully glanced between them all but I couldn't make out what they were thinking.

"Here to see Leon? How unfortunate." Huedhaut cast me a sad gaze.

"You can just go to the heavens if you really want to see him." I was utterly shocked to hear those words come from Scorpio's mouth. Now I just knew something was up.

"Usually humans aren't allowed to enter the heavens without reason. But just this once we can grant you this favor." Dui's sweet voice chimed in my ears.

Everyone seemed to be urging me on to go to the heavens. I didn't know what they had up their sleeves but I found myself growing weak against their onslaught, how could I say no now?

'It's not everyday I see them all working together to convince me... Seriously, what is going on?'

I now stood at the door that led to the heavens. All the gods stood behind me. I still held my doubts if this was the right thing to do but my desire to see Leon was stronger than my fear.

Huedhaut volunteered to take me to the heavens. ...Okay that's not exactly what happened. It was more like Ichthys, Dui and Teorus fought over who would take me and to shut them all up Huedhaut declared he would be the one to take me, and no one dared go against his decision.

The three gods sulked behind me, while Scorpio had a sinister smirk on his face, 'Creeepy... Why is he smiling like that?' A little shiver coursed through my spine. Steeling my resolve, Huedhaut opened the door to the heavens. I was immediately met with a bright light which caused my eyelids to narrow. Together with Huedhaut, we left for the heavens.

...

When I opened my eyes I was met by the beauty of the heavens. No matter how many times I've set foot here it still continues to leave me in awe.

"Shall we go find him?" Huedhaut kindly smiled from besides me. Though he was smiling I couldn't help but feel there was a sadness deep beneath his eyes as he looked at me.

"Yeah." I nodded and together we headed to the large towering building where all the gods of the zodiac resided along with the king himself.

As we were walking, at some point Huedhaut vanished from sight. I didn't even notice him leaving me.

"Huh...Hue?" I carefully scanned my surroundings, spinning around several times but he was nowhere to be seen. This only furthered my suspicions that something was aloft.

As I pondered what was going on I was met with a familiar voice. One I had been longing to hear.

"Leon?" I quickly turned around and there he was, Leon with his cocky grin was standing tall in front of me.

"You came." He said. I didn't know if I was imagining it but he looked less confident than usual. Almost like he was worried.

"Le- Ah!" I was about to question him on my suspicions when he grabbed my hand and started to drag me away.

"Where are we going?" I asked but received no reply. It didn't take long for me to realize where we were headed.

Leon had taken me to his favorite spot. The place he often goes to relax when needed and when he wants nothing but silence. The beauty that filled the area was far prettier than anything I'd ever seen on planet earth. It was like stepping into a magical garden filled with dreams.

Wondering why he brought me here, I carefully studied Leon's face before speaking, "What is going on? Everyone has been acting, well, not themselves today. Besides Ichthys that is. I'm pretty sure he-" I was suddenly interrupted by Leon sealing my lips with a quick kiss, it completely threw me off my train of thought.

"That was because you wouldn't shut up. Don't talk about another man while I'm here." Leon said, there was a hint of jealously in his voice.

'Ohhh, right. Of course I shouldn't ramble on about Ichthys in front of him. ...Wait, I probably shouldn't be thinking about him in front of him either. I'm glad he can't read my thoughts...' I thanked the heavens for that.

I was still left wondering what was going on. Leon hadn't explained anything to me. I was about to ask him again when he suddenly clapped his hands.

"Huh?" My eyes went wide, curious at what his sudden gesture meant. Leon turned his head and was gazing into the distance, I followed suit and looked in the same direction. My eyes went even wider than before from what I saw.

In the distance was little Vega and Altair pushing a small trolley table. On that trolley table lied a cake. It must have been about three layers tall.

"What is this?" I softly breathed admist my confusion. Leon chuckled in response. The two little gods brought the cake right up in front of us and no sooner had they came did they also leave.

Filled with curiosity, I took a closer look. The cake was white as snow and in the shape of a heart. But that wasn't all. What was written on the cake surprised me most of all.

I read aloud the red writing that perfectly contrasted against the white chocolate cake, "To the one who has stolen my heart, happy anniversary." I could feel my chest swell with emotion as I finally realized what was going on. With tears in my eyes I thrusted my head to the side to look at Leon but was surprised to see the faintest stain of red on his cheeks.

"You weren't supposed to read that aloud." Leon grumbled. It only made the smile on my face grow larger.

"You really didn't forget our anniversary." I was so overjoyed, it showed in my tone of voice.

Leon huffed, "Of course not. Do you know the trouble I went through to make sure I did this right?" I could see on his face just how hard he must have worked on this.

With a few tears streaming down my cheeks I jumped at him and wrapped my arms around his muscular form, "Thank you. This means the world to me." I cried happily against his chest.

Leon seemed shocked by my words as he just stood there with me hugging him before finally wrapping his arms me in return.

"As much as I'd like to take the credit, I didn't work on that cake alone." Leon suddenly announced and I slowly leaned back enough to look him straight in the eyes.

"Are you saying they also helped?" I asked , my eyes big and round.

Leon nodded in reply and went to explain how it all happened.

It turned out Huedhaut mentioned that girls love it when their guy makes something with their own two hands. Leon didn't want to use his powers in this case because he felt it would lessen the value of his gift. And he wanted this to be a special occasion. Huedhaut suggested he tried to bake me something as I loved sweets. But Leon wasn't very knowledgeable when it came to baking and so all the gods offered to help.

Huedhaut came up with the perfect recipe and instructed the gods on how to make it. Even Scorpio did his part, though he spent most time as more of a supervisor he did occasionally help by passing them ingredients and cleaning utensils when needed. Dui, Teorus and Ichthys apparently were thrilled to be baking a cake for me and really got into it. Though that didn't stop them from getting a little wild at times and throwing baking powder at each others faces until Huedhaut scolded them. They all worked together to present me with this delightful cake. They even went so far as to make it three layers to represent the three months we have been together.

It warmed my heart imagining them all working together to try make this day perfect for me. I couldn't ask for better friends, even if my friends were far from ordinary.

I could feel the tears coming on even stronger, "You guys... I couldn't ask for more." I silently sobbed in my happiness.

Though Leon looked a little fidgety, it was like he wasn't happy about something, "It feels like it was them giving you a gift and not me..." He sighed and began to pout.

"But it was you who wanted this most. It was because of you we are here right now." I smiled cheerfully at him, trying to show just how much I appreciated his thoughtfulness.

Leon still didn't seem satisfied though. While I was thinking on what else I could say, Leon reached into his clothes and pulled out a small package, "Here." He put the package in my hand.

"Oh. Can I open it?" I asked.

"Of course. Why else would I give it to you? Not to just sit pretty in your hand if that's what you thought." Leon teased me a little.

I hurried to open up the small package, delicately removing the flowery wrapping.

My eyes grew wide and my mouth hung open from what I saw, "These..." I could feel myself growing even more emotional.

Overwhelmed by this new surprise, Leon spoke, "I made these on my own." In my hands rested two heart shaped cookies. They were a little burnt around the edges but I could feel the love that went into making them.

"I'm sorry they aren't that great. I failed many times. Those two were the only ones to survive the oven. I didn't realize baking was so difficult..." Leon let out a sigh, looking troubled as he thought back to when he was trying to make the cookies.

"I love them."

"Huh."

"I love them!" I repeated myself. Leon looked surprised to see just how happy they made me.

"Good... I wanted to give you something I made. I waited for the other gods to leave before I made them in secret. I'm glad they made you smile." Leon awkwardly mumbled, he was acting a tad shy about it.

I couldn't even begin to express how I felt. It was more than I could ever ask for. I had the most wonderful boyfriend. I truly was blessed.

"I thought about it for awhile. What to give you. Though I just couldn't come up with an answer. But through all that thinking I realized something more important than just giving a simple gift." Leon said, there was a small smile playing on his lips.

"And what is it?" I asked. Leon locked me into his gaze and reached a hand for my cheek, softly tracing a finger down my soft skin before grabbing me by the waist and pulling me against him.

I could feel my heartbeat starting to speed up. In his eyes was a longing he held for me. My body grew warm from his gentle touch. I knew things were about to get a lot more intimate.

Leon slowly brought his lips to my ear, "Being together for eternity. Spending our lives together and growing together. No mere gift could ever rival the love I hold for you. Nothing in the heavens or earth is enough to show just how strong these feelings I have for you. You will always be mine. Six months from now. A year from now. Until forever. I'm never letting you go." His raspy breath warmed not only my ear but my entire being.

I had to catch my breath at his words, I could feel myself growing numb and mind go blank as I was completely lost in his affection. Leon softly nibbled on my ear before pulling back and gazing straight into my eyes. In their depths I could see a love stronger than any jewel, a love deeper than any ocean, his love was too great for words.

"I love you..." I softly whispered, lost in the moment. Leon had a look of satisfaction as he gazed kindly at me, "I love you too." He breathed before sealing my lips with a kiss. A heated kiss that showed just how strongly he felt about me. The kiss gradually grew deeper and I could feel myself melting under the intensity of it all. I steadied myself against Leon and he tightened his grip on me as he supported me against his tall frame.

I really was the luckiest girl in the world to have such a loving boyfriend in my life. I couldn't wait for the day I could call him my husband. With him by my side, even if we have to face the entire heavens to be together, I know we will be okay. After all nothing is stronger than the love we shared.

Leon's POV

Sitting at the desk in my room I carefully look over important documents. ...Well it was more like that was what I was trying to do but my mind just wasn't focused on my work. I shuffled through several files but they all register as a blur to me. In frustration I slam the documents on the desk and lean back on my chair.

Absentmindedly, I stare up at the ceiling. I was lost in my thoughts, going over something _ had told me not too long ago, 'Our anniversary... she made it sound like a big deal. These humans celebrate the strangest things. Why should it matter how long we have been together?' I found myself sighing as I thought about it.

I wasn't sure what to do for this anniversary. I tried to understand the meaning of it but it was all so foreign to me. I intended to stay with her forever so why should we need to celebrate how long we have been together?

I recalled how she seemed so excited about it... I didn't know what this feeling was inside of me but seeing her so happy made me want to please her. Though I didn't care either way I wanted to make her happy in my own way. I wanted to show her as many times as it was needed just how much I loved her. I would spend my life proving to her my heartfelt feelings.

'...I like seeing her smile.' I slightly nodded to myself as I accepted it. Though I wouldn't so easily declare how I felt, that's just not who I am. And she knows that. It's the kind gestures that I only show to her that tells her just how I feel.

Still, I didn't know what to do in my predicament. I was wracking my brain but couldn't come up with a single clue on what I should do for our three month anniversary. I didn't have much time left to think. With every ticking of the clock my time dwindled away. The fated day of our anniversary, it was...tomorrow!

I decided to leave my room behind me and go relax in the living room with my thoughts.

When I arrived there was no one else around. I went to sit on the couch and began mulling over what to do. It wasn't long before the silence around me was Interrupted as Ichthys, Dui and Teorus walked into the room. They were idly chatting away together with grins on their faces. I could only imagine what that problem child might be plotting.

'Oh great. The terrible trio.' I rolled my eyes, attempting to ignore them.

But that was easier said than done. They seemed to have picked up on my unease and started to question me but I continued to try zone them out.

"Hey. Don't just ignore us." Teorus whined, looking sulky.

"There must be something wrong. It's not usual to see him so lost in thought." Dui remarked and the other two looked at Dui for a moment before turning back to me, slowly nodding their heads as if they understood.

I could feel my blood start to boil. I just wanted peace and quiet but they insisted on being a pain. They should consider themselves lucky I don't have the time to threaten them right now; they wouldn't be so readily annoying me if i did.

They had now formed a little circle and started talking between themselves trying to work out what might be bothering me. I swore I even heard the word 'prank' mixed in with their chatter.

'The hell. They better not dare think about pranking me now if they value their lives.' I was silently glaring daggers into their backs from my seat when another god stepped into the room. The last person I wanted to see... The annoying Scorpion.

I quietly clicked my tongue and folding my arms, I made sure to avoid eye contact with him and focused on my lap instead. But that didn't stop him from speaking to me.

I could feel his steady gaze on me as he spoke, "Tch. I was hoping to not run into you today." The annoyance in his tone shined through. It wasn't like I was any happier seeing him.

I lifted my head and replied, "I could say the same to you." A sardonic smirk tugged on my lips as I coolly stared straight at him. Scorpio glared right back at me, standing just inches away from where I was seated.

We were locked in a fierce staring contest of who could make the scarier face when suddenly Dui shouted, stunning us both.

Abruplty shaken from our heated glares, we both bark at the same time, "What are you shouting for?!" Scorpio and I both snapped at Dui. Dui realizing what he had done quickly turned around and seeing the scowls on our faces he briefly froze before quickly bowing his head in apology.

"Sorry. I got a little carried away..." Dui smiled awkwardly.

"Well? What did you discover?" I asked in slight irritation. I could feel my patience wearing thin, I didn't have much time left and everyone insisted on taking up what little precious time I did have.

Dui smiled brightly for a moment before replying, "It's your three month anniversary with _, Isn't it?" He happily responded.

I gasped in utter surprise. I found myself questioning Dui in my thoughts on how he would even know such a detail. It's not like he was dating her so why would he know the date of our anniversary?

Seeing the obvious confusion on my face Dui smiled like he knew what I was thinking.

"I overheard _ talking about it a little while ago." In a soft voice he informed me of how he knew what was on my mind.

I softly nodded and said, "I see. Then you must know I don't have times for games right now. The anniversary is tomorrow and I have yet to come up with something that would make _ happy." I dropped my gaze and sighed.

"It's your anniversary?" I heard a voice coming from the entrance of the room. I looked in the direction and saw Huedhaut holding a book walking towards us.

"Yes." I curtly replied, still irritated, not only with the other gods but with myself as well. 'What would she want me to do?' No matter how much I wracked my brain I just couldn't come up with an answer.

"Maybe I can help." With a wry smile on his face, Huedhaut took a seat besides me.

"What do you know?" I questioned him. At this point I'd take any help I can get and out of all the gods I trusted Huedhaut's advice the most.

"Well..." I closely listened to his every word. I was surprised to see the other gods, even Scorpio, following his every word along with me.

And that was how I ended up relying on the other gods to help me with my very first anniversary.

...

_ POV

I was on my way to the house of the gods for my anniversary with Leon. I purposely got all dressed up and even put extra effort into my makeup than usual. I don't know how long I had spent in front of the mirror this morning but it was a long time I can tell you that.

Last night, though it was only brief, Leon had come by my place telling me to come to the house of the gods today. I couldn't begin to explain the excitement inside of me when I realized he remembered our anniversary. Of course he wouldn't directly tell me that was why he asked me to come. I just knew in my heart that was the reason.

I finally arrived at the house, though it was more like a castle going by its size. On the outside it looked tacky enough to be labeled a haunted house but on the inside it was like stepping into a whole new world with its regal setting.

I reached out to the door and gave it several light knocks. I immediately heard the sound of foot steps from inside.

The door slowly opened before me and I was greeted by... "Oh, hey, _!" Ichthys stood at the entrance, a bright smile lit up his lips.

"Hello. I've come to see Leon." I greeted him with a smile and informed him of my appearance at the house.

"Soooorrry. Leon isn't here right now." He replied in a rather cheeky tone. I was completely besides myself after hearing what he said.

"What? But Leon told me to meet him here today. How could he not be here?" I immediately questioned him in my confusion.

"He was called to the heavens for an important meeting with the king. I don't know when he will be back." Ichthys replied. I couldn't put my finger on it but I felt like he wasn't being completely honest with me. And there was the fact he hadn't stopped smiling even for a second as he spoke to me.

"I see... I guess I'll wait around inside until he returns." I said, feeling like the wind had been knocked out of me. I had been looking forward to this day for the past several weeks and now it felt like the day would be Ruined.

"You know... If you REALLY want to I can take you to see Leon." Ichthys sudden declaration made my whole being perk up and I stopped in my tracks.

"Really? But he is busy. I don't think it would be wise to disturb him." There was excitement mixed in with sadness raidiating from my tone.

But Ichthys looked all to eager to convince me. Just as he took a few steps closer to me, the other gods suddenly appeared. I was surprised to see them all surrounding me at once.

'What is going on?' I carefully glanced between them all but I couldn't make out what they were thinking.

"Here to see Leon? How unfortunate." Huedhaut cast me a sad gaze.

"You can just go to the heavens if you really want to see him." I was utterly shocked to hear those words come from Scorpio's mouth. Now I just knew something was up.

"Usually humans aren't allowed to enter the heavens without reason. But just this once we can grant you this favor." Dui's sweet voice chimed in my ears.

Everyone seemed to be urging me on to go to the heavens. I didn't know what they had up their sleeves but I found myself growing weak against their onslaught, how could I say no now?

'It's not everyday I see them all working together to convince me... Seriously, what is going on?'

I now stood at the door that led to the heavens. All the gods stood behind me. I still held my doubts if this was the right thing to do but my desire to see Leon was stronger than my fear.

Huedhaut volunteered to take me to the heavens. ...Okay that's not exactly what happened. It was more like Ichthys, Dui and Teorus fought over who would take me and to shut them all up Huedhaut declared he would be the one to take me, and no one dared go against his decision.

The three gods sulked behind me, while Scorpio had a sinister smirk on his face, 'Creeepy... Why is he smiling like that?' A little shiver coursed through my spine. Steeling my resolve, Huedhaut opened the door to the heavens. I was immediately met with a bright light which caused my eyelids to narrow. Together with Huedhaut, we left for the heavens.

...

When I opened my eyes I was met by the beauty of the heavens. No matter how many times I've set foot here it still continues to leave me in awe.

"Shall we go find him?" Huedhaut kindly smiled from besides me. Though he was smiling I couldn't help but feel there was a sadness deep beneath his eyes as he looked at me.

"Yeah." I nodded and together we headed to the large towering building where all the gods of the zodiac resided along with the king himself.

As we were walking, at some point Huedhaut vanished from sight. I didn't even notice him leaving me.

"Huh...Hue?" I carefully scanned my surroundings, spinning around several times but he was nowhere to be seen. This only furthered my suspicions that something was aloft.

As I pondered what was going on I was met with a familiar voice. One I had been longing to hear.

"Leon?" I quickly turned around and there he was, Leon with his cocky grin was standing tall in front of me.

"You came." He said. I didn't know if I was imagining it but he looked less confident than usual. Almost like he was worried.

"Le- Ah!" I was about to question him on my suspicions when he grabbed my hand and started to drag me away.

"Where are we going?" I asked but received no reply. It didn't take long for me to realize where we were headed.

Leon had taken me to his favorite spot. The place he often goes to relax when needed and when he wants nothing but silence. The beauty that filled the area was far prettier than anything I'd ever seen on planet earth. It was like stepping into a magical garden filled with dreams.

Wondering why he brought me here, I carefully studied Leon's face before speaking, "What is going on? Everyone has been acting, well, not themselves today. Besides Ichthys that is. I'm pretty sure he-" I was suddenly interrupted by Leon sealing my lips with a quick kiss, it completely threw me off my train of thought.

"That was because you wouldn't shut up. Don't talk about another man while I'm here." Leon said, there was a hint of jealously in his voice.

'Ohhh, right. Of course I shouldn't ramble on about Ichthys in front of him. ...Wait, I probably shouldn't be thinking about him in front of him either. I'm glad he can't read my thoughts...' I thanked the heavens for that.

I was still left wondering what was going on. Leon hadn't explained anything to me. I was about to ask him again when he suddenly clapped his hands.

"Huh?" My eyes went wide, curious at what his sudden gesture meant. Leon turned his head and was gazing into the distance, I followed suit and looked in the same direction. My eyes went even wider than before from what I saw.

In the distance was little Vega and Altair pushing a small trolley table. On that trolley table lied a cake. It must have been about three layers tall.

"What is this?" I softly breathed admist my confusion. Leon chuckled in response. The two little gods brought the cake right up in front of us and no sooner had they came did they also leave.

Filled with curiosity, I took a closer look. The cake was white as snow and in the shape of a heart. But that wasn't all. What was written on the cake surprised me most of all.

I read aloud the red writing that perfectly contrasted against the white chocolate cake, "To the one who has stolen my heart, happy anniversary." I could feel my chest swell with emotion as I finally realized what was going on. With tears in my eyes I thrusted my head to the side to look at Leon but was surprised to see the faintest stain of red on his cheeks.

"You weren't supposed to read that aloud." Leon grumbled. It only made the smile on my face grow larger.

"You really didn't forget our anniversary." I was so overjoyed, it showed in my tone of voice.

Leon huffed, "Of course not. Do you know the trouble I went through to make sure I did this right?" I could see on his face just how hard he must have worked on this.

With a few tears streaming down my cheeks I jumped at him and wrapped my arms around his muscular form, "Thank you. This means the world to me." I cried happily against his chest.

Leon seemed shocked by my words as he just stood there with me hugging him before finally wrapping his arms me in return.

"As much as I'd like to take the credit, I didn't work on that cake alone." Leon suddenly announced and I slowly leaned back enough to look him straight in the eyes.

"Are you saying they also helped?" I asked , my eyes big and round.

Leon nodded in reply and went to explain how it all happened.

It turned out Huedhaut mentioned that girls love it when their guy makes something with their own two hands. Leon didn't want to use his powers in this case because he felt it would lessen the value of his gift. And he wanted this to be a special occasion. Huedhaut suggested he tried to bake me something as I loved sweets. But Leon wasn't very knowledgeable when it came to baking and so all the gods offered to help.

Huedhaut came up with the perfect recipe and instructed the gods on how to make it. Even Scorpio did his part, though he spent most time as more of a supervisor he did occasionally help by passing them ingredients and cleaning utensils when needed. Dui, Teorus and Ichthys apparently were thrilled to be baking a cake for me and really got into it. Though that didn't stop them from getting a little wild at times and throwing baking powder at each others faces until Huedhaut scolded them. They all worked together to present me with this delightful cake. They even went so far as to make it three layers to represent the three months we have been together.

It warmed my heart imagining them all working together to try make this day perfect for me. I couldn't ask for better friends, even if my friends were far from ordinary.

I could feel the tears coming on even stronger, "You guys... I couldn't ask for more." I silently sobbed in my happiness.

Though Leon looked a little fidgety, it was like he wasn't happy about something, "It feels like it was them giving you a gift and not me..." He sighed and began to pout.

"But it was you who wanted this most. It was because of you we are here right now." I smiled cheerfully at him, trying to show just how much I appreciated his thoughtfulness.

Leon still didn't seem satisfied though. While I was thinking on what else I could say, Leon reached into his clothes and pulled out a small package, "Here." He put the package in my hand.

"Oh. Can I open it?" I asked.

"Of course. Why else would I give it to you? Not to just sit pretty in your hand if that's what you thought." Leon teased me a little.

I hurried to open up the small package, delicately removing the flowery wrapping.

My eyes grew wide and my mouth hung open from what I saw, "These..." I could feel myself growing even more emotional.

Overwhelmed by this new surprise, Leon spoke, "I made these on my own." In my hands rested two heart shaped cookies. They were a little burnt around the edges but I could feel the love that went into making them.

"I'm sorry they aren't that great. I failed many times. Those two were the only ones to survive the oven. I didn't realize baking was so difficult..." Leon let out a sigh, looking troubled as he thought back to when he was trying to make the cookies.

"I love them."

"Huh."

"I love them!" I repeated myself. Leon looked surprised to see just how happy they made me.

"Good... I wanted to give you something I made. I waited for the other gods to leave before I made them in secret. I'm glad they made you smile." Leon awkwardly mumbled, he was acting a tad shy about it.

I couldn't even begin to express how I felt. It was more than I could ever ask for. I had the most wonderful boyfriend. I truly was blessed.

"I thought about it for awhile. What to give you. Though I just couldn't come up with an answer. But through all that thinking I realized something more important than just giving a simple gift." Leon said, there was a small smile playing on his lips.

"And what is it?" I asked. Leon locked me into his gaze and reached a hand for my cheek, softly tracing a finger down my soft skin before grabbing me by the waist and pulling me against him.

I could feel my heartbeat starting to speed up. In his eyes was a longing he held for me. My body grew warm from his gentle touch. I knew things were about to get a lot more intimate.

Leon slowly brought his lips to my ear, "Being together for eternity. Spending our lives together and growing together. No mere gift could ever rival the love I hold for you. Nothing in the heavens or earth is enough to show just how strong these feelings I have for you. You will always be mine. Six months from now. A year from now. Until forever. I'm never letting you go." His raspy breath warmed not only my ear but my entire being.

I had to catch my breath at his words, I could feel myself growing numb and mind go blank as I was completely lost in his affection. Leon softly nibbled on my ear before pulling back and gazing straight into my eyes. In their depths I could see a love stronger than any jewel, a love deeper than any ocean, his love was too great for words.

"I love you..." I softly whispered, lost in the moment. Leon had a look of satisfaction as he gazed kindly at me, "I love you too." He breathed before sealing my lips with a kiss. A heated kiss that showed just how strongly he felt about me. The kiss gradually grew deeper and I could feel myself melting under the intensity of it all. I steadied myself against Leon and he tightened his grip on me as he supported me against his tall frame.

I really was the luckiest girl in the world to have such a loving boyfriend in my life. I couldn't wait for the day I could call him my husband. With him by my side, even if we have to face the entire heavens to be together, I know we will be okay. After all nothing is stronger than the love we shared.


	11. For You I Give My Life- Huedhaut

Sitting on the couch was a young couple in love, one holding the other in a warm embrace. "Are you comfortable?" Sitting within his arms, Huedhaut whispered in your ear. Looking up at him you nodded, "Yes, thank you." You smiled. Ever since you married Huedhaut you have lived in the heavens. It has been a happy life. Growing up, you never imagined that one day you would be married to a god and living up in the heavens. In the past you would have believed such a place to be a fantasy or something of a dream but now you believed in it with all your heart and of the beautiful gods who lived there. Since the wedding you both have started a new life together, living separately from the palace but still remained close by. It was your own happy abode where the two of you could spend time together in peace.

Still holding you close with one arm, Huedhaut lowered the other to your belly, "I can't wait to see our baby." A content smile played on his lips. The day he found out of your pregnancy filled him with such emotion he was almost driven to tears. To think he was having a child with the one he loved so dearly that their bond was unshakable he would even give his own life for...It filled him with indescribable joy.

Your heart overflowed with warmth hearing his loving words, "Me too. I really am so happy." Smiling, you closed your eyes and leaned your head against Huedhaut's shoulder, a calm washed over you; you felt safe and protected in his embrace.

The other gods couldn't have been happier about the new of your pregnancy, each one of them giving you their blessing. Even The King was in high spirits, though he wouldn't freely admit it, his demeanor was always more gentle when you were around.

However, there was one god in particular who held a great hatred over your union with Huedhaut. Upon finding out about your pregnancy his hatred only grew. He had been watching from afar, keeping his eye on you and waiting for the right time...The time he could enact judgment upon you for violating the heavens.

When you fell asleep in his arms, Huedhaut gently lifted you up in his arms and carried you to bed. Softly he set you down and looked at you with tender eyes before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on your forehead, "Sleep well, my love." He whispered before carefully laying on the bed besides you and once again holding you within his arms; you were something so precious to him that he never wanted to let you go- you were his most precious treasure and his guiding light. You were so precious in his eyes and such an important part of his life that he couldn't imagine life without you.

A happy smile formed on your lips from feeling his warmth around you as you slept. Though he didn't need sleep, Huedhaut would always join you in bed, holding you all night and making sure you were never alone. Sometimes it was hard to tell if you needed him or if it was he who really needed you. Huedhaut was also smiling as he held you close and gently rubbed your belly and thinking about the future when he would meet his child for the first time - this thought filled him with joy.

You both thought this joy would last forever, that you both would always be happy and create a warm, loving family together. Little did you know your happy family wasn't to last... Something so great was just lurking around the corner, a disaster so great that its aftermath would rock the heavens to its core.

The next morning when you woke up you were surprised to see the bed vacant and Huedhaut nowhere to be seen.

Looking around the room you called out to him, "Hue?" When you received no response you hopped off the bed. For some reason you felt rather anxious and grew worried, your stomach twisted into a knot. You hurried out of the room in search of Huedhaut. With your fears growing you scurried around checking all the rooms before finally coming upon him in the kitchen.

"Hue?!" You screamed his name when you found him on the floor, gasping and looking pained. You quickly dashed to his side and knelt down besides him, "Are you okay?" You breathed in concern, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Shaking his head in a daze, Huedhaut noticed your presence and turned towards you, "_? ...Sorry, I didn't see you come in." His voice sounded strained, "I am okay. Don't worry." He assured you and stood up. Though he wasn't been totally honest with you. In truth, he had a frightening vision of the future, the vision was so great it had drained him of his strength. Because in the future he saw... You were completely absent from it. He was all alone, there was no you or his child, just emptiness and sorrow.

Huedhaut looked at you with a face devoid of emotion, he knew if he even tried to smile he might crack, "I am going to go to the library and read for a bit. I will see you later." And with that he turned around and with a hastened pace vanished from sight.

You were left completely dumbfounded and troubled over what just happened. You knew something was off, Huedhaut wasn't acting like himself, but you were at a loss on what that something was.

Still feeling anxious, you decided to go to the palace in hopes that talking with the other gods might help you to forgot about the troubling scene you witnessed that morning. Walking through the palace, you were scraping your feet along the floor as the anxiety welling up within was getting to you when you heard someone call out to you from behind.

"_? What are you moping about for?" It was Leon who had caught sight of you.

You turned around at his voice, your eyes widening slightly, "Leon... I hoped a walk through the palace would help me forget about my troubles but it seems it is only making it worse." You sighed, still looking deeply troubled. Everywhere you looked only reminded you of Huedhaut and the pained expression on his face when he was hunched over on the floor.

Leon raised an eyebrow at your demeanor, he could tell something wasn't right, "Something is troubling you?" He asked, it was surprising to hear the arrogant god be concerned about a mere human.

You looked at him for just a moment before quickly looking away and biting your lip, "Maybe it was just my imagination. Maybe I am just overthinking things..." You mumbled in hopes you could convince yourself everything would be fine but the dread growing inside of you was still growing.

"It's to do with Huedhaut, isn't it?"

"Huh?" Your head shot up at him in astonishment, you weren't expecting him to pick up on it so fast.

"I see. I was right." Now smirking, Leon looked proud with himself. "What has got you so down? It is better to speak of your trouble than just bottling it up." He raised an eyebrow at you knowingly. You sighed in resignation, you knew he was right and decided to tell him about what happened that morning.

"This morning I saw Huedhaut crumpled on the floor gasping for breath and in pain..."

"Hmm..." Leon deeply thought about it for a few moments before speaking, "He might of had a vision. By the sounds of it, it wasn't a pleasant one."

You gasped, thinking what he could have possibly seen. This did nothing to relieve your worry but only made things worse.

After that, you returned home and waited for Huedhaut to return. When you saw him walk through the door, you greeted him with a smile and a kiss on the cheek but there was still a heavy atmosphere hanging in the air. Everytime he looked at you his eyes shook, like he was looking at something precious he couldn't lose, but at the same time those eyes were constantly on the verge of tears, shrouded in pain.

Huedhaut did his best to smile at you and gave you a kiss in return, "I am sorry for leaving you earlier." He apologized. You shook your head and smiled, "Don't worry, I understand." You replied and at that same moment, Huedhaut had encircled his arms around you, "_... What would you do if there was a world where the other wasn't in it? If the one you loved with all your heart suddenly ceased to be..." He spoke in quiet, painful breaths like it was hard to speak.

Your body froze at his words, you didn't know what he was trying to say, it was all too much for you to take in, "Hue... I don't know. I would be pretty lost I imagined." You honestly replied, you then noticed he was slightly trembling as he held you.

Huedhaut leant back just enough to look you straight in the eyes, he remained like that just gazing into your eyes. It was then you noticed the pain concealed in the deeps of his azure orbs, a pain that ran so deep you couldn't even fathom how he must be feeling.

"_, I never want to let you go..." Huedhaut suddenly spoke in a strained voice. Bringing a hand to his cheek, you smiled tenderly, "I'm not going anywhere. I will always be with you. As long as you love me our hearts will always be connected. We are apart of each other, never forget that."

Huedhaut slightly calmed down at your words. Taking in a deep breath he placed his forehead upon yours never breaking off eye contact with you, "You are right... I shouldn't worry about things that have yet to happen. I will just do all that I can now to always keep you safe and ensure your happiness." Huedhaut calmly breathed, he could tell you were worried about him so he tried to act calmer for you but inside there was still a great darkness building up inside of him that threatened to swallow him whole. The future he saw... He couldn't let it come about. Huedhaut would do everything in his power to protect his most precious treasure.

A few days had now passed, Huedhaut had still been on edge ever since the day had that vision. You too were still feeling uneasy but both of you tried your best to go on with life without letting everything bring your down. You noticed he was still agitated and something was bothering him as he was holding you tighter than usual at night and during the day there was hardly a moment when he would leave your side. You assured him you would be fine but he just ignored you and stay close by regardless.

As time went on and nothing happened, Huedhaut relaxed somewhat and turned his attention to your growing tummy, his excitement to see his child, something you created together, grew by the day.

With smiles on your faces you packed a picnic lunch, together, as you were going to take some time out to take your mind off things.

"I really am at my happiest around you." Huedhaut smiled brightly. Standing besides him you were also smiling, "I feel the same way about you." As you packed the lunch, Huedhaut was very careful in what foods to bring as he didn't want to harm the baby. He was very particular on what you should eat and what was best for you and the baby's well being. You were grateful that he cared so much even if sometimes he could be a little overbearing, the fact he was doing it out of love for you and your child only furthered your love for the man.

Hand in hand you left your quaint little home and set out for the gardens where you would enjoy your picnic lunch, together.

"It is so nice today. The heavens are always so beautiful." You took in a deep breath of the fresh air and sat on the vibrant green grass. "Nothing is as beautiful as you." Huedhaut casually remarked and you grew hot. "You are embarrassing me..." You turned away and Huedhaut chuckled, "Only because I love you." Soon nothing but the melody of laughter from two people in love filled the air.

Huedhaut looked at you with eyes full of love while you looked back at him with a tender heartfelt gaze, nothing else mattered in the world as long as you had each other. Your only wish that day was these happy moments would go on forever, to always be able to see his smile and be close to the man you loved.

However, those happy days were fast coming to an end... The both of you were so enraptured by the other that you failed to notice a presence in the distant. Slowly, a shadowy figure approached the both of you.

Huedhaut seemed to have picked up on it as his head perked up, "Hmm." He looked around but saw nothing there.

"What is it?" You asked in concern. Huedhaut looked back at you with a smile, "It's nothing." But then at that moment something lunged out at you. In an instant, Huedhaut shot up, "Who are you?!" He screamed at the figure.

"I am Jaku and I have come to kill her!" His face twisted into something evil as he glared at you. Huedhaut gasped at this and momentarily felt weak, "No..." He shook his head but then turned serious, "I won't let you!"

But Jaku started to cackle, he was truly deranged, "I have waited for this moment. When you two would be alone... Now she is mine!" He said in a high pitched shriek. He tried again to attack you but Huedhaut stopped him and deflected his attack, "_, run!" He ordered you as he held him off. "Pathetic. Don't think you can escape me. I refuse to allow a human bare the child of a god!" Jaku screamed and at that moment bit into Huedhaut, "Ahhh!" He cried out and held his shoulder.

Huedhaut fell to the ground, he felt his power slowly fade, "What is this...? I can't move..."

Jaku cackled and looked down at him with a malicious grin, "I have temporarily paralyzed and neutralized your powers." And then turned his dark gaze to you, "Time to die." Huedhaut's eyes grew wide and he begged for you to get away, "GET OUT OF HERE!" He pleaded you to go. But you were also paralyzed...paralyzed by fear.

"Hue... I can't move..." Your legs had turned into jelly causing you to fall to the ground. Being helpless and watching as Jaku closed in on you, Huedhaut felt his life flash before his eyes... His vision he tried so hard to change seemed it would come true after all. Trying to change fate... It was pointless after all.

You watched in horror as Jaku creeped up to you with a very threatening look, "Hue... I am sorry! I love you Hue...! You cried out to him and in that moment, Jaku had grabbed you and pulled you to your feet. "Noo... Stay away from her!" Huedhaut tried with all his might to get up but was completely drained and couldn't move, instead he was forced to watch as Jaku callously murdered you.

Your whole body trembled as Jaku dug his nails into your skin, holding you from behind. "No matter how much you struggle or where you run I will find you," He breathed in a low, terrifying voice,"Now say goodbye... You two will never see each other again." He cackled. You looked straight at Huedhaut whom was looking back at you with horror. 'Hue... I am sorry our happiness wasn't to last...' You could feel tears streaming down your cheeks and noticed Huedhaut was also crying, helpless to save you.

Jaku brought out a knife and held it above you. A cool breeze suddenly blew in the air chilling you to the bone and there upon it carried the scent of death, foretelling of what was to come.

"Hue!" You felt completely helpless in his hold. No matter how much you struggled you couldn't escape.

"Nooo...! _!" Huedhaut screamed and at that moment Jaku sent the knife plunging into your heart.

"Ahhh...!" Clutching your chest you fell to the ground, you could feel your energy fading fast. After finishing what he came to do, Jaku dropped the knife and quickly fled.

At the moment he saw the knife plunge into your heart, Huedhaut felt all the color drain from his face,"_... _! Don't leave me!" Huedhaut used all his strength to crawl up to your weakened body. He looked down at you with tearful eyes and picked you up in his arms, the blood slowly pooled around you covering his hands and clothes.

"Hu...e... I...wish we...could have...been together...longer..." You choked on your words, struggling to get them out. Huedhaut pulled you close to him and with shaky hands stroked your hair as he held you against his chest, "Don't speak. Save your strength." He begged you with a trembling voice but you knew it was too late and so did he.

"I love you, Hue..." You did your best to smile and tried bringing a hand to his cheek but at that moment the life left your body, your hand losing its strength began to fall but before it hit the ground, Huedhaut caught it with his own.

Holding your lifeless body within his arms, Huedhaut started to scream out your name, the pain of losing you was too great. The tears in his eyes now flowed freely, one by one they dripped onto your cold body.

"Why... Why didn't I save you... I couldn't save you the first time and I couldn't save you now..." Huedhaut cursed his own weakness, "I didn't deserve to have your love if all I brought upon you was death. I am sorry..." He cried out through his tears, clutching your body to his chest, "I never wanted to say goodbye to you... We vowed to always be together... I promised I would protect you but... " His words were filled with pain and sorrow, everything he foresaw in that vision had now come to pass. The pain in his heart had ripped a hole so big nothing would ever be able to fill it. He knew this time there was no bringing you back, you were truly gone, forever. At realizing his, whole life began to crumble around him, Huedhaut would never be the same.

Huedhaut brought your lifeless body back to the palace and saw to it you got a proper burial. The first human to be buried within the heavens. There was hardly a dry eye as everyone mourned your death and that of your unborn child. You had made such an impact on everyone's lives that it was hard to believe you were gone. The heavens truly were shaken to its core. But no one even came close to feeling like Huedhaut, to lose his wife and unborn child had taken a great toll on him.

Huedhaut returned to your once happy home now filled with nothing but empty memories of times you once shared. Everything reminded him of you. Nothing was okay. His life was a mess, his spirit broken. Losing you once already tore him him apart but then he gave you another chance at life but now... There was no second chance, he would never see you smiling at him again... To never see the child you both created, together, filled him with great sorrow. The very thought of imagining what his child may have been like was enough to send him into further despair. The bed you once slept upon now lay bare, never again would he hold you as you slept. Everything was now just a painful memory because he would never again feel the happiness he felt with you.

A few days later, everyone was gathered in the throne room. The King was not nearly as calm or gentle as he had been days prior, he too was devastated at your death. The gods too still looked shaken up about it as they stood before The King.

"The man who killed _ will be brought to justice." The King's mighty voice resounded in the room. It was issued that the god who so mercilessly killed you would be hunted down and receive a hefty punishment for his crime. Huedhaut was devoid of emotion as he listened, all he felt was anger, hate. Those feelings left him emotionless and his face stone cold. Huedhaut held a great hatred for the man who stole you away from him. He wished for nothing but revenge upon him. 'Jaku... I will kill you.' And it was for this reason The King next spoke, "Huedhaut, you are to be confined to the palace and under watch by Leon at all times."

Huedhaut's eyes grew wide and he gasped, this news greatly bothered him, "What...?" Leon also looked irritated by this, "Why do I have to watch him?" He frowned.

The King looked at them both with an authoritative, stern gaze, "There is a great rage growing within you. You cannot be trusted at this time and thus you are to be watched over until Jaku is brought to justice." And with that The King waved everyone off and left the room. He still couldn't believe what had happened, this tragedy had greatly affected him but being The King he had to stay composed at all times. He thought about abusing his power to change the past but he knew that would only bring about a calamity and knowing this only made it harder. Even being the ruler of the heavens meant nothing when it came to saving one life. The King truly felt powerless and cursed himself for being so.

Huedhaut was brought to his room with Leon, there he would be under strict watch until Jaku was found. Neither, though, was very happy about this.

"You really would do something foolish wouldn't you." Leon furrowed his brows as he looked at Huedhaut whom was blankly staring at the floor as he sat on his bed. "Wouldn't you if you lost the one you love?" Huedhaut coldly replied. Leon shrugged, "I have never been in love." Huedhaut sighed at this. "I understand you greatly miss her... We all do." Leon's tone was actually light and gentle this time, shocking Huedhaut. But then his face turned bitter, "You don't understand how I feel... No one does!" He slightly raised his voice. Leon shook his head, it was true he didn't understand how Huedhaut was feeling but what he did know it was also hard on him to see someone he was close to suffering so much, after all, it was you who taught Leon the importance of valuing your friends.

Time slowly went on, seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours, Huedhaut just wanted to escape from his room and hunt down Jaku but that was exactly while Leon was keeping an eye on him to prevent him from doing something out of his blind rage. However, It didn't take long for the murderous god to be found. He had been found and was being brought into the palace. It was then, Huedhaut devised a plan to escape. Waiting for the opportune time. Huedhaut closely listened into a conversation between Leon and Zyglavis and learnt of the location where Jaku was being held and using his intellect he created a distraction in the room and in their confusion he set down to where the god who murdered you resided.

Standing before the door that housed him, Huedhaut took a deep breath and with eyes filled with hatred he slammed open the door. There he saw Jaku with his arms bound laying on the floor. "You..." Huedhaut breathed in a low, murderous tone. Hearing his voice, Jaku turned around and upon seeing Huedhaut his face twisted into something deranged, "Hahaha," He started laughing as if he was enjoying seeing the pain on Huedhaut's face. "How do you feel to have lost someone so dear to you? It hurts doesn't it. Humans and gods should never be together!" He screamed. But Huedhaut didn't flinch, instead his hatred only deepened, "Who is for you to say who can be together and who can't? You don't know a thing about a love!" Huedhaut shouted back at him, clenching his fists and his eyes shooting daggers at the man.

Jaku started to cackle, "So what are you going to do now? Kill me?" His tone was practically egging Huedhaut on to do something reckless. Huedhaut momentarily looked to floor before turning back upon the man with rageful eyes, "Yes, that is exactly what I will do. You killed someone most precious to me and now you will pay for it with your life." He said, a great light enveloping his hand and within it formed a spear, a spear of pure destructive light.

Jaku looked at him with a dark expression, "So be it. Just know that no matter what you do, nothing will bring her back. Nothing!" Jaku shouted, taking in delight the fact he had forever ripped you two apart. "Shut up!" Huedhaut shouted with a most frightful expression and at the same time threw the spear in his direction.

"Wait! Stop!" Voices called from outside, they appeared to be those of Zyglavis and Leon but it was too late, the spear was already on course. Seeing the spear coming for him, Jaku's face twisted into something terrifying and evil. The spear pierced right through his chest and in a moment a great light surrounded him and upon it vanishing the god was no more; he had been completely incinerated.

"No... We were too late." Leon and Zyglavis looked on in horror when they saw nothing but the gods ashes on the floor and near him was Huedhaut overcome with grief as he kneeled on the floor.

Huedhaut now stood before The King in the throne room about to be punished for his impulsive actions.

"Huedhaut... My poor Huedhaut. I know you are suffering greatly but what you have done is not something that can be taken lightly. Killing another god, regardless what they have done and out of cold blood is punishable by the law of the heavens." The King spoke clear and firm, it was times like this he wished he wasn't The King of the heavens as delivering punishments to those whom he viewed as his children and were already suffering greatly...pained him deeply.

Huedhaut waited in silence to hear what his punishment would be, his hands balled into fist and his teeth clenched.

"I hereby sentence you to the life of a human. You will be stripped of your status and sent down to Earth." The King having delivered his punishment awaited for Huedhaut to respond.

"Life as a human... Is this some kind of cruel twisted punishment?!" Huedhaut turned towards The King with eyes full of pain and misery, he knew this punishment would be too great for him. To live his life alone on Earth a place that would only remind him of you... He wanted to live no such life.

"Huedhaut! What are you doing!" The King's eyes widened and he jumped from his throne when he saw Huedhaut pull out a dagger, the same one that killed you. Everyone else in the room also grew worried.

"Hue, don't do something stupid!" Leon shouted. "Hue, I know you are hurting but don't do this!" This time it was Dui who called out to him. "Hue, think this over!" Karno cried out, and one after the other all the gods called out to him. But Huedhaut didn't hear any of them, his head was clouded over by the pain of his punishment and the thought of never seeing you again.

Huedhaut looked down at the dagger in his hand, "The dagger that killed her would now be what ends my life... _, soon we will always be together. Like shining stars we will shine upon the heavens and the earth, may our lights never fade..." Huedhaut raised the dagger in the air, completely ignoring the cries of the other gods who had broken out into a sprint to stop him but it was too late, Huedhaut plunged the dagger into his chest piercing his heart.

The gods had now surrounded him and looked down upon him in terror but Huedhaut didn't want to be saved. "Just leave me...I don't want to be without her any longer. Losing her a second time... My life is meaningless now." Huedhaut pleaded that they leave him be, even though the other gods wanted to save him they abided by his wishes.

As Huedhaut laid on the floor with blood flowing from the wound in his chest and from his mouth, The King slowly approached him and kneeling down took him within his arms, "My poor misguided child... Your love is what saved and doomed you. To know a love as strong as you have, it really must be wonderful." The King spoke in kind words as the dying Huedhaut rested in his arms. "I am sorry I failed as a god of the zodiac..." Huedhaut closed his eyes and embraced the pain that consumed him. The King shook his head, "No, you didn't fail. Sometimes love is so strong it will bring even the greatest of men to their knees. You did well my child. Now sleep. May you find peace amongst the stars." And with that Huedhaut breathed his last, dying within the arms of The King. Knowing he was no longer of this world, the gods were so overcome by shock they could feel no pain, no sorrow, all they felt was emptiness in knowing a great man had just passed away.

After laying him to rest, the palace was very quiet and sombre, not even Ichthys was his usual smiling self as it was all just too sad. What was supposed to be a glorious occasion of a god and human having a child in the heavens ended in total darkness and nothing but despair. The King was shaken from having lost one of his own, even if he wasn't his son The King treated him and all the gods like they were. Huedhaut dying within his arms affected him greatly even though he wouldn't admit it, he was The King of the heavens after all and had to stay strong for those around him. Through the years, you and Huedhaut were never forgotten, being told in many tales as the love that spanned centuries and a love so deep that nothing would ever keep you both apart. You both would always be present in the memories of the gods.


	12. Goddess Reborn- Zyglavis

It had only been a short time since you and Zyglavis had started dating. You were still kind of awkward around each other but you knew just how much he cared for you. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for you nor you for him. You thought this is what it must feel like to really be in love. However, loving a god would not come without its challenges. Those in the heavens looked down upon you- a mere human- for ever thinking she could love someone like Zyglavis: Minister of the Department Of Punishments. You didn't like to admit it, but their scornful words hurt, though, this was the price of falling for a god. Something that should have only been possible in fairytales. Although, whenever you were the object of slanderous words from the other gods, Zyglavis would cast an icy cold glare on them and they would immediately shut up; scurrying away for their lives. That always lightened your mood, somewhat.

Today, you were to go on a date with the devilishly handsome minister; someone whom you felt no matter how hard you looked you would never find another like him. He really was one of a kind: and he was all yours. Zyglavis was lucky enough to get the day free of work after pushing all his duties onto Scorpio- his vice minister- though Scorpio was far from happy at this. In fact he was scowling the whole time Zyglavis was speaking with him. 'He didn't refuse though, hehe.' You giggled a little as you thought back to Scorpio's reaction when Zyglavis approached him; you thought the fact he didn't refuse meant he wasn't actually all that bothered but just liked to create a fuss. 'Or maybe he is happy for us and wanted to allow us some time together.' You shook your head and wiped that from your mind; of course that wouldn't be it.

"Are you ready?" You heard a voice coming from outside my balcony window and turned to see Zyglavis standing there.

"Oh, yes. I just finished." You smiled and went to open the glass door.

Zyglavis intently stared at you and a half-smirk played on his lips, "You dress well."

You giggled, "Is that your way of saying you approve of my clothes?" You were wearing a light pink blouse with a small white ribbon around the collar and a dark blue midnight skirt that just came above your knees; there was tiny sparklers covering the skirt giving the illusion of stars.

The smirk vanished from his lips and his eyes avoided yours, "If that is what you wish to believe." You noticed just the faintest flush on his cheeks. You loved it when he was shy and awkward.

"Let's go." You smiled brightly and took his hand; you noticed the slightest flinch as you did so but he quickly squeezed in return.

And together you left your apartment. You decided since it was such a beautiful day it would be relaxing to go for a walk through the nearby park and just take in the scenery with one another's company.

"Mmm, just smell that fresh air." You took in a deep breath, the smile never leaving your face.

Zyglavis chuckled, a wicked smirk on his lips, "You call this fresh? This is garbage compared to the crisp, clean air of the heavens."

In an instant your shoulders dropped and you frowned at him, "Do you have to bring up the heavens? I know it's air might be better than that of planet Earth's but right now we are on Earth and I want to enjoy our date here, okay?" You looked at him with a slight pout, your tone showing you are tired of all these 'the heavens is better' talk.

Zyglavis visibly stiffened, possibly from your tone or the fact you mentioned the word 'date' it hit home just exactly what you two were doing. "I apologize. I won't bring it up again."

You noticed the slightest glint of confusion in his eyes, it was like he was still processing everything that was happening and all the changes that suddenly shook his life.

"Come one," You lightly jumped next to him and grabbed his hand, a big smile on your face, "Just forget about all that and let's have some fun."

The smile on your face helped him to relax and finally he started to not feel so awkward. "Right." Zyglavis nodded, his shoulders no longer stiff. The both of you strolled through the park for some time, talking about nothing in particular; even so, you were enjoying yourself immensely.

Now that he had finally relaxed thanks to the help of you, Zyglavis felt rather mischievous and seeing the innocent, unguarded look on your face made him want to tease you.

Checking to see the coast was clear, once he saw no one was around, Zyglavis glanced in your direction several times and seeing that you were still entranced by your surroundings he took his chance to surprise you with a kiss on your cheek.

"Huh?" You stopped in your tracks, your eyes wide, you brought a hand to your cheek where his lips were just moment earlier; it felt warm, the sensation of his lips still lingering. "Did you just kiss me?" You looked to him with big, round eyes.

Zgyalvis tried to play dumb, though. He shrugged his shoulders and tried to keep a straight face, but unfortunately he was a terrible actor; Zyglavis couldn't hide the smirk that played on his lips and ultimately gave it away.

"I see how it is. You rather be sneaky. It is perfect for someone like you; the master of shadows." You were still in a bit of a daze from his surprise kiss, or more like the fact someone like him tried something like that on you.

"You shouldn't leave yourself looking so vulnerable," he leaned in close, "It makes you an easy target." His warm breath tickled your ear sending shivers down your spine.

You reflexively flinched and stepped back, "Well soooorrry, I can't help it if I am look that way when I am with you," you paused briefly, thinking carefully of your next words, "It's just, being with you makes me feel safe…"

Zyglavis's eyes went wide and his whole body shook in surprise, he didn't know where to look as your words caught him off guard. Seeing him in his state of confusion you took this as your chance to get him back. You lept at him and just as you were about to kiss him on the cheek he had moved and your lips met. Both of you looked shocked by this development and you quickly tried to pull away but he didn't let you; Zyglavis took this opportunity as his chance and didn't want to waste it.

Zyglavis put a hand on the back of your head, holding you to him. It didn't take you long to relax into the kiss and close your eyes. You could feel the soft sensation of his lips upon yours and the deepening of his kiss and his love. His tongue softly traced your lips causing you to let out a enticing moan- one that only made him thirst for you even more. What seemed like forever was only minutes before finally pulling back from the kiss. You gasped for air while Zyglavis wore a satisfying smirk.

"Whew. That was some kiss." You said through your gasps of air, a smile on your face that showed you still couldn't believe what just happened.

You had just recovered from the kiss, your breathing returning to normal, and went to take Zyglavis hand when it happened. A sharp pain shot through your chest and you collapsed to your knees. "Auuugh!" You cried out in pain.

"_?!" Zyglavis called out to you in total shock from what he just witnessed. He knelt by your side and looked over you in concern. Your face had grown deathly pale and your breathing was labored. Whatever it was that suddenly struck you was quickly taking its toll on your body.

"Something is not right…" He placed a hand on your forehead, his eyes wide with shock when he felt you burning up. Zyglavis carefully looked you over, he knew something wasn't right; whatever sickness you were dealing with...it wasn't natural. "I need to get you to the heavens." His tone was deadly serious and his eyes filled with worry.

"Zyg…" You could barely even get his name out as you felt yourself grow ever weaker. Your vision started to grow blurry and the last thing you saw was Zyglavis's troubled face as he reached out to you and then everything faded to black.

With you sleeping peacefully in his arms, Zyglavis rushed to the only place he knew he could; the heavens. When he arrived at the palace the other gods were puzzled as to why he was carrying you in his arms but when they saw the look on his face and on closer inspection- saw you were unconscious- all the gods grew alarmed.

"What happened?" Leon- Minister of the Department Of Wishes- strode over, concern on his face.

However, Zyglavis marched right past him. He didn't have time to stop, not when your life was in danger. His destination? The throne room. Zyglavis slammed the doors open and marched right in and approached The King.

The King looked at Zyglavis meaningfully, it was as if he was awaiting his arrival. "Poor girl." The King's focus was on your limp body.

"This isn't any normal sickness. What is wrong with her?" Zyglavis asked The King. His tone was far from his usual way of addressing him.

The King let out a little breath, "This girl… She is dying."

"What?!" Zyglavis shouted in surprise. He refused to believe such lies but it wasn't like The King to lie about something so serious and yet Zyglavis still didn't want to believe it; how could he? The most precious thing in his life was laying motionlessly in his arms and to know their life was fading… It was a fate crueler than death itself.

The King cast a stern glare as he spoke, "I didn't think it was possible and yet it is. Her powers from when she was once a goddess, they are returning." He seemed troubled by this revelation. The King didn't think you would ever become a goddess again, although it didn't come without a price.

"However, her human body can not withstand that of a goddess' power and she will die." His words blunt and straight to the point.

Zyglavis stood there, with you in his arms, unable to process this information. He gazed at your small frame, his eyes shaking, you had grown even weaker than before. "There must be something we can do…!" Zyglavis pleaded with The King.

"You must accept this fate, my child. Nothing can be done. It would upset the balance between the heavens and the earth if I was to show favour towards a single human." He said, his tone serious. Even so, The King took no delight in the fact he could be of no help to you. "Take this time to enjoy your final moments, together." He smiled softly.

However, Zyglavis refused to believe this was your fate. "Why is this happening? She has a whole life ahead of her but this… It's not fair." His words were mixed with anger and sadness.

"It would seem her time with you caused her powers to reawaken. The bonds she shared with you was the key."

Zyglavis gasped, his whole body started to shake. He was the cause? That was hard for him to accept but even so… if he played any part in your fateful demise… it would be a burden too much for him to bear and eat him inside out. To know he was killing you just by being with you- that his love was what destroyed your life- it was all too painful.

Seeing he would get no help from The King, Zyglavis plodded away with heavy steps and took you to his bedroom. There he gently placed you down on his bed. "I'm sorry." He whispered, tenderly running a finger down your cheek, his face pained and his eyes shaking with regret.

"Zyglavis…" You finally opened your eyes.

"_!" Zyglavis was surprised to see you awake and quickly knelt by your side, taking one of your weak, cold hands in his. "I'm here."

You weakly smiled, "Looks like I got sick, huh. What...terrible timing." You did your best to laugh but could only last for a second before your strength left you. Zyglavis, on the other hand, looked even more troubled than before. You thought you were merely sick, you had no idea of what was truly happening and he was struggling with the idea of telling you or not.

Your eyes that had been facing the ceiling turn towards him, "I hope you can forgive me for ruining our date. Maybe that clean air wasn't so clean after all." Your lips shook slightly as you attempted to smile.

Every word that came out of your mouth was like a stab to his heart. It felt like his heart had been placed in a vice and was being slowly squeezed; it was agonizing. "You have done nothing wrong." He shook his head, looking at her with kind yet sad eyes as he knelt by her side.

"Why does it have to end like this… I wanted more time with her. ...No. I wanted a lifetime with her." He muttered regretful words. More than anything Zyglavis wanted to save you and yet he didn't know how. The King said it was impossible and yet he didn't just want to give up. But he didn't have much time left; your life was fading fast.

"Zyglaivs… I appreciate all you have done for me. I have never been happier." You suddenly started to speak, your words sounding like that of a farewell.

Zyglavis's body stiffened, he felt sick to his core, "Shh, don't speak save your strength." although he knew that was pointless.

However, you shook your head and continued, "I never thought I would find love in this world and it turns out I didn't. My love was waiting for me in the heavens. I really love you Zyglavis. You made me so happy. I don't regret falling in love with you." You did your best to give your brightest smile. By this point you had caught on something was terribly wrong and wanted Zgylavis to know how you felt so you wouldn't have any regrets.

But Zyglavis didn't want to hear any of it. To hear the farewell from his lover's lips was pure torture. And knowing he was the one who caused you such immense pain and ultimately your death…especially after hearing just how happy you were to be with him, this played havoc on his emotions.

Suddenly, you started to cough violently and writhe in pain as your entire body shuddered; it was your goddess powers radiating through your body, but just like The King explained, it was too much for your human body and you would die.

"Zyg…" You looked to Zyglavis with teary, pain filled eyes, not only wishing you could have been together longer but that Zyglavis would be able to move on after your death; that was the wish you made in your heart.

"_!" Zyglavis cried out your name over and over as he gripped onto your hand but then it grew limp. Your chest was no longer moving. He knew you were no longer living. At that moment he ceased to breathe, it was like his whole word had stopped; his life was shattered. His eyes had grown lifeless, Zyglavis stood up and leaned over your motionless body. He slowly placed his head next to yours and ran a hand through your hair as a single tear rolled down his cheek falling onto yours. "So this is it…" His voice was void of feeling. He still didn't want to believe this was real, hoping it was some cruel nightmare he would just awaken from.

"Why… Whhhhhhy?!" Zyglavis screamed in a fit of anger. His body shooting up. This couldn't be how it ends. He refused to let it. And so, Zyglavis left the room with determined steps; he would stop at nothing to bring you back to him. He wanted to see your smile once more; the smile so full of life it filled him with joy.

For days Zyglavis locked himself up in the royal library. Looking for anything that might help him find an answer. But no matter how hard he looked his search turned up empty.

"Nothing!" Angry, Zyglavis shoved all the books off the table. He was going insane trying to save you. He just couldn't give you and and instead turned to madness in his search for a miracle. He was no longer the level-headed man everyone once knew. Plagued with the guilt of your death and filled with regret, Zyglavis wouldn't...no, he couldn't stop until he was with you once more.

One day as he was alone with his thoughts, Zyglavis was approached by someone unexpected.

"Huedhaut? What are you doing here?"

Huedhaut had decided to pay him a visit as he knew all too well what it was like to lose the one you love and even more so that you were his past lover. He too felt the pain knowing that he played some part in your eventual death. After all it was him who gave you the chance to be reborn.

"Just checking on you. I know how you feel." Huedhaut said in a cool tone.

Zyglavis's face twisted into a frown, "We should never have been together…" He was still wallowing in denial and regret.

Huedhaut placed a hand on his shoulder as Zyglavis slumped over the table in the library. "But thanks to you she got to experience happiness and joy. I don't think she regretted being with you one bit." Huehaut smiled, as hard as that was for him to say.

Zyglavis raised his head, "I caused her death. If she knew that she might not think the same." That was something he kept from you; you died not knowing the true cause of your death.

Huedhaut shook his head, "I don't believe she would. She would have loved you regardless." He then sighed, "If only her body could have withstood the power of a goddess. She would needed to have a goddess' body and not a human's."

It was then a lightbulb went off in Zyglavis's head, his eyes sprung to life. Huehaut was puzzled by this sudden change. Zyglavis didn't speak a word before jumping up from his seat and bolting from the room, leaving Huedhaut dumbfounded. He ran to his room as fast as he could.

There on his bed, your lifeless form still rested. A mere glance would have one believe you were merely sleeping but on closer inspection your body was deathly pale.

Zyglavis rushed to your side and grabbed hold of your cold, lifeless hand. Huedhaut's words had given him an idea. It was a risky one and one that could endanger his life and put him on trial before The King, but if it could save your life there was no risk he wouldn't take.

"You died because your body was only human while holding the powers of a goddess. But if you were to become a goddess in body and spirit…" Zyglavis recalled the time Huedhaut gave up the stars in his right eye to allow you to be reborn as a human but you only received half of his power. What if you received the full power of the gods…might then you be saved? Zyglavis hoped by offering up the stars in his left eye it might combine with that of the ones Huedhaut gave you and thus restoring your life. If anyone knew of his idea he would be stopped in a heartbeat but this was something he had to do. If there was any chance of seeing you again he would take that chance.

Zyglavis took in a deep breath and steadied himself. He placed his hand before his left eye and it gradually began to shine. Zgylavis screamed out as white blinding light filled the room and upon fading there in the palm of his was a ball of light filled with countless stars; the stars from his eye. His breath grew ragged, Zyglavis immediately felt his powers diminish. He didn't care if he was weaker than before not when your life was on the line.

Zyglavis held his hand that the stars rested on over your body and soon they floated up into the air and joined with you. They faded upon touching your skin. However, you still laid there, motionless. Zyglavis had been waiting with baited breath but when you still didn't move a great force shook his body and he fell to the floor in agony. That was his only hope of bringing you back and if it failed then there was nothing left. The fact he had given a part of himself showed just how much he truly loved you but to know even his own strength wasn't enough was a powerful blow to his heart.

Zyglavis couldn't take it any longer and gave way to tears. He didn't know how long he remained that way. But then he heard a voice and his whole body came to life. Zyglavis's head shot up and what he saw brought his heart to a halt.

"_?" Zyglavis softly whispered your name as if he was in disbelief. There on the bed, you were sitting up. The color had returned to your cheeks and you looked more radiant than ever.

"Zyglavis." You said his name with a bright, cheery smile. You were amazed to be alive.

Overwhelmed with emotions, Zyglavis jumped to his feet and leapt at you and encircling his arms around you, "You are alive…" He held you close, taking in your scent, your touch, everything. It was too good to be true but there you were, smiling.

"Yes. It's a miracle. Though, "you paused for a moment, "I do feel a little different."

Zyglavis leaned back to look you in the eyes, still holding you close, and began to explain everything that happened since you had died and come back to life.

You were so besides yourself in hearing what he had done that you were feeling mixed emotions. Knowing he had gone so far to save you almost moved you to tears, "Zyglavis… Thank you." You smiled. You knew it must have been hard for him, you couldn't even imagine the hell he was going through after your death.

Zyglavis still couldn't believe this was really happening, to have brought you back to life and to be able to see your smile, "_, I love you so much. I wanted to say that before...but I never got the chance." He regretted never having the chance to say he loved you in return and so he took this chance to tell you; it would be something you hear often from that day on.

Looking into your eyes, Zyglavis finally felt at ease. He was no longer being crushed or weighed down by regret. His eyes stopped on your lips and he leaned into and kiss you softly. It was the greatest feeling in the world, to finally be able to kiss you again.

However, the kiss was stopped short as you both were suddenly summoned to the throne room. Zyglavis feared this would happen. The King had caught on to his actions.

Zyglavis expected to be punished. The both of you hanged your heads as you stood before The King, however, you didn't expect to hear what he said next, "I should punish you for breaking the rules, Zyglavis. However, you showed great resolve in your love for this girl and so I will let it slide." He smiled but then grew stern,"But you will have to live with the consequences."

"I understand." Losing the stars in his left eye would be something he would have to live with for all his days but he didn't care. Knowing that's what saved you, he would do it all over again.

The King then looked at you, "Know this, now that you are a goddess once more you can not return to your life on earth. You must remain in the heavens."

You gasped, of course this should have been obvious but knowing you could never live on earth again weighed heavily on you. "I see…"

Zgylavis grew troubled by this, "What if she was allowed to wear the ring?" He asked The King.

"Hmm." The King looked like he was in deep thought, "Normally I wouldn't be so gracious but just this once I will make an exception." He snapped his fingers and before your eyes a dazzling light appeared and a ring suddenly materialized. You held out your hands and the ring fell onto your palm. "However, you can not stay on earth for an extended period of time. But this should allow you to come and go as you please." And with that The King was done and left the room.

You placed the ring on your finger and turned to Zyglavis, love for him filling your eyes, "This is our next chapter in life," you looked down at the tiny sparkling ring, "I really am a goddess again… Now we really can be together forever." You smiled. That ring would become something special to you. The mark of Zyglavis's love for you.

"Yes. We will never be apart." At that Zyglavis suddenly swept you off your feet.

"Waa!" You were surprised and confused by what was going on.

Zyglavis looked at you with a mischievous smirk, "I think it's time we took our relationship to the next step. You are no longer human so we have nothing to worry about." He started to stride out of the room with eager steps, "After all, you are my precious goddess." You heard him whisper those words under his breath as you anxiously awaited what laid ahead. A small smile played on your lips as you wished in your heart that the both of you would always be happy for all your days.


	13. Maybe I Love You- Aigonorus

The sun had begun to set and the sky was painted in shades of orange. It wouldn't be long before they arrived now. I stopped gazing at the beautiful sunset and eagerly got back to working in the kitchen preparing a feast for the night. I had invited the gods of the heavens over for a meal. I knew they it wasn't required for them to eat but I really wanted to spend some time with them. It felt like just yesterday when I first learnt of their existence. I never would have believed I'd become so close to a god! And several of them at that.

Unfortunately, not all will be able to attend as some had things to do. Still, I was beyond excited to be having them over my place.

Just then, I heard a knocking on the door.

"Ah! They must be here." I stop what I was doing and run to the front door.

"Hello." I said with a smile as I opened the door.

Outside stood seven of the gods. Leon, Aigonorus, Huedhaut, Dui, Ichthys, Zyglavis and Scorpio had all arrived for dinner.

"Hi." Dui and Ichthys greeted me with cheery smiles while Leon was wearing his usual smug grin.

Zyglavis gave me a formal greeting while Scorpio looked as if he was judging my apartment.

'Sheesh. What makes him so special he can judge me? ...Oh right. He's a god.' I quietly sigh.

I look to Aigonorus, he seemed to be spaced out and was avoiding eye contact with me. I wonder what is going through his head.

I led everyone to the dining room where we would be eating dinner. Luckily the table could seat eight people so it was a perfect fit.

"Do you need any help with dinner?" Ichthys asked, smiling happily.

I froze momentarily as i imagined him cooking. 'I like my kitchen…' I looked at Ichthys with a slight twitch as i put on my best smile, "No. I'm good. It should be ready soon." I said and then hurried back to the kitchen.

"And done." Dinner was laid out nicely over the table. I smiled proudly at my finished work.

The gods all sat around the table curiously eyeing what I had cooked.

"I made a lot of different meals to cater to all your tastes. I hope they are acceptable." I said, feeling a little nervous under the gods appraising eyes.

"I see even goldfish like you can make edible food." Leon said, sounding a little condescending but I could tell by his body language he was actually impressed.

"It all looks delicious." Dui said with a smile that warmed my heart.

'Thanks Dui.' I couldn't help but smile myself.

I sat in the only chair left. That chair happened to be right next to Aigonorus. As I sat down I could sense Aigonorus tense up and it left me feeling rather confused. 'Maybe I'm seeing things?' I'm not sure what's gotten into him but he's been acting a little distant all night.

"This has a rather interesting flavor." Huedhaut said, a small smile on his face as he enjoyed his meal.

"It's not bad. I'm not one to eat much human food but I could get use to this." Zyglavis said. I guessed from what he was saying he was trying to tell me he liked my cooking. I couldn't read his expression as there was none so I just took it as a compliment.

"It's definitely better than garbage." Scorpio suddenly spoke. I was shocked by what he said my whole body flinching. I looked at him and was even more surprised to see him eagerly digging into his meal. In fact, I would go so far as to say he looked to be enjoying it more than anyone else.

Leon ate his meatballs with satisfaction and everyone seemed to be enjoying what I cooked. I felt immensely relieved at seeing their reaction to my cooking. All my practice didn't go in vain.

After a pleasant time eating dinner, Ichthys and Dui decided they wanted to watch a movie on my TV.

"Oh… I was hoping we could all play games or something." I said with my eyes to the floor sounding a little disappointed. I do watch movies occasionally but I never was one to watch them with other people as I thought there is better things to do then just quietly watch movies together.

However, my words fell on deaf ears as Dui and Ichthys raided my cabinet to find a movie to watch and seeing their excited faces I didn't have the heart to stop them.

The gods were all in agreement to watch movies as they found them rather intriguing and were interested in the kinds I like to watch. They all gathered around in my lounge room where the tv was and found a spot they liked before getting comfortable.

However, I remained standing doing my best to hold back my tears from my overwhelming disappointment. I had so hoped I could spend all night talking and having fun with them but now it seemed it would be spent watching movies… It wasn't everyday I got to see them and having them all over like this was rare. I didn't want to waste this time so it's no surprise I'm feeling this way…

They got the movie started and as they did I quietly snuck away and found myself in my bedroom. I didn't want to stay out there while I was feeling this way.

"How pathetic… Why am I even getting so upset?" As I said that something warm flowed down my cheek and I realized I was crying. What is wrong with me? I shouldn't be this emotional. It's so immature.

As I sat there alone in my thoughts a knock suddenly rung in my ears. I jumped from my bed in surprise and quickly wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Yes?" I asked from behind my closed door, trying my best to talk in a calm tone.

"Is everything alright?"

I froze at the sound of the voice. I was more confused than ever. 'Aigonorus…? He's come to check on me. ...Why?'

I slowly opened my door and peeked out the crack, "I'm fine. I'm just a little tired from cooking is all." I smiled, lying through my teeth. I couldn't tell him the truth. He'd just laugh at me…

Aigonorus narrowed his eyes and peered at my face. It made me feel really uncomfortable. The way he was looking at me… He probably didn't believe me.

"I-I'm fine!" I suddenly raised my voice in my surprise and tried to close my door shut but It wouldn't close. I looked down and saw his foot blocking it.

"What…"

"You have been crying. Why?" Aigonorus suddenly begun questioning me. His expression was serious.

"I...Uh…" I was lost for words. I didn't know what to say and my eyes awkwardly darted about.

Aigonorus sighed and forced his way into my room.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?" I exclaimed as I watched him sit on my bed. I was completely dumbfounded. Earlier he wouldn't even notice me and now he was the one to come check on me… It doesn't make sense.

"You are sad. So I will keep you company." He said in a rather laidback tone.

My eyes widened in surprise, "Huh. I don't understand. Earlier you were completely avoiding me but now... " I looked at him in puzzlement and uncertainty. I then noticed a slight blush on his cheeks as he looked away but It vanished as quickly as it came.

'What...what was that?' I kept being left with more and more questions and no answers.

Then suddenly, Aigonorus threw himself back on the bed and laid his head on my pillow. I was in shock from seeing him get so cozy on my bed.

'No no no! My bed is where I sleep every night… It must smell like me. I wonder if he notices? I sure hope not.'

"Mmm, your pillow smells nice."

"Huh?!" I gasped in surprise, just as I feared he can smell my scent on the bed.

However, Aigonorus seemed to be quite content laying there, almost as if he was enjoying it.

"Aigo… Um. Surely you don't want to stay on my bed for the rest of the night." I sounded a little nervous as I spoke, slowly walking up to him.

Just as I approached my bed, "It's comfortable." Aigonorus looked at me with mischievous eyes and suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me down onto the bed.

"Whaaat?!" I shrieked and before I knew It I was locked tightly in his arms with no room to escape.

"Let's stay like this." Aigonorus mumbled against my neck his breath sending shivers down my spine.

My heart was beating furiously i was worried he'd be able to feel it through my clothes.

'My body is so hot. Ugh… I'm so nervous.'

I just couldn't understand what had gotten into him and more importantly why my chest felt tight when he was near. Oddly enough, I...I didn't mind being so close to him. Was the reason I was so upset earlier because he was ignoring me? Was that the real reason? I wasn't sure but I didn't know having him here with me now I felt much happier even if my heart might burst at any moment.

"You are so soft." Aigonorus said in a whisper and gave me a gentle squeeze.

"Ah. Don't say things like that…" I felt myself growing even more embarrassed but i couldn't stop the smile from growing on my face.

'Thank goodness he can't see my face.'

"You really are different from those goddesses…"

'Huh? What did he just say?' Aigonorus's voice was so quiet I couldn't quite catch what he said.

As I my body finally begun to relax Aigonorus had suddenly started to stroke my hair.

"Hmm." I flinched a little and tried to get a look at him but he didn't let me move.

"Just relax. I know you were feeling upset earlier. I'll stay right here with you so you don't have to be sad." Aigonorus said and stroked my cheek a few times before returning to my hair. His touch just then was so soft and caring I was moved by his kindness.

'No, I must not cry from joy now. I can't have him worrying again.' I told myself that and instead closed my eyes.

"If you wish to sleep go ahead. I'll be right here." I heard his voice besides me and I truly felt safe and at peace.

In his warm arms, surrounded by his gentle scent and his relaxing presence, I wanted to be like this forever.

'He really is so calming to be with. I think I might even be getting a little drowsy.'

Before I knew it I really did start getting sleepy and at some point must have dozed off in his arms.

With kind eyes Aigonorus watched over Elli as she slept in his arms. He was surprised to see how fast asleep she was considering she was quite nervous earlier.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Aigonorus mumbled, looking somewhat melancholy but only for a moment.

Aigonorus tightened his grip around her holding her like she was something precious to him. Someone he couldn't bear to lose.

He remained like that for some time with Elli sleeping peacefully in his arms. Then a knock snapped Aigonorus out of his reverie. Realizing it must be the other gods, he slipped his arms out from under Elli and strode up to the bedroom door.

Aigonorus opened the door and on the other side stood none other than Leon and Huedhaut. Aigonorus looked less than impressed to see , he also understood it was getting late and it would be time to leave.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here." Leon said, breathing a little sigh.

"Be quiet. She is sleeping." Aigonorus frowned, and pointed towards Elli on the bed.

Leon took a step on the room and looked at her sleeping soundly. He then turned his eyes to Aigonorus, "You really do like her don't you." The corner of Leon's lips curled slightly.

Aigonorus tensed up and averted his gaze, "No. I was just checking on her."

Seeing his reaction, Leon chuckled quietly, "I saw how concerned you were when she disappeared not long after that movie started. You may have tried to hide it but," Leon raised and eyebrow and his smirk grew even wider, "I'm no fool. You came running after her. Try as you may to hide your feelings, I can see right through you." Leon said, looking proud.

Aigonorus let out a small gasp and looked straight at Leon's knowing eyes, "Whatever." That was all he said in response to Leon's words.

Leon grew amused by this reaction and focused his attention on the sleeping Elli, "If you really don't have any feelings for her then I may just have to take her for myself."

Aigonorus's eyes grew wide at this sudden declaration and his forehead creased, "No. You can't have her." He said in a firm but serious tone.

Leon chuckled and smirked at Aigonorus, "Why not? Why should it matter to you if you don't even have any romantic feelings towards her?" Leon taunted Aigonorus and the tension between the two grew.

Aigonorus eyes grew dark, he wasn't finding Leon's taunts amusing, not in the least. Just as Aigonorus was about to say something in retaliation, Huedhaut stepped in.

"That's enough. We need to be going now. Stop fooling around like little children." Huedhaut said, sighing as he shook his head in disbelief. He then looked towards Elli sleeping on the bed with tender eyes, "I wish we could thank her for the night but I'd feel bad waking her up now. She really looks so peaceful sleeping."

Leon shrugged his shoulders and gave up on provoking Aigonorus any further and left the room.

Huedhaut was about to follow after Leon but turned around to speak to Aigonorus first, "You should head back soon. I know you want to spend more time with her but you need to go back." And with that he turned around and left.

Aigonorus was left standing, momentarily stunned from everything that just happened. His cheeks were a little flushed and he was embarrassed to learn that the other gods noticed his feelings all along.

Aigonorus sighed, and walked back over to Elli. He leant over a little and stared at her sleeping face. "Why must you be so vulnerable? ...Why are you so innocent…" Aigonorus said with a bittersweet smile.

He wanted so badly to kiss her soft lips and touch her smooth skin. She was right there sleeping before him. So close and yet still worlds apart.

"If only you would love me back. Won't you please love me…?" Aigonorus whispered, his voice sounding pained. He so desperately wanted her love, he wanted to be loved by her, so much it was painful. Aigonorus thought he'd never feel this way ever again but then he met her...and everything changed.

Unwilling to leave her that night, Aigonorus lifted her up in his arms. He carefully checked to make sure she was still asleep and then left the house with Elli in his arms.

"Hrmm…" I winced from the bright sunlight reflecting on my face. Slowly, my eyes fluttered open. I blinked a few times as my surroundings came into focus. "Huh. It's morning already?!" I started to panic after realizing I had fallen asleep the night before.

I tried to get up but for some reason was unable to move. It was then I realized a pair of arms were wrapped around me preventing me from leaving.

"What?" I was surprised to find I was still being held just as I was when I first fell asleep, I thought for sure Aigonorus would have left.

"Wait...Huh?! Where am I?!" I then finally realized I was no longer in my bedroom but unfamiliar surroundings. Moving my body enough I caught a glimpse of Aigonorus's sleeping face, "I'm still with Aigo but…" I figured I must be in his bedroom. ...But why?

Aigonorus must have noticed my movement as I felt him starting to stir and soon he was also awake.

"Good morning." He greeted me with tired eyes and a yawn.

"Um…" I was a little nervous and didn't even know how to ask him what was going on.

Aigonorus must have noticed what was on my mind as he said, "I'm sorry. I couldn't leave you lastnight so I took you back to my room." He was unusually meek and his cheeks were going red.

My heart skipped a beat as I watched him, 'Why do I feel like this… He's soo cute, though.' I found myself staring at his face despite my feelings, he was acting so adorable I didn't want to look away. But then our gazes locked and for a moment we just stared at one another; what seemed like forever was over in seconds. We quickly turned our heads away, both of us blushing furiously.

"I really should be going now. I need to get home and shower and change clothes." I said trying to change the subject and escape from my embarrassment.

But as I made my move to get off the bed, Aigonorus suddenly tightened his grip around me and buried his face in my back, "Don't go."

My heart froze at his pleading tone. I was so confused. Just what had gotten in to him?

"But I always shower in the morning. I'm sorry but I should head home." I said once more and tried to escape from his arms but he still refused to budge.

"You can bathe here." Aigonorus said and then snapped his fingers.

"Huh?" I was surprised to see a towel along with some clothes appear besides me. I looked at the clothes and let out a resigned sigh, "Okay. I will go bathe myself here." Though I said that I was extremely hesitant about this idea. After all, this was the house of the gods and me a mere human washing myself in their domain,…the very thought was terrifying.

Although hesitant, I followed Aigonorus to the bathroom. I couldn't believe I let him talk me into this. Maybe...maybe part of me wanted to stay with him as well? I didn't even understand myself anymore.

"You can find the bath in here." Aigonorus had suddenly stopped in front of door shaking me from my thoughts.

"Ah, yes, thankyou." I smiled and then turned away looking a little anxious. 'It's too late to back out now.' I took in a deep breath to clear my thoughts and stepped into the bathroom.

"I'll watch the door so don't worry." Aigonorus said with an indifferent expression. He must have noticed how I felt and was trying to ease my worries.

'I shouldn't have to worry about any interruptions or any awkward situations with him standing guard...right?' I did feel a little relief from the thought but still couldn't completely relax.

After closing the door I headed towards the gigantic bath in the middle of the room. It was so luxurious looking it was almost liked I stepped into a whole other world.

"This bath looks fit for royalty." I said and started to undress. I then slowly got into the bath and was surprised how warm the water felt since It never seems to empty or be refilled.

"Heh, it's like some magical bath. This is the gods house so it shouldn't be surprising." I giggled a little to myself and continued to wash my body.

"Whew. That felt good." After a most relaxing bath I finally got out. I was surprised just how relaxed I was considering I was so anxious just before. It's like it had washed all my worries away.

I dried myself off with my towel and then went to grab the clothes Aigonorus had given me.

"Huh...this can't be all there is…" I held up the skirt in front of me and was in disbelief by how short it was. "This is some cruel prank." I puffed up my cheeks in irritation but seeing as this was all that had been given me I had no choice but to put it on.

I first put on the white blouse, "Wow. This is so soft." The blouse felt really good against my skin but it did concern me it might be a tad see through. And then I picked up the skirt once more. With a sigh I reluctantly put it on. I walked over to the huge mirror and took a close look.

"Geez, It barely even covers my thighs…" I started to panic. How could I leave the bathroom in these clothes? What was Aigonorus thinking?!

I pursed my lips and stomped over to my dirty clothes and stuffed them in a bag I had been given before leaving the bathroom.

Outside I found Aigonorus dozing off by the door. I glared at him with annoyance. 'This is sooo embarrassing!'

Aigonorus must have noticed my stare as he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Oh, you're finished." Aigonorus said and then began looking me over, "They look good on you." He seemed to brighten up from seeing the clothes I was wearing.

"You're kidding." My whole face went beet red, "Why did you give me something so ridiculously short!" I shouted in my embarrassment and leaned over in a futile attempt to pull my skirt down. This was all too much.

"What the freakin… Woman! What are you wearing?!"

"Ahhh!" I yelped and my whole body froze as I turned to see Scorpio down the hall his face redder than I had ever seen.

In my attempt to cover the front of my legs I completely forgot about my behind… 'Can I just find a hole and die now…?' I can't believe I gave Scorpio a complete view of my underwear. Oh the shame...how embarrassing...will this ever end?

"Why are you even here?" Scorpio glared at me then clicked his tongue, "Be more careful. Don't just come here and show yourself like that. I-It's...embarrassing!" Scorpio spat, trying to sound Intimidating but It was all too easy to tell he was still in shock from the embarrassment. He wasn't doing a very good job of hiding it.

"Whatever. Do what you want!" He shouted and then turned on the spot and scurried away as fast as he could.

"Why…" My shoulders slumped and I turned back to face Aigonorus. He looked a little sullen.

"Sorry…" I heard him faintly whisper before snapping his fingers. In an instant my skirt grew in length and now covered my knees.

"Thank you." I breathed in relief but was still couldn't forget the expression on Scorpio's face. 'How am I ever going to be able to face him again?' I thought and sighed.

After that rather embarrassing accident, I followed Aigonorus to the dining room for breakfast.

Seeing as the gods didn't really keep food stocked Aigonorus asked me what I'd like to eat, "Hmm, I feel like some scramble eggs today." And then he snapped his fingers and just what I wanted appeared before me.

"Thanks." I smiled and began eating my breakfast. "Mm, this is delicious. Much better than the scrambled eggs I've made."

"I'm sure yours taste much better." Aigonorus mumbled.

"What?" I cocked my head. I didn't quite catch what he said.

"Nothing." Aigonorus shrugged and watched me eat. I felt a little shy eating with him watching but I focused on my food and managed to finish somehow.

By the time I had bathed and eaten breakfast it was already late in the morning.

"I really should be going now. I appreciate everything you have done for me but I can't have you keep taking care of me all day. I need to go home." I said to Aigonorus in a gentle voice. I wanted him to understand I couldn't abuse his kindness, I need to look after myself as well.

As I headed towards the door to leave the room I was stopped by Aigonorus grabbing onto my wrist.

I let out a sigh and feeling a little pensive, after all he has tried so hard to get me to stay, I turned to face him, "Aigo… Why? I don't understand what's going on with you. Lastnight you wouldn't even look me in the eye and then you held me in your arms and even took me back here in my sleep. And now you don't want me to go...why?" I cocked my head, I was feeling rather distressed. Seeing the pleading look in his eyes made my chest hurt. It was almost too painful to keep looking at him.

Aigonorus looked like he wanted to say something but didn't know how. His eyes traced over my entire face as he desperately tried to find the words.

"I…" He began to speak but quickly stopped himself and dropped his gaze to the floor.

I bit my lip, and frowned. If only I could read his mind. I wanted to know what was troubling him so much. "Aigo?" I whispered his name and It seemed to snap him out of it and he looked back at me.

His eyes this time had taken on a certain kind of determination, he looked serious, "Elli." He said my name in a firm tone and lifted my hand up to in front of his chest, "I can't hide my feelings any longer. I love you, Elli." His sudden declaration had me reeling.

I felt weak at the knees and lost the ability to speak. My face was probably one of pure shock. My eyes were as wide as they could go. How was I to respond? What did I say…

"Elli…" Aigonorus looked worried as he called my name.

I looked at him, still in shock, "Aigo… I... I really need to go." I freed my hand from his grip, he didn't even seem to resist as he let me go.

I ran from the room and made a dash for the front door. I didn't stop, not even when the other gods called out to me. I just had to get away from there. I didn't even know why I was running. I couldn't think of anything. My mind was blank. My legs seemed to be moving on their own accord and they carried me all the way from the house all the way back to my home. I didn't even realize through that time I had been crying or the doleful look on Aigonorus face as I left him.

Days had gone by since I ran out on Aigonorus. I never saw him again since then. I didn't have the courage to visit the gods because I was worried what would happen if I saw him…

"Ouch." I burnt my finger on the stove. I quickly ran it under the cold water, "This keeps happening." I sighed in frustration. I kept doing more and more careless accidents. There was only one thing on my mind and it seemed to distract me from everything else, "Aigo…" I didn't know it at the time but the more I thought about him the more I realized how much I cared about him. At the back of my mind, It was always him I longed to see.

"I love him… That must be what my heart is telling me." Realizing this all too late hurt more than I thought possible. I couldn't stop thinking how Aigonorus must feel as to him it would seem.I rejected him and knowing that was crushing.

"Why didn't I realize this sooner. ...I...I wouldn't have had to hurt him like I did…" A single tear rolled down my cheek. I was agonized by the thought of what I had done. How could I ever love with myself after breaking his heart?

Finally realizing my feelings but It may be all too late. Aigonorus might not even love me anymore.

I sat down to eat my dinner but all I could taste was salty tears. I couldn't take more than a few bites as I didn't really have much of an appetite. I never realized how lonely it was in my apartment until now.

I want to see Aigonorus… I want to tell him I love him. But I just couldn't find the courage to face him. Would I ever see him again? The thought of leaving things like this was just too sad. If only I could turn back time and realized my feelings sooner but It took him confessing to me to even realize mine.

"...Just how long has he loved me?" Thinking it may have been a long time just made things even worse. All those times he stared at me, smiled at me and laughed with me, did he already see me as someone special to him?

"Argh. This is all so pointless." I grabbed my head and shook it in frustration. It was then I heard a crashing sound from the living room.

"What?" I tensed up, fear started to grow as I slowly went to check the cause of the noise.

I froze in shock as I saw glass sprayed across the living room floor, "An intruder…" My eyes went wide. It seemed someone had broken into my home. I tried my best to stay calm but nothing would quieten my racing heart.

All the lights were off in the apartment besides the one in my bedroom as I was getting ready to sleep. I didn't dare turn on the light lest I alert the thief to my presence.

I tried to sneak back to my room to call the police on my phone but…"Mmmph!" Was suddenly attacked from behind. My mouth was forcibly covered.

"What do we have here?" The voice was that of a man, his low voice vibrated in my ear. "You should have stayed in bed… Now It seems I'll have to kill you. And such a pretty young lady too. How unfortunate." He started to cackle wickedly.

My blood ran cold at his words. If I didn't do something and fast, I would never get the chance to see Aigonorus and tell him I loved him. I couldn't die with him thinking I didn't return his feelings. Thinking this, I calmed myself and cleared my head and then, "Thwack!" I used all my strength to elbow the man in the stomach.

"Oomph."

Just as I had hoped he let me go and clutched his stomach. I took this chance to run away.

"You little wench! I'll definitely kill you now!" He sounded very angry.

'Where do I hide?!' I panicked, and seeing as I was cornered in my house as he blocked the only exits, I hid myself in a closet.

I shaked profusely. His footsteps became terrifying to me as they would get quieter and then heavier. I was worried that at any moment he'd find me.

"Come out, come out wherever you are. I will find you. And I will kill you. No one gets away with elbowing me." He sounded like this was all a game to him.

I then remembered about a killer on the loose who likes to strike at night. Some places he just steals from but if he runs into the owner… The thought gave me the chills. The police had been after him for some time but he always managed to escape.

'Aigonorus...save me!' I silently called out to him. I prayed he would rescue me before it was too late. 'It can't end like this… It just can't. I...Need to tell him I love him!' Just as I thought the the footsteps got incredibly close. I realized the man was right in front of the door.

'Oh gods no…! This is it… I'm sorry Aigonorus… Please know that I love you.' I held my breath as the door then opened. I tensed up and pushed myself right against the wall in an attempt to hide myself behind my clothes but it was useless.

"Found you~" The man said with a crooked smile. He was insane. He yanked me from the closet and cornered me against my bedroom wall before pulling out a gun.

"You have nowhere to run. Goodbye." He said, looking to be enjoying the fearful expression on my face. The man truly was a psychopath.

I closed my eyes, and only then did I start to cry. I waited for my end to come but...It never happened. I slowly opened my eyes and was bewildered to see Aigonorus standing there holding the intruders arms behind his back. The crooked smile on his face had completely vanished and he looked as confused as I did.

I watched it all happened before my eyes as Aigonorus knocked the man out and then tied him up snapped his fingers. The man instantly vanished, I assumed he must have sent him to the police. I had never seen Aigonorus act in such a manner before. He was like a wild beast completely unrestrained and quite scary.

Seeing as the threat was over all the strength drained from my body and I fell to the floor.

"Elli!" Aigonorus called out to me and rushed to my side. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" He was so concerned for my wellbeing even after all the pain I caused him. I felt so guilty…

"I-I'm fine… Why...why did you save me?" I looked up at Aigonorus with shaky eyes.

Aigonorus looked straight back at me, his gaze very serious, "Because. I couldn't let the one I love die."

His words shocked me to my core. I was struck frozen. "Aigo…" I was so overwhelmed to learn he still loved me that tears poured from my eyes and I leapt into his arms.

"Elli?" Aigonorus was confused and unsure how to respond, he looked down at me in surprise.

I gripped onto his shirt and looked up at him with teary eyes, "I would have been dead if not for you. I was so scared… I was scared I'd never be able to tell you how much I love you."

Hearing my words, Aigonorus's eyes went wide and he looked like he was in disbelief, "Am I dreaming? Did you just say you loved me?" Aigonorus asked as if he was seeking confirmation.

"Yes. I love you, Aigo." I said once more and in that moment he wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace. It was so tight I could hardly breathe.

"Aigo...Ai…" I tapped him on the back and seeing me go blue in the face he let go.

His cheeks turned read and he was acting a little bashful. "Sorry. I was just so happy…" Aigonorus mumbled.

My heart was filled with joy. I didn't think I could be this happy. "Me too." I smiled, "I'm happy too."

However, the memory of days ago came back to me and my face dropped, "Aigo… I'm sorry for running out on you like I did. I was confused. I didn't understand my feelings and when you told me you loved me… I didn't know what to do." I paused to try gauge his feelings but he simply remained calm and listened, "It wasn't until after I realized I loved you. I felt so lonely without you… I must have caused you so much pain. It was horrible of me to do that to you." I finished with a small bow of my head and an apologetic look.

But Aigonorus only smiled, "It's not your fault. I should have been more careful instead of forcing you into an uncomfortable situation." He brought a hand to my cheek and gently stroked it, "Besides, that's all in the past now. We finally understand one another's feelings." Aigonorus slowly closed in, stopping just a hair breadth away from my face, "I love you so much. I won't ever let you go, Elli." And he then closed the gap between us sealing my lips with his own.

His kiss was enough to make me melt. It was so soft, so gentle, he treated me with such delicacy, I could see just how much be truly did treasure me.

I wanted to remain like that forever but he soon, albeit reluctantly, pulled his lips away, "Finally." He breathed, the smile on his face was one of pure joy.

"Huh." I cocked my head in confusion.

Aigonorus looked right at me with a big smile, "I've wanted to kiss you for so long. I can't believe this is really happening. You are finally mine."

"Rea-" I didn't even get the chance to reply as he stole my lips in another kiss. One sweeter than the last. There was no way he'd be letting me go tonight as he rained down kisses on me. As he kissed me he picked me up in my arms and carried me to my bed. I knew a long and passionate night awaited the both of us. My heart had finally found peace with itself. I knew I'd be happy with Aigonorus.

"I'll always love you. Now and forever. There will never be a moment that my heart doesn't beat for you." Aigonorus whispered as he gazed affectionately at me like I was his whole world.

"I feel the same way. I want to always be with you. I love you, Aigo…" I said, feeling rather shy but filled with happiness.

Aigonorus continued to shower me with his love and affection. I knew I'd never feel lonely again with him in my life. He was a god and I was a human. Such a union was forbidden but not even that was enough to keep the two of us apart. No matter what we would always find a way to be together. Our happiness was dependant on that. We both wanted nothing more than to build a warm, happy family together; one filled with love.


	14. Dying- Huedhaut

Death was slowly creeping up on you. It wasn't old age that would claim your life but a terminal disease. Every day you grew weaker and you knew it wouldn't be long before your time was up.

You still couldn't believe what was happening. When you first heard you had an incurable form of cancer your whole world went dark. It was like time itself had stopped. When Huedhaut heard the news his whole demeanour changed and his eyes grew cold.

Huedhaut had the power of a god but was forbidden from saving you. He was forced -tortured- to watch you as you slowly died before his eyes.

After all these years he had finally been reunited with his long lost love only to lose you all over again. He thought he could spend many happy years with you and create some wonderful memories and even start a beautiful family together but now it was all tragically torn away from him as you would disappear from his life once again. This time forever.

You stood in the kitchen getting a drink of water when you started to cough violently. Huedhaut was quick to race to your side.

"I-I'm okay." You smiled weakly.

Huedhaut, however, was brimming with concern. His heart ached knowing your body was riddled with pain and this sickness would take you away from him. It was a cruel fate. You will be claimed by an eternal sleep but Huedhaut will spend an eternity mourning his loss and remembering his happier days with you.

"I have somewhere I want to take you." Huedhaut whispered while smiling and took your hand.

"Where are we going?" You asked but Huedhaut didn't reply and snaps his fingers.

Your entire surroundings changed in the blink of an eye. You looked around and noticed you were high up on a cliff. It overlooked the vast sea and sitting perfectly behind it was the beautiful round moon. The stars shined brilliantly. Their reflection on the water's surface was like thousands of tiny diamonds. Everything was so beautiful, so serene, you felt like you could forget all your worries and be happy here.

"It's beautiful…" You whispered in awe as you admired the starlit ocean.

"I wanted to show you this for a long time. It's where I come to clear my head. I thought you should see it before…" Huedhaut trailed off, too depressed to finish that sentence.

"Hue…" You gently took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

Huedhaut took a deep breath and looked straight at you, the stars were shining beautifully in your eyes tonight, "I'm going to miss the way you look at me with those beautiful eyes of yours." Huedhaut whispered sadly, tracing a finger gently by your eye.

You felt your chest ache as you imagined just what he was going through. Watching the one you love die before your very eyes was never easy, especially for a god as they would live with the pain far longer than any human.

"Saying goodbye is one of the most painful experiences… I never wanted to have to say goodbye to you twice in my life." Huedhaut smiled in self-depreciation. It was like life was against him and was set on making him miserable.

Huedhaut eyes shook with emotion as he just gazed at your face, taking in every detail, every small feature as if to etch it into his memory and into his heart so he will never forget you. Not ever.

Huedhaut looked like he wanted to speak but instead pulled you into his embrace and held you tight, feeling you completely with his body and breathing in your scent- all things that would soon disappear from his life.

"Why can't time just stop right now and we remain this way forever? I want to be with you...forever. I don't want to let you go. Even if I'm holding you in my arms right now, soon, whether I like it or not, you will slip away from me and I won't be able to reach you. I won't ever be able to hug, kiss, feel or hear your voice again…" Huedhaut's voice trembled as he spoke. This really was hard on him. He seemed to have trouble coming to terms with what laid ahead. It wasn't an easy future that's for sure.

"Hue...I...I want to be with you forever too." Tears started to fall from your eyes and you desperately clung onto his clothes. You didn't want to have to leave him. This was all too cruel.

"I love you so much why do we have to be apart? Why…" You sobbed into his chest.

"_…" Huedhaut gently rubbed your back and pulled away enough to look at your face.

He smiled kindly at you though his eyes were also moist, he softly wiped away the tears from your cheeks before leaning into kiss you. He wanted to savor this feeling, the taste of your lips, before it was gone forever.

"I'll never forget you." Huedhaut smiled sadly.

"I know... "

You knew that all too well and that's what made it so much harder. Because no matter how much you begged Huedhaut to move on and be happy you knew that was impossible for him as his heart would always belong to you and when you died so does his happiness along with his heart.

"Hue… I know I will always live on within you." You smile, placing a hand over his heart.

Huedhaut's eyes widened for a moment before a smile filled his face. "Yes. Always." Huedhaut placed his hand over yours on his chest and kissed your forehead before resting his own upon it and simply gazed into your eyes once more and admiring the beautiful shining stars in your eyes, brighter than any other star. They were the light off his life and to him no other star mattered but soon those lights would fizzle out and all he would be left with was an eternity of darkness as he wandered through life all alone and devoid of emotion. Distraught after you left him once again.

"I love you, _. I always will."

Time passed after that and you had now passed away. Huedhaut stood before your grave with lifeless eyes. He made sure to visit you every day. It became a sort of ritual to him. Huedhaut never was the same after you died. Watching you breathe your last breaths in his arms and feeling your heartbeat come to a stop was agonizing. He screamed out in anguish knowing you would never open your eyes again. He would never feel your touch, hear your voice, kiss your lips or gaze into your beautiful starry eyes ever again. Your time together was over.

You grew cold in his arms, even after you stopped breathing Huedhaut didn't want to part from you. He just sat silently with your lifeless body in his arms unable to cope with your death. When you were finally laid to rest Huedhaut was riddled with pain as his chest ached and his heart was squeezed so tight he struggled to breath.

Huedhaut spends most of his days on the cliff overlooking the sea and remembering that day he brought you there. That last happy moment you both spent together as only the next day did death claim you. A single solitary tear rolls down Huedhaut's cheek as he gazes up at the night sky and sees a star shining brighter than any other. It was your star. You were shining ever so brightly just like you once lit up his life. Huedhaut would always look up on that one star and only at that time would he find peace within himself. Only in his dreams would he be reunited with you and find his happiness again.

As he was dead inside. Nothing was right anymore. The day you died was the day his heart died with you.


	15. Birth- Scorpio

"Ah! The baby is coming!" You clutch to your stomach as you start to have contractions.

"But it's not due until next week?! What a disobedient child coming early." Scorpio broke out into a panic. He wasn't prepared for It to come before the due date.

"Scorpio!" You scream his name, "It doesn't matter when it's due the fact is it's coming now." You say with labored breaths.

"Y-Yes. You're right." Scorpio took a deep breath and tried to pull himself together. Luckily for you he was a god and could get you to the hospital in a flash.

You were immediately taken to the maternity ward and prepped to give birth. Scorpio stood anxiously by your side. This was your first time ever having a child so you were very scared but seeing the look on Scorpio's face did help to ease your fears. As Scorpio looked even more scared than you. His face was white as a sheet and his eyes had been overly large for quite some time. His breathing was heavy and his body slightly trembled. If you didn't know any better it was like he was the one giving birth and not you.

"Scorpio? Pull yourself together! I'm the one giving birth. Not YOU!" You scold him through your labored breaths as you do your best to push.

"Sorry." Scorpio weakly apologized and in your pain you clutch on his arm your nails digging into his skin. Because of his anxious state Scorpio jumped at the sensation and nearly passed out. His heart nearly ripped through his chest.

"Don't worry Scorpio. I'm HERE for you!" You say in a sarcastic manner trying to lighten the mood through your unbelievable pain.

Scorpio's face grew a few shades darker as he realized how foolish he was acting and felt ashamed. Finally pulling himself together, Scorpio grips onto your hand and doesn't let go until he hears the sound of his newborns cries filling the air.

"It's finally over." Scorpio mutters in relief, only the did he realize he was covered in sweat after having been so worried the whole time.

You sunk back into your bed happy the baby was finally out.

The nurse carefully carried your newborn daughter over to Scorpio and placed her in his arms.

"Heh. Figures she would take after her mother." Scorpio chuckles.

You look at Scorpio with a raised eyebrow, "What are you trying to say?"

"She's disobedient just like you. Plus she caused you a great deal of grief." Scorpio replys, looking at his newborn daughter in his arms with tender eyes.

"You are still going on about that?" You roll your eyes and shrug like he was hopeless.

Scorpio, careful to not wake the bundle in his arms, sits besides you on the bed so you both can look at her.

"She's beautiful. This is our joy." Your voice shook with emotion as you were filled with joy.

"Thank you for giving birth to our child. I love you so much." Scorpio whispers kindly placing a tender kiss on your cheek.

The two of you remain side by side for a while simply admiring your little bundle of joy and the happy times that lay ahead.


	16. Baby- Scorpio

"She's so small." Scorpio said in a small breath as he held his baby daughter.

"Of course she is. Babies are always small." You laughed lightly and smiled joyfully at watching Scorpio hold his daughter. He looked like a totally different person when he held her in his arms. His eyes would soften and he gave off a gentle aura.

"She's not moving and her eyes are closed. I didn't kill her did I?!" Scorpio started to panic and looked towards you for help.

"No." You shook your head, trying to hold back your laughter, "She is just sleeping."

"I see. Then she must be comfortable with me." Scorpio looked relieved and happy to know his baby daughter felt safe enough to sleep in his arms.

The way he looked so proud as he held her warmed your heart. Though he never stopped worrying if he hurt her or commenting how small she was and how you created such a tiny human, but those were all parts of him you found endearing.

"Oh, she woke up." Scorpio flinched when she suddenly opened her eyes, "Did I do something wrong? Why did she wake up?" Scorpio began to panic again and looked at you.

"That's normal. Babies are like that." You assured him with a smile and he nodded as if he understood.

But then she started to cry, "She's crying. What should I do?!" Scorpio was even more flustered then before and started rocking her in his arms but she wouldn't quieten down. "Does she hate me now?" Scorpio became worried and brought her closer to his face, "What is it child. Tell me what is wrong."

"Pffffft." You completely lost it at this point and Scorpio shot you a look as if asking what's so funny. "Babies can't talk. She won't be able to tell you anything."

"Oh… I knew that." Scorpio huffed abd turned away to hide his reddening cheeks.

"I think it's time for a diaper change."

"Diaper change?" Scorpio briefly froze as he understood what that meant then looked down at his daughter, "I don't think I'll be able to handle this one. Mummy will take over now. I'll just go and watch from the side." Scorpio tried to hand her back to you to try an escape but you wouldn't allow it.

"You said we are in this together, remember? It's your turn to change her diaper." You gave a terrifying smile and Scorpio shrunk under it and gave a slight nod.

"This smells revolting. How does my child smell so bad?" Scorpio looked confused.

"Because she is a baby and all diapers smell bad when they need changing. Being your child won't change that." You laughed and helped him along with changing the diaper and once it was done Scorpio sighed in relief and gasped for air as he held his breath the whole time.

"Geez child, are you trying to kill your father?" Scorpio grumbled and picked her back up. She was much quieter now.

It wasn't long until Scorpio had fallen asleep with her on the couch. She was fit snug as a bug in his arms and the pair slept soundly together. As much as he complained or worried about every little thing, Scorpio was the kindest and proudest father you knew. And watching him spend time with his daughter always filled you with joy and many happy memories.


	17. Power Switch- Scorpio & Leon

The King of the heavens had been rather bored lately. Nothing interesting was happening and everything seemed to be almost too peaceful. Of course, as King he should be pleased that everything was so quiet, but nope, not this King. He lived for amusement and would do anything that benefited him. The King wasn't just the King of the heavens he was also the King of pranksters. Ichthys could learn a lot from him.

The King plotted his next scheme and came up with the perfect plan. He knew Leon and Scorpio had a strong rivalry going on and thought it would be amusing to stir things up between the two. What was his plan? He intended to switch the power of the two gods but that's not all...he would make it they can't be more than five inches apart or they would be overcome by an intense pain. Oh what a glorious prank this was. He was the King after all, he had to do a prank that would befit his status. His status as the King of pranksters that is.

Down on Earth.

Scorpio and Leon had been minding their own business when suddenly a sharp pain shot through their bodies and they could hardly move. Not knowing what was happening they rushed from their bedrooms out to the living room and there they saw Huedhaut relaxing with a book.

"Hmm. What is going on?" Noticing them, Huedhaut put his book down and realized the pained looks on their faces.

"Don't tell me that damn Lion is also experiencing the same pain?" Scorpio said as he realized Leon was also in the room. Both of them glared at one another but found it odd that Huedhaut was in no such pain.

"How odd. Only the two of you seem to be feeling it." Huedhaut rubbed his chin as he thought about it and then the two of them got closer so they could sit on the couch.

"Huh?" They both looked surprised to see their pain had stopped.

"Did the pain stop?" Huedhaut asked and they both nodded. Huedhaut found this perplexing that both stopped at the same time.

"Whatever it was It was freakin' annoying." Scorpio huffed and in frustration began to walk off but was stopped as he was once again plagued by the pain.

"What the hell?!" Scorpio barked.

"Don't tell me. No way…" Leon's eyes went wide. He looked deeply troubled. He moved to get closer to Scorpio and just as he thought, the pain stopped again.

"Interesting. It only seems to stop if you two are side by side." Huedhaut said as he understood the situation, a small smile on his face.

However, Leon and Scorpio hardly found it amusing.

"This is freakin' ridiculous. Why am I stuck next to him?" Scorpio spat and glared at Leon.

"I can say the same to you, you impudent Scorpion." Leon clenched his jaw and the two engaged in a staring contest and just then the two accidentally touch each other.

"What?" Leon's eyes went wide. He was in utter confusion.

"What is it you stupid lion?" Scorpio asked sounding impatient.

"I just read your mind. That's not right." Leon looked troubled but then he scowled at Scorpio, "And how dare you think of me as an ignorant and pompous piece of scum. Just because you didn't say it out loud I won't have you insulting me in your thoughts." Leon scoffed and pursed his lips.

But Scorpio ignored him as he was more concerned that Leon had read his mind to begin with. "If you have my power then what power do I have now?!" Scorpio said and looked down at his hands and then to Leon.

"Don't you dare even think about trying it on me!" Leon protested and tried to run away but was again wracked by pain and quickly stood by Scorpio again, "If you touch me, I swear I'll kill you!" Leon said through his clenched teeth. He didn't fancy the idea if Scorpio did have his powers that… He'd receive pleasure from Scorpio of all people.

"Stop being a baby. I just want to check for a moment." Scorpio chided Leon but he still was against the idea.

"Go away!" Leon shouted but Scorpio just ignored him as he placed his hand on Leon's skin.

"Urgggh!" Leon tried to resist but it was useless as he grew weak from Scorpio's touch and nearly fell to the floor. Before Leon could take no more, Scorpio finally took his hand away.

"So I do have your power. Disgusting." Scorpio clicked his tongue.

Leon was breathing heavily and looking for sour with Scorpio, "How dare you. You forced your touch on me and all you could think about was how amusing the look on my face was?"

"That's not my fault. I can't control what the expressions that ugly mug of yours makes. If you didn't want me to think that then control yourself better." Scorpio grinned wickedly.

"Why you…!" Leon was fuming at this point. He wanted to strangle Scorpio but he also was too afraid to touch him and yet they were stuck standing side by side.

"This is better than a movie."

"You can't buy entertainment like this."

"You were right. This is fun to watch."

"Only the King would think of this. I should have him teach me."

Leon and Scorpio were far too busy with each other that they failed to realize the other gods had gathered in the room and were watching the pair with uncontrolled laughter. Huedhaut already guessed it must have been the work of the King and knowing there would be nothing that could done, Huedhaut gathered the other gods to join in the fun. All at the expense of the two fuming gods.

The King watched from above, all too amused from the results of his current prank. It worked even better than he thought. The two gods tried so hard to not touch each other as Leon found it infuriating to read Scorpio's mind and Scorpio found the idea of pleasuring another man, and Leon of all people, very repulsive. How long did the King plan on keeping this going? Probably until he was bored of it or the two gods found out about his little prank and came to the King themselves. Either way It sure provided a lot of amusement for the King himself and the other gods.


	18. Leon's 6yr Old Wanting A Boyfriend

Six years had passed since the birth of your daughter. That day had become one of your many precious memories. Just looking at your daughter you can see she has really taken after her father, Leon. Having his eyes and even the same hair color. Estelle really admired her daddy. The two of them were as close as they come, you were delighted they got along so well. You had the family you always dreamed of; everyone was happy and things couldn't be better.

You just got home after picking up your daughter from school. Estelle couldn't wait to see her father. As soon as she saw him she went running; you watched her go with a relaxed smile.

"Daddy!" Your daughters excited voice fills the air as she runs through the room and leaps onto Leon as he sat on the couch.

"Estelle." Leon smiles happily to his daughter, wrapping an arm around her back to support her on his lap as she kneeled on him.

"I met this boy at school today." She said with a smile but at the same moment the smile on Leon's face vanished.

"A boy?" Leon questioned.

Estelle nodded happily, "He was so nice to me. Just like you are." Leon was now frowning, throwing you a couple of side glances showing he was not amused, "That's not possible. Daddy's the only one this nice to you besides mummy."

Estelle giggled, "Don't be silly daddy. Everyone is nice." and lightly hit his face with her small hand. "Maybe we can fall in love just like you and mummy Ooh, I will ask him to be my boyfriend." She said, her whole face lighting up."

"B-Boyfriend?!" Leon was horrified, his eyes and mouth agape. There was no way he was going to allow such a thing. "You are too young to be dating." Leon sternly stated.

"No I'm not." Estelle shook her head, "Mummy says as long as you love each other it's okay." She smiled. Leon's head immediately snapped towards you, giving you a "what the hell are you teaching her" look. You innocently shrug her shoulders and mouth the words "I might have told her something like that". Leon shakes his head in disbelief.

"Be a good girl and listen to your father. I forbid you go out with any boys." Leon said in a firm voice.

"But...I want to find my own prince. Just like mummy is your goddess and I'm your little star. I want my prince!" Estelle said with a little pout as she gave Leon the puppy dog eyes.

"I can be your prince." Leon said, doing his best not to give into her cute charms. But Estelle started to giggle, "No silly. You're my daddy who I love very much but we can't get married." Again Leon's eyes shot wide. He wondered just who was teaching her this stuff. Leon thought at this age she wouldn't properly understand marriage and would even say she'd marry him when she was older but Estelle seemed smarter than he realized.

"Estelle…" Leon started, pausing for a moment to gather his thoughts, "Dating can come when you are older. Much older. For now just enjoy being young and let daddy spoil you. I won't let any boy steal you away from me." He finished and pulled her into his chest and giving her a light squeeze.

"Oh Daddy. You sure get jealous easy. I'll always be your little girl." Estelle giggled in his chest. Leon froze at her words and his grip on her weakened, "J-Jealous!? I do not." As Leon refuted he could hear laughter coming from your direction and saw you trying to stifle your laugh but failing miserably. He then mouthed the words "We need to talk later. I think a punishment is in order." At that you straightened up and your face dropped. You could only imagine what laid in wait for you later.

"Daddy." Estelle said, looking Leon in the eyes, "Because you can't live without me I will stay with you, okay? Don't be sad. I love you, Daddy." She smiled and then leapt into his chest with a big hug. Leon was left speechless at her little speech but soon hugged her back and whispered, "I love you too my little star." softly as he held her. Leon loved his daughter more than anything and was so proud to be her father. He really did have the best family in the world. Leon would only grow to love you and his daughter more and more over the years.


	19. Birth Of Leon's Child

With a tender smile on your face you gaze lovingly at a photo frame in your hands; there in the photo was you and Leon on your wedding day. You gently stroke the glass concealing the photo as you think back to that day and how happy you both were. You remember how sore your cheeks were from smiling all day but it was a joyous day that finally cemented your union with the arrogant but kind god. Even the gods of the heavens attended your happy day. You still vividly remember the gods from wishes and punishments creating quite a scene at Leon getting married.

"What are you looking at?" Leon came up from behind you and peered over your shoulder.

You turned around, still smiling, "Just looking back at our wedding. It really was a special day."

"Heh. That Scorpion couldn't even hide how jealous he was. And that problem child really caused a scene with his little wine prank." Leon said, with a little smirk as he recalled that day.

You giggled in response, "I sure wasn't expecting all the wine to go shooting into the air and explode like fireworks." His prank made a total mess but now it was a fond memory of yours and you wouldn't change a thing.

"So…" Leon pressed up against you and snaked an arm around your waist and placed his hand on your swollen belly, "How's mummy and the little one?"

"We are just fine." You grinned cheekily and quickly kissed Leon on the cheek. "Oh…!" Just then you felt the baby kick in your stomach as if it was also responding to Leon.

Leon's eyes lit up as he felt the kick, "Seems our child is just like their mother." Leon teased and you puffed up your cheeks, "What are you trying to say?" Leon grinned and poked your inflated cheek, "Nothing."

You both broke out laughing together. It wouldn't be long now until the baby would be born. It was still hard to believe you were pregnant and would be starting a family of your own. It felt like you had only just got married and now you were already beginning a new journey.

You remember when Leon first found out about the pregnancy, he was in absolute shock and could hardly form a coherent sentence. But hos shock turned to one of utter joy as he lifted you in his arms and spun you around excitedly. Leon couldn't wait to see his child; his shared creation with you. It would be the first thing he ever had the pleasure of creating throughout his life. He knew it meant he'd have to take on new responsibilities as being a father wasn't to be taken lightly. Leon wanted to be the best father and husband he could be. He took extra special care of you during your entire pregnancy, always checking in on you and seeing how you were coping. He never expected too much from you and if there was any way he could make things easier on you he would be sure to do so.

You and Leon already had everything set out on which hospital you would go to and clothes packed for your stay.

You couldn't help but be nervous and excited all at once as this was your first ever pregnancy and the thought of giving birth was rather terrifying but you knew with Leon by your side everything would be okay in the end.

"Don't worry. You won't be alone." Noticing the worried look on your face, Leon whispered soothing words to you. "Yeah… Thanks." You nodded, doing your best to smile.

"That's my girl." Leon smiled affectionately and placed a soft kiss on your forehead. "Why don't you get some sleep? You look tired." He stated, looking at the bags under your eyes probably from tireless nights of worrying.

You did feel tired and so you agreed, "I think I will." You responded and Leon guided you by the hand to the couch and sat you down before sitting next to you. "Here." Leon patted his lap, gesturing for you to rest your head on him. You carefully eased your way backwards on the couch until you were nicely nestled on his lap.

"Just relax." Leon spoke comfortingly as he began to stroke your hair to help you get to sleep.

It didn't take long for you to drift off into a deep sleep. Leon kindly watched over you with a gentle smile as he admired your sleeping face. All he could think of how happy he felt to be apart of your life and to be blessed with such a beautiful goddess. Leon really would do anything for you as in your eyes was his whole world.

Some time later you were abruptly awoken from your slumber as you were overcome by labor pains. You shot up from his lap and doubled over from the pain as you cried out in agony.

"What's the matter? Is the baby coming?!" A concerned Leon started to panic as he saw the pained look on your face.

"The...Baby... " Was all you could say and that was all It took for Leon to understand what was happening. He wasted no time in getting everything together and once he grabbed your suitcase with your belongings inside he took your hand and immediately snapped his fingers. In no time flat did you arrive at the hospital in a spot no one else was around and with Leon's support you made your way inside.

The hospital staff wasted no time in getting you a bed and you were placed in the maternity ward where your baby would be delivered. Leon joined you in the room. You looked at him with a pained and nervous expression. Leon took your hand in his and did his best to encourage and support you.

"I'm right here." Leon assured you again and again. And before long it was time to deliver the baby. You pushed with all your might, squeezing Leon's hand with all your might. He winced from the pain of having his hand squished in your viceg-grip but still stayed strong for your sake. Leon didn't realize you held so much strength in those tiny hands of yours and made a mental note to never upset you in the future lest you use this hidden strength on him.

With one final push the baby was born. You were dripping in sweat from head to toe and your breathing was labored. However, you were overcome with relief that it was finally all over. The both of you waited for the nurse to clean off your newborn child and wrap it in a blanket before handing it over.

The two of you waited with bated breath, awaiting to hear the gender of the baby, "Congratulations, It's a beautiful baby girl." The nurse said with a smile before handing your daughter over to you and then leaving the two of you alone.

"Hello… It's nice to finally meet you." You said to the bundle in your arms, your voice strained as you were nearly in tears. "She really is beautiful." You said, this time looking at Leon.

Leon looked closely at his newborn daughter, his face brimming with emotion, "Just like her mother." Leon replied, a smile on his face like that of a proud father.

You blushed a little at his comment and then held your daughter up to him, "Would you like to hold her?"

Leon froze for a moment but quickly took the little one in his arms, "She's so small… I feel like I could crush her if I'm not careful."

You giggled, "You look so cute. You really are a proud daddy." You remarked, seeing the tender look in his eyes and the gentle smile on his face as he gazed at his daughter was too precious for words.

"So what if I am?" With a faint blush on his cheeks, Leon looked away a little embarrassed before returning his gaze to his daughter, "I really have a daughter now… Life will certainly get more interesting from here on. Who knows what a little demi god who takes after her mother might get up to." Leon teased.

"Hey!" You refuted his claim and began to pout. Seeing your pouty face Leon grinned and quickly kissed you on the cheek surprising you.

"You don't play fair," You sighed a little, "What should we call her?" You asked, thinking it was time to give your daughter a name.

"Hmm…" Leon looked to be deep in thought, his eye brows knitted and his lips pursed. "How about Estelle?"

"Estelle… Like star?" You cocked your head in response.

Leon nodded, "That's right. Because you are my goddess and she is my little star."

You froze for a moment at his response, your heart skipped a beat. You were so moved by his words and just how much he thought of you and his daughter.

"Estelle… it's a beautiful name." You smiled.

"My world just got a whole light brighter. I blessed to have such a wonderful family." Leon said, looking truly happy as his eyes were filled with nothing but love for you and Estelle.

Leon continued to spend time simply holding his daughter and it wasn't long before you fell asleep, exhausted after giving birth. With Estelle sleeping soundly in his arms and you sleeping by his side, Leon felt true happiness. He made a silent wish in his heart that his family's happiness will always be watched over.

Carefully leaning over so as not wake you or his daughter, Leon placed a gentle kiss on your forehead, "Thank you for bringing our daughter into this world and showing me what it truly means to love someone and be happy. I promise I'll always love you with all my heart. Forever and always." Leon whispered softly vowing once more to always love and protect you and his family for all eternity.


	20. Birth Of Scorpio's Child

You rub your swollen belly; your baby was due any day now. Scorpio had already been acting like a panicked father-to-be; continually asking you if you were okay and that you weren't in any pain. You were touched by his concern. Just then you felt the baby kick in your stomach and jumped at the sudden surprise.

"What is it?" Scorpio asked in a hurry, his eyes wide. "The baby just kicked." You replied and his eyes now lit up. Without even giving it a second thought, Scorpio placed his hand on your belly, trying to feel the kicks from his child. "I feel it. Heh. That's my child." Scorpio smiled proudly. At first he wasn't sure of the idea at becoming a father so soon after getting married, but as time went on he really warmed up to the idea and now couldn't wait to meet his child; Scorpio was practically jumping with joy.

You both decided you would have the baby on Earth and so you for the past several weeks you haven't gone to the heavens; even Scorpio has spent more time with you lately then doing his duty in the heavens. Thanks to Zyglavis and the other gods, they have been taking care of his work load during this time.

A few days later you awoke to a severe pain in your belly and realized exactly what was happening- the baby was coming. You had started having your first contractions and cried out in agony. Your scream startled the sleeping god awake; for one who loves to sleep through the mornings he sure woke in a flash to your voice.

"_? What is it?!" He asked in a panic. You looked to him, taking in heavy breaths while clutching your belly and looking rather pale, "The baby is coming." Those words were all it took for Scorpio's eyes to shoot open and leap off the bed in one bound- throwing off his blanket as he did. In a fluster, Scorpio gathered all the neccasry items you would need during your stay at the hospital.

Once he had everything together, Scorpio snapped his fingers. He arrived near the hospital and was just about to start bolting for the hospital door when he realized one very important piece was missing: you.

Scorpio hurried back home and found a less than impressed you sitting on the bed frowning. Scorpio quickly apologized for his error; he was so flustered that he didn't notice. After all, this was his first time doing this.

This time, Scorpio made sure you were with him and hurried you into the hospital where you were immediately taken into the maternity ward. Scorpio was also allowed to be by your side during the delivery. You had changed into one of the hospital gowns and your water had already broken at this point. You were in an unbelievable amount of pain; your skin white as a sheet and your body covered in cold sweat.

Laying on the hospital bed it was now time to give birth to your child you carried for the past nine months. It was finally time. Scorpio stood silently by your side just like a worried father. He looked like a fish out of water as he stood there hopelessly.

Soon your screams filled the room; each one making Scorpio cringe in horror at just how much pain you must be feeling. Scorpio grabbed one of your hands and tried his best to support you but all you could do was scream out in pain and squeeze his hand so tight until he could no longer feel it. Scorpio was amazed you had such a strong grip and was even more surprised at the amount of pain you were wreaking on his hand; but he just dealt with it as the pain you were dealing with was obviously far far worse. He just hoped his hand would regain it's feeling later and if he didn't then he will just accept it as his punishment for bringing this pain on you in the first place; that's what he thought.

After many hours of screaming and numb hands the baby was finally born. You sighed in relief; glad the agony of it all was finally over. You waited in anticipation to here the gender of your baby and besides you Scorpio looked to be just as eager to know with his wide, curious eyes.

The nurse had wrapped the baby up into a blanket and brought the small bundle over to the happy couple, "Congratulations, It's a girl." She smiled and handed you your newborn daughter.

"A girl…" You muttered, giving way to a smile. You looked at the small form in your arms and nearly gave way to tears. You really had a child of your own; you were now a mother.

"A baby girl…" Scorpio said in an undertone as if he was speaking to himself. He looked to be a bit emotional at seeing his child. "We are a real family now." You said, smiling to him. Scorpio nodded, looking a little teary eyed. "Are you crying?" You asked in a gentle tone and Scorpio immediately stiffened up and looked away, "Course not."

You giggled, "Did you want to hold her?" You asked and he froze on the spot in uncertainty, "I-I… What if I hold her too tight? She's so small…" Scorpio started to panic but you assured him he'd be fine; after all, he was her father, you knew there was no way he'd hurt her.

Scorpio took a deep breath before carefully taking the small bundle from your arms. Looking like he might faint, Scorpio brought his daughter close to him in the most cautious of movements.

"Ahaha. You really are worried." You smiled at the sight of Scorpio holding his child for the first time. Even if he was awkward about it you could see the love in his every movement. "Of course I am. I don't want to mess this up." He sounded so serious about it. Finally having his daughter nestled safely in his arms, Scorpio breaths a sigh of relief and looks down at her with tender, loving eyes.

"She's beautiful." Scorpio muttered happily; the smile on his lips growing ever bigger- he probably didn't even notice how much he'd been smiling. Holding her safely in one arm, Scorpio used the other to gently stroke her little cheek; feeling his daughter for the first time filled him with strong emotions that he couldn't even begin to describe.

"What should we name her?" You asked. Scorpio looked down at his sleeping daughter, smiling affectionately, "How about Akari?" He responded.

"Akari… That means light doesn't it?"

Scorpio nodded, "That's correct. You two are my shininh beacons of light in my otherwise dark and gloomy life. You both are my world and I would do anything for you; even give my life." Scorpio's words were filled with nothing but love for those dearest in his life.

"Wow. I didn't think you could get so sappy." You giggled. You couldn't resist poking a little fun but honestly, you were blushing like mad and your heart beating like crazy at his declaration.

"Shut up. Why did you have to ruin the moment?!" Scorpio looked to be annoyed but it was only an act; nothing could ruin Scorpio's happiness on this day. Not the day his daughter was brought into the world- into his life. Though tired, you wanted to burn this memory into your mind; you wanted to remember this precious day for the rest of your life.

"_, thanks. Thank you for showing me what it really means to love another and finding real happiness. For this I can never thank you enough. I'll spend my life showing you just how important you are to me. Now and forever." Scorpio looked at you with pure, unrestrained love and affection. Carefully clutching his newborn daughter to him, Scorpio leaned down to place a soft kiss on your forehead, "I love you, _." He whispered just a hair breadths away from your face; you could still feel his hot breath tickling your skin. "Scorpio, I love you too. Let's always be happy, together." You smiled back at him. It wasn't long before you had no more energy left and fell in to a deep sleep. Scorpio remained at your side the whole time, holding your hand and softly smiling as he admired his sleeping angel.


	21. MC Getting Frisky With The Gods

Leon held you soundly in his arms as you both sat on his bed. It was the first time in so long you had been able to spend quality time with him as he had been busy in the heavens. You had missed him so much that now he was with you holding you in his arms all your feelings came bubbling up to the surface. You held a deep longing for him, for his love. Trying to keep your desires in check almost seemed futile as you leaned up in a surprise attack and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Leon's eyes widen in response, he was momentarily caught off guard by your unusual boldness; a smirk soon curls on his lips, Leon was amused by your uncharacteristic actions. Unable to just stop there, though, your body was hungry for him and had to have more. You slip out of his arms and get on your knees positioning yourself in front of him. Leon didn't even so much as flinch, watching your every move. In one quick movement you shoved Leon back on the bed and got on top of him. You look at him hungrily and don't miss a beat as you thrust your lips onto his. Leon accepting you completely, not seeming to mind in the least. Then, your hands work their way down to his clothes and slowly you began to undress him, your lips still joined with his all the while. Having taken off his last article of clothing you toss them to the side, treating them like some nuisance. You follow by also stripping off your own clothes. Free from the clothes your skin gently rubs against his. You slid your hands down his broad, muscular chest as he wraps his arms around you and buries his face into your neck. You moan out in pleasure at the intense sensation his touch on your skin leaves you. He trails down your neck softly sucking on your skin as his hands glide along your back and gently rubbing your body. The both of you were completely lost in your desires. Leon welcomed the change of pace and there was no way you would be letting him go anytime soon. That night was a long, heated one indeed.

Dui: It all started off as cuddles and tender kisses, but tonight that wasn't doing it for you. You had a fire burning deep inside and an uncontrolled passion was set ablaze. You were being urged on by these desires having lost all reason you threw yourself at Dui and pushed him back on the bed. Dui looks momentarily shocked by the unexpected surprise and wondered what had gotten into you but you didn't even pay attention to his words as you greedily sought out his lips and kiss him rather forcefully. Though surprised at first, Dui quickly relaxes into this sudden change and readily accepts everything you have to give him; he even urges you on more and telling you to do whatever you like to him. When you started to strip him of his clothes there was a devilish smirk on his face showing he was thoroughly enjoying it. Dui happily admired your naked form from beneath, it wasn't every day he got to see you from this angle. You ran your hands all over his body, as your bare skin rubbed against his; it set your skin aflame, your whole body came to life at the touch. The sounds of two people in love filled the quaint bedroom; it was a good thing the other gods were currently out or they would be subjected to something they'd rather not hear. Every time your lips touch Dui's for an intense kiss he would give you just as much back. Your ragged breaths was mixed with his own, neither of you could get enough of the other. There was no end in sight to this passion filled night, it would be one that would last until dawn.

Huedhaut: You were feeling rather frisky tonight. Huedhaut mentioned about just having a quiet night as you had been busy lately and must be tired. But you were anything but tired, you had an intense longing for Huedhaut that your whole body was shuddering. You couldn't stay still and just cuddle with him all night, no, you wanted- needed more. You knew Huedhaut might have tried talking you out of it if you mentioned your feelings and so you had to take action while he was unaware. Huedhaut, holding your hand, walked with you to his bed. Soon as you were close enough you engaged your attack and pushed him back onto the bed and jumped on top. Huedhaut was stunned by your actions and didn't even speak a word as you looked down at him with fiery, passion filled eyes. Seeing the look in your eyes Huedhaut knew there would be no taming the beast within you and let you carry on dominating him. The tiniest of smirks curled on his lips as you stripped him and yourself of your clothes. You moaned out from the intense pleasure of him nibbling the skin of your breasts. His breaths turned raspy and the both of you were breathing heavily and dripping with sweat from the heat of your joined bodies. Huedhaut couldn't have been happier to have you ravishing him in a such a way. Only he was ever allowed to see you act so entirely uninhibited and out of control. That would be one night he would never forget and wished to see that side of you many more times in the future.

Zyglavis had been giving his work so much attention lately that you were feeling rather neglected. Often when you came over to see him he would only give you a short greeting before returning his focus on his work. You spent so many cold nights alone sleeping on his bed craving his warmth that you thought you might go crazy from your thirst for his touch. Tonight, however, things would change; you couldn't bear have your feelings ignored any longer. You weren't even sure if Zyglavis even realized what he'd be doing or how you felt and so you were going to show him. Show him up close and personal just how much you needed him. It was late into the night and you had already said good night to Zyglavis before going to sleep on his bed but it was then you decided something had to be done; it wasn't enough just having him in the same room with you. Him working and you sleeping every night; this wasn't how you wanted your relationship to be. The bed creaked beneath you as you sat up and slowly got to your feet and from then you focused directly on your target and marched over.

Zyglavis was surprised to see you awake as he thought you had gone to sleep but then he caught a glimpse of your eyes and knew something was amiss. Before he even had a chance to react you had grabbed him by his arm, though he could have resisted, Zyglavis allowed you to pull him from his chair and drag him towards the bed. His eyes went wide upon being pushed forcefully down onto the bed and no sooner did you climb ontop of him. Your eyes were like that of a ravenous beast hungering for their prey. You took no time in getting him and yourself undressed probably even setting a new world record in the time it takes to strip. Zyglavis was dumbfounded by this complete change in you, it wasn't like you to be so forceful.

When Zyglavis tried to ask you what was going on you didn't even let him finish before sealing his lips with a hungering kiss and ravishing his mouth. Between kisses you explained your feelings to him and he finally understood. He promised to not repeat the same mistake and apologized for what he had done. Now Zyglavis had finally relaxed and let you maintain control; for now that is. The blush on his cheeks from being so completely dominated by you earlier had now vanished and replaced by a look of passion and lust for you. You greedily sought out his lips again and again before your lips traveled down his neck leaving tiny red marks as you went. Zyglavis flinched from the sensation but when he realized what you had done that was when the tables turned and Zyglavis flipped you over and he was no on top looking down at your naked form from above, he thought it was breathtaking and admired you for a moment before a wicked smile flashed over his lips and he buried his face into your collarbone leaving bite marks of his own. Zyglavis had no intention on playing nice with you tonight, after all, you had been hungering for him for so long and he was planning to satisfy that hunger of yours. You screamed out his name over and over that night as he made sweet love you to in a way you'd never forget. The next morning both of you were left breathless from such a passion filled night. Both of you covered in bruises and Zyglavis's back was left scratched up from your nails digging into him. Just looking at one another sent both your faces scarlet red as you remembered the night just spent. Zyglavis didn't dare let anyone else see the marks you left on his body especially as he was the Minister Of Punishments and with his reputation of being so straight-laced he didn't even want to imagine the horrors that would ensue. However, he encouraged you let everyone see your marks as he wanted all the gods to know you were his and his alone.


	22. The Gods As Fathers

Leon would be the kind of father who is hard yet firm, but at the same time he is very kind and caring. He would never expect his child to do more than they can handle but would like to seem them trying their best. Leon loves his child more than anything and will show it through his actions rather than words. But don't be surprised to hear him say "I love you" to them every so often when he thinks no one else is around.

Scorpio would be a bumbling mess at first. Not knowing how he should act as a father. Like giving them apples when they asked for oranges. He would eventually get the hang of it, though, and It wouldn't take long for his guard to drop and finally grow comfortable with his child. He'd be the kind of father to spoil his child in secret. Mummy said no candy? No problem. Scorpio would secretly give his kid the candy they desire. Compliment him in public with his child and you will be sure to make him blush, but at the same time, proud to be their father.

Teorus would be ecstatic to become a father. However, his excitement also makes him forget the responsibility he has as his child's father. At first he doesn't take it all that seriously. But as time goes on and he sees just how hard it is to have a child of his own, his attitude immediately changes. Now understanding just what it means to be a father, Teorus does everything he can to be someone his child can look up to and treats them with tenderness. He also has a bad habit of spoiling his child, something that often gets him in trouble with you; but he can't help it, he loves his child too much not to.

Dui would treat his child with nothing but kindness. Possibly drowning them in it; not that it's a bad thing. But when his child throws a tantrum, expect Dui to give them quite the scolding; with love of course. Dui always puts his child first. When they want something he will give it to them, but only if they have been behaving. Dui will spoil his child but not to the point they think everything will be handed to them. He teaches them to be well-mannered and behave appropriately and to value those who love them. Dui does everything he can to be the best father possible and give his child a happy, warm home; anything for his family he adores so much.

Huedhaut would encourage his child to see the world around them. To discover and expand their knowledge. Huedhaut wouldn't be shy of telling bedtime stories to his child and pique their curiosity and imagination. He would dote on his child and maybe be a bit too overbearing on them when it comes to their safety. Huedhaut wouldn't stop checking in on them to make sure they are okay and even when they keep assuring him they are he still couldn't stop thinking about them. Though, there are also times when he teases and other times he takes them to see different places with you. More than anything, Huedhaut loves his family and is delighted to have a child of his own.

Ichthys would teach his child how to pull pranks of their own. It would only be small ones at first, but eventually, Ichthys has them pulling bigger pranks. Together, they would unleash mischief like no one has ever seen. He finally has the perfect pranking buddy; much to everyone else's dismay. They are like two peas in a pod. It only gets worse when he continues to reproduce and possibly create a small army of pranksters. It's only when you finally step in and put an end to his mayhem that everyone can relax. Ichthys absolutely adores his kids and is possibly the worst offender when it comes to spoiling them. He would definitely be the fun father every child loves. Even though Ichthys would scheme pranks with his child he would never let them do anything dangerous; he forbid it. Ichthys is sure to always put a smile on his child's face and most importantly he will always love them.

Zyglavis is strict with his child. He makes sure they never step out of line and might seem a bit too uptight but everything he does he does it out of love. At first glance it might seem he is too hard on his child, but beneath all that, he really is a big sweetie. Whenever his child is crying, Zyglavis would secretly pass them some kind of sweet to cheer them up and if they hurt themselves he would be the first to rush to their side and tend to them, doing everything he can to make them feel better; even when it's a little scratch, Zyglavis grows concerned and worried, though, he hates to admit it. Zyglavis might seem distant but in fact he is closer to his child than anyone could ever realize; possibly even being that of best friends. Zyglavis has a love so great for his child and for his family that no mere human could ever come to understand.


	23. First Kiss- Zyglavis

"Ah, I am taking too long." You started to panic as time ticked away and you hadn't finished important documents Zyglavis had given you earlier. The Department Of Punishments were up to their necks in paperwork and so you had offered to help out but you were struggling to get it all finished at the scheduled time. "After I boasted I am a competent worker, too…" It wasn't everyday that a human helped the gods out but you were the exception. With beads of sweat dripping down your furrowed brow you put all your concentration into getting the paperwork done. Every so often you would glance between the clock on the wall but it only made you more anxious. "Only ten minutes left until he wanted them back." You took in a deep breath and started to go through them even faster, you only hoped you made no mistakes, otherwise…well, you didn't even want to think what may happen if you did. You could feel your heart ever slowly speeding up until you thought it might burst through your chest.

"And done!" You finished off the last document and glanced at the clock on the wall. "Three minutes left…" With that you picked up the papers and shot up from your chair and bolted from the room. You went on a mad dash to locate Zyglavis and fast. "I wish I knew where he was...damnit. If only I was a god I could find him no sweat." You cursed your human form under your breath as you continued to sprint through the palace. Not knowing where Zyglavis would be at that exact time you hoped he might be in his room but when you got there he was nowhere to be seen. "Oh c'mon. He wants the paperwork but I can't find him anywhere!" You started to grumble as you ran and just as you turned one of the corners….

*BANG*

"Ahhhh!" You had run into someone sending the papers in your hands flying. "Oh no." You started to panic as you did not have the time for any hangups. You only had one minute left.

"Clumsy as ever, I see."

"Huh?" You froze at that familiar voice and turned your gaze away from the scattered papers and onto the owner of the voice, "Z-Zyglavis?!" He was the exact person you had been in a rush to locate but you never expected to find him by steamrolling into him. "Ah, I am so sorry." You frantically bowed. Seeing you all flustered, Zyglavis smirked. He then turned to all the papers on the floor, "Just like you to make a mess." He rolled his eyes in slight amusement. "S-Sorry." You bowed again and quickly bent down to start picking them up but just as you did you had bumped heads with Zyglavis who had also bent over to help pick up the papers.

"Ow…" The impact caused you to lose your balance and fall backwards on your butt while Zyglavis remained crouching over and rubbing his head with a slight cringe, "First you barge into me and now you smack me in the head. If I didn't know you any better I would swear you were out to get me." He said, slightly exasperated with your current antics.

You weren't even sure how to reply to his statement. You had been in such rush that you had completely forget yourself in the process and in doing so you didn't think about what you were doing. 'Hey, It is Zyglavis fault, though. He is the one who looked so intimidating when he said for me to bring the papers back at a specific time.' Thinking that you started to frown and turned towards the papers and proceeded to pick them up besides Zyglavis. "What's with that face? It doesn't become you." Zyglavis asked, you noticed him glancing between you and the papers. "Because this is all your fault." You pursed your lips with a slight pout, looking indignant. Zyglavis chuckled and a wicked smirk formed on his lips, "My fault? You're saying I made you hit me, twice?" He smirked, the way he was looking at you made you feel nervous. You didn't even know how to reply to such a thing. 'He got me again…' You sighed, looking a little deflated and then in that moment as you sat on the ground you were suddenly thrusted to your feet.

"Wahh?!" You had no idea what was going on. You looked up to Zyglavis, he was holding tightly onto your arm and just staring into your eyes. His gaze had immobilized you. Frozen to the spot you could do nothing but return his gaze. And then, before you even had a chance to react, he had pushed you against the wall and stolen your lips in a rather forceful kiss. The sudden kiss had sent your heart racing and your mind spiraling. You couldn't think of any one thing, your mind was all but focused on the warm sensation on your lips. His warm lips upon yours.

What seemed like forever was over all too quick as Zyglavis pulled away. When he did you noticed the faintest blush on his cheeks and he was avoiding eye contact with you. "Zyglavis… Why did you kiss me?" You couldn't stop pondering those thoughts, you just had to no why. He remained quiet for a few moments before finally speaking up, "It was your fault…" You were taken aback by those words, "My fault?" He gave a small nod, he seemed to be frowning as if he was confused with his own feelings. "You always act so helpless but then at the same time you try to act totally independent and capable of anything. It's infuriating." He said in a low undertone that you could only just make up. "I don't understand…" You wondered what he was getting at, it was all so confusing but at the same time you felt strong feelings towards him; feelings that only he gave you. "Don't you get it?" Zyglavis finally looked you in the eye, his brows furrowed, he closed in on you once more and with your back against the wall you had nowhere to run. "I am saying you need someone to...protect you." He said with unwavering emotion as if he had to get this out now or he will regret it later. "...I want to be the one to protect you." And with those words out he took a deep breath in relief. You, on the other hand, were in complete shock, "Are you saying...you like me?" You asked in slow short breaths and Zyglavis gave you a look that could easily be read as 'what do you think?' "Wow… I never thought this would happen." You were surprised at these turn of events. You felt overwhelming happiness. You then realized your feelings for him and that you liked him just as much as he liked you. "I like you...too." With a shaky voice you got those words out. "Good…" Zyglavis breathed. "I never knew I needed anyone until I met you. Let me be the one to protect you from now on. That is my promise to you. To think a mere human has turned the life of a god upside down. I never thought I'd see the day…" He finished and with a content smile on his lips he closed the gap between your lips once more. This kiss was much sweeter than the first, you could feel every ounce of his love for you through his lips. And in your heart you made a promise that no matter what challenges you may face in the future you would always do your best to protect him too. With the papers still scattered around you, those papers, that in a moment of chance, had brought you together with the man you came to love. They were all but forgotten as you two came together again and again in many sweet kisses.


	24. MC Being Turned Into A Little Kid

"How did we get into this mess…" Scorpio grumbled. Everyone had gathered together and was gazing upon what was now a rather tiny you. It turned out one of Ichthys pranks had gone horribly wrong and the results being you having turned into a little kid. Unfortunately, the effects were irreversible and all they could do was wait for it to wear off. "How long will she remain this way?" Leon questioned Ichthys with a piercing glare. Ichthys shied away and began to stutter his words, "I-I can't say. Anywhere from a few hours to a few days to...a few w-weeks." Everyone gasped, their eyes wide as saucers. They couldn't even begin to imagine watching over you for such a time, they hoped it wouldn't take that long and ended up wearing off fast. But in the meantime, it would be up to them to watch over the now six year old you.

"Now, how are we going to work this?" Scorpio asked, glancing between everyone in the room. Everyone looked at one another and Huedhaut was the first to speak, "We should split it up into teams. In the morning, Leon will work with Scorpio. In the afternoon Dui and Ichthys can take over and at night that leaves Teorus with Myself." Huedhaut spoke what seemed like a sound plan, but little did they know things wouldn't be so easy. After all, kids are unpredictable. Everyone nodded in agreement, that is everyone but Leon and Scorpio whom were glaring at one another in disgust.

"You seriously put me with this?" Leon spoke of Scorpio as if he was some monster. "I am not working with this unruly Lion." Scorpio huffed. Huedhaut's eye twitched and he silently glared at the two gods who shuddered under the intensity of his glare. Seeing the two gods lost for words, Huedhaut smiled in satisfaction.

"Um, where did _ go?" At Teorus's words everyone's heads jerked towards where you should have been but you were no longer there. "She's gone." Dui spoke the obvious, surprise all over his face. The gods all started to panic and split up and begun searching for you.

"_! Where are you?" Ichthys called out. Standing besides him, Dui looked perplexed, "Will she really tell you where she is if you asked?" Ichthys stopped for a moment at this and shrugged, "Beats me." He replied and continued to call out to you. Dui was still left confused with his thoughts but more importantly he was worried about your wellbeing.

In a different part of the house, Leon and Scorpio wandered around together in search of you. "That troublesome girl. Take your eyes off of her for one second and she uses it to make her escape." Scorpio sounded annoyed. Leon snickered, "She is crafty. But maybe if you stopped attacking me and did a better job of watching her this never would have happened." Hearing that Scorpio turned to him with a scowl while Leon looked smug. "Don't put the blame on me. You are just as much to blame." Scorpio refuted but Leon still looked as blase as ever.

"I should have never taken my eyes off of her…" Huedhaut blamed himself for what happened. Teorus, though, was smiling, "Don't beat yourself up over it. We will find her. Besides, we are all at blame here." He tried to cheer Huedhaut up. Huedhaut looked to him and gave a small nod as thanks and continued the search.

It wasn't until some time later that one group had finally found you. "Found her!" Ichthys shouted enthusiastically and ran up to your side. It turned out you had been running away from the gods the whole time and why they could never seem to find you no matter how hard they looked, but eventually you grew tired and fell asleep on Ichthys bed.

"Hehe, she is adorable sleeping like this." Dui smiled, tenderly admiring your sleeping form. Ichthys, though, was confused to why you were sleeping on his bed. "Maybe she liked all the toys and decided your room was best." Dui mentioned and Ichthys nodded, seemingly happy with this.

The gods were relieved that you had finally been found and was surprised how long you managed to elude them. They made sure to keep a close watch on you from then on.

Later that day…

"I'm hungwey." You pulled on Ichthys pants as you looked up at both him and Dui, it was their turn to look after you. "Hungwey?" Ichthys repeated, a little confused. "I think she means hungry." Dui said, smiling. A look of realization crossed Ichthys face and he nodded, acting like he knew it all along. "Right, I will make you lunch." Ichthys spoke with a gentle smile and snapped his fingers. "Uh, what is that?" Dui asked, looking at the dish in Ichthys hands. "Steamed fish." Dui frowned at this, "I don't know if she will like that…" He looked doubtful but Ichthys shrugged it off and thought he was just being silly but when he showed the food to you it proved Dui was right. "Ewwww, I'm not eating that!" You turned up your nose and started to pout. Ichthys looked disappointed and this time Dui was the one to snap his fingers. He produced a dish of spaghetti bolognese and your eyes lit up. Dui smiled proudly while Ichthys sighed, "Don't start getting cocky now." Ichthys pouted but Dui remained silent, only smiling at him.

After that, the two gods played some games with you, though your abundant energy was wearing on the two of them fast. "Hah, I am tired." Ichthys leaned back, sighing heavily and Dui did the same. "I am exhausted…" You had the both of them playing tag and running all over the place but now they had collapsed to the ground. "Hey, come on, pway with me!" You ran up and jumped against Dui knocking him backwards, "Ah!" Dui yelped. But neither of them had any more energy left to go on. "Ichthys… You created this mess… You entertain her." Dui breathed in tired breaths before exhaustion overtook him and he fell asleep. "Huh. He fell asleep." You looked over Dui and looked sad but then turned to Ichthys, "You pway with me!" She squealed with glee and stood off of Dui and started to run towards Ichthys, "N-Nooo! I have had enough play time!" Ichthys screamed and quickly bolted from the spot with you closely tailing him. The sight of a grown man being scared as he was chased by a little girl was rather amusing.

It was now Huedhaut's and Teorus's turn to watch after you, something that left Ichthys and Dui relieved their turn was over. They had no idea how they would last watching over you if the spell lasted more than a few days. Ichthys was quickly regretting his lifetime of pranks, this might be the prank that sent him to his grave while Dui, looking calm on the outside, was cursing Ichthys on the inside for causing this mess.

You had just finished dinner that Huedhaut graciously provided for you and now it was time for bed. However you didn't want to sleep, not yet. "Come now, go to sleep. Be a good girl and do this for me." Huedhaut spoke softly to you, gently stroking your hair as you laid on a bed they provided for you. "Nooo!" You shook your head and looked a little anxious, "I want a bedtime story." Huedhaut's eyes widened, he wasn't expecting you to ask this. "A bedtime story… I'm not sure I know any that would be suitable for you." He looked off in the distance in thought. Teorus, standing besides him suddenly came up with an idea, "How about we act out something, together?" He smiled. Huedhaut's body jerked and he slowly turned towards him, "I don't think that would be appropriate." He didn't seem to fancy this idea but Teorus was stuck on wanting to do this. "C'mon." His smile grew even wider. Seemingly giving up, Huedhaut sighed in resignation and stood up. "What do you plan on us to do?" He asked. Teorus eyes lit up, "I just recently saw a book of stories that are for children and I remember one of them being about three little pigs and the wolf that tries to eat them." Teorus explained fervently. However, Huedhaut was astonished by his suggestion, his mouth hung open and his eyes had grown wide, "Is this really a story for children?" He asked, he didn't like the sound of this sound of this story at all. Teorus nodded, assuring him it was.

Huedhaut slowly nodded his head, still not entirely convinced but shrugged his shoulders and decided to go along with it. "Yay, I wanna see you both act silly." You giggled, looking very excited. Huedhaut didn't know how to feel at being called 'silly' but shrugged it off and got ready to act out the story at Teorus suggestion. Huedhaut was to be the big bad wolf while Teorus made copies of himself to play out the three little pigs. Teorus produced little cardboard houses where each one would stay in and directed Huedhaut along the way on what he should do. As they both acted out the story you were nothing but a bundle of laughs enjoying the show.

"I will get you you sweet, juicy pigs. I will huff and I'll puff and blow your houses down!" Huedhaut bellowed in a deeper voice than usual as he stomped along the floor. Though his face was far different from the sound of his voice, embarrassment was written all over it. "You will never destroy my house!" Teorus responded in a higher pitch of voice, hiding in his little house. The next moment, Huedhaut had stomped through the house making a motion as if he was blowing down the house and then that copy of Teorus and the house vanished leaving two behind. The same thing repeated for the next house until one remained, but then they noticed the sound of soft snores and saw you had fallen fast asleep. "Thank goodness." Huedhaut sighed in relief. Teorus, however, was almost disappointed it was over, he was actually enjoying himself.

"Don't ever make me do that again." Huedhaut muttered, still in disbelief what he had just done. Teorus chuckled, "That was fun." Completely ignoring Huedhaut's weary tone.

The next morning…

Leon and Scorpio were now up. The pair glared at one another and towards you, both were clueless as what to do. "How do we take care of a little child?" Scorpio asked as if asking the air and Leon shrugged, "How should I know? I have never looked after one before." You looked up between the both of them in confusion and amusement from seeing the pair bicker, "Are you two best friends?" You asked and the pair completely froze and begun to cough. "What?!" They suddenly exclaimed and glanced at one another before quickly turning away, "Never!" They fervently denied but you just giggled. "If you say so." And then your tummy rumbled, "Ohh, I am hungwey." You rubbed your tummy. "Hungwey? Oh, hungry." Scorpio, rubbed his chin as if he was in thought. "What do we feed her?" Leon looked troubled. "I don't know. Hmm… Kids like ice cream, right?" Scorpio asked, looking at you and Leon nodded, "I think I remember Huedhaut telling me once they do." And then they snapped their fingers and ice cream appeared. "Here." Scorpio handed you the ice cream and your eyes grew wide. "Ice cweam for breakfast? Wow!" You were ecstatic and eagerly started digging into the container. Scorpio and Leon both looked proud and also relieved you were eating what they provided. After you finished eating it was then time for playing. It was the start of a new day so of course your energy had also been replenished. "You want to play?" Leon looked surprised and had no idea what to do. "I am not playing any kids games." Scorpio refused, looking adamant.

However, there Scorpio was, playing games with you and Leon. It was hard to imagine the hard-headed Lion and Scorpion being tamed by a little kid but the mere fact you had them playing games with you was proof they were weak to your charms. The three of you sat down playing a game of cards. "I win!" Leon shouted happily, his sudden outburst surprising Scorpio, "Dammit. You stupid Lion." Scorpio looked frustrated to have lost to the stupid Lion. They kept playing over and over until finally Scorpio won, "In your face, you stupid Lion!" Scorpio jumped to his feet, a smug grin plastered to his face as he looked down on Leon. However, Leon closed his eyes and smirked, "You won, what, one time compared to my ten times." He laughed and Scorpio grew hot with anger, "S-Shut up!" They both started to fight with each other and by the time they stopped they realized you were nowhere to be seen. "Not again!" They both gasped, their bodies tensing up and cursing their predicament. "Our fighting once again brought us to this." Scorpio scowled, and Leon looked troubled, "It did…" For once the pair agreed and set out in look for you.

For how long would this spell last and would the gods survive this predicament? Who knows, for now they would do whatever they could to see that you were well looked after and when it finally wore off… Well, Ichthys better run for the hills because there will be five angry gods out for his blood. All the while, The King watched from the heavens amused by the situation. It was only another form of entertainment to him.


	25. MC On Her Period With The Gods

Most know never to disturb a girl when they are on their period unless they want to be met by an untimely demise. Unfortunately, the gods, all knowing as they are, were not prepared for the fiery wrath of one particular female.

You had been summoned to the house of the gods for a celebratory feast that Ichthys, Dui and Teorus were organizing; of course it was Ichthys idea, you could always count on him to want to have a good time. However, you really weren't in the mood to attend but due to their persistent pleas you decided to join them and arrived in the afternoon.

"Did that problem child drag you into this too?" You had been sitting on the couch reading a book when Scorpio walked into the room.

You looked up from your book and stared blankly at him, "That's right." and promptly returned to your book.

"Hmmph." Scorpio didn't seem to be impressed from your curt reply and was now frowning at you.

"What is it? Do I have something on my face?" You glanced up from your book at him with an icy cold stare.

Scorpio eyes widened momentarily before turning into a scowl, "What is your problem, woman?" He huffed.

"I am just trying-"

"What is going on in here? Has the goldfish got your knickers in a twist?" Leon, apparently overhearing the conversation, decided to join in and had cut you off. He had his usual smug grin and was looking coolly at Scorpio.

"What do you want, stupid lion?" Scorpio growled, both of them were now engaged in a glaring contest as they hurled insults at one another.

You could feel your blood pressure rising. You just wanted to relax and read a book while waiting for dinner to be ready. Of course, the gods could have snapped their fingers and it would have been ready in a flash, but Ichthys insisted dinner be cooked by hand and so it would be some time until it was done.

'...I should have stayed home… They are all getting on my nerves.' You rubbed your forehead, cursing that darn problem child under your breath for deciding to cook by hand. All you wanted was to eat and go home. Though you weren't even really that hungry and rathered just eat chocolate and curl up in bed with your book.

"You are the problem here, idiot scorpion!"

"Is that the best comeback you got, pathetic lion?"

'Will they ever quit?!'

They were so absorbed in their fight they didn't even notice your silent glares at them. "Would you both stop acting like children and shut up!" Unable to take another second, you jumped off the couch and screamed at the both of them.

"Wha?!" They both froze on the spot, completely stunned from having been scolded by you.

"That's better." You smiled in satisfaction from seeing the look of shock on their faces and sat back down and continued on your book.

"Does something seem off with her?" Bewildered by your change in attitude, Leon whispered to Scorpio, his eyes on you.

"For once I agree with you. There is this unsettling aura around her…" Scorpio replied, looking perplexed and somewhat frightened of you.

"What did you say?" You looked over you book, speaking to them in a low, frightening tone. Your eyes screamed death.

Seeing your murderous glare both of the gods jumped, looking horrified. They quickly denied having said anything before making a hasty retreat from the room.

'Hahah, their faces. Pure gold. I should act like this more often, they won't know what to expect. Shame I only get moody on my period.' You giggled to yourself as you read your book.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were here. After scaring the other two off you had continued to read in peace with no interruptions for a while, that was until someone else disturbed your quiet time.

"Hmm." You looked up to see Huedhaut walking past you and taking a seat on the couch besides you.

"You are here for the feast I assume?" He asked.

"Yes." You nodded, not taking your eyes from your book.

As you read your book you noticed Huedhaut slightly leaning over, "Did you want something?" You asked in a rather cold tone and Huedhaut quickly pulled back and smiled innocently.

"Oh, no. I was just curious as to what you were reading." He said, pointing to your book.

You sighed a little, "It's just a mystery novel." You replied and hoped that would be the end of it but alas it was not.

"Do you like mystery? You seem to be enjoying the book." He tried to engage in light conversation with you but sadly you just weren't in the mood for it.

"Do I now? I would be enjoying the book much more if it wasn't be for all these interruptions." You replied in a low undertone with a hint of snark.

"Oh." Huedhaut seemed to have caught on immediately to what you were getting at and shied away a little, "I am sorry. Of course you wouldn't like to be interrupted while reading, I feel the same way myself." He looked apologetic but nonetheless still continued to talk despite that.

You once again felt your blood boil and your patience run thin. "Didn't we just go through this?" Your eye started to twitch and you slowly turned to face him, "I want absolute silence. I can't relax with someone chatting in my ear."

"Ah." Seeing the terrifying look on your face up close gave him the chills and your low and scary voice did nothing to help. "Yes, I am sorry. I will be on my way now." Huedhaut quickly stood up and in a flash had fled from the room.

'Thank goodness, now maybe I can finally relax a little.' You sighed at everything that happened that day. The gods were probably going to think you were some kind of monster by the end of the day but you didn't care right now, they were getting on your nerves so you were going to deal with them in anyway you saw fit.

Time gradually passed but dinner still seemed so far away. You were still relaxing on the couch with your book, the three gods hadn't since dared cross your path again. As you sat there you suddenly started to get sharp pains in your stomach, "Uggh, I don't feel so good…" You took a few deep breaths and leaned over, holding onto your tummy.

"Hey _, I have been asked to bring you to the kitchen." While you were bent over you heard a bright, cheery voice enter the room.

'Oh, gosh. Not now…'

It was Teorus, "Huh." He paused when he noticed you bent over, "Are you okay? you aren't dying of hunger are you?!" Teorus started to panic and ran to your side, "Dinner will be ready soon, just hold on."

You did your best to push your pain aside and sit up straight, "I'm fine, really. Why do I need to go to the kitchen?" You asked.

Teorus immediately broke out in a smile, "Oh, Ichthys wants you to taste test some of the dishes." He replied happily and then placed his hand on your arm, trying to pull you along.

Though you really weren't in the mood and almost wanted to knock him to the ground for pulling you, but seeing how happy he looked you tried to fight against what your body was telling you to do.

"Okay, okay. I am coming. Don't pull so hard."

You entered the kitchen and saw Dui and Ichthys both slaving away in the kitchen. All three gods were wearing aprons each one fitted with an image of a cute little bear, though Dui's one had a cherry in its mouth.

"Ah, you are here." Ichthys looked happy to see you had arrived and quickly raced up to a pot and beckoned you over.

"Here, try this." He brought a spoon up to your mouth. "So, how does it taste?" He waited anxiously to see what you would think.

'Hmmm...Erk?! What is this… It tastes awfully salty.'

"What exactly is this?" You asked.

"Fish stew!" Ichthys proudly replied.

'That explains it.'

"I think it needs a little more flavour and a little less salt." You explained and Ichthys gave you a blank look.

"Really. I thought all I needed was to put in fish and salt." He mumbled, looking at the pot.

Your eyes went wide, you immediately felt sick from what you might just have ate.

It was then Dui's turn to call you over. In front of him was a pie.

'Don't tell me…'

"What is this?" You worriedly asked.

"Cherry pie!" He happily replied.

"Is this for dinner.? You asked and he nodded. You mentally slapped yourself. "Cherry pie isn't something you eat for dinner but for dessert." At this Dui looked a little deflated and then got to work on thinking something else to cook.

After the past couple attempts you were almost too scared to see what Teorus had come up with.

"So what are you making?"

"Creamy pasta carbonara." He responded with a smile.

'Well that doesn't sound too bad. But how does it taste.'

You took a fork and stabbed at some of the pasta. You carefully tasted it, hoping it wouldn't have some secret ingredient that would send you running.

'Hmm. This actually isn't half bad.'

"Well, how is it?" Teorus looked at you with big round eyes in anticipation.

"It is actually pretty good." You smiled.

"Yes!" Terous threw a fist in the air as he jumped, he looked overjoyed by your praise. While the other two sulked.

You remained in the kitchen for some time observing the three of them when suddenly a fire broke loose.

"Uh, g-g-guys!" You stammered as you watched the fire grow bigger and bigger before your eyes. The other three were oblivious as they chatted together.

The next thing you knew you were racing for some water to put it out. It wasn't until you had filled a jug full of water that the gods finally paid attention to what was happening.

"Huh? ...No! My fish stew!" Ichthys yelled out. The fire was quickly put out after that with a few snaps.

"Why did this happen…" Fallen to his knees, Ichthys mourned the loss of the dish he worked so hard on.

You felt no sympathy for him, after all it was his fault for leaving the food unattended.

'Good riddance. It probably would have poisoned anyone who ate it any way.'

"Oh well, time to start over." Ichthys who was besides himself just moments earlier seemed to already have recovered and was smiling.

'Start...over…?' Those words were like a sin to your ears. There was no way you had the patience to wait any longer for dinner… and to allow him to start over on his poison stew would be fatal to everyone.

"No!" You suddenly screamed. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at you in bewilderment.

"What is the matter?" Dui asked in concern.

"I don't want to wait any longer." You pursed your lips and shook your head.

"Ah!" Teorus seemed to have recalled something and ran up to you, "I forget, you are dying of hunger!"

You stopped at his words and then closed your eyes and spoke coolly, "I am not hungry."

"Really?" Teorus looked surprised.

You looked at everyone in the room with a terrifying gaze and they all started to step back.

"I want you all to finish cooking within the next ten minutes or I will be having gods for a snack." You grinned wickedly and they all gulped.

"Okay." They all quickly replied.

"I will be leaving you all to it then." You started to leave the kitchen and turned around just as you reached the door, "Remember ten minutes." Everyone stiffened up at that and vigorously nodded their heads.

You walked back to the living, laughing along the way.

It was indeed ten minutes when dinner was done. The gods didn't waste any time and decided to screw cooking by hand and finally used their powers to conjure up a tasty meal.

"See, this wasn't so hard now was it." You grinned, sitting at the very corner of the table on your own. The other gods lined up across the sides of the table, cowering in their seats in fear they might disturb you.

"You go ahead. We will wait until you finish." Dui insisted you take first pick of the dishes and you did just so.

You quietly enjoyed your meal in peace while the gods did their best to be well mannered. Even Ichthys was unusually quiet.

"This is really good." You smiled but just hearing your voice caused each of the gods to nearly jump from their seats.

"Did she yell at you, too?" Huedhaut asked the other gods from where he sat.

"Yes." Ichthys replied, looking sulky.

"I think she must have had a bad day." Dui muttered.

"She is acting like a completely different person... " Teorus whined.

"What is so different about today from every other day?" Scorpio thought on it.

All the gods tried to come up with a reason for your bad mood but just couldn't think of anything.

"Ugh, this is driving me crazy. She is even scarier than The King when he gets mad." Leon sighed, looking frustrated.

"I was worried she was going to eat me!" Ichthys said, looking fearful as he thought back to earlier.

'What are they talking about?' Seeing the gods talk amongst themselves you couldn't help but feel a little left out, "You all look to be having a lively conversation. Can I join in?" You asked with a smile, a smile laced with terror.

All the gods sat up straight in the chairs and froze at the sound of your voice. They tried to act natural, like nothing happened but it only made you suspicious.

Under your intimidating glare, Ichthys was the first to crack. "I-I-I'm sorry! W-W-We were just worried something was wrong with you. You aren't being yourself today." Ichthys stuttered throughout his response.

You giggled a little, only scaring the gods further. You glanced between them all, "So you noticed."

"Of course, how could we not?" Leon said with a frown.

"That' right. You looked frightening enough to go ape crazy on us and tear us apart." Everyone paused at Scorpio's statement and looked at him with raised eyebrows. "What is with those looks?! I am only saying the truth!" Scorpio spat, wondering what their problem was.

Ignoring his comment, Huedhaut spoke, "Is there something troubling you? If there is, we are here to listen."

'Hmm, I really do have the gods on edge. I shouldn't be enjoying this so much but I can't help it.' You laughed inwardly. Your face contorted into a smile but it wasn't your usual friendly one and it sent shivers throughout the gods.

"You guys are right. I am troubled." At your words the gods listened closely, hoping to learn the cause of all your outbursts today. "You see, at this time of the month I just so happen to turn into a raging bear and-"

"A bear?! So she really is going to eat me!" Ichthys jumped out of his chair in a fright after hearing you say the word 'bear'.

"Sit down! She will do no such thing." Scorpio glared at him and Ichthys reluctantly returned to his seat.

After that little scene was over you were about to continue when Huedhaut interrupted this time, "I got it!" His face lit up like he just solved a complex riddle.

"Got what?" Teorus asked, looking quizzical.

"There is only one reason for this sudden change of attitude. _ here is on her period." Huedhaut looked proud of himself for realizing this. All the gods gasped at this revelation.

'Ah, oh well. I knew it couldn't last forever.' You smiled to yourself, a little disappointed your fun was over.

"What's that?" The room was suddenly floored when Ichthys innocently spoke up.

'Pfft… Can always count on Ichthys to come up with the strangest things.' You covered your mouth as you tried to hold back your laughter. Meanwhile all the gods were staring at the poor, confused god.

"I want you in my room later." Scorpio said, glaring at Ichthys.

"Why? I didn't pull any pranks?" Ichthys asked, his eyes wide.

Scorpio gave him a pointed gaze, "We need to...talk." And that was all Scorpio said before relieving himself from the table and leaving the room.

All the remaining gods then burst out in laughter at the expense of the confused little fish. It sure was a hell of a day, you might have been in a terrible mood all day but looking back at it now it really wasn't all that bad. You did get to share in a few laughs and scaring the gods out of their wits was way too much fun. But the best part of all was Scorpio's expression when Ichthys didn't know what a period was. You could only imagine the lecture that would await the poor guy. Ichthys just might not be the same after Scorpio is through with him. Though you wondered yourself if Scorpio was really the right guy to be lecturing Ichthys on such a subject.


	26. The Gods Reaction To Becoming Parents

The God's Reaction To Learning MC Is Pregnant And Will Be Parents

Leon: Your mind wandered as you lay in bed with Leon's arms wrapped gently around you. Thinking on how you should tell the arrogant god on shocking discovery just days prior.

You took in a deep breath, 'I really should tell him...' You looked up from his chest to meet his gaze.

Leon looked at you quizzically, "Is something the matter?" It would seem he picked up on your anxious thoughts right away.

You hesitated for a moment, biting your lip before looking at him once more, now with a steady gaze, "Leon...I'm...pregnant." Finally getting those words out you felt relieved, but now you awaited to hear how he would respond. You carefully studied his face, but you just couldn't make out what he was thinking.

"..."

The silence made you feel uneasy. You held your breath in anticipation. Seeing that he wasn't speaking a word you started to panic but in the next moment you were suddenly thrusted against his chest, surprising you, "Leon...?"

"We are really having a baby?" Leon's voice was barely a whisper as he spoke while holding you firmly against him.

You softly nodded, "Yes... I found out a few days ago." You could feel tears coming on from hearing how gentle Leon was speaking with you.

Leon gave you a gentle squeeze, nuzzling his face into your neck, "I will be a father... Heh, our child will surely be great. We are their parents after all." He smiled, his words sounded a little cocky but his tone was full of joy.

A soft smile slowly crept over your lips, "Hehe, you never change." Though you were giggling you couldn't stop the few tears that escaped your eyes.

Noticing your tears, Leon pulled back and looked you straight in the eyes, "Tears... Why are you crying? Did you not want to have a child?" Leon looked a little confused.

You shook your head, smiling, "I am happy. These are happy tears."

Leon's eyes widened, "There is happy tears?"

You nodded, "Yes." And your smile grew even wider.

Leon brought a hand to your face and rubbed away your tears, "Happy tears... I see. Will you cry these tears when our child is born too, I wonder." He said, looking at the tears on his thumb.

"Of course." You smiled.

Leon looked up at you and a tiny smile formed on his lips, "Then I will make sure the tears you cry are always happy tears."

Scorpio: Watching Scorpio as he sat at his desk going over paperwork, you wondered on how to bring up the news of your pregnancy.

Thinking it was best to just come straight out with it, you walked up to his desk.

Noticing you besides him, Scorpio put down his pen and turned towards you, "What is it? Can't you see I am busy right now." He seemed a little impatient.

You straightened up and took a deep breath, "There is something I need to tell you."

Scorpio's brows furrowed at this, "What is so important that you need to interrupt me as I work?" He really didn't like to be disturbed as he worked.

You slightly cringed but continued on, "Well you see... We are going to be parents." You finished with a little laugh.

Scorpio blinked a few times, "That's all?" He rolled his eyes and went to continue on his work. You were shocked by his response, 'Uh, did he even realize what I just said?' Your mouth was agape as you closely watched Scorpio who in the next moment suddenly leaped off his chair as it seemed he finally understood your words.

"You're pregnant?!" He grabbed hold of your shoulders as he shrieked in surprise.

You giggled at his reaction, "Took you long enough."

Scorpio jumped at your words and his cheeks flushed, "I was concentrating on work!" He refuted.

"So you really are pregnant... We are having a baby." Scorpio nearly looked to be in shock at realizing this.

"That's right." You smiled brightly.

Scorpio closely gazed at your face before wrapping his arms around you, "I'm not sure how good of a parent I will be but... I will do my best. I want to have this child with you."

"Scorpio..." You were so moved by his honest words.

"I promise, I will take care of you. Both of you."

"I know you will. We will be parents together." With a pleasant smile on your face you closed your eyes as he held you close.

Gently squeezing you, Scorpio whispered, "Whatever happens, I will always be here for you."

Dui: Having just finished dinner, you rested your head against Dui's shoulder as you sat on the couch.

"I love being able to spend time with you like this." Dui softly spoke.

His kind words filled you with joy, "Me too." You smiled.

Enjoying your moment with Dui, you thought this would be the perfect time to spring the news on him.

"Dui."

"Mmm?"

You slowly lifted your head to look at him, "What would you do If I said I was pregnant?"

Cocking his head, Dui looked confused by your words, "What are you saying?"

You relaxed into a smile, "Exactly what I just said. I am pregnant." You grinned. Dui nearly fell off his seat in utter disbelief.

"What?!" He gasped, his mouth agape.

Bringing a hand to your mouth you giggled.

Dui sat himself straight on the couch and gazed at you steadily, "We are going to have a baby? ...I am going to be a father..." This revelation had Dui's heart racing.

Dui turned his gaze to your tummy, "Our baby is in here." he said, gently stroking your tummy. You smiled happily at him and placed a hand on his that rested on your tummy.

Turning his gaze on you, Dui looked at you ardently, "We are going to be a family... I can't wait to be a family together." He smiled warmly.

"A family... Yes, we will be a family." A gentle smile played on your lips. You couldn't wait to be a family with the man you loved with all your heart.

Gently, Dui wrapped his arms around you and stroked your hair, "I want us to always be happy family so promise me you will never lose the smile that I treasure so dearly."

Huedhaut: Walking through the gardens in the heavens hand in hand with Huedhaut, you enjoyed the scenery around you but most of all you were enjoying your time with the man you loved. This was your first date in sometime but this things were a little different from the last as you were expecting - Something Huedhaut was still unaware of.

Having just recently found out yourself, you thought this would be the perfect time to reveal the big surprise that would surely change your lives.

Readying yourself, you came to a stop. Huedhaut looked confused by your sudden halt, "Is something the matter?" He asked.

"There is something I wanted to tell you." You could feel your heartbeat speed up a little as you started to panic. You were worried what he might think about your pregnancy and if he didn't want the child.

Huedhaut gazed at you with inquiring eyes, "What is it? You look troubled..." There was concern present in his tone.

You jumped at his voice and shook off your negative feelings and with resolve you spoke, "Hue, we are going to have a baby!" You accidentally shouted it out despite yourself. Realizing what you had done you felt a little embarrassed while Huedhaut looked to still be processing your words.

After a few moments of silence he finally spoke, "We are really having a baby..." His voice was barely audible. You started to inwardly panic but then you noticed the tears welling up in his eyes.

You grew worried, "Hue?" You softly called out to him.

Huedhaut shook his head and gave you a warm smile, the tears still in his eyes, before throwing his arms around you in a warm embrace, "I am so happy... This is wonderful news. We are having a baby... I couldn't be happier."

You froze at his words, his voice was full of emotion it was as if you could feel them yourself. "Hue... I feel the same way." You softly smiled, filled with love for this man.

Huedhaut pulled back a little to look at you and leaned in close to your face until he was just a hair breadths away, "I promise I won't let anything happen to you or our baby. I will always be here to protect you. I won't let you worry about anything because It just wouldn't do to have the two most important people in my life suffer." He whispered words of love before closing the gap between you with a kiss.

Ichthys: You were heading into the bathroom to have a shower when you felt something slippery on the floor and nearly slipped, Ahhh!" You screamed. You had just managed to catch yourself on the vanity and keep afoot. Hearing your scream, Ichthys came running into the bathroom and saw you in just a towel and looking panicked.

"What happened?" He asked, worried after hearing you scream.

With a few heavy breaths you turned to Ichthys with a bar of soap in your hand, "What was this doing on the bathroom floor?" You questioned him.

Smiling, Ichthys came up to and took the bar of soap, "Oh, that's where it went. I thought I lost this soap." Ichthys looked happy about finding it but you on the other hand...not so much.

You could feel your blood boil after that incident, "You could have hurt the baby!" You blurted out and after realizing what you had done you covered your mouth in surprise.

Ichthys looked totally shocked, his eyes nearly popping out of his head, "Baby?! Where is there a baby?" His eyes darted around but he could see no baby, he grew even more confused.

You quietly sighed, you wanted to tell him at a more appropriate time but due to your slip up it looked like you would have to confess now.

You cleared your throat and looked at Ichthys, whom was still looking confused, "Ichthys."

"Huh." Ichthys focus was now on you.

You slowly walked up to him, "I was talking about our baby." You gently smiled.

Ichthys cocked his head, still looking confused, "Our baby?"

You inwardly face palmed, thinking he was rather dense, "I am pregnant, Ichthys."

After spelling it out for him, Ichthys finally understood. The color nearly drained from his face, "B-Baby?! I am going to be a father already? But we haven't even been married long." Ichthys was besides himself. He was amazed that you got pregnant so fast after getting married but that was probably because he likes to get frisky a lot...

Ichthys then thought back to what happened earlier and grew serious, "I nearly hurt you.. I am sorry." He quickly apologized, "I will be more careful from now on. I can't go needlessly putting you in danger." He took you within his arms, the fact you were only in a towel made it a little awkward, "I would never forgive myself if I hurt you." His warm breath made your whole body grow hot.

"Ichthys.. I am only in a towel... I still need to have my shower."

Remembering you were only in your towel, Ichthys pulled back to look at you before a mischievous smirk flashed across his lips, "I don't think I can let you go now." He had those passion filled eyes you couldn't resist. In an instant, Ichthys had swept you off your feet. You gasped a little at this but decided it was futile to resist him now, especially when he had that look in his eyes.

As he carried you to the bedroom, Ichthys spoke, "I am really going to be a father. I can teach my kid all kinds of pranks, hehe." He looked overjoyed at that fact. While you could only imagine the horror that awaited you and all the heavens.

Ichthys then looked down at you as he held you, "I really am happy. I could never have felt this way without you, so thank you for showing me what real happiness is like."


	27. Nightmare Fright- Leon

Late one night, Iris slept soundly in bed. That was until a terrible nightmare plagued her mind. She tossed and turned, her face contorting in pain. All she could see was darkness, it had completely enveloped her. Iris could feel nothing but pain as the eerie silence consumed her. It all seemed too real, it was frightening. She wanted a way out; some way to escape. But was only met by one dead end after another. Iris screamed when a ghostly figure had cornered her, "Scorpio, save me!"

At that moment, Iris felt like her entire being was been shaken. She started shaking frantically when she heard a voice calling out to her.

"Iris! Wake up! Iris?!"

Finally, she opened her eyes and was met by reality. There, in front of Iris, was Scorpio gazing at her, deeply concerned.

"Huh... Was I dreaming?" In a daze, Iris sat up on the bed and noticed she was dripping with sweat due to the horrible nightmare.

Scorpio gave a little sigh, "Don't you even know when you are dreaming?" Though he sounded irritated, Scorpio was relieved to finally see her awake.

Iris turned to Scorpio with a look of dread, still recalling her previous dream, "I am sorry to have woken you..." Her heart beating a mile a minute, Iris still thought of Scorpio first and apologized.

"You silly girl." Scorpio rolled his eyes, thinking what to do with her, when he suddenly took her within his arms, "You had me worried..."

His complete change of tone and demeanor had left Iris dumbfounded, "Scorpio...?" She quietly whispered to him.

Scorpio, looking a little distraught, tightened his hold on her, "You had me worried... I didn't think you would wake up." He breathed, shaking a little. It was as if he had the nightmare himself.

"I am fine now. You needn't be so worried." Iris tried to assure him she was okay, wrapping her arms around him and holding him back.

Scorpio pulled back just enough to look her in the eyes, "You screamed my name several times. The pained look on your face... It was frightening." The usually brash god admitted to his fears. Generally disinterested with most things there was one thing Scorpio couldn't take and that was seeing the one he loved with all his heart...suffering.

Iris gently rubbed his back, a smile forming on her lips, "Thank you. It is so comforting to know you are always here for me."

At that Scorpio slightly shrunk back, a light blush spreading over his cheeks, "Don't get in over your head now." He tried to deny everything but when he saw the smile now on her lips, complete contrast to the pained look from earlier, he too started to smile.

Gently, Scorpio pressed his forehead to hers while gazing her in the eyes, "I really do love you..." He sighed like he was completely helpless; it was true, Scorpio was powerless against her charms.

Iris couldn't help but giggle a little, warmed to the heart, "I feel the same way."

Unable to resist for another second, Scorpio brought his lips to hers. His kiss was soft and sweet but filled with a great need, the need to taste her and be close to her, to know she was his and only his.

Scorpio slowly pushed her back onto the bed, never breaking off the kiss. The nightmare that had plagued her mind just previously was now but a distant memory as all she could think of was the man whose lips were upon hers and his lingering scent and the touch of his skin; these were all burned into her mind leaving no room for any incoherent thoughts.

Iris felt safe in his embrace and no longer feared that which might hurt her as Scorpio was her protector and lover and with him everything would always be okay.


	28. Scorpio Setting Dinner Alight

"Just wait here while I go get dinner ready." You smiled to Scorpio whom was sitting on the couch. "Wait, I will come with you." As soon as you had started to leave for the kitchen Scorpio had called out to you stopping you in your tracks. You tensed up a little and turned around, "Really? Do you mean to...help cook?" You timidly asked. Scorpio smirked at this question like it was obvious, "Is that a problem?" You paused for a moment before shaking your head, "No. No problem at all." You said before looking away with a concerned look.

'Scorpio in the kitchen… This should be...fun' You laughed nervously to yourself under your breath and the two of you went to the kitchen together.

You looked at what you had in the pantry and started to pull out various ingredients. "What are we making?" Scorpio asked, looking over your shoulder. 'Ah, he is so close…' You could feel his warm breath against your neck sending shivers down your spine.

You quickly turned around to face him, "Miso soup and fried rice." You said with an awkward smile and then tried to create some space between you both by quickly hurrying to the stove. 'Phew. Well, at least he shouldn't be able to mess it up. ...I hope.' Your heart was still racing and your body hot from having him so close moments earlier.

'Now what do I give him to do?' You thought about it and decided to hand him a knife. 'I hope I don't regret this…'

"What do I use this on?" He asked, looking intently at the knife in his hands. You grabbed an onion and placed it in front of him, "Chop this up for the fried rice." Scorpio looked at the onion and nodded, "Okay." You weren't sure if you should supervise for a moment to see if he would be okay or start on the miso soup, but when Scorpio glanced back at you to see you watching him, you quickly moved to the other side of the kitchen.

'Right, time to start the miso soup.' You put the stove on and started putting in the necessary ingredients and set it to a nice simmer. 'I wonder how Scorpio is doing.' Curious, you looked behind and what you saw sent your eyes flying wide open. There Scorpio was engaged with a battle against the onion. It was only half peeled and now he was attempting to chop it up in ways that should never should be done with a knife in the kitchen. The scene was horrifying. "Scorpio!" You shrieked and quickly ran up to his side and grabbed his hand. "Huh." He looked surprised by the sudden interruption and was now looking at you with a questioning gaze, "Why did you stop me? Didn't you see I was chopping up that onion, though it put up quite a fight." You tried to play it cool and did your best to smile, "I know. It's just… I was worried you might...you know...hurt yourself." You calmly expressed your concerns and Scorpio flinched in surprise. "Don't be stupid, I would never hurt myself." He said with a hint of irritation but then you showed him the proper way to cut an onion. Scorpio was at a loss of words after seeing how it is really done.

"...That does look easier." He pouted a little. 'How cute.' You admired him for a moment but when he realized you watching him he quickly looked away, his cheeks were slightly pink, "I still think I could have done it my way." He huffed and took the knife back from you and now started cutting them in the correct manner.

'Hehehe, he's adorable. I am glad he can't read my thoughts right now.' You smiled to yourself as you got back to tending the miso soup. After that, you helped Scorpio complete the fried rice and now both dishes were slowly cooking on the stove top.

"How long is this going to take?" Scorpio asked, he was getting rather impatient and couldn't stop fidgeting. "Not long. We just need to wait for it all to be cooked through." You replied and went to set the table. "Hmmph. This is taking way too long." He grumbled and knelt down to take a closer look at the dishes. "Hmm, this flame is hardly emitting any heat at all." Unaware of what would happen if he turned the flames too high, Scorpio turned the temperature to the max. "Now that's more like it."

"Scorpio, I hope you aren't messing with the food." You called out from the other room. Scorpio jumped at your voice and quickly replied, "O-Of course not." Though he knew that was a lie. Scorpio turned away from the food for a moment to check on you and that was when it all happened. "What?!" Loud beeping sounds echoed throughout your apartment, the fire alarms had gone off. You looked into your kitchen to see smoke billowing out from it. Your eyes widened in horror, "No, the food!"

Scorpio, on the other hand, completely froze up, "What have I done…?" He quickly regretted turning the flames up and then raced back to the kitchen himself. There he saw you attempting to put the fire out with water from the tap. But the smoke was increasing and you had started to cough. Feeling faint, Scorpio quickly grabbed you and pulled you out of the room before using his powers to bring an end to the fire.

Still coughing, you looked into your now charred kitchen with a gloomy expression, "How did this happen…" You sighed and it was then you saw something, "Hmm." You went to take a closer look and saw the remains of what looked to be a tea towel near the stove, "Did this start the fire? But I don't remember leaving this here." You questioned it. Scorpio stood behind you feeling a little meek since he was the blame for it all.

"Actually…" Scorpio had started to speak. You turned around at his voice and was surprised to see him looking so timid. 'Don't tell me…' You understood then just what happened. "I'm sorry… I guess dinner is ruined now." He really felt bad about what happened but instead of getting upset you just smiled. "Don't worry about it. It's not like I wasn't expecting something to happen." At this, Scorpio's head perked up and he looked astonished, "What are you saying? You expected me to burn down your kitchen?" You giggled in response, "Maybe. I thought I picked something easy for you but I guess there was no escaping the fate for this poor kitchen." Seeing you smiling at him after everything that happened, Scorpio's shoulders slumped, "You have no faith in me."

'Not when it comes to cooking.' You chuckled to yourself. "Really, it is okay. There is a first time for everything even if your first time meant setting fire to everything, but hey, you might do better next time." You rubbed him on the back in an attempt to cheer him up. Scorpio, feeling a little better, now started to smirk, "You really think there will be a next time? I am done cooking. I will leave that to you. Besides I could never live with myself if you got hurt because of me." Scorpio looked a little pained thinking what might have happened to you. But you just laughed, "You know, I think that is for the best. It will definitely be safer for the both of us." After that, you decided to order pizza for dinner and spent the night in each other's arms on the couch.


	29. Changing Departments For A Short Time

Team Wishes

Leon: Leon would take delight in the chance to punish those naughty little goldfish. Granting wishes everyday can get boring so being able to shake it up, even if it was only temporary, intrigued him. He would be cruel but straightforward with his punishments. Be bad? Then be ready to face the consequences. Leon will see to it that the punishments he dishes out would ensure the offender would never again repeat their offence. Though, sometimes the other gods would question his morals on punishing humans but he didn't care, after all, it was fun to teach bad goldfish a lesson.

Teorus: Teorus wouldn't be too happy about having to give out punishments. He prefers to grant the wishes of beautiful ladies not to punish them. He would still do as he was told but wouldn't find any pleasure in punishing...not at first. After he had a taste of punishing bad humans and saw the changes they made in affect of those punishments, Teorus thought up new ways to punish humans and try teach them that being bad won't benefit them in anyway.

Huedhaut: Huedhaut simply goes with the flow. Even though he much rather granting wishes than giving out punishments, he still does what he was ordered to do. He makes sure to be careful with his punishments and sees to it that he punishment benefits everyone in question. Out of the three gods. Huedhaut would be the most adept at giving out punishments. Huedhaut acts in a strict manner but does it out of kindness. Or so he says…

Team Punishments

Scorpio: Scorpio would be infuriated he had to grant the wishes of the lowly humans. He didn't want to grant such ungrateful creatures any wishes. Whenever he was tasked with granting a wish, Scorpio would be scowling and cursing under his breath. He couldn't wait until he could go back to punishing humans and putting them in their place instead of granting all their fleeting desires; which by the way made him feel sick to his stomach.

Dui: Dui would be thrilled to be able to grant the wishes of those on earth. He would try his best to fulfill everyone's heartfelt desires, albeit a little confused when some people asked for things and he had no idea what they were talking about and had to ask the other gods. To be able to grant wishes for a change filled him with joy, however his darker side didn't take quite as much enjoyment from it as he did but he was also happy though he wouldn't admit it.

Ichthys: Ichthys would be full of excitement and couldn't wait to get started on granting wishes. He would feel like some superhero being able to grant the wishes of humans. Hearing the different kinds of wishes that humans come up with would intrigue him and excite him. Punishing was one thing but granting wishes was a whole other thing. Ichthys had never had so much fun. It only fueled his desire to learn more about humans after he heard all kinds of interesting things.


	30. Date With Dui

"Are you ready?" Dui asked as you stood in front of a mirror brushing your hair. "Nearly." You replied, focused on your reflection in the mirror. The two of you were about to go out on a date at the amusement park. Dui was eager to get going and couldn't wait to get there. You were also delighted to be able to spend the day with him.

"Finished!" You happily said and Dui's face turned to one of relief after waiting what seemed like forever. "Let's go." He took you by the hand and the two of you left your apartment. You were going to spend your day as a normal couple and so like normal people do you took the train to the amusement park.

You found yourself smiling at the excited god. As soon as you had stepped into the park Dui's eyes were darting one from spot to the next in curiosity and excitement. "Oh, that looks fun!" Dui pointed at a roller coaster in the distance. "Wow! That thing spins in circles. And that goes upside down!" You giggled, a big grin on your face as you watched him get excited over just about everything.

"Huh?" You jumped when Dui suddenly took hold of your hand. "I don't want to lose you." He smiled but then his smile turned mischievous, "Besides, I wanna hold you all day long." You blushed but didn't get the chance to say a word as he pulled you along. Dui led you all the way to the rollercoaster. It already looked big from the distance but up close it really towered over you. "Let's get in line." Dui eagerly dragged you along and got in the line.

The whole time you waited in line Dui excitedly watched the roller coaster go over the tracks again and again as he waited for his turn. You loved that part about him, he really was like a big kid. "Oh, it's our turn!" Dui said in an excited tone and the both of you hurried to get into your cart. Once inside the guards came down and then the cart started to move along the tracks. You glanced towards Dui and his eyes were lit up, he couldn't wait for the ride to get started. The cart slowly made it's way up and once it got to the top you heard Dui mumble, "Boring. Time for some REAL fun!" And then there was a snap. Your eyes turned to one of dread and you immediately braced yourself for the worst. The roller coaster went flying along the track at super fast speed and all that could be heard was the screams of those onboard. You thought you were gonna die, you were moving so fast it felt like you would come off the track. All the while Dui was laughing his head off and looked like he was the only one enjoying the ride.

Once the ride finally came to a stop you couldn't wait to get off. Your legs were weak like jelly and having the floor beneath you sent a wave of relief course through your body, "I could kiss the ground…" You said in a tired voice. Dui looked on at you with amusement, it was easy to see he enjoyed himself.

Wobbling along the way, once you were far enough away from other people you turned to Dui, "What were you thinking? I nearly had a heart attack!" You said in exasperation and Dui smiled, "But you didn't. Don't worry, I would never let anything happen to you." He gave you a kind smile and brushed a finger along your cheek. You sighed, you knew it was pointless to go any further with the conversation; you never could win against him. Though, there would be no more roller coaster rides, you didn't think you would survive a second time.

Worried about what might happen on another ride you decided it would be a good time to stop for lunch. You ordered a pizza and a bottle of water while Dui wandered off. You went to find a table, wondering where Dui had gone to until you saw him coming back with what looked like a dessert in his hands. ""I found some cherry pie!"" He said with a wide grin. You gave a small laugh with a smile and got ready to start on your pizza when Dui stopped you. "What is it?" You asked.

"Let me feed you." He said. You gasped and your eyes went wide, "Out here? I can eat by myself." You shook your head but Dui was persistent. He snatched the pizza away from you and started to pull it apart in bite sized pieces, "Open up." He said with a wicked grin. You resigned yourself and opened your mouth and he fed you the pizza. "How is it?" He asked and you smiled with a blush, "I-It's good." You responded and he looked happy. You were relieved when there was no pizza left and no longer had to be embarrassed.

"Everyone thought we were such a cute couple."

"Huh?"

"People were watching us." He smiled and your face went pale. You were even more embarrassed than before and Dui even looked happy about the peoples comments. Dui finished off his piece of cherry pie in a flash and lunch was then over.

You could feel yourself getting exhausted. Dui kept surprising you with one thing after another and it was really wearing on you. You didn't know what you could do that wouldn't affect you in someway. "Hey, let's go on that!" Dui said with excitement in his eyes as he spotted his next target. You on the other hand were wishing you could go home and have a nice relaxing bath. "C'mon, hurry!" Dui grabbed your hand and dragged you along once more. Still, you found yourself smiling at how childlike your boyfriend was; even if he put you through absolute hell he was still the sweetest thing you had ever met and more than anything you knew he loved you dearly.


	31. Dui As A Daddy

Deciding it would be a good idea for Dui to spend some time with the twins, you send the three of them off to the park. "Make sure you keep an eye on them. And have a good time." You say with a smile and lean in to give Dui a goodbye kiss. "I will. Alright, we are off. See you later." Smiling, Dui waves as he goes, the two little ones following by his side.

On his right side was his daughter, Raine, and on the left his son, Shin. Dui made sure to keep a firm grip on their tiny hands as he leads them to the park; holding their hands in his big one fills him with unimaginable joy, as these are his kids, his precious creations.

Before long the park came into view. It was a nice sunny day and the heat of the sun felt nice against his skin. Dui breaths in the summer air with a pleasant smile. "We are here." Dui says and both twins faces instantly light up. "Yay!" They both shout at once and in an instant they had pulled away from Dui and run to the playground.

"Hey, wait up!" Dui shouts from behind, running along to catch up to them, smiling as he goes. There is no one else at the park today so they were lucky enough to have the whole thing for themselves.

Raine rushes up to the swings and gets on, "Daddy. Push me!" She calls out to Dui with her cute little voice, looking at him expectantly. "Coming." Dui comes up behind her and starts giving her little pushes. "I can push myself!" Shin says getting onto the swing next to his sister and trying to move the swing on his own. Dui watches closely as he still gently pushes Raine, "That's good, Shin." Dui smiles happily, doing his best to encourage the little boy. Shin tries and tries to move his swing but he only manages to get it going a little until finally giving up in disappointment.

"I know you can do it. Don't give up. Keep on trying and you will succeed." Dui gives his son words of encouragement, "Okay!" Shin shouts with determination and tries once more.

"Daddy, faster!" Raine says, kicking out her legs wanting to go higher than what Dui had been pushing her. Dui chuckles a little, "Only if you hold on tight. I don't want you falling off." He says and she nods her head, "I will!" replying excitedly. "Here we go." Dui picks up the speed and now she is flying higher than ever before. Raine squeals with excitement to be flying so high. Dui himself was smiling from ear to ear, proud to be the father of two such adorable kids.

"Daddy. I am moving!" Shin shouts in excitement as he finally gets his swing going higher. "I knew you could do it." Dui beams at him and Shin jumps off his swing and runs up to his father and hugs his legs, "Thanks." Dui freezes for a moment at the sudden affection from his son but then he starts getting a little emotional an leans down to embrace his son, "That's my boy." Dui smiles proudly at him and he smiles back, looking ever so happy that he did it.

Once they finish with the swings they then move on to the next part of the playground: the slides.

"Daddy. Come down the slide with me." Raine beams at him, pulling on the pants on his leg. "Okay, okay." Dui tussles the little girls hair and they both get up on the slide together. Dui places his daughter on his lap, "Hold on." Dui says and she grips on to his arms. Dui then pushes them both down the slide. "Wheeeee!" Raine squeals out all the way down the slide while Dui wears a smile the whole way.

"Again!" Raine immediately wants to go again upon hitting the bottom, her smile bigger than before. Dui chuckles, "Okay." and he takes her back up once more. "Hey, I'm next." Shin says, pouting. He wanted to spend time with Dui too but Raine was hogging him. "Don't worry. I will take you right after this." Dui says, smiling at the sulking boy and messes up his hair. "Hey! Don't mess up my hair…" Shin says looking indignant from having his hair messed up. Dui just chuckles and then gets into position with his daughter for another go on the slide.

Dui was having the time of his life with his kids. He was grateful to have gotten this chance to spend the day with them. His daughter who took after you, in looks and personality, and his son who was practically a miniature version of himself; the only difference being Raine had his eyes and Shin had your eyes.

After giving both twins turns on the slide, they now went on to play ball. Dui used his powers to create a soft ball they could kick around.

"Ready?" Dui says, looking at Raine as he's about to kick the ball. "Yep." She nods with confidence. Dui kicks the ball to her and it was close but she just manages to make contact with the ball and hits it towards Shin. "I'll get it, I'll get it!" Shin says as he runs for the ball but unfortunately misses it and instead, in his hurry to get the ball, ends up tumbling to the ground.

"Shin!" Dui gasps as he watches his son hit the ground and hurries to his side, "Are you okay?!" Dui asks in concern as he looks his son over. Shin sits up, looking downhearted to have messed up. "I'm okay…" He replies in a weak voice and gives a little sigh. Dui smiles a little to himself, proud of his son for trying so hard, "Remember what I said about not giving up? I believe you can do it. You only fail when you truly give up." Dui says, smiling at his son and giving him a gentle pat on the head.

Shin looks up at his father, looking a little surprised before his expression turns to one of conviction, "Right. I'll do it better next time!" Dui nods to the little boy and stands up to continue the game. This time when the ball is passed over to him he swiftly runs up to it and kicks the ball back towards his sister.

"See. I knew you could do it!" Dui cheers at his son and Shin is smiling and laughing, so happy to have succeeded this time. Shin always doubts his abilities and gets disheartened but with the right encouragement he is able to pull off even what he thought was impossible.

Eventually, the day draws to an end. The sun has now begun to set, washing the sky in an orange hue. Raine and Shin both yawn and rub their eyes after their adventure filled day. "I'm tired…" Raine mumbles, starting to fall asleep. "Me too…" Both look like they could pass out at any moment. "We still have to go home." Dui says, he chuckles. Looks like there was no other way, "Looks like I'll be carrying you both home." Dui picks both up in his arms and once they are comfortable in his grip they soon fall asleep.

The walk home was a quiet one but for Dui it was filled with nothing but special memories for him. To have his two beautiful children sleeping in his arms made him the happiest man alive. He made sure to take his time as he walked home, not wanting his time with his twins to be over quite yet. It would indeed be a day he'd never forget.


	32. Zyglavis As A Daddy

Exhausted from being kept on your toes for weeks on end watching your toddler daughter, you decided you needed to have at least one day off and asked your husband, Zyglavis, if he wouldn't mind watching over her for the day. Though busy, Zyglavis understood being a human you would tire easily, and agreed.

Kari had only just recently learnt how to walk and ever since has been up to more mayhem than ever before. Having the blood of a god running through her veins, Kari didn't tire quite so easily and could keep up her troublemaking for hours on end. It was tiresome for one such as yourself, who was unfortunate to only be human.

"Make sure you can an eye on her. You never know when she may just disappear." You give Zyglavis the run down of what to expect and to keep watch of; acting just like a paranoid mother. However, Zyglavis couldn't take the day off work and instead brought all his paperwork home. He planned on doing them as he watched over his daughter, or so he hoped.

Zyglavis nods intently to everything you say before giving you a reassured smile and a quick kiss on the lips, "Everything will be fine. Just get some rest." He replies in a soft tone and motions you to your bed. You watch Zyglavis close the door behind him with worry in your eyes. You couldn't help but imagine the horrors that might await the unexpecting god. You did your best to get some sleep and before long you drifted off.

"Be a good girl for me and stay right there." Zyglavis says to his daughter as he places her on the floor besides him surrounded by some toys. He then goes to sit at his desk and get started on the paperwork.

Zyglavis diligently gets to work and makes sure to keep glancing at Kari to see she was still there. After some time passes and he sees she is still seated besides him playing with her toys he smiles in relief, "This isn't so bad." He smirks, thinking it isn't anything like you were saying; watching over her wouldn't be so bad. However, he soons learn he spoke too soon.

The next time Zyglavis glances over the spot where Kari sat previously is now empty. His eyes widen exponentially and he bolts upright from his chair and quickly scans the room while calling out her name. When he receives no response, Zyglavis, in a fluster, rushes through the house to find her.

"Kari!" Zyglavis exclaims in exasperation when he finds her sitting in front of the pantry cupboard and covered in flour. He quickly pulls the flour away from her and puts it on a higher shelf before turning to look at his flour covered daughter. She was beaming at him, smiling an innocent smile. Even Zyglavis found himself smiling a little as she was adorable with the flour covering her tiny cheeks and button nose.

"What am I to do with you? Hah…" Zyglavis shakes his head with a little sigh and picks her up, which also gets the flour all over himself. He briefly takes her outside to dust her and himself off before taking her back to his desk.

"This time you will stay here, okay?" Zyglavis instructs his daughter but she only giggles back at him, like she doesn't quite understand what he means. This time, for extra precaution, Zyglavis snaps his fingers and creates a tiny barrier around her that he was sure she wouldn't be able to escape from.

Again, it seems to work for some time until Zyglavis goes to check on her only to find her missing. "What?!" Zyglavis gasps in disbelief, he was utterly dumbfounded to see her missing. Once again Zyglavis bolts from his chair and hurries to find her.

This time she was in the bathroom. Zyglavis freezes when he sees that she had gotten into your makeup. Little Kari was now covered in lipstick, eyeliner, blush and other makeup she could find. She was like her own piece of artwork.

Zyglavis quickly snatches the remaining makeup away from her and cleans up the room before turning to his now artistically looking daughter. "Guess I better get you cleaned up." Zyglavis shrugs his shoulder and sighs a little, a tiny smile on his face, as he picks up his tiny daughter within his arms and takes her to the bath.

Zyglavis fills up the bath and strips Kari down before placing her in the tub. He made sure to add bubbles because she loved them. Kari was giggling with glee as she splashed about with the bubbles. "Whoa. Watch it. You are having the bath not me." Zyglavis leans back some to try avoid getting wet but she starts to splash even more, as if she was purposely trying to drench him; the amused smile on her face and mischievous glint in her eye only confirming that claim.

Pointless trying to resist, Zyglavis gives up and joins his daughter in the bath. Kari immediately starts to splash him in the face and Zyglavis, not about to let her win, splashes her back and by the end the entire room was practically it's own swimming pool.

Zyglavis looks around the water covered room, there was even water over the ceiling, "_, Isn't going to like this." He mutters, looking troubled. Of course, he could use his powers to fix things up, but you wanted to act like a normal family and so he promised not to use then unless absolutely necessary. Zyglavis contemplates if this is something that would be necessary to use his powers to fix, but as he does so, Kari manages to slip away, and just after he finished dressing her.

"Not again!" Zyglavis is beyond frustrated now as he goes to find his daughter again. This time she is found climbing a bookcase. Zyglavis gasps in horror upon seeing this and doesn't even think before jumping into action and bolting across the room and pulling her off. He then sits her on the couch and gives her a stern look as he firmly scolds her. Once he finishes telling her the dangers of doing something so reckless her stomach soon growls and he sees she is hungry.

"Lunch time, huh." Zyglavis picks her up and carries her into the kitchen and tries to find something he can make her. "How about a sandwich?" He asks but she shakes her head. Zyglavis's shoulders drop in disappointment and he continues his search on something suitable for her to eat. Eventually settling on a can of spaghetti, that was something even he couldn't mess up.

"Here." Zyglavis sits Kari at the table and places the hot bowl of spaghetti in front of her but she refuses to eat it. "You wanted spaghetti so eat the spaghetti." Zyglavis was clearly frustrated but she still refuses. "Too hot." She mumbles and Zyglavis's eyes widen. He rolls his eyes and sits down besides her and begins to cool down the noodles by blowing on them before bringing the fork to her mouth. Kari happily eats the noodles, seeming pleased to be getting fed from her father.

"You really are a handful. It's no wonder _ Is so tired." Zyglavis says with a small smile, finally understanding how you felt all this time. It definitely wasn't an easy job but at the same time, Zyglavis couldn't deny he was enjoying the time he got to spend with his precious daughter; it was definitely something he wouldn't trade for the world.

Later that evening, you wake up feeling refreshed after a hard earned sleep. You are surprised to be greeted by nothing but silence and quickly grow concerned. You look all over for the pair and soon stop in your tracks, stunned to find them both fast asleep on the couch. Little Kari was nestled safely in his arms as he held her by his side. The pair slept soundly with smiles on their faces, probably tired after the long but exciting day they had. A smile took over your features, you gaze at them with nothing but love an affection; feeling blessed to have such a wonderful family.


	33. Gods Reaction To MC Leaving Them

Leon: For the first time in his life, Leon would be at a loss with himself- with everything. He couldn't come to understand how you could leave him just like that for another god. After all you had been through together, did it mean nothing to you? You, who had taught him what it really meant to love another, was it all a lie? Leon, who had grateful towards you for unlocking his heart and sharing feelings with him that were once foreign, now was riddled with emotions of hate, contempt, anger; the love he felt was once again locked deep within himself. Seeing you smiling at another man not himself was like a stab to his heart. The tears you once swore you'd only cry for him now belonged to someone else; It was all too painful for him to even think about. Leon had grown far colder and no longer was the man people once knew. Having lost you had to be the most painful forms of torture he had ever experienced, and to live with these feelings for eternity was almost too much for the broken god. He didn't regret getting to know you. The days you spent together were the best part of his life; but now they were all he had. Memories. Memories of a time when you were by his side- smiling, crying and laughing with him. But these memories that once told of happier days were also like a darkness slowly consuming him from within. As Leon yearned to go back to those days he once felt true love- those days where you were his. Forever. That's how long Leon will have to go on carrying these painful memories that would surely one day drive him to insanity.

Scorpio: He still couldn't begin to understand why you left him, Scorpio was besides himself with grief that you would forsake the love you both shared and commit your love to another god. All he could think was if he had done something wrong. Was he not good enough for you? Or was this some form of punishment for his past deeds? Scorpio thought that maybe he wasn't allowed to be happy, not after everything he has done, and you were his only real happiness. So losing you would be like forever losing his happiness. Scorpio understood he did some bad things in his past but it was you who saved him and helped him to see the light beyond the darkness; you were his saving grace. But now it seemed that it was only a fleeting feeling this happiness you shared with him. You taught him what it meant to love and be loved; more than anything, Scorpio yearned to be loved by you. But this love was no longer his, no, it now belonged to another. Knowing this brought nothing but pain and agony to the vice-minister. Scorpio was once again thrusted into a world of darkness with no escape. This time you would not be there to save him. Scorpio tried to act like he didn't care around others but everyone knew just how much he changed after you left him. Often locking himself away in his room, Scorpio tried his best to forget you and the way you once looked at him but the more he tried the more he knew he couldn't. You would always haunt his memories, his dreams. Scorpio would forever be broken and empty. Nothing could ever fill the deep hole in his heart. For your love he yearned but your love would he never reach him. Never again.

Teorus: Teorus would try to laugh it off. He thought he should have known better than to try keep your love all to himself. In front of others he would be the same princely god that everyone knew him as but in private… Teorus was clearly broken. Tears shone in his eyes as he looked through an album you both created together. Pictures of you both smiling and laughing together. Just looking at the photos made his chest hurt, it was as if his heart was being squeezed and tormented. He would look at the pictures with such a longing, wanting to be able to hold you once more, be able to say "I love you" while embracing. Knowing he could never do any such things ever again caused Teorus's throat to tighten as he holds back the tears. He thought he had finally found the perfect girl, one he'd promise to love and only love her for eternity. But then you betrayed that love. Teorus who had only loved you, but you who loved another. Now, Teorus was tired of loving. He didn't want to feel love or be loved ever again; not if that love wasn't from you. It would be an emotion he'd lock away deep inside, too scared to ever feel such an emotion again.

Dui: It was like his whole world had shattered. The day you left him was the day he gave up on life, on love. Dui was in complete and total agony that you left him for another god. You were his most precious treasure. Dui valued you more than he valued himself; you were everything to him. He could hardly contain his emotions over losing you and would often lash out in fits of anger but deep down he was just a broken man. Dui hated himself. He blamed himself for losing you, thinking if only he tried harder, if only he was someone worthy of your love. He couldn't deal with losing you. Dui needed you, more than anything he needed your love. You once saved him from destroying himself after he thought he had no reason for living but you gave him a reason; you became his reason. Dui lived for you. Without you, Dui was nothing. Just the thought of not being able to hear you say "I love you" to him would bring him to tears. There was no doubt Dui was growing more unstable by the day. Dui closed himself off from the world. He couldn't bear to see you so happy with another man. He rather die than face that every day. The smile that once warmed up the coldest days was no more. Dui could no longer smile as his reason for smiling was gone. He never would feel happiness, love or joy ever again. It would only be a matter of time before Dui completely loses himself to the darkness and fade away for eternity.

Huedhaut: Huedhaut was devastated. He thought you had finally come back to him. Everything seemed so perfect. Huedhaut vowed to never lose you again and to always love you. However, your feelings changed. Your heart now belonged to another god. Though Huedhaut knows you were no longer his the words he once vowed you still hold true; he still loved you with all his heart. That was something that would never change. Huedhaut wanted you to be happy, even if it was with another man. But still, that didn't stop Huedhaut's heart from being crushed and his emotions from being thrown into turmoil. Seeing you with another god tormented him. Huedhaut wished he could be the one to love you and yet he still did love you but from the shadows. Every time he saw you smiling at the other god it was as if his soul died a little each time. The smile he cherished so much, the smile he was once so happy to see, the smile that was reserved only for him; if anything knowing that smile would never be his and only his again was agonizingly painful. His heart had been left with a hollow void, your love had been tragically ripped from his life and only your love could fill the hole left inside him. Huedhaut would never be the same. He was now a broken man forced to watch the woman he loved from afar- all the while still protecting you and your happiness even if it slowly killed him.

Ichthys: There was a feeling growing deep inside that threatened to tear him apart. Ichthys became so dispirited after losing you that he even lost his will to prank. He barely even had the will to smile. It wasn't hard to see that Ichthys was struggling with his emotions. He could hardly pick himself up and lost the desire to do basically anything. Ichthys couldn't understand why you would have left him. No matter how much he thought about it nothing made sense. Ichthys was so distraught that you left him that he could no longer feel happiness. Slowly by slowly, Ichthys was being consumed by darkness within and with nothing to stop it his life would soon come to an end. You were the only reason he was even alive. Your love saved him but now your love was no longer his. Ichthys felt like he no longer had a reason to live. He gave up on himself and on life. Ichthys couldn't bear to keep on living a life without you in it. It was all just too painful. Nothing could save Ichthys now. He was too far gone. All he could think of was you. Ichthys desired your love, your touch; all he wanted was you. Though gods don't need sleep, Ichthys would often lock himself up in his room and curl up on his bed where he would remain and simply cry and scream out your name; hoping that you would come back to him. But you never would. Now, Ichthys simply awaits for the shadow of death to take over. He just couldn't keep on living a life without you.

Zyglavis shut his emotions away the day you left him. He thrusted himself into his work in hopes it would fill the longing in his heart but sadly there was no fooling his emotions. Everything reminded him of you. Zyglavis tried to stay strong and tell himself he'd be fine without you but that was nothing but a terrible lie. His love for you was too strong to fool. There was no denying the only cure for his aching heart was your love. Though he tried to thrust himself into his work, Zyglavis's work performance had greatly dropped and everyone noticed. It wasn't hard to see his mind was elsewhere. Zyglavis could hardly concentrate on his work let alone act as a minister. If he didn't pick himself up soon it wouldn't be long before he no longer had a job. It's true, the day you tore yourself away from his life was the day his life no longer had meaning. Nothing was right any more. Zyglavis was so distraught over losing you that every passing day his soul died a little inside. It came to a point he could hardly keep his sanity seeing you so happy with another man when it should have been him. He swore his love to you and you to him but then you just tossed that all away and now he was tormented with being the only one who still loved you but could never give you his love ever again. You had changed his life once to a life of happiness but now to a life of despair. Zyglavis wished nothing more than to forever fade away into the shadows unable to live any longer without you in his life. He truly did want you to be happy but he wanted to be the one who made you happy and knowing he could never be that man killed him inside.


	34. Altair's Interruption- Scorpio

"Don't resist, surrender to me... Body and soul." Scorpio, laying on top of me, moaned against my ear. With my hands bound above my head by one of his own, I was powerless to resist his furthering advances.

My body shuddered from his every touch as his free hand traveled under my clothes gliding along my bare skin. A satisfied smile played on his lips at the little moans that escaped mine. It looked to be the beginning of a most heated night in bed...That was until there was a knock on the door.

Releasing his hold on me, Scorpio propped himself up into a sitting position and glared at the door, "Come in." His tone was cold and frightening, he wasn't happy about the interruption.

The door slowly opened and a tiny figure emerged. It was Altair who had interrupted our intimate moment.

Noticing the heavy atmosphere that loomed in the air, Altair tread carefully into the room, "Master Scorpio, I'm here to remind you about the report-"

"Yes, yes. I know. I'll get it done soon. Is that all?"

Altair slightly shuddered under Scorpio's threatening gaze. Taking in a breath he spoke, "Yes. I'm sorry for interrupting. I'll be going now." He bowed his tiny head and quickly skeddaddled out the door.

"Don't you think you were a bit harsh? He's only a kid..." Sitting on the bed besides Scorpio, I gazed at the door Altair just left through moments ago.

Scorpio still looked to be in a huff as his head shot towards me, "Not it was not. He knows better than to interupt my time with you." He growled.

"But...Ahh!" Scorpio had once again pushed me back on the bed and resumed where we had left off; his movements being even rougher than before, perhaps fueled by his previous annoyance.

"This time nothing will stop us." His hot breath against my soft skin set my body aflame but then...

*knock knock*

"Again?!" Scorpio, now half undressed, jumped off the bed and stomped towards the door.

Thrusting the door open, Scorpio glared at the little boy, "What now?"

Altair was frozen, shuddering he gulped, "I-I forgot to tell you that the king requested to see you tomorrow."

Hearing mention of the king only angered him further, scowling and his eye twitching, Scorpio spoke, "If that's all then leave us alone." He then turned around and slammed the door so hard behind him the whole building shook.

With wide eyes, I spoke with exasperation, "S-Scorpio! Be careful. At this rate all the gods will know what is happening and might try to interupt us too."

But Scorpio didn't seem to care. "Let them try. I will annihilate any who do. Especially if it was that lion..." He huffed and got back ontop of me. Once again he resumed where he left off only to be interrupted again...and again...

Scorpio was now only wearing a sheet around his waist as he came back to bed, "Why is Altair constantly interrupting me to only tell me such useless information?!" The scowl on his face deeping, Scorpio sat back on the bed holding his head in his hands.

"For being so upset you sure are going easy on him. You really do like him don't you?" I smiled as I lightly teased him.

Scorpio immediately jumped at my statement and with a blush on his face he frowned, "Don't be stupid! Idiot!"

I laughed at his reaction, I knew he secretly adored little Altair even if he didn't like to show it.

"Let's go." Still blushing from my words, Scorpio suddenly grabbed my wrists, "Huh? What are you doing?" And he snapped his fingers.

We appeared in an abandon house that seemed to be in the middle of some woods who knows where.

"Finally, some peace and quiet. It's not quite like my bedroom back at the gods house but this will do." Scorpio pushed my back onto the bed with a wicked smirk, "Now there will be nothing to stop us." He grinned and leaned in closer, "I want to hear your voice tonight. Scream out my name, only I'll be here to hear it."

The realization of his words hit me hard, he was right, it was only him and I all alone in the forest. I would be at his mercy all night long with no way out as he ravaged my body entirely.


	35. Chibi Blues

"Why is this happening to me?"

It was a normal day like any other when you were suddenly a victim of one of Ichthys pranks. It resulted in you growing smaller. Much much smaller…

"Wow. How cute." Dui held you up on his hand. He couldn't stop poking your little cheeks.

"Stop that!" You protested but due to your size there really wasn't much you could do.

"What is going on in here. I thought I heard _ voice?" Leon had suddenly walked into the room but was looking slightly confused when you were nowhere to be seen.

"You did." Dui said and turned around and showed you on his hand.

"What in the heavens?" Leon looked astonished but then he turned to Ichthys who was standing besides Dui, "This must be one of your stupid pranks. Just how long will she remain like this?"

Ichthy's grinned mischievously as if he was enjoying this despite your frustration, "I can't say. Maybe a day or two. Or possibly a week." He shrugged.

"A week?!" You screamed out in surprise but because of your small stature it sounded more like a squeak and all eyes were on you.

"Heh, maybe it won't be so bad. It's amusing to say the least. But it will be a pain having to watch over her until it wears off." Leon says that but there was no denying the fact he didn't mind this at all.

"Dui. Can you put me down." You asked. It was embarrassing to be held like this by him and you didn't want to stay like that the whole time.

"But someone might stand on you. Isn't this safer?"

"I don't care. Please put me down." You retorted with puffed out cheeks. And with a sigh, Dui placed you on the floor.

It was then Huedhaut came into the room. He was fast on catching your small form and had a quizzical expression as he kneeled down, "I see Ichthys is at it again." Huedhaut sighed but then smiled kindly at you, "Don't worry. I will make sure nothing happens to you." He said and pats you on the head. But with his giant hands and your tiny head it almost felt like he was smacking you.

"Owww…" You cried out and Huedhaut immediately pulled back his hand with an apologetic look.

"Sorry. I didn't realize it would be that hard on you." Huedhaut stood up and then snapped his fingers and some tiny furniture appeared. "You can use these. They are just your size." Huedhaut smiled and then sat on the couch besides you.

You were exhausted from everything that was going on and sat down on the miniature couch Huedhaut created. But just as you were starting to relax you heard the sound of footsteps. They got closer and closer and in the next minute…

"Don't take another step!" Huedhaut was raising his voice after he suddenly jumped off the couch. In front of him was a dumbfounded Scorpio wondering what had gotten into Huedhaut.

"Don't tell me where I can and can not walk." Scorpio frowned but Huedhaut didn't move and instead pointed towards you.

"What?" Scorpio looked to were he was pointing and his eyes grew wide in disbelief, "Why is she so tiny?!" Scorpio said in surprise. Huedhaut explained what happened and Scorpio was now scowling.

"That problem child… Always creating one mess after another." He sounded irritable. Scorpio then looked back and you and knelt down to get a closer look, "I guess this isn't so bad." Scorpio smirked wickedly and started to poke you.

"Hey...cut that out…!" You squirmed and tried to shoo him away but again it was useless.

Scorpio found your protests amusing but stopped when Huedhaut scolded him.

Finally It was Teorus's turn to find the tiny you. He was so intrigued by your miniature size that he couldn't stop looking at you.

"I've never seen someone so small. You are so adorable. You should stay tiny forever." Teorus said with a lighthearted laugh probably not realizing how much his words upset you.

"Stay tiny forever? No!" That was something you dreaded.

Being at the gods mercy for that long? Unthinkable. If there was one thing you were going to do it was get revenge back on Ichthys for creating this mess for you in the first place. And seeing as you couldn't do much in your current size it was the perfect time to come up with the perfect plan. Oh yes you were gonna make Ichthys regret the day he turned you into a chibi and revenge would be sweet.


	36. Dui Celebrating Mothers Day

Dui already had everything worked out with the twins for mother's day. In the guise of taking them out for the day, Dui would then head to the house where the other gods dwelled and use the kitchen there to bake a cake.

Thankfully, Dui had some experience in baking after watching you many times in the kitchen. It didn't take him long to pick a thing or two for himself. It would definitely come in handy today.

"What are we making, daddy?" Rei asked, his eyes big and round and full of curiosity.

"Yeah! What?" Reina added with an eager tone. All too ready to start baking a cake for her mother.

Dui smiled kindly at the pair, "We will be making strawberry cream cake. That's mummy's favorite."

"That's my favorite too!" Reina said, smiling from ear to ear.

Dui chuckled and playfully raised and eyebrow, "Now, now. Don't go eating it before mummy gets the chance to."

"I won't." Reina shook her head vigorously and promised she would be a good girl.

The three of them quickly got underway with the preparations. Dui set the oven to the right temperature and had the twins prepare the needed eggs.

"Whoa. Not too much flour." Dui said with slightly wide eyes as he quickly stopped Rei from pouring too much flour in the bowl but in doing so the bag slipped out of the little boys hand. "poof" flour filled the room and the three of them were white as snow.

Dui blinked a couple of times in surprise and the next moment laughter filled the room as the twins laughed at their father's shocked face while covered in the flour.

"Now I'm all messy." Dui sighed.

He could have used his powers to clean himself up in a instant but he didn't want to do so in front of the twins as he promised you. Because you didn't want them to think their powers could be misused.

"You look so funny, daddy." Reina giggled.

"So do you Reina." Rei said through his laughter.

Then suddenly a clapping of hands shocked them and grabbed their attention. Although Dui had been laughing earlier, there was still a cake to be baked and they didn't have all day to spend it covered in flour.

They all worked together under Dui's close supervision. He wouldn't let them do anything that might be dangerous. When it came to chopping up the strawberries, Dui handled it himself. No one questioned the occasional cherry that wound up with the batch of chopped up strawberries. Dui said it was to add more flavor.

Finally the cake was in the oven and after waiting around and hour it was time to come out. After waiting for it to cool down it was now time to ice the cake with the cream.

"I'll do it!" Reina said excitedly, eager to ice the cake.

"Alright. Here, use this." Dui handed her the appropriate tool to ice the cake with.

Reina was completely focused on the task at hand. She carefully made sure every inch of the cake was covered in the cream...including herself.

"Done." Reina said with a bright smile, proud of her work.

"Good job. ...pfft." Dui could barely contain his laughter seeing his little girl's cheeks covered in cream.

Reina cocked her head to the side curiously wondering what was so funny. Dui just smiled and grabbed a towel to wipe off her face.

Then it was time to decorate it with the strawberries. The three of them worked together to add the strawberries and finally it was done. The three of them were beaming at their finished work. They couldn't wait to bring it to you.

With the cake in hand, the three of them left the god's house and soon returned home.

"Oh, you are back already?" You had been reading a book on the couch when you heard the door open.

You stood up when they didn't reply and nearly fell over from shock at seeing the clumsily decorated strawberry cake in Dui's hands.

"What's this?" You asked unable to contain your surprise.

"It's mother's day and so we baked you a cake."

"Happy mother's day!" Reina and Rei both shouted, before running up to you and hugging you.

"We love you, mummy." They both said while holding you.

Your chest swelled with love for your family. You couldn't have been happier at that moment.

Dui placed the cake on the table before also giving you a hug of his own, "Happy mother's day. You are the best mother a kid could ask for," Dui says before leaning in closer, "And the most adorable and loving wife I could ever ask for." He then placed a soft kiss on your temple before leaning back and looking in your eyes with a teasing smile after seeing the effect his words and kiss just left on you.

"Dui…" You whispered his name, your cheeks slightly flushed.

Dui chuckled and then led you to the table.

"I did my best not to eat the cake. I'm a good girl." Reina said proudly. You smiled at her and complimented her on her efforts.

Being so overwhelmed by everything it was only then did you notice just how messy they all were.

"Ah."

"What is it?" Dui asked.

"I just noticed you are all covered in flour."

They all froze up at the same time. Worried you might get upset for messing up the house but when you broke into laughter they all let out a sigh of relief.

You happily ate the cake, sharing some with everybody. There was no way you'd eat it all by yourself, after all, sharing the love only made it taste better.

"I think it's time you all had a bath." That was the first thing you said after finishing off the cake. There was still a faint smile on your face. It was difficult to eat the cake as you couldn't get over their ghastly appearance.

They all hung their heads at the same time and sighed in resignation before standing up. Dui sent the twins to go get the bath ready before turning to you, "I'm taking you with me." He said in an undertone. His hot breath enough to send your heart racing and your face redder than a cherry.

"Wh...What?!" You panicked but Dui wasn't backing down. It was time for some family bonding. Of course the bath would be filled with bubbles. There was no escaping Dui's intense gaze and so you gave in. Even though you weren't dirty you would be bathing along with them. It wasn't the first time you all bathed together. Luckily the bathtub was pretty big. You could only imagine what laid ahead. By the time you were all finished the bathroom would be covered from one corner to the other in bubbles as they engaged in a bubble bath fight courtesy of Dui. He always did like being a little troublemaker at times and you were sure it would rub off on the twins. What joys waited for you in the future. But you had to admit that was one of the things you loved about him.


	37. Leon Celebrating Mothers Day

It was mother's day. Leon and your daughter, Estelle, had been planning for some time to surprise you on this day. It was your daughter who came up with the plan this year. The two of them were to make you breakfast you could eat in bed. Estelle thought of all the yummy things she could make you that you'd love. Like pancakes, muffins and french toast. The two of them woke up especially early that morning before the sun was even up to get things underway.

"Be quiet, daddy. We don't want to wake up mummy." Estelle whispered with a finger in front of her tiny lips.

"I know, I know." Leon nodded.

Neither of them knew how to cook especially well. They did find a cookbook with what they needed inside but even still… there was chaos in the kitchen as the two of them cooked together. Leon wasn't sure how much flour was needed and Estelle thought more sugar the better so it'd taste sweeter.

By the end, both of them were caked in flour and an absolute mess. The kitchen wasn't much better off with egg stains everywhere and flour all over the floor and sugar spilling from its little bag.

"Done." Estelle smiled proudly, her eyes lit up happily.

"That was harder than I thought." Leon sighed, wiping the sweat from his brow and at the same time wiping more flour over his face.

On a tray were square shaped pancakes, how they got to be like that no one will ever know. Besides the pancakes were oddly colored muffins, Estelle thought making them look like rainbows with food coloring was a good idea. And French toast that looked like it'd seen better days. Not to forget the chocolate cookies that Leon made shaped like stars...That is they were meant to be stars but turned out more like some deformed tree.

Leon picked up the tray and together they headed to the bedroom where you still slept. By this time you would soon be waking up as the time they spent in the kitchen was several hours. Carefully stepping inside the bedroom, the sunlight was already peaking through the curtains. Just as they thought, you had started to stir and opened your bleary eyes. You blinked a few times at the sight until your eyes finally adjusted and you noticed the tray.

"Good morning. What's this?" You asked looking at the tray in Leon's hands.

"We made you breakfast." Leon said.

"That's right. For the best mummy in the world!" Estelle added, giggling in delight.

Your entire face lit up and you beamed at them. Feeling warm inside from their kind gesture.

"That makes me so happy. Thank you. Both of you."

Leon comes closer and hands you the tray, "Here. For my lovely wife." Leon said with a tiny smile.

With a smile you looked at the contents on the tray but upon getting a closer look your face dropped and you started to inwardly panic. You had no clue what kind of horror awaited you in the form of this home cooked breakfast. You looked up to the pair trying your hardest to keep smiling, although your mouth twitched slightly.

"It looks like quite the special breakfast." You said through a forced smile.

Estelle clapped her hands together and jumped up and down happily, "Try some, mummy. Want me to feed you?"

"N-No. It's okay." You shook your head and turned back to the tray. You said a silent pray before picking up the fork and trying the least ominous looking dish of the lot. 'Can't go wrong with pancakes? ...Right?'

As soon as the odd shaped pancakes hit your tastebuds you could do nothing but cringe at the unexpected taste. You had to use all your willpower to not cough, especially with the two faces watching you closely in anticipation.

"Did you like it?" Estelle asked.

"Of course she did. We made it after all." Leon said with a bit too much confidence.

"Y-Yes. It's quite something alright." You awkwardly nodded. You didn't know how you'd survive the morning. You'd only just started on the pancakes and there was still several other dishes to try.

It would definitely be a day you'd never forget, that's if you survive the morning.


	38. Zyglavis Reaction To Becoming A Parent

Pregnant. That single word played over and over in your head. You couldn't believe the news when you found out. Sure you had been feeling a little off for a while but you never expected when you went for a check up to receive news of your pregnancy.

You felt nervous and panicked at what your husband, Zyglavis, will react to the news. You hadn't even been married very long and already the both of you were to become parents. ...It was frightening.

You took in a deep breath in an attempt to calm yourself but still your heart was beating furiously in your chest. You couldn't hide the fact you were pregnant from your husband. That wouldn't be right. No. You had to tell him straight away no matter how much it scared you. You softly knocked on the door to the study. That was where Zyglavis often spent his time when he was working.

"Come in." A gentle voice responded from within.

This was it, you thought. You took one final breath and mustering up your courage opened the door and stepped inside.

Zyglavis immediately turned around to face you with a smile happy to see you.

"Hello. I just got back." You said with a soft smile.

Zyglavis stood up and started walking towards you, "I'm sorry I couldn't come with you. How did it go?" He said, placing his hands on your hips and looking straight into your eyes.

You lost yourself for a moment in the depths of his gorgeous eyes but soon came back to reality. You could feel your blood pressure rising and your heart racing as you got even more anxious. Unable to look him in the eyes you turned away.

"_? Is something wrong?" Zyglavis's worried tone made your heart ache. You knew you couldn't leave him like this.

You shook your head, "Everything is fine." You said, your voice slightly shaky.

You steeled your nerves and looked straight at Zyglavis with a serious gaze, "Zyglavis… I...I'm...p-pregnant." You finally said those words. You closely studied Zyglavis's face in anticipation. Wondering how he'd react. You thought your heart might explode from your nerves.

You felt Zyglavis tense up through his touch. His whole body froze as it looked like he was registering what you just told him. The silence was unbearable. You thought you might die if he didn't speak soon.

Finally, Zyglavis's lips started to move and your eyes grew wide as you awaited for what he had to say.

"Pregnant…? You are pregnant?" Zyglavis sounded like he was in disbelief. His eyes then moved to your belly and he placed a hand upon it.

"Zyglavis…?" You whispered his name in worry, your body grew hot from the tense atmosphere.

But the next moment… A broad smile appeared on his face and he took you into a sweeping hug.

"You are really pregnant. We are going to be parents." Zyglavis sounded overjoyed. You blinked a few times in surprise seeing as he reacted completely different to how you had expected.

Zyglavis pulled back and looked into your eyes with a gaze full of love, "I've always wanted to have a family with you. This makes me so happy…" Zyglavis said, unable to hide his smile or his pure joy.

You broke out into a smile of your own, relieved to hear how he felt. "Yes. Let's create a warm and happy family. One filled with laughter and built on love."

"I'd want nothing more. I promise to take good care of you and our child. Always." Zyglavis said, placing a tender kiss on your forehead. You could feel his love through his every touch, his every word, your chest was filled with nothing but love for him.

Zyglavis rested his forehead on yours and gazed lovingly into your eyes, the two of you simply smiled at each other overjoyed to know before long your family would be growing. It was definitely a joyous time for the both of you.


	39. Scorpio Out With His Family

Ever since you wed Scorpio you had lived in the heavens. You were the first human in history to ever take up residence there. No one thought the foul-mouthed Scorpio would ever fall in love and with a human no less.

Today marked the 6th year since your daughter was born. Little Sakura had never been down to Earth before. However, you did spend a lot of time telling her many tales of this other world as she grew up. It only fueled her curiosity, so much so that she begged to see it someday.

Your family was indeed no ordinary family. Scorpio being the first human to be made a god, you the first human to live in the heavens and your daughter the first to be part human and part goddess. You were one messed up but happy family.

"Daddy, we are going to see Earth today right?" With bright, bubbly eyes Sakura looked up at her father who was leaning over a desk trying to do some paperwork.

Scorpio placed his pencil on the desk and leaned back with a sigh, "You still want to go there? The heavens are far superior to that measly planet." He wryly grinned.

Sakura didn't seem to amused though as he eyes started to well up with tears, "But mummy promised that today we would all go down to Earth together." She started to wimper, "You won't break your promise, right?"

Scorpio was taken off guard by her helpless expression and started to feel uneasy by his distraught daughter, "Of course not." He quickly replied in a lot lighter tone.

Sakura immediately brightened up, "Yay! I knew you wouldn't. You are the best, Daddy!" She quickly gave him a hug before running off.

Scorpio sat there speechless, watching the direction his daughter just ran off in before turning around and sighing, "That damn woman already has me wrapped around her finger and now our daughter is doing the same." He shook his head and his shoulders slumped. Scorpio knew there was no way he could win against either of you. He was a god but he was powerless under the might of you both.

The three of you were now standing before the mighty gate that led down to Earth.

"Yay! I can't wait to see what it's like." Sakura was brimming with curiosity while Scorpio already looked worn out before the day had even begun.

"Cheer up. It's not that bad. It's not like it will kill you." You lightly teased him with a smile on your face.

Scorpio frowned, "Don't be so sure about that. Earth is horrid. Just setting foot on it might send me in to shock." He was acting incredibly stubborn.

"Exaggerated as always." Shrugging, you brushed him off and headed towards the big golden door.

"Ready Sakura?"

"Yes!" Sakura raised a fist in the air, she could hardly keep still.

The three of you made your way down to Earth together.

"Mmm, It's been awhile since I've been here." You stopped for a moment to take in your birth world. You had missed it so much. Even though the heavens were strikingly beautiful nothing could beat the feeling of home.

"This is Earth?" Eyes filled with curiosity, Sakura studied her surroundings, "I love it." She squealed.

"Damn rotten Earth." Scorpio, loving to be the opposite, grunted.

"Daddy, let's go!" Sakura tugged onto her fathers pants, "Hold my hand?" She asked as they started to walk, offering up her hand.

Scorpio hesitated for a moment, he still wasn't use to being a father after all his time alone and now to have a miniature version of himself... It would take some getting use to.

Scorpio gently took hold of her hand, "Just so you don't get lost." He firmly stated and looked away, there was a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Hehehe, they are so cute together." You admired the pair from the side. They were such an adorable pair. It was easy to tell they were father and daughter, she had his color hair and even wore her hair in a similar manner; something Scorpio tried on her and it just seemed to stick, though you didn't expect to find Scorpio doing Sakura's hair, that definitely was a sight to see.

"Ohhh, what is that?" They had just gotten to town and a car zoomed by.

"It's a monster." Scorpio coolly replied.

You pursed your lips and smacked Scorpio on the head.

"Hey..." Scorpio held his head.

"A monster..." Sakura mumbled and you quickly corrected her.

"It's a motor vehicle. That's what humans use to get from one place to another."

"Ohh. Cool!" She chimed happily. While Scorpio still looked indignant about being hit on the head.

"Didn't have to hit me so hard." He grumbled.

And you shot him a look, "What did you say?"

"Nothing." He quickly denied everything and you smiled, though it was a bit twisted.

As the three of you walked you eventually came across the ocean.

"Wow. It's so big and blue." Sakura's mouth hanged opened as she took in the vastness of the sea.

Sakura started to jump up and down when she saw something among the waves, "Oh, oh, what is that?"

"That's a ship." Scorpio replied, this time saying the correct thing but only to learn that wasn't what Sakura was talking about.

"That's a shark, honey." You smiled, patting her on the head.

Scorpio's body jerked and he froze and quickly scanned the ocean, "There really is a shark." His shoulders slumped, the one time he tried to show off and it was still a failure. It's a good thing no one was using the beach with the sharks around.

"I want a shark!" Sakura suddenly yelled, shocking the both of you.

In a hurry, you both shook your heads.

"I will not allow you to have a pet shark." Scorpio spoke.

"Sorry, but I agree with your father." You smiled sympathetically as your daughters spirits sunk.

"Okay..."

At that same time you heard a snapping sound and before your eyes appeared a shark plushie.

"Huh?" You were surprised to see Scorpio handing it to Sakura.

"A shark!" Sakura cried out happily. There was a little smile on Scorpio's face from seeing her so happy.

"She really is like you." Scorpio whispered besides you as you both watched Sakura cuddle the shark.

"What do you mean?"

"You both are crazy. Who would have thought our daughter would end up loving a shark? I thought they were supposed to love ponies and cute things." Scorpio sounded a little surprised. He really didn't understand her at all.

You giggled, "She does take after you so I'm not surprised."

Scorpio straightened up and looked at you, "Is that your way of saying I'm crazy?" He frowned.

You innocently shrugged, "Who knows?"

Scorpio sighed, "I never know what to expect with you two. ...Woman. such troublesome creatures. I'm always kept on my toes at all times. But..."

"But?" You looked at him curiously.

"I wouldn't change a thing." His lips curved into a gentle smile, "I love my family just the way it is." He softly placed a kiss on your temple before whispering something in your ear, "You better be prepared for later. Don't think I will let you get away without being punished for calling me crazy." He leaned back with a wicked smile.

You softly gasped, your eyes growing wide, "But you called me crazy first." You refuted by he just ignored it and seductively licked his lips, while Sakura was still oblivious to the whole thing as she played with her new plush shark. It was now her most prized treasure as it was a gift from her father. The little messed up family of three was sure to grow over the years and the bonds you all shared would surely never break.


	40. Dui & MC Dealing With Breaking Up

Sitting by the window you gaze at the stars shining ever so brightly in the night sky. Every time you admired them it always brought one person to mind. No matter how much you tried to forget them...they still always lingered within your mind.

It had been many years since that fateful meeting, the day you stumbled upon the gods from the stars. You never expected at that time that you would fall in love with one of them, and to learn that he loved you back, it was one of the happiest moments of your life...or so you thought. You were surprised by his double personality at first but quickly came to accept both sides to him; it was thanks to you that he learned to overcome his fears and keep on living. At first the relationship was everything you ever wanted and more -you thought it was perfect. Both of you always laughing and smiling together, you thought it would always be that way... But sadly it wasn't to be as trouble was lurking just around the corner threatening to tear you both apart. Even the love shared between you both wasn't enough to save this relationship doomed to fail from the start.

To save your life and keep you safe Dui tragically broke apart from you. He thought it was the only way he could protect you as you were something precious to him, someone so dear he couldn't bear to lose and that's why it made the parting all the more painful.

You remember the last time you laid eyes on him, Dui was treating you coldly, trying to make it less painful on you but you saw right through it. Though his words might have been deceiving him his actions couldn't. Dui was a trembling mess with tears in his eyes as he pushed you away. You also broke into tears and was guided out of the heavens by his close friend, Ichthys. Even the usually smiling Ichthys was cold and despondent, it must have been hard on him to finally see his friend at peace with himself only to be going through an even greater pain now. This was the last time you ever saw the beautiful god of the stars.

Dui's distraught face was forever burned into your memory. You never were able to forget the touch of his skin, the softness of his lips, his scent - nothing. It always played in your mind, wondering how your life might have been if that day only went differently, if only you were stronger -might you still be together? Often tears would well up in your eyes as you thought about the past. You couldn't deny you had a wonderful loving husband and an adorable child but still...sometimes you wished to know how life would have gone with the first man you ever truly loved.

You wondered how his life was now -was he happy? Did he ever find someone to love him? But sadly, they would forever remain unanswered.

"Dui... You asked me to forget you but I still can't. I'm sorry... I'm sorry I'm so weak. I know I should be happy but It's hard to be happy without you..." With teary eyes you placed a hand on the window while gazing at the night sky and to your surprise at that same moment a shooting star flew through sky.

Up in the heavens...

A shadowy figure loomed over the reflecting pool. One person in particular swirled around in its waters.

"Dui, don't you think it's time you move on? You are only causing yourself more pain..." A concerned Ichthys stood behind the stricken Dui.

He shook his head, "No... I can't." Keeping his gaze firmly on the waters below.

"She may not even remember you any more. She is probably living a nice, quiet life with someone she loves." Ichthys was trying to help him but unfortunately he was only making things worse.

Dui snapped at his words and slowly turn around, there was tears in his eyes but a sinister smile on his face, "Shut up. You don't know anything. S-She still loves me..." Clenching his fists, Dui squeezed his eyes shut and looked away, trying to control his tears.

"I'm sorry... I-I didn't know." Ichthys apologetically shook his head and looked a little crestfallen, "Do you really think this was the best decision? You shouldn't have given her up so easily." Ichthys was only trying to show concern for his friend but he only continued to make things worse.

"Do you think I wanted to let her go?!" Dui shouted and spun around so his back was facing Ichthys. Ichthys cringed under his raised tone. "I've thought about it many times. What I could have done differently. I was a fool... Letting her go was the biggest mistake in my life." He spoke through clenched teeth.

Kneeling down besides the reflecting pool, Dui watched it closely and brought a hand to the water, "If only I could touch her..." He reached into the water, "She seems so close but we are worlds apart. I'm always watching over her and protecting her but that is all I can do..." A single tear rolled down his face falling into the pool and disrupting the image. You were everything to him. You were his sunshine and his rain, he wanted to share his life with you but the circumstances between you was too different. The love between a human and god was never to be.

Dui looked upon your distorted image, "I'll never see her clearly again..." Silently, he let the tears fall freely as Ichthys watched him from behind doing all he could to support his broken friend.


	41. Dui Reaction To MC Pregnant With Twins

The words repeated over and over again in his mind, 'Twins...' You were at the clinic and was getting your regular check up when you received the surprise of your life.

"You mean we are having two babies not one?" Dui keenly asked still shaken from the news.

The doctor nodded, "That's right."

Dui's eyes went wide and he turned to your swollen belly, "We are having twins..." He smiled, half in disbelief and half overjoyed.

You smiled at him and soon you both left the clinic hand in hand. Dui hadn't stopped smiling since until something seemed to come to mind and a troubled expression came over him.

"Twins..."

"That's right."

"That means two little demi gods. ...Two possible demons we have to watch over!" His eyes darted about as he came to this revelation, he seemed to be really troubled.

You giggled, "Don't be silly. What makes you think they would be demons?"

His head shot towards you, still looking worried, "Ichthys told me so. He said all babies are demons."

You paused for a moment before breaking out into laughter. You covered your mouth as your shoulders shook. Dui looked surprised by your sudden outburst.

"What has that child been teaching you." You giggled and looked him in the eyes, "Don't worry. They will be just fine. They have wonderful parents after all."

Dui relaxed into a smile, looking relieved, "You are right. I should never have worried."

"I can't wait to see them. I hope they are born soon." Dui lightly smiled. You almost didn't want to break it to him that it was still awhile away.

"Sorry to say it will still be another five months."

Dui's bubble was broken, his shoulders slumped, "Oh... I see." But immediately he brightened up again, "I'll wait. It doesn't matter how long it takes. I'll be here for you all the way."

"Thanks." You smiled.

Dui reached for your stomach and lightly rubbed it, "Our precious angels..." He smiled like a proud father to be.

"Oh they are angels now?" You teased.

Dui immediately pulled back with a slight blush, "Well... Maybe... Yes..." He looked away to try hide his embarrassment.

You both joined in laughing as you awaited for the day you would become parents.


	42. Cherry Blossoms- Dui

"They sure look beautiful." You said, smiling joyfully as you gazed at the gorgeous cherry blossoms.

Besides you stood Dui, holding your small hand gently in his big, warm one. "They are quite nice to look at," Dui paused and looked towards you with a mischievous grin, "Though I much rather spend my time looking at you."

"Dui!" Your face immediately went red from embarrassment and you kept your focus on the cherry trees to avoid him further embarrassing you.

Dui, however, was still looking at you and then suddenly he reached out to you with his other hand.

You instinctively looked at him and recoiled a little, "What is it? You asked but he didn't reply and simply touched your hair.

"A cherry blossom was caught in your hair." He smiled, holding up the little blossom in front of you.

"Oh." You let out a little sigh of relief. You were worried he may be trying something he shouldn't be right out here in the open.

"Oh, Dui." You then noticed Dui also had a petal stuck in his hair. Several in fact. They were been blown about by the wind they were turning up everywhere.

"You have some stuck in your hair too." You giggled and Dui quickly raked a hand through his hair to try and remove them.

"Nope. They are still there." You laughed and tried to help Dui but the next moment he had taken hold of your hand an pushed you to the ground.

"Dui?"

"Oops. I tripped." Dui said with a twisted smile. I knew that was no accident.

"Um, would you mind getting off me?"

"No can do. You just look so beautiful surrounded by all these cherry blossoms I couldn't help myself. It was like I was gazing at a painting. And you were the star."

The next minute Dui attacked your lips in a sweet kiss. You were powerless to resist and gave in to his whims. Thankful that no one else happened to be around at the time.


	43. Extra Sweet- Zyglavis

Zyglavis sat in his room deep in thought. You had been working so hard lately and he had been so busy that you barely saw each other. Zyglavis was troubled by this and so he decided the next time you were together he would do something nice for you.

"What's this?" You were shocked to come home and find dinner had already been prepared. You were even more surprised to learn it was Zyglavis who had prepared it.

"You made all this?" You asked in disbelief. You wondered just how much trouble he must have went through cooking it. You then panicked if your kitchen was still in one piece.

"I did. Don't worry. I didn't use your kitchen." Zyglavis eased your worries. You immediately sighed in relief. You then noticed all the charred spots on his clothes but decided not to mention it.

"Stop worrying and sit down." Zyglavis pulled out a chair for you and you sat down.

"But why did you go through all this trouble?"

"Because, I love you. Do I need more if a reason than this?" Zyglavis replied, slightly blushing.

You shook your head and begun to eat the dinner he prepared. You were shocked by just how good it tasted. He obviously went through a lot of trial and error to prepare it. It warmed your heart thinking of what he went through just for you.

After thanking Zyglavis for the meal and telling him he did a good job, Zyglavis then led you to the couch.

"I'll massage your shoulders."

"What? You sure are acting strange."

Zyglavis however ignored you and gently started to massage you. At first it was a normal massage as he pressed his hands into your shoulder but then his hands started to wonder…

"Huh?" You yelped in surprise as his hands traveled over your body.

Zyglavis hugged your back from behind as his hands stopped on your belly, "I have reached my limit. Though I have tried hard to make you happy I can't hold back any longer. I'll just have to give you a night you will never forget…" Zyglavis whispered in a husky tone. You didn't even have a chance to speak before he lifted you up in his arms and carried you to the bedroom where a intimate night awaited the both of you.


	44. Leon & MC Making Up

"Fine! I'm leaving!" You screamed, running towards the front door and then slamming it behind you. It was unsightly of you to act in such a manor before the other gods but Leon had you so fuming mad that you didn't care.

'Jerk. Moron... Idiot.' You called him many names as you stomped away from the house of the gods.

Finally returning home you yanked open your door and threw yourself onto your bed. It was then that you started to cry.

"Why... I didn't want it to go this way. Why doesn't he ever listen?" With a clenched fist you brought it down upon your mattress as tears streamed down your cheeks.

You just laid there helplessly, looking back over what happened. It only incited more tears. You regretted how you acted. You felt ashamed. But Leon was so intolerable that you completely lost it.

"Who does he think he is? He can't just tell me what to do... That jerk." You breathed out deeply and closed your eyes. You couldn't believe this all happened just because you shared your meatballs with the other gods. Leon acted so childishly about it and started treating you unkindly that you lost it.

You never expected that you would be seen by all the other gods screaming at him... It might give them all a bad image of your relationship with Leon.

You sighed, slightly calmer now, "Still he is an idiot. Hmmph."

"Who you calling an idiot?"

You jumped at the sound of the familiar voice, "Huh?" You wildly turned your head around and saw Leon walking towards you from the balcony.

You were surprised to see him in your room, "Leon... I-I don't want to see you right now." You slightly stuttered, folding your arms you turned away.

"Oh-ho, then why do I get the feeling you want to see me?" He smugly responded, inching closer.

You started to get off your bed, "Don't be stupid. I want no such- Ahh!" Just as you stood up, Leon grabbed you by the wrists and faced you towards him by the chin.

"It's written all over your face. Don't deny it. You can't fool a god." His teasing breath against your skin made you grow hot.

You continued to resist though but it was no use, he was too powerful.

You slumped in his hold, looking very indignant when the next words took you by surprise.

"I'm sorry..."

"What?" Your head snapped up, there in front of you was Leon looking apologetic. It was a rare sight to see.

"Just as I said. I'm sorry for how I acted." Leon truly looked sorry for what happened, he looked meek before you. "...Don't make me say it again." He huffed, now back to his usual self.

"Leon... I'm sorry too."

"I know one way we can make up for it." A wicked smirk flashed across his face. He looked towards the bed and back up at you.

"Ahhh!" In an instant Leon had pushed you onto the bed and got on top of you.

"I'll spend all night making it up to you. Allow me to give you all my love." He moaned against your ear. You flinched under his touch and soon gave yourself over to him. The night would be a passion filled one indeed.


	45. Partheno's Jealousy

"Hmmph. Always surrounded by those filthy goddesses. Why doesn't he turn them away already." Folding her arms, Virgi grumbled as she helplessly watched Partheno being bombarded by the goddesses whom held a longing in their eyes.

A pleasent smile graced his lips as Partheno admired all the goddesses around him. It only made Virgi's blood boil.

Though the goddesses had him surrounded, Partheno made sure they all kept their distance, not allowing anyone to touch him. However, the goddesses were getting a bit too excited and one suddenly reached out for him, that was when Virgi snapped.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Her voice was like booming thunder, a deathly glare present on her face as she stared at the goddesses. "Ahhh." All the goddesses stopped in their tracks and turned towards her, they seemed to finally remember she was still there.

"Oh dear. It looks like she is about to blow." One goddess spoke and they all started to murmur about her but it only made Virgi worse.

"Shut up! Get away from him this instant!" She screamed and started to stomp up to the group. Slowly the goddesses started to back away as Virgi looked like a rampaging monster.

"You sure showed them." Partheno chuckled as he watched the goddesses high tail it out of there. Virgi was still glaring at them as they went before turning her attention to him, "Why didn't you tell them to go?" Her voice filled with irritation.

Partheno turned to her, an amused smile on his face, "They weren't causing any harm. I can't turn them away when they only want to admire my beauty." At that moment he sounded really conceited.

Partheno didn't seem to see anything wrong with the goddesses paying him attention, Virgi on the other hand was seething with jealously that he would allow such filth to be near him.

Virgi closed her eyes, looking rather Indifferent, "Fine then. It seems like you don't need me." Virgi's voice was low and harsh, "I'm sure those goddesses are more than enough for you. Hmmph." She turned her back to him leaving Partheno completely bewildered from her reaction.

"What are you talking about? Of course I need you. No one could ever replace you." Partheno's casual was of replying only made it worse. The lack of feeling in his tone made her even more galled. He seemed to lack the true meaning of what he's done and just how she felt.

"You say that now but you continue to let the goddesses surround you and even worse you seem to enjoy it." Virgi responded in a low growl as her temper increased.

"It's not that i enjoy it, I just can't hurt them by cruely turning them away." Partheno retorted but it only hurt her further. He really didn't understand anything.

"But you rather hurt me!" Virgi snapped. With teary eyes she turned around to look him straight in the eyes before biting her lip and turning away. Partheno had tried to speak but Virgi wasn't going to listen to it as she mournfully shook her head and bolted from the spot.

"Virgi!" Partheno called out to her as he watched her go but she didn't stop, no, she kept on going all the way until she reached the palace and was out of his view.

Finally coming to a stop, Virgi bent over breathing heavily, "Hah." She took time to catch her breath before looking around and realizing she was now standing in front of the palace. They had only just entered the heavens when the goddesses immediately jumped him. It was supposed to be a day spent between just the two of them but the goddesses were always hell bent on disturbing them.

'That's not what frustrates me... It's that he doesn't push them away and tell them he's busy...' Virgi sighed, shaking her head.

Not wanting to return to Partheno just yet, Virgi decided to explore the depths of the palace. She wanted to cool her head before seeing him otherwise she might explode all over again.

The intricatecy of the palace never ceased to amaze her, it truly was something you would only see in the heavens. It was so masterfully built, it in itself was a vision of beauty.

There was not a soul to be seen as she wandered through the halls, Virgi expected to see the scary Zyglavis scouring around at some point but there was nothing but silence, "How odd." She was curious as to what was going on but thought maybe everyone was busy and left it at that.

It was until some time passed that Virgi finally was met by someone else. She heard someone calling out to her from behind. Virgi froze on the spot, excepting the worst, 'Oh no. Did Zyglavis see me?!' Slightly trembling, she turned around and saw someone other than Zyglavis. Relief immediately washed over as she saw nome other than Tauxolouve gracefully making his way towards her.

"My oh my, what is a lovely angel like yourself doing here?" Tauxolouve, now standing before her, asked. He searched the surroundings perhaps seeing if Partheno was around, "Hmm, is he not here?"

"I'm here alone." Virgi replied in an Indifferent tone. Tauxolouve immediately picked up something was wrong, "Did something happen between you two?" He smiled, rubbing his chin as he took a closer look at her.

"Does it matter? I just need some time alone." Virgi huffed, looking rather Indignant as she thought about Partheno with the goddesses earlier.

Tauxolouve straightend up with a knowing smile, slightly nodding, "Hmm, I see. ...Shall we make him jealous? Perhaps it will make you feel better." Tauxolouve grinned in a carefree manner.

Virgi was completely taken by surprise from his words. Making him 'jealous?' It was a very tempting offer but she didn't know if it was the right thing to do. But the more she thought about how he was with the goddesses it only spurred her on.

"Can we do that...?" She asked with curiosity and Tauxolouve's grin grew wider. He leaned down, his smile turning to one of mischief, "Of course." A equally mischief grin spread across her own lips, "Let's do it."

Operation make Partheno jealous was now underway. Together they left the palace until they saw Partheno not too far in the distance, he was once again surrounded by goddesses but there was something different about him. He no longer had that smile he usually wore when confronted by them, it was something else, he almost looked like he was uncomfortable and wanted to get away but they wouldn't let him.

"Are you ready?" Tauxolouve asked in a whisper and Virgi nodded, "Yes. Let's go." She was facing away as she replied, unable to take her eyes off of Partheno, she couldn't shake the feeling something was off.

Deciding It was best not to think of it at this point, Virgi allowed Tauxolouve to snake an arm around her waist and the pair began to walk in close proximity passed Partheno, seemingly enjoying a pleasant conversation along the way.

Virgi could hardly stay focused though as her eyes kept darting between Tauxolouve and Partheno.

'Has he noticed?' She thought.

Noticing her wondering eyes, Tauxolouve spoke, "Now now, you can't keep looking at him like that or you might give our little plan away."

Virgi turned towards him and at that moment he enveloped her in a tight embrace, she was so stunned that she didn't even know how to react. Tauxolouve, though, could see Partheno in the distance whom was now looking in their direction.

Partheno's eyes had grown wide from the scene. Tauxolouve smiled quietly to himself as his plan seemed to be working.

"Hey, could you let me go?" Virgi was rather Indignant at the fact he was holding her so close but he didn't want to let go.

Tauxolouve only tightened his hold, "Not yet my little angel."

Virgi started to squirm in his arms, she didn't want to be held by him, it was Partheno whom she loved.

"Please let me go." She begged him once more and could feel herself starting to get upset from being held in such a manner. Virgi only wanted to make Partheno jealous, she didn't want this to happen!

"Why must Partheno be the one to have your heart? Why couldn't I have stolen your pretty little heart?" Tauxolouve started to speak up in a rather melancholic tone.

"Huh." Virgi was puzzled to hear him speak in such a way. It then occured to her that maybe he had eyes for her to and this wasn't just an act but he was really making a move on her.

"Tauxolouve! Please let me go!" She exclaimed in a fit. Squirming more than before.

"I want you to be mine..." He sadly mumbled and at the same moment someone had grabbed his shoulder.

"Let her go!" Partheno stood defiantly besides him and practically ripped Virgi apart from his arms. "I won't let you have her!" Partheno pulled Virgi behind him and stood protectivly in front of her.

A cool breeze swooshed passed them ever so gently tussling their hair as the two gods stared each other down in a heated moment. Virgi could see a terrifying aura coming off in waves from the both of them.

"Calm down. Please!" Virgi pleaded but they both were so focused on the other they failed to hear.

"Can you really make her happy? You are so caught up with the goddesses that you fail to take note of how she feels." With furrowed brows Tauxolouve glared at Partheno.

"Don't act like you know me. I don't need you to tell me what I should and shouldn't do. I will make her happy! I am the only one who can make her happy!" Partheno growled in response, the two were practically at each others throats as they fought over her.

'What have I done...? I only wanted to show him how I felt... I didn't think Tauxolouve had feelings for me too.' Virgi grew more anxious by the second as she awaited for an all out fight to start between the two gods.

"You haven't done a very good job so far. I found her wandering the halls looking quite despondent. If you really cared she wouldn't have run away and this would never have happened." Tauxolouve coolly responded. It seemed to have hit a nerve as Partheno remained quiet for a moment.

Closing his eyes, Partheno's face scrunched up, as he now knew what he had done wrong, but nonetheless he wasn't going to give her up, not to anyone, "I understand I hurt her. I was trying to hard to please everyone and in the end I hurt the person dearest to me. I made a mistake... But still, I won't give her up. I will make her happy. I won't hurt her ever again!" Partheno declared, moving to take hold of her and wrapping and arm around her shoulders.

Holding her close, Partheno softly kissed her temple before shooting Tauxolouve another look, "I love her. No one could replace Virgi in my life. Try as much as you may, she will always be mine. Try and steal her from me and I won't go easy on you, even if you are from the department of wishes." Partheno spoke with resolve and determination, he wanted to show not just to Tauxolouve but to Virgi herself how much she meant to him.

"Hehehe." Tauxolouve suddenly started to laugh, his laugh only growing harder by the second. Partheno was shocked to see him laughing so suddenly, "What is so funny?"

Tauxolouve waved a hand in front of himself, "You really do love her. Don't worry, I won't steal her from you. Just promise me you won't hurt her again." Tauxolouve grinned but there was something different about it, almost like beneath that smile his hopes had just been crushed.

"Tauxolouve..." Virgi whispered in an undertone as she watched the rather despondent god turn around.

"I'll be going now. Have fun you pair of lovebirds." Tauxolouve threw a hand up in the air as he left them behind.

Virgi couldn't help but notice the difference in his tone, she didn't want to believe it but it really seemed he held feelings for her but she was unable to return those feelings. Virgi turned to Partheno whom was still watching Tauxolouve leave, she knew he was the only one for her.

Once out of sight, Partheno turned to Virgi and changed positions so he was now directly in front of her, "Virgi... I'm sorry. I should have known better than to hurt you." He sadly gazed downwards, feeling terrible at what he did. "It's okay." Partheno was surprised to hear her speak so tenderly now, total contrast to how she spoke to him earlier.

"You aren't mad?"

"No. I should be the one apologizing after I dragged Tauxolouve into my jealousy and causing this mess. I shouldn't have responded in such a way..." Virgi's shoulders slumped as she regretted what happened. But Partheno only started to chuckle.

"What?" Shocked to hear him laughing, Virgi's head shot up.

"You were jealous? ...So that's what I was feeling when I saw Tauxolouve embracing you. We were both pretty jealous, huh." Partheno chuckled some more and Virgi seeing him laughing couldn't help doing so herself.

However, the air soon turned serious as the smile vanished from his face, "You are a naughty little human for making me jealous on purpose. I think someone needs to be punished." A mischievous grin now spreading across his face. Virgi immediately jumped in response and tried to pull away but it was too late as he grabbed her by the waist and holding her against him.

Bringing his face to her ear he whispered, "I'll punish you all night long...in bed. Don't even think about getting away. I'll love you so hard you won't be able to walk by morning." Virgi gasped at his words and could only imagine the night that laid ahead of her. It would surely be wild as they both were filled with pent up jealousy and sexual frustration. Only one thing could cure their weary hearts... A passion filled night in bed.


	46. The Last Apple- Scorpio

You sat on Scorpio's bed waiting for him to finish with some paperwork so you two could spend some quality time together. Little did you know just on the other side of the door, standing in front of Scorpio's room was a certain prankster.

Ichthy's had been wanting to pull a prank on the two of you for a long time now and was waiting for the perfect opportunity. While you both were unaware, he opened the door a crack to get a good look and scout out the perfect target for his prank.

Ichthys eyes fell upon a tray on Scorpio's cabinet besides his bed. On it was one apple. It must have been his last apple he was saving.

"Bingo." Ichthy's snapped his fingers, and with a wicked grin of satisfaction, he retreated from the vicinity in a flash.

You idly sat on Scorpio's bed patiently waiting for him, however, you started to feel hungry. You began to get a little fidgety and that was when you saw the tray on Scorpio's bedside. On it you saw a nice looking slice of chocolate cake. You didn't recall seeing it there before, but you didn't care, you were just so hungry and it looked so good.

You reached out towards the tray and picked up the slice of cake and just at that moment Scorpio had finished his paperwork and was coming over to you.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Scorpio stopped in his tracks when he saw you munching away on his perfectly good apple. His very last one he had been saving.

"What are you talking about?" You stopped eating and cocked your head. You wondered what got him so bothered.

"Don't play stupid. You gift me those apples and now you go eat them yourself?!" Scorpio raised his voice. His eyebrows was twitching and his forehead was furrowed. He was beyond agitated.

However, you were even more confused, "But I'm not eating your apple?" You replied.

This only got him even more furious, "Do you take me for a fool? If you really wanted the apples for yourself then you should have said so! I wouldn't have accepted the damn things in the first place then." Now he seemed to be more sulky than angry. Scorpio was probably in shock that you ate his precious apples.

"But I'm eating a slice of chocolate cake? I would never eat your apples." You said honestly.

Scorpio's head perked up at your words and then it hit him, "This is the work of that damn fish. He tricked you into eating my apple." Scorpio grumbled. He looked beyond scary, Ichthy's is probably going to dread whatever Scorpio has in store for him later.

"What? Then...I really did eat your apple…" You hung your head in regret, you felt terrible for doing such a thing. Even if it was Ichthys prank you should have known better.

"Whatever. What's done is done." Scorpio seemed to recover fast and was now inching towards you with a mischievous look, "You will just have to pay me back...with your body."

Before you knew it, Scorpio had forcefully pushed you down on the bed and got on top, "I hope you are ready for your punishment. I'll make sure to give it you to nice and slow. Make sure you remember it well because next time I won't let you off so easy for eating my apples…" Scorpio breathed in a hot whisper close to your ear sending shivers down your spine.

"Wait…!" You tried to protest but it was futile as you were no match for his strength and he had you pinned to the bed.

"There will be no escape for troublemakers. Be a good girl and accept my punishment." He said with the most devious grin and that was it. You were at his mercy. You no longer had the strength to resist. All that was left now was receiving his punishment in full. You sure were in for the night of your life. Maybe next time you will resist temptation before your eyes?


	47. The Love That Never Was- Leon

There you were. Living your life like you always had. It was as if he never existed at all. That fateful meeting so long ago...was it all a dream? All the time you spent together...was that a lie? Was the love you both shared just a figment of his imagination.

Leon gazed solemnly at you from the shadows. He was always watching over you, making sure you stayed out of harm's way. That was all he could do for you no longer remembered him. Leon thought it was better this way. A human in love with a god? Hah, the very thought was ridiculous. Leon knew you would never really be happy with him. At least this way you can find your own happiness without him in your life. Even if it was the most painful and heart wrenching thing he had ever experienced.

So many times Leon wanted to reach out to you and make you remember him but each time he resisted those urges because he didn't want to cause you any more pain than he already has. Even if you don't recall the pain he put you through he remembered it vividly and that's why he knew this was for the best.

Watching you fall in love with someone else and smiling at them and telling them how much you loved them...killed him inside. Those meaningful words of love were once meant only for him and him alone but now… Leon tried not to think about it, otherwise it just made it all so much harder. This was what he wanted after all. For you to find happiness without him. Even if he would forever be alone an empty inside as long as you were happy… It was already too late. You had given your heart to another man. Leon could never go back now. His chance was gone. You would never be his again.

Leon would spend forever watching over you until the day you died. Always seeking your happiness at the expense of his own. Though you may have forgotten him, Leon would never forget you. Not for all his days. You would always hold a special place in his heart.

But little did he know that you know you were never truly happy as you felt something was missing. You knew an important memory was missing from your life and as hard as you searched you couldn't find the answers. You didn't realize it but you longed to find Leon. You still loved him deep in your heart but just couldn't remember him. If only Leon came out to you then maybe both of you could have been happy. As he was your happiness even if you had forgotten him and you were his. And yet by a terrible twist of fate you both spent your lives torn apart. Leon always watching over you and you longing to find him. It was a love that would never be...


	48. Zyglavis Playing With MCs Kitten

You had just gotten a new companion to keep you company at home- a cute, fluffy little kitten. You couldn't wait to show your boyfriend, Zyglavis. You had already tucked the little kitten in the cat carrier and left on your way to the gods mansion. You imagined the surprise look on his face when you showed him your new friend, making you smile.

"He might not be too thrilled but I know he will warm up to her. After all who can resist all the fluffy cuteness?" You grinned, there was a slight spring in your step as you walked; you were definitely excited. Before long you reached the gods home and was greeted by a curious Altair. He informed you that Zyglavis was currently in his room and you immediately headed over. You knocked on the door, "Zyglavis, it's me." You said and from within you heard him respond with "Come in."

You stepped inside. Zyglavis turned around to greet you but was stopped when his eyes fell upon the carrier you were holding.

"What's this?"

"My new friend." You responded in an excited tone. Zyglavis's eyes widened at your response and came closer. You put the carrier on the floor and then opened the door and taking the small furball out. "See." With a big grin you pushed the kitten in front of a now surprised Zyglavis.

"What? A kitten?"

"That's right. Isn't she cute?" You asked with a big grin. Zyglavis, though, didn't know how to respond. His eyes darted about, "It's just a kitten." He remarked and you puffed up your cheeks, "Hmph. You'll see just how cute she is." You let the kitten on the floor much to Zyglavis's dismay. Straight away the kitten leapt across the floor and onto Zyglavis's foot. "Wha? Get it off me." Zyglavis looked like he was almost panicking from the little kitten rubbing itself over him.

"Aww. She likes you." You thought it was adorable. You then noticed the faint blush on his cheeks and thought maybe he liked the kitten too but wasn't good at expressing himself.

Unable to get the kitten away, Zyglavis knelt down and started to pat it, "Have you named her yet?" He asked.

You shook your head. "Not yet."

"Why don't we come up with a name?"

"Really? Okay!" Together you both worked on a name for the little kitten, "Hmm. Why not Anna?" Zyglavis said. "Anna?" You responded. You wondered why he chose that name. "It just come to me. If you don't like it. Fine. We can pick something else.

You quickly shook your head, "No. No. I like it! Let's call her Anna." You couldn't have been happier that Zyglavis came up with a name for your new kitten.

Zyglavis picked up the kitten in his arms and then sat down. The sight was too cute for words as Zyglavis played with the kitten. It wasn't long before it fell asleep within his arms. Zyglavis made sure to be still as possible so it wouldn't be disturbed. He really did love the kitten even if he was too embarrassed to admit it. In fact he would often spend more time with it then even you could and the two of them became just about inseparable.


	49. MC In A Coma

Seeing your unmoving body before him was enough to fill Leon's chest with an immense, unbearable pain. You lay on the hospital bed still as a lifeless doll hooked up to life support. Leon still couldn't believe this was reality. Why did this have to happen to you? He didn't want to believe any of it but he'd have to face the facts. You had been in an unfortunate accident with another car that left you in your current state. What makes it hurt even more is that it all could have been avoided if Leon didn't cancel your date at the last minute and making you then go out for dinner all alone as you were feeling too depressed to eat at home. Leon was riddled with guilt. There was a burning pain deep inside his chest that only grew more intense by the moment. There was no telling if you would ever wake up. Leon couldn't bear the thought of you never waking up. He'd never be able to apologize. See your smile, wipe away your tears or hold you in his arms ever again. Leon refused to leave your side; he'd stay there for however long it took. Even if they told him it was hopeless and that you were never waking up he refused to give up. He would stay right there until the day you woke up or the day you died. Holding your hand in his, Leon could feel just how cold your body was; it was truly as if you were already dead. Leon cursed his entire being; what use was it of being a god but being powerless before the one you loved most in your life. Leon learnt just how insignificant he really was. There wasn't a day that went by that Leon wouldn't tell you he loved you and pleaded for you to open your eyes and come back to him. He could never live with himself if you really were to die. That would be one regret that would forever haunt him and his dreams. You never being there by his side ever again would be like a living nightmare constantly reminding him of what he had lost and would never again see.

As soon as Scorpio heard what happened to you from the other gods he wasted no time in getting to you. When Scorpio saw you sleeping on the bed, your body pale and sickly, his heart sunk in his chest. Trying to come to terms with your current state, Scorpio slowly walks up to your side his face one of horror and disbelief. Standing by your bed Scorpio takes your hand in hopes he'd be able to hear your thoughts in your state of deep sleep. But he was met only by silence. Scorpio couldn't pick up any kind of thought from you and it scared him. He yanked his hand away from yours in a state of shock and denial. It was as if his whole world was falling apart around him. Scorpio didn't know what to do or what to think. Seeing you sleeping on the bed and not knowing if you'd ever wake up tore his heart in two. When he tried to speak your name his throat would grow tight and he couldn't even get a whisper out. Scorpio was in utter distress and turmoil. He kneeled down and clutched his head in agony as he felt like screaming. His actions were in complete contrast to how the god usually acted. Scorpio was clearly having trouble coming to terms with reality and the more he saw your unmoving body the more his chest would burn… burn with an unbearable, searing pain. Scorpio thought his heart might explode from the crushing weight. The thought of never seeing you open your eyes again made Scorpio sick to his core. You just had to come back to him. He didn't care if it took 5 years or 10 years you just had to open your eyes and let him hear your voice once more. That was all Scorpio wanted and until he got his wish he would never leave your side. Not ever.

Teorus was struck speechless when he saw you laying on the bed just barely hanging on to life. There was no telling if you'd ever wake up after being caught in an explosion that critically injured you. Taking your hand into his, Teorus brought it to his face and at the same moment a few tears slid down his cheek and onto your hand. He had never felt such burning pain as he did at this moment when he knew there was a chance you'd never come back to him. Teorus only wished he could go back in time and prevent this from ever happening; he wanted nothing more than to save the life of the one he cherished so dearly. But knowing that such a thing was impossible for him to do broke his heart. Teorus would spend ages weeping at your side, day after day, begging you to open your eyes. To give him a sign that you would one day wake up. Not knowing what the future held and if you would be in it was enough to utterly crush and destroy Teorus. The agonizingly pain he felt deep inside would never go away. Not as long as you were in a deep sleep. All he wanted was to be with you again and go places with you. Teorus wanted to spend eternity with you but if you never woke up all his dreams with be just that; hopeless dreams that would ultimately fade away and scatter in the wind.

Dui was absolutely horrified when he heard you had been attacked by a group of muggers and even worse they left you in a coma. Dui covered his mouth from the shock of seeing your beaten up body laying still on the hospital bed. His whole body started to tremble as he made his way to you with unsteady feet. The closer he got the more blurred his vision become as the tears clouded his sight. Dui was besides himself with grief that such a thing could happen to such a sweet girl as yourself but even more so he felt regret. Dui regretted that he wasn't there to save you and protect you when you needed him most. He cursed his uselessness; what good was he to you if he allowed such things to happen. It would seem it was just another person he was unable to save in the end. Dui thought maybe he was better off being alone or just fading away from existence. He couldn't handle the agonizing pain of losing everyone dear to him. Dui could barely keep himself together under the crushing weight that threatened to bury him. His own guilt, despair, regret, these were all feelings that were slowly consuming him. Dui could hardly keep a hold of reality as everything fell apart around him. Every day he'd cry out your name in agony but everytime he'd only be met by dreadful silence; something that he came to detest. It was as if at that moment all of Dui's dreams of his future with you had been forever done away with. Fate had other plans and it wasn't one that had you both living happily together surrounded by many kids as Dui had hoped. Dui swore he'd get revenge on the men who dared ruin your life and his own. If nothing else he was going to make them pay and there was nothing that would be able to hold him back. Dui was already beyond unstable and anyone that hurts his girl would be in for a world of pain. He didn't care if it meant his punishment would end in death. If you were never to wake up it would be like he had already died and so Dui would welcome death with open arms. If you couldn't be together in life, surely you could be together for eternity in death.

The usually unshakable god was nearly on the floor from the shock of seeing you lying so helplessly on the bed in such an unstable state. Huedhaut's blood ran cold when he heard the accident you had been in and wasted no time in coming to your side. But he never thought he'd be met with the news that you might never wake up and that it's possible you were brain dead. Those words hit Huedhaut like a dagger to the heart. Only the dagger kept digging deeper and deeper until it threatened to rip his heart apart. Huedhaut had already lost you once before but now this… It was too much. You were right there in front of him, he could touch you but you would not respond. Not matter what he did you wouldn't open your eyes. Huedhaut was deeply distressed and sick to his stomach. He could hardly keep his emotions intact as the thought of losing you again was killing him inside. Huedhaut couldn't bear going through it a second time. More than anything in the world he wanted you to wake up for him. He begged you to open your eyes so he could gaze upon them once more. Huedhaut wanted to go on another moonlit walk with you. There was so much he still wanted to do but had never gotten the chance and if you died now his future would die with you. Huedhaut would place his lips on yours, every time feeling just how cold they were, as tears formed in his eyes begging you to wake up. But it was all useless. Huedhaut would try looking into the future to see if you were in it but was always met by an intense burning pain and suffocating darkness. Huedhaut refused to believe the future wouldn't have you in it and instead kept his hope on the present. Huedhaut would remain at your side always in the hope you would come back to him. Someday. Somehow. Though every day he saw you just sleeping soundly only further ate away at his soul as it slowly but surely killed him.

From that day Ichthys never did smile again. When he saw you lying so helplessly on the bed it greatly affected the poor god. He completely lost his will to smile and was only concerned with you waking up. If you were to die on him now then so would his will to live die with you. Ichthys would try using his powers on you even if he knew it was useless but it didn't stop him from trying. Ichthys was too distraught over the thought of losing you that he just had to try everything possible. Crying out your name again and again as tears ran down his cheeks while he tried to heal you but to no avail. Ichthys fell to the ground and began pounding his fist into the floor and cursed himself for being so useless. Ichthys would cry out over and over in agony that it was so unfair this had to happen to you. Why? He'd ask but receive no answer. Ichthys could barely stand as he found himself had grown weak over the pain consuming him from within that threatened to swallow him whole. Ichthys sat by your side and clutched your hand. He begged you wake up and come back to him because if you were to die so would his reason for living die with you. You were the only thing keeping him alive and the weaker you grew the weaker he grew. Ichthys refused to leave your side; he wanted to be with you every moment of the way for he knew if you were to die then he would die with you. You were two halves of one soul and Ichthys knew he couldn't continue living a life without you. He loved you with all his heart; you had become his entire world and more than anything he wanted you to open your eyes so he could make you smile once more and hear your sweet laughter at one of his pranks. That was all Ichthys wished for. That you would come back to him.

Zyglavis felt numb inside, it was as if the world around him had lost its color the moment he saw your body sleeping on the hospital bed. He didn't know how to feel and his thoughts were a mess. It was as if an intense stabbing pain was playing in his chest. His hands shook as he reached out to touch your cheek, ever so gently he caressed it but knowing you wouldn't respond to his touch was heartbreaking. Zyglavis was at a complete loss at what to do, he didn't even want to give thought of what tomorrow might hold let alone the future. There was a slim chance that you would ever wake up and that was all Zyglavis could hold on to; the hope that you would someday wake up and be apart of his life once more. But days turned into weeks and soon months had gone by and you still looked the same as you did the day it happened- the accident the very well nearly claimed your life and left you in this state. Still, Zyglavis didn't give up. He would cling onto even the faintest shred of hope you would someday recover. He'd never give up on you, not even for a moment. And if by chance you were never to wake up...that was a thought too painful for him to bear. You had become everything to him and to lose his world in a blink of an eye was too cruel for words. Zyglavis just knew it couldn't end like this. It just couldn't. No matter how crazy he went in his wait for your return or how grief stricken he was seeing you day in and day out simply sleeping as he watched over you, longing to hear your voice, Zyglavis wouldn't give up. He'd spend forever by your side if that's what it took. Zyglavis refused to listen to those who told him you were already dead; it was a truth he just couldn't accept even if it did end up becoming reality...Zyglavis would never accept your death and so he closed off his emotions and only focused on you and you alone, staying by your side each and every day in the small hope you would open your eyes once more and look at him with that smile he adored so much.

Karno was in total disbelief the moment he saw you with his own eyes. This has to be some cruel trick he thought. But the sound of the footsteps scurrying along the halls and the beeping of the machine hooked up to you was no lie. Karno shook his head while repeatedly saying the word "no" as he slowly approached you. And when he saw your face and how cold you looked that was when tears began to well up in his eyes. A dull pain spread throughout his chest and he felt sick to his stomach. Karno gently took hold of your hand with one of his shaky ones and brought it to his mouth and placed a small kiss upon it before succumbing to his emotions. Tears overcome him and his face twisted in agony. His heart was being tormented by the waves of emotions killing him within. Karno didn't want to believe the news that you nearly died in an accident and was so badly injured that you may never wake up. But seeing you now… Karno didn't know what to believe any more. No matter how much he yearned for you to open your eyes they wouldn't budge. Karno cried out to you again and again in desperation but you never answered his calls. He was so shaken up by the ordeal that he could barely stand up and had to sit on the chair nearby. Karno hung his head low as his body ached from the pain. He was unable to even think straight as he didn't want to imagine a life without you in it. That was one reality he just couldn't stand to live in. It was far too painful. Karno needed you. He hoped there would be someway to save you but even a god was powerless to help. Karno cursed his right as a god if being one meant he couldn't even say the most important person in his life. He wasn't allowed to break the rules of the heavens and so was forced to watch you helplessly never knowing if you would come back to him. The fact of not knowing what the future held killed him even more than just seeing you sleeping on the bed as he wouldn't know if the future was one of happiness or death… If only you would wake up then you both could be happy together once more but if death was to be the path you took then Karno would gladly follow you down that same path. He promised in his heart that wherever you go he would go: In life or in death.


	50. Movie Night Mayhem

It was late one evening when Ichthys announced he had a movie he wanted to watch with everyone. Luckily all twelve gods were currently at the house.

"This is the movie?" Dui asked curiously, eyeing the movie Ichthys had in his hands.

"Yep. "The Sins of The Zodiac" the name reminded me of us so we have to watch it." Ichthys said excitedly, though little did he know what he had in his hands was ranked amongst one of the scariest movies around.

"Hmph. I'm not interested in human garbage, but I guess this once I will join you." Scorpio said with a scowl on his face. "Though It'll probably bore me to tears, I don't know how humans tolerate such inane things."

"Heh. The Scorpion tries to hide his true feelings behind his words. It's obvious you want to watch it." Leon suddenly chimes in, the smirk on his face rubbing Scorpio the wrong way.

"What did you say you stupid lion?" Scorpio spat back at him and looked ready to continue but Zyglavis cut in. "Stop that this instant. We agreed to watch the movie so let's get it started already. We do not have time to fight." Zyglavis said in a calm but serious manner.

Both gods, though reluctant, set aside their argument for the time being and headed to the living room where Ichthys was currently setting up the movie with Dui.

The gods all shuffled along to get their seats. Dui and Ichthys along with Teorus sat on a sofa on the left while Zyglavis and Scorpio sat on one on the right alongside Partheno. On the sofa in the centre sat Karno besides Leon and Huedhaut and on the floor was Tauxolouve, Aigonorus and Krioff.

"We all ready?" Ichthys asked and with a nod they all looked at the TV. "Okay I'll dim the lights. They say it is better to watch movies in the dark."

With the lights dimmed the movie began to play, though little did every god know what was waiting for them. At current they all sat relaxed around the TV thinking they were just watching some movie. But it didn't take long for the creepy atmosphere to set in and get the gods questioning what the movie really was about.

"Oh this is a horror movie. Nice." Huedhaut said under his breath, a smile on his face like he was scheming something.

"Wh-What? This isn't fun at all..." Ichthys started to panic. The movie was getting scarier by the second. "D-Dui... Save me!" Ichthys suddenly grabbed Dui by his waist and wouldn't let go as he buried his head against Dui's clothes.

"I-Ichthys. I can't watch the movie with you holding me like this. I can hardly breath." Dui complained as he tried to detach the god from him.

"B-B-But..." Ichthys slowly looked up and when he did he saw a monster on the TV, "Ahhhh!" He held Dui even tighter almost suffocating him. "I can't take this. Dui protect me!" Ichthys cried out as his body trembled. Dui could do nothing but sigh in disbelief, "He really is a big baby. It's not like the movie is real." Dui shook his head. Seeing as it was pointless to peel the scared god off him Dui allowed Ichthys to cling to him, but not without complaining every few minutes that Ichthys needed to loosen his grip or he would pass out from lack of oxygen.

However, they were so caught up in their little exchange they failed to notice Teorus besides them who looked like he'd seen a ghost, his skin was deathly pale and he was sweating bullets. His chest was heaving and his breathing heavy. Every few seconds he would pass out briefly only to wake up to see another scary scene that would make him pass out again, he was trapped in a never-ending cycle.

On the floor Krioff was frozen with his eyes wide. He was so terrified by what he was seeing he couldn't even move. That was until he noticed the pillow Aigonorus was hugging besides him.

"I-I need that pillow." Krioff quickly snatched the pillow from Aigonorus's arms and immediately hugged it to his chest as he went to lay on the floor.

However, Aigonorus was too scared to even sleep and had instead been using his pillow as comfort and protection but when Krioff suddenly snatched it from him it made him jump behind Tauxolouve which in turn made Tauxolouve jump a few centimeters forward in shock.

"What the?!" Scared and now covered in a cold sweat, Tauxolouve slowly turned around as he felt something shaking against his back and was relieved to see it was just Aigonorus.

"You can't watch the movie from there you know." Tauxolouve said, trying to get Aigonorus to put some distance between them as having Aigonorus's head buried in his back and his hands on his shoulders was quite uncomfortable; especially considering Aigonorus's nails was also digging into his skin through his clothes.

"That's fine. I'll watch from here." Aigonorus replied, his voice muffled against Tauxolouve's back. Tauxolouve sighed and rolled his eyes, "At least stop scratching me like that. It's one thing when a lady does it but a man..." Tauxolouve shuddered just thinking about it.

But Aigonorus didn't listen and continued to dig his nails into Tauxolouve's skin every time he heard something scary on the TV, making Tauxolouve jump and nearly shriek every time in discomfort.

Meanwhile, on the middle sofa, Leon was carefully paying attention to the TV. He hadn't moved an inch since it started, in fact it was possible he hadn't even blinked. Leon was so engrossed in the movie he became oblivious to the world around him.

Though Karno next to him wasn't nearly so invested. It didn't help he had Huedhaut besides him narrating the movie as things happen and making everything seem all the scarier.

"It's just a movie. It's just a movie." Karno repeated over and over to reassure himself.

"And then he will rip her to shreds and she will scream...ahhh!" Huedhaut faced Karno as he faked a scream which was all it took to break the vice-minister.

"Ahhh?!" Karno cried out and quickly grabbed onto Leon's uniform without even realizing.

"Gah?!"

"Wha?!"

No sooner than Karno grabbed Leon's clothes did Leon jump so high that he fell off the side of the sofa but in doing so Karno was so terrified by his reaction that he himself jumped the other way and fell on top of Huedhauts lap and was now hugging him.

Huedhaut didn't know whether to be amazed by what just happened or burst out laughing at the scene he just caused. Though he didn't think he would get his vice-minister hugging him nor have Leon passed out on the floor. He thought it was probably better to keep what he did a secret.

"Karno. You can get off me now. Everything is fine." Huedhaut said, trying to calm the shaken god down.

Karno slowly lifted his head and saw that Leon was missing. "Where did Leo go?" He immediately got worried when he couldn't see him.

Huedhaut smiled, chuckling, "Not to worry. Our fearless minister is just taking a nap." Huedhaut pointed to look over the sofa.

Worried Karno quickly got off and checked on Leon. "Huh. Did the movie kill him?!" Karno exclaimed in surprise but was quickly relieved to see he really was just sleeping. "Leo. Wake up." Karno carefully prodded him but he wouldn't budge. Karno sighed but didn't give up as he continued to poke Leon over and over until he would wake up.

The last three gods were the only ones to still be watching the movie. Though not for much longer. Partheno waited patiently for his chance to strike. Whoever decided it would be a good idea to allow Partheno to sit between them should have thought that idea over.

Neither Zyglavis or Scorpio were prepared for one of his little pranks. They failed to catch how intently he had been watching them instead of the movie.

"It's almost time." Partheno rubbed his wicked hands together as he smiled devilishly. He knew Zyglavis didn't like any jump scares as every time one happened his body would react and he had to use all his willpower to remain composed.

But not this time... Partheno was going to get a reaction out of him yet. Waiting for the perfect opportunity. Carefully. Patiently. A jump scare would be coming at any moment and poor Zyglavis had his eyes fixed on the TV.

"And...now!" At that moment Partheno placed a hand on Zyglavis's shoulder as if he was being grabbed.

"Aiyeee!" Zyglavis bolted up from his seat and in that confusion Partheno quickly took his chance to attack Scorpio too..."BoooOooOooo!" Partheno's face appeared right in front of Scorpio.

Scorpio didn't know what hit him as he had been watching the movie and because things were dark he didn't fully catch what was going on. All he saw was Zyglavis jump and scream and then Parthenos beautifully scary face was right in his.

"What the freakin hell?!" Scorpio's voice shook the entire room.

Almost everyone in the room screamed in response. That is, Teorus passed out once again but this time for much longer. Ichthys had now nearly wrapped his entire body around Dui that poor Dui couldn't even move. Aigonorus moved his hands from Tauxolouve's shoulders and now the two were hugging as Scorpio's scream scared the heck out of Tauxolouve too. Krioff was shaking on the floor with Aigonorus's pillow covering his head, though it was easy to think he was trying to suffocate himself with how tightly he was holding the pillow against himself. Karno was no longer poking Leon but instead passed out himself right besides him. What a sight seeing both Minister and vice-minister of wishes completely out cold.

Huedhaut on the other hand was besides himself with laughter seeing everyone's reactions. It was highly amusing. And Partheno too was laughing so hard he may pass out from lack of oxygen. Though Zyglavis and Scorpio looked the least bit impressed. They could hardly stay composed long enough to get mad as their hearts were still racing and their body's shaking.

"That's enough. Stop the movie!" Zyglavis shouted as he ordered the movie be stopped.

"Tch." Scorpio wasted no time as he snapped his fingers. The TV quickly faded to black and the lights turned back on.

"Er." Zyglavis was speechless when he saw the positions of several of the gods. "What is the meaning of this. We are gods not chickens." Zyglavis held the bridge of his nose in frustration. It was all he could do as he was still shaken up himself but since he was a Minister he had to act in a proper manner, or at least try.

Zyglavis and Scorpio both looked at Leon and Karno passed out together. "How shameful. These two really are perfect together." Zyglavis scoffed, thankful that he didn't end up like them, though he wouldn't admit that out loud.

"Ichthys." Zyglavis looked at Ichthys.

"Y-Yes?" Still shaking from the movie, Ichthys answered.

"Next time research the movie!" That was all Zyglavis said before marching from the room.

"I-I don't know if I ever want to watch a movie again." Ichthys mumbled, shaken up.

"Tch. Burn that movie. "Sins of the Zodiac?" what rubbish." Scorpio frowned and started to walk away, "All of our sins together weren't as frightening as that movie. How do humans come up with such garbage." Scorpio muttered, his body shivering slightly in response as he left.

Slowly all the gods vacated the room. Everyone except Teorus, Karno and Leon. The other gods decided to leave them there until they woke up deeming it too much hassle to bother moving them. Plus it would give the others more opportunities to make fun of them later. Zyglavis and Scorpio especially planned on teasing Leon for quite some time.

However, Partheno would not stop reminding them two of the looks on their faces when he scared him. Oh how they wished that memory would burn in hell. The last thing they needed was Partheno to know something so embarrassing about them.


	51. The Gods Playing The Floor Is Lava

The gods finally had gotten a break after being busy for so long. It was rare to have all twelve together at once. You didn't want to miss this chance to do something fun with them, after all, they needed to let loose sometimes- except Ichthys, he is always causing one trouble or another, the last thing the gods wanted was for him to let loose even more.

"The floor is lava?" Scorpio said, his eyebrow raised, "What stupid idea have you come up with now." Scorpio rolled his eyes, scoffing.

"Don't be such a party pooper." You said with a mischievous grin.

"I don't like the look on your face." Zyglavis said with a suspicious glare.

"Would you all just calm down." Frowning, you raised your voice in frustration from all the interruptions. "I'll explain how the game works." You calmly explained the details until they all understood. Krioff and Aigonorus were a bit slower on the uptake but eventually they all got it; of course if Aigonorus didn't spend half his time dozing off it would have been quicker. And you made it clear their powers were forbidden or it'd be cheating.

"Sounds stupid. Why should I be a part of this?" Leon asked, his sharp gaze pointed at you and his lips pursed as he waited to hear a good reason from you.

"Because I said so." You placed your hands on your hips, smiling confidently as you stared Leon down.

Leon was speechless for a moment, unsure how to react with your confident stare. "Hmph. Whatever. I'll comply this once." Leon turned away, quietly sighing in defeat. He never truly could turn you down when you stood up to him.

"Great." You clapped your hands together as you grinned in your victory over the lion. "Does anyone else object to the game?" You asked, glancing between all the gods in the room.

~Silence~

All the gods didn't dare say anything after they saw you take Leon down so easily. Each one simply stood still, although fidgeting slightly, as they stared at you. Some of them not looking all that pleased (Scorpio, Leon and Zyglavis naturally)

"Are you all ready? Remember you must find somewhere to stand on in ten seconds or you lose." You said as a reminder. Some gods nod while others just sigh and click their tongues.

You were all standing in the living room. There was only a few sofas, a table, some single chairs and a cabinet. There was twelve gods. You wondered what chaos would ensue with them all rushing to get on something. You had to hide your devilish thoughts so they wouldn't catch on. Zyglavis was already suspicious but when isn't he?

"The floor is lava. Run!" You shout and the gods immediately bolt from where they stood.

"Huh?" Your entire body tensed up as your eyes widened. All the gods were running straight at you. You were their desired target. "Whoa. Hold-" You were cut off as all the gods leapt on you at once. You were completely smothered as they all laid on top.

"Hey! I picked her first!" Teorus whined.

"No. I did!" Ichthys argued.

"Guys? Did...we kill her?" Dui asked, concerned.

"Would you all get the heck off of me?!" Scorpio's muffled voice came out from further in.

You could hardly breathe as all the gods weight was crushing you. They all hurried to scramble off of you. You were left lying on the floor in a daze.

"S-Sorry." Ichthys quickly apologized.

"I didn't think everyone would go for her…" Aigonorus mumbled.

"No fair. I wanted to be the one who clung to her." Partheno looked depressed.

"Are you alright?" Huedhaut and Karno were quick to come to your aid and see if you were okay. Both helped you get on your feet. "Thanks. I-I am okay. Just a bit shocked but I'm fine." You laugh softly, amazed all the gods had all chosen you to jump on.

(Seriously? I nearly died. I thought my life was gonna end when I saw them all leap at me all at once…) You played it cool but on the inside you were just astonished.

"Let's do that again. But! You are not allowed to cling to me." You firmly stated and swore you heard a few disappointed sighs.

(Were they seriously going to attempt it again? I don't have a death wish, you know!) You hid your inner worries and remained calm. You knew the gods could be crazy and even hard to handle but sometimes they were flat out ridiculous.

"Oh no, the floor is lava. Run!" You signaled them to go. This time they didn't come near you. Thank goodness, you thought. Your heart had nearly stopped due to fear if they would attempt it a second time.

Ichthys immediately jumped on one of the sofas leaving no room for any other gods while Teorus took up the other. Partheno jumped on the table in the middle with Krioff joining him. They had to make sure they didn't fall off so they were holding each other rather tightly to keep their balance.

Huedhaut had taken up one of the single chairs, sitting on it with his legs under him. Aigonorus not knowing where to go jumped on Huedhaut, almost knocking the wind out of him. Now Huedhaut was cradling Aigonorus in his arms, not looking too impressed. Dui raced for the cabinet and jumped on top, being careful to not knock anything off of it.

There wasn't many spots left and only five seconds remained. Tauxolouve seeing there wasn't many choices left quickly jumped on top of Ichthys who was lying on one of the sofas. You could hear a somewhat cry of agony come from Ichthys direction. Now only the ministers and vice-ministers were left.

Karno saw the little stool on the floor and quickly jumped on it and Leon not thinking jumped onto Karno. Karno held Leon in his arms as he tried his best to remain balanced on the tiny stool. The sight was like a mother holding her child. All the gods looked so serious, though, you didn't think they would get so into the game.

With all spots taken, Zyglavis and Scorpio were the last ones standing. Only two seconds remained. With no time to lose both jumped onto the fireplace and did their best to hang on. It looked rather awkward and painful but you couldn't deny they were trying their best.

"And time's up!" You called out. "Looks like you all made it out alive." You cheered and clapped. Though you kept it hidden the great pleasure you got from watching them scramble about and the awkward positions they got into. Ichthys cry of pain when Tauxolouve suddenly pounced on him. Huedhaut's shock when Aigonorus leapt onto his lap. Karno holding Leon like a baby. Zyglavis and Scorpio desperately holding onto the fireplace. You only wish you could have recorded it all to watch over and over. Just remembering it will bring a smile to your face.

"Is it over?" Scorpio sounded worn out as he asked, still clinging to the fireplace.

"Yes. You can all go back to normal."

In an instant all the gods got down, or off the gods they were on. Huedhaut immediately dropped Aigonorus on the floor and stood up and Ichthys pushed Tauxolouve off of him. Zyglavis and Scorpio, exhausted from their uncomfortable position, fell to the floor with a loud thump. While Leon hurried to get out of his embarrassing position in Karnos arms.

"That was fun." Partheno said with a smile, a mischievous one at that. It was obvious he was amused watching the others running around just as much as you did.

"I dunno. It was uncomfortable holding you like that." Krioff stated.

"What about me? I thought Lou was going to suffocate me." Ichthys said his eyes downcast and his lips pouty.

"Are you satisfied now? You made a mockery of us." Leon said, probably still embarrassed and trying to hide it beneath harsh words.

"Fine. I won't ask you to do it again. We can play something else next?" You say with a sly grin.

"Something else?" Zyglavis asked, his mouth agape with surprise. "I don't know if I should trust you." Zyglavis eyed you warily.

Just as you were about to open your mouth to reply you heard a snap followed by "The floor. It's lava!" Ichthys cried out and seeing the floor change before your eyes you gasped and screamed. You quickly jumped onto the god nearest to you, that god happened to be Scorpio.

"Sa-Save me!" You clung to him with all your might. Your arms wrapped around his neck while your legs wrapped around his waist.

"W-What the hell woman?!" Scorpio desperately tried to break free of your grip but you were so scared you wouldn't relent. "B-But! The floor...It really turned to lava…" You said, your voice shaking. Your face was buried against his neck.

"Dammit woman. You're suffocating me." Scorpio was still struggling against you, "The floor isn't really lava!" He yelled and you finally loosened up. "What…?" You carefully looked around and saw all the gods standing, unharmed.

"Oh my gosh." Realizing what you had done you quickly jumped off Scorpio and began to apologize. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" You bowed over and over.

Scorpio was scowling as he turned away but there was the faintest blush on his cheeks. He wouldn't admit it but he may have slightly enjoyed having you cling to him, just not the part where you almost suffocated him.

Scorpio then turned his scowl on Ichthys, "This is all your fault." His loud voice boomed, "Just you wait. I'll give you a punishment you'll never forget."

"Eep." Ichthys entire body flinched and in a flash he bolted from the spot with Scorpio in tow.

"Oh. What about the other games I had planned?" Though after what just happened you weren't even sure you wanted to play any more games. You were still embarrassed having all the gods see you cling to Scorpio and act so cowardly.

(I guess that was my punishment)

You wondered if it was some kind of divine punishment. Maybe the King had been watching the entire time and used Ichthys to punish you. Or maybe he just wasn't satisfied until you had done something equally embarrassing as you had the gods do.

(Nah. That couldn't be… could it?)


	52. The Gods And Their Tamagotchis

"Hehe. I can't wait to see how they react when I give them these." You softly touch your bag; inside was twelve tamagotchis. You hurry your way to the gods house eager to give them their gifts.

When you reach the mansion, Vega was the one who greeted you. She smiled kindly and welcomed you inside. Vega was quite happy to see you and excitedly brought you to the living room where several of the gods currently occupied.

"Hello." You smiled brightly as you greeted them. Only a handful of them happened to be at the mansion at this time. It was disappointing but that couldn't be helped; you had a feeling you wouldn't find all of them there anyway.

"What brings you here?" Zyglavis asked, looking up from a document he had been reading.

"Zig don't be so cold. Can't you be a little happier she came to visit?" Ichthys was the one to scold Zyglavis which did nothing but irritate the minister.

"I brought a present for each one of you." You say, smiling. Though your smile made you look like you were plotting something mischievous, like how Ichthys looks before pulling a prank.

"A present? What could a goldfish bring that would please a god?" Leon said, perking up at the mention of "present". It certainly caught his attention.

All eyes were now on you. Their expressions full of curiosity. Ichthys and Dui were especially excited to see what you had for them; they were practically jumping around.

Since only six gods were around at the time you only pulled out six of the devices.

"I present you with a tamagotchi." You held all six out in front of you, dangling them from their chains on your fingers.

"Tama-whatchi?" Ichthys eyes grew wide as he stared at the little devices.

"Tamagotchi." You repeated yourself but made sure to emphasize how it was pronounced.

All the gods were now staring at the little egg shaped devices. Leon, Scorpio and Zyglavis seemed to have gone speechless from you offering them some childs toy.

"Come now. Don't like so disgusted." You said, glancing at the three gods. "I got these for all of you to enjoy so please don't act like you hate them already." You approached the gods and handed each of them a device.

Leon was given a yellow one. Scorpio a red one and Zyglavis a black one. Dui got a green one while Ichthys got a light blue one. And lastly Huedhaut got a purple one.

Leon, Scorpio and Zyglavis reluctantly accepted the small devices. Even they couldn't turn you down so coldly.

"What does it do?" Scorpio asked, carefully inspecting the device in his hand.

"Here. I'll show you." You pulled out the small tag from the side and the device immediately sprung to life.

"What the hell?!" Scorpio jumped nearly dropping the device. He wasn't expecting it to suddenly make a tune while he had it near his face.

Scorpio glared at you for a moment and you smiled innocently like it wasn't on purpose. Though it really was; you couldn't resist the opportunity to see what happened when he was looking at it so intently. You had to use all your willpower to keep yourself from laughing lest you get in trouble, though your mouth wouldn't stop twitching.

All the other gods followed suit and pulled the small tags from their devices.

"There's an...egg? On my screen?" Zyglavis said, his expression one of confusion.

"That's right." You smiled broadly. You started to explain what these devices really were. By the time you finished Leon, Scorpio and Zyglavis were even more horrified than before.

"I'm not looking after some stupid pet." Scorpio grumbled but he still kept holding the device.

"Heh. A god has no time for something so mundane as this." Leon said with a smirk, though he too was still holding tightly to his device.

They seemed to love complaining and yet they couldn't hide their curiosity and the fact they were actually intrigued by these tamagotchis.

"Huh." Scorpio's device suddenly started making sounds, "The eggs hatching." Scorpio's eyes were glued to the screen as he watched it hatch. You never thought you would see him so absorbed like this.

All the other gods eggs hatched shortly after.

"What the hell is this?" Scorpio looked at his newly hatched creature with disgust, "This blob is my pet?" He asked, looking up at you and back at his device.

All the other gods looked equally confused.

"Mine is a blob too." Dui said.

You started to quietly snicker at their reactions. "Yes, yes. These blobs are your pets. They are only babies so they will change as they grow. But for now you get to name them."

Relief washed over all their faces hearing they wouldn't stay as ugly blobs. But now they had to name them and this had all the gods deep in thought.

"Bah. I can't come up with a name for some blob." Scorpio suddenly started pressing something into his device. "Perfect." He said, looking content.

You felt a little uneasy about his reaction and decided to take a look at what he named it. "Hell." Is what you read from his device. "Err. Scorpio… May I asked why you named it that?"

Scorpio scoffed and looked at you with a twisted grin, "Because this thing is nothing but hell."

"Riight." You thought it was best to just leave it at that. Scorpio seemed to be enjoying this a bit too much. And to think he was so reluctant at first.

All the gods had finished naming their blobs. Curious you decided to check them all out. "Cherry. Prankster. Meatball… Ganache… Winnie…" You didn't have the words to express your disbelief at all these names. Oh how glad you were they weren't naming real pets.

"Winnie. Um. Hue? That's basically wine right?" You asked, looking at Huedhaut questionly.

Huedhaut looked at you with a kind smile, "Yes. I thought I would be creative though so it didn't end up sounding dull."

You smile awkwardly at Huedhaut, "I see. Points for effort." You quietly whispered to yourself as you softly laughed and backed away.

"We have to take care of them now, right?" Dui asked, his eyes shining with excitement as he stared at his digital pet.

You nodded.

"I will make sure cherry has a wonderful life." Dui happily says.

"Oh. One more thing." You mention that as they get older the pets will get a mate and have a baby.

"Huh. You mean I will be a grandfather?" Ichthys asked, his mouth agape and his eyes wide.

"G-Grandfather?" What was he talking about? He had you confused. Did he think he was his pets...father?

"I better make sure I take care of my pet real well so I can see my grandchild then!" Ichthys boldly declares, looking a little too happy.

"Err. Right. Take good care of them." You laugh awkwardly. You wondered just what was going through Ichthys mind. Actually you wondered what all the gods might be thinking of the little pets they will be looking after.

It was cute Ichthys thought he was a father but he better not get too attached or… "Oh gods. When it dies…" You had best prepare yourself for that now. When their pets die you were sure they would all be affected someway especially if they view them like Ichthys does.

Finally it was time for you to go home. You told them if they needed anything to just come to you. And with that you bid them farewell.

However, you soon regretted saying that as you were met with one god after another.

"It won't stop crapping all over the place. Are these things full of crap or something?!" Scorpio came complaining that his pet was constantly pooping and it was getting frustrating. He couldn't even leave it for a few minutes without it being surrounded by poop.

"Oh dear." You weren't sure why that was happening. It was possible his device had a glitch but that would be too hard to explain to him. "I think it's just going through a rough patch right now. Maybe when it's a little older it will poop less." And that was the best help you could give him.

Scorpio looked at you strangely and back to his device, "What the hell? These things poop a lot when stressed? Do Humans poo-"

"Scorpio. Don't finish that sentence." You quickly cut him off, your eyebrows and mouth twitching.

Scorpio finally left when this time Dui and Ichthys showed up.

"You need to help me!" Ichthys came in fully panicking like he was going to pass out.

"What is it?!"

"Prankster is fat! He looks sickly and now I can't feed him anymore and he might starve!" Ichthys said, he spoke so fast you could only just make out what he said.

"Ichthys… Did you keep feeding it?"

Ichthys froze at your question, his eyes flitting all over the place, "Well… I just wanted it to be happy and food makes me happy." He said, looking a little guilty.

"Ichthys." You sighed, shaking your head, "Prankster will die if you keep feeding it."

"Die?!" Ichthys was almost in tears, "You have got to save him now!" Ichthys begged you, his big, round teary eyes looked at you hopefully.

"Look. This is what you have to do." You explained to him how to help it lose weight and to be careful it doesn't get too thin either.

"Thank you!" Ichthys thanked you over and over. You were still in disbelief. Ichthys really was acting like a concerned parent.

You then looked to Dui asking if he had any problems and needed help.

"Cherry is doing well. I only came to support Ichthys. Thank you for helping him." Dui kindly thanked you and bowed.

You were relieved at least he was taking care of his pet.

"Now can I get some res-" The words weren't even out of your mouth before another god knocked on your window...two gods in fact.

"What are you BOTH doing here?" You couldn't hide the frustration in your voice. You didn't think they would get this involved with their pets that they would come to you for every little thing. This really was shocking.

"My pet is sick." They both said in unison. "I asked her first." Zyglavis and Leon glared at one another. They both didn't seem too pleased about the other being there.

"Stop fighting. This is my house now behave!" You scolded the two gods with a deep, threatening tone. Both of them jumped at your voice and shut up, though they still didn't look happy.

"If your pet is sick then you need to give it medicine." You said, taking both of their devices. "Uh." You were shocked to see just how sick they were. If they didn't get help immediately the pets would die.

"How did you let them get so ill?" You asked.

Both gods looked around awkwardly as if they didn't know what to say before finally speaking. It seems Zyglavis forgot to feed his and Leon never cleaned his. And so both got very sick.

You shook your heads at them and again thought you were glad they didn't have real pets. You nursed their pets back to health and instructed them to take better care of them. Both gods looked disgruntled to have been scolded and lectured by you but nonetheless they actually thanked you and left.

It seemed the gods grew to be attached to the tamagotchis way more then you were expecting. You couldn't help but worry if you made a bad decision giving them as gifts. You hoped they would get bored of them eventually. Still it was awfully cute seeing them get so worried over them and actually doing their best to look after them. Thinking that it was worth it giving them just to see a different side of them.

After Zyglavis and Leon left you received no further interruptions. It seemed Huedhaut was managing his fine on his own. Of course he was pretty smart so he should pick up on it quicker than the others.

The next you heard was from Ichthys saying he became a grandfather already and how happy he was. Though it wouldn't be long before his pet died… The other gods also seemed to be pleased to have seen all their pets get mates and have kids. You were more surprised they all actually got that far. It was a miracle in of itself that none died.

Though it turns out Huedhaut and Dui were helping the others so they all lived a long life.

"Finally. I can rest now." You didn't think it would be such a whirlwind few days after gifting them the tamagotchis. You were curious to see how they would react with them but they totally exceeded any expectations you had. It was like they became a new fad between the gods. No doubt the others would also be wanting one of their own. You could only cringe at the thought of them all coming to you for help, too.

Bonus

Just as you were lost in your thoughts you were suddenly swept from your room and brought to the heavens. Before you sat the King in all his glory. You wondered why you would be brought here so suddenly. Did the King perhaps plan to punish you for distracting the gods with such childish toys?! You couldn't help but start to panic.

"Do not worry. I have no plans to punish you." The King called out to you, calming your fears.

"What does Your Highness need of me?" You asked, tilting your head.

"Something most intriguing came to my attention and…" The King explained his fascination with these tamagotchis and wished for you to bring him one. He wanted you to give him a gift of his own. It seemed the King didn't want to be left out.

"O-Oh. S-Sure." You softly nodded and bowed. Just what did you start? Now even the King of the heavens wants his own tamagotchi. This can't be good. At this rate something bad will happen and… you can just see it now, tamagotchis will become a sin of their own and be banned after being called a greater evil as they took over the heavens.


	53. The Gods And Their Tamagotchis Sequel

Arriving at the god's house you noticed something was amiss. By now Ichthys would have been bounding towards you with a beaming smile but the foyer was deserted; there was not a god to be seen. Curious, you head for the living room but as you got near the sounds of someone sobbing caught your ear. Carefully peaking in the room you saw Ichthys hunched over with Dui besides him rubbing his back.

"Huh?" Your eyes widened. You wondered what had Ichthys in such a state. You rushed to the sofa where the pair sat and saw how grief-stricken Ichthys looked. "Ichthys? What happened?!" You were very concerned something bad might have happened but then you caught sight of the object in his hand. "Oh, no."

"Hello, _." Dui looked at you, greeting you with a tiny smile before looking back at Ichthys with concern. "It will be all right." Dui tried his hardest to comfort the distressed god but Ichthys wouldn't calm down.

"Did something happen to Cherry? ...Wait. That's Dui's. I mean Prankster?" As soon as you said "Prankster" Ichthys sobbing got even louder.

With red, puffy eyes Ichthys looked up at you, "Prankster… He...He...died!" Ichthys said in strained voice. His teary eyes returned to his tamagotchi.

"I thought so…" You let out a long sigh, "Ichthys… I know it's hard to hear but the pets in these tamagotchis do die. It's a part of life." You do your best to explain to the grieving god but Ichthys didn't look any better.

"But...It was my very first pet. He was my child...and...and I let him die!" Ichthys wailed uncontrollably. Dui looked exasperated seeing how Ichthys was acting.

You start to regret giving a tamagotchi after seeing how attached he got. "I understand… But didn't it have a baby? Prankster should have left you his child to watch over."

Ichthys went silent for a moment and looked at you, he looked like he was about to breakdown again at any moment. "Prankster jr… My grandbaby… H-He...died too!" Ichthys finished and sobbed in his hands.

Dui laughs awkwardly and begins to explain for him, "Ichthys was so distraught over having Prankster die that he let his baby die too. When that happened… Well you can see for yourself."

You shake your head as you hold it in your hand, "What have I done? Dui." You looked at Dui, "How's Cherry?" You hoped at least he wouldn't become a complete mess if something happened to his.

"Cherry went off with her mate. Now I am looking after their baby, pie." Dui explained with a smile while you nearly choked when you heard what he called the baby.

"Cherry pie… Figures." You mumble, rolling your eyes while suppressing the need to laugh.

"It's no fair. Dui's family got to be happy while mine...died…!" That seemed to be a real sore point for Ichthys. He sure seemed to be taking it personally.

"Dui please take care of Ichthys." Dui nodded with a smile, "Of course." You looked at Ichthys tamagotchi and thought it'd be best if you took it with you, "Ichthys. I'll take your tamagotchi and…"

"No." Ichthys vigorously shook his head and tightened his grip on the device, "I will keep it in my room so I will never forget about it."

You were surprised to see his reaction, "Very well." You weren't sure what else you could say at this point and didn't want to say anything that might upset him further and so you left the two gods and went elsewhere.

Wondering how the other gods might be faring with their devices you headed to look for them.

Walking through one of the hallways you came across Scorpio and Zyglavis talking. Both turned towards you when they saw you coming.

"Hello." You greeted them with a smile while both simply frowned. Just keep smiling you thought, they were scary and if you showed any sign of weakness they might attack. Of course, they weren't monsters so that thinking may be a little ridiculous…

"You." Scorpio pointed a sharp gaze at you. "Hell died."

"What?" Your face dropped in disbelief. "I don't know…"

"I'm talking about this damn pet." Scorpio thrust the tamagotchi in your face. "Oooh. That "hell". You did name it that, didn't you." You laughed nervously.

Scorpio looked irritated, clicking his tongue, "It never found a mate and just died. What kind of crap is this?!"

"You must not have taken care of it well." You replied and Scorpio shot you a dirty look making you flinch. "Don't be stupid. It died of old age didn't it? It only got old because I obviously took care of it."

"That's true but…" You bit your tongue. What could you say to the riled up god? Nothing you said would get through to him. "I guess your pet just wanted to remain single." You smile and shrug your shoulders. You hoped he would at least believe that.

"Hmph. It must have known having a mate was too much trouble. Not like I wanted to see its child or anything." Scorpio scoffed but you could see he really did in fact want to see his pet have a baby. How cute, you thought.

You looked at Zyglavis who had been quiet this whole time and wondered if he had something to say about his pet. "Zyglavis? Is Ganache okay?"

Zyglavis frowned, "Mine also died without finding a mate." He looked incredibly displeased. "I was just saying to Scorpio the devices must be broken. Out of all the gods who received one only ours died single."

"They must have sensed how grumpy the owners are…"

"What did you say?" Zyglavis narrowed his eyes as he shot you a dirty look.

"N-Nothing. Nothing at all." You quickly shook your head and waved your hands. "Sorry to hear your pets died single but at least they lived a full life."

Zyglavis and Scorpio both glanced at each other, "Least we have it better than that prankster." Scorpio said. "Indeed." Zyglavis responded.

What have you done? The gods really are waaay too attached to these devices… So far only Dui has had no trouble. Though Dui didn't tell you how he teared up when Cherry left him.

Now there was only Leon and Huedhaut to find. You hear from Vega that Leon was currently in his room and so that's where you head.

"Leon? May I come in?" The door suddenly opened in front of you. You were greeted by Huedhaut. "Hello, _. Come in." Huedhaut headed towards Leon's bed where Leon was currently sitting.

"Er. So, what's going on?" You asked, looking at the two gods who were now sitting besides one another. You saw the tamagotchis in their hands.

"Winnie and Meatball had babies." Huedhaut explained. "I learnt we could connect them together and our pets became friends and eventually lovers. Now we have a family together."

"Wow. I see." You never thought the gods would have discovered that feature but this was Huedhaut after all. So Huedhaut and Leon's pets had babies together… "So does that make you family now?" You asked, smiling mischievously.

Both Leon and Huedhaut jumped, "Don't be ridiculous." Leon scoffed, "The pets are family not us." He glared and you just smiled innocently.

"So then you both still have Meatball and Winnie?" You ask and both gods nod. "They still interact which each other and do things as a family." Huedhaut responded.

You felt a sense of relief. Three out of three wasn't so bad. Still, you felt sorry for Ichthys since he seemed to be the most attached of all the gods…

"What did you both name the babies?" You anxiously awaited to hear the replies. You worried what crazy names they may have come up with now.

"I called mine Aqua." Huedhaut said. That wasn't so bad you thought, it was actually pretty nice and very fitting for Huedhaut. Leon smirked and began to speak, "Spaghetti." He said with a look of arrogance like he knew that would get on your nerves.

You stepped back upon hearing Leon's baby name. Spaghetti? First it was Meatball and now Spaghetti? You wondered if they were really gods or comedians with such awful names. Not something you would say aloud, though.

"Well, it looks like everything is fine here. I hope you two enjoy a happy family life together. No fighting now. Toodles." You quickly say with a cheeky grin and bolt from the room before they could respond.

"Whew. That was tiring." You finally finished checking in on everyone and head home. You had originally came just to hang out with the gods but it turned into checking on all the gods and how they were handling their tamagotchis. For being divine beings they really got caught up in such simple toys. You smiled remembering everything that had happened over the course since they got them. They really were adorable. The gods were like little kids and it amused you greatly.


	54. Pregnant- Zyglavis

You weren't sure when it began, you had been suffering from hot flushes and loss of appetite for several days now, at least. You thought maybe you had been pushing yourself too hard at work and now your body was exhausted as a result. And yet you weren't getting any better even when you rested.

Now you were on a date with Zyglavis when you were hit by one of these annoying hot flushes; you had felt fine just that morning and thought you may finally be getting better, but oh how wrong you were. You didn't want to ruin your date but you were struggling to stay at his pace.

You absentmindedly squeezed Zyglavis hand which he immediately picked up on and stopped walking when he noticed you were looking a little pale, "Hmm. Is something wrong?" His tone was full of concern as he placed a hand on your forehead. "You appear to be running a mild temperature."

"It's nothing." You quickly dismissed his concern with a smile and jump up and down in an attempt to show you were okay, however, Zyglavis only frowned, "You can't fool me. I noticed you have barely been keeping up with me. I thought you may be tired so I went a little slower but I was mistaken." Zyglavis said, giving you a sharp look for trying to hide how you felt from him, "You should have told me sooner how you felt. I wouldn't have dragged you around all this time." He sighed.

The two of you had come to a fair. You had been looking forward to this date for a long time. It was adorable how Zyglavis wanted to check out all the stalls and curiously asked you what different things were that were foreign to him; you got great joy from watching him and being by his side. Even when he pretended to not really care about something you'd find him curiously eyeing off the particular item until the stall was out of sight. Zyglavis was like a child in a candy store at the fair.

"Sorry… I didn't want to ruin our date. I was having so much fun I didn't want it to end." You honestly say how you feel, smiling bitterly. Zyglavis eyes narrow affectionately as he places a hand on your cheek, "I understand. I feel the same way but for now we best get you home so you can rest." He smiles warmly and leads you to a place away from prying eyes. There he snaps his fingers and in an instant you are back in your apartment.

"Go get some rest." Zyglavis said, looking at your bed. "Yeah." You nod, smiling. "Thanks." Zyglavis helps you get into bed and tucks you in, "No need to thank me. I'm only doing what is best for you. Now get some sleep. Sweet dreams." He softly whispers as he leans down placing a gentle kiss on your forehead, "I'll be here if you need anything."

You smile and close your eyes. You slowly fall asleep under the watchful eye of your beloved; as you fall asleep you decide you would go pay the doctor's office a visit.

The next day. You headed straight to the doctor's office that morning. You told the doctor your symptoms and went through several tests. A couple hours later you were finally going to hear the results of your tests.

"So? What do I have?" You anxiously waited with baited breath. The way the male doctor looked at you made you a little nervous. You started thinking what if it was something bad, how would Zyglavis feel? He'd be devastated if you died.

The doctor who had been looking at you seriously suddenly broke out into a smile, "A baby."

"Oh no. How long do I ha… Wait? What?!"

The doctor started to snicker from your reaction, "You are pregnant, miss."

You were left breathless. Your words caught in your throat, "Pre...gna...nt?" You grew lightheaded, you thought you may pass out. Having learnt the reason behind your ongoing sickness was shocking. Never did you think you may be pregnant.

You quickly left the office and headed home. You wondered how you'd break the news to him. Zyglavis was a god and a minister to boot. You were only a human… Was having a god's baby even allowed? You were sure you were breaking some rule but all you wanted was to live a happy life with Zyglavis. Sure, you knew it would come with challenges and if this happens to be one of them, then so be it. Even if the heavens turned against you there was no way you would give up on having this baby. You only hoped Zyglavis felt the same way…

"What if he doesn't want a child? ...I've never asked him if he wanted kids. If he doesn't want this baby I don't know what I'll do…" With worried eyes you rub your belly as you sit on your bed, all alone. One thing was certain, you were going to have this baby no matter what. You could never destroy something you and Zyglavis created, together.

With your mind made up you headed to the gods house. As soon as you arrived you headed to Zyglavis' room after learning his location. You were relieved he was in his room. You didn't want the other gods around when you delivered the news.

"Zyglavis. It's me."

"Come in."

You slowly opened the door. Your eyes fell upon Zyglavis by the reflecting pool. He was delivering punishments to wicked people but stopped when you arrived at his door.

"How are you feeling?" Zyglavis stood up, his eyes now fixed on you as he came closer.

You watched Zyglavis as he walked towards you. Your breathing started to grow heavy as your heart beat rapidly. This was it. The moment of truth was upon you. It was terrifying. But you couldn't run and hide, you couldn't back down now. So you steeled yourself and prepared your mind and heart for what you were about to say.

"Zyglavis… About that. I am feeling much better now."

Zyglavis narrowed his eyes, slightly tilting his head, "Is something wrong? It looks like you have something important to tell me. I can see it in your eyes." He eyed you suspiciously, like he could see right through you.

You shuddered under his sharp gaze and slowly opened your mouth but paused at that moment...No, you thought, you couldn't stop, as hard as it was you had to tell him. "Zyglavis… I'm pregnant." You said with a nervous smile, your hands cradling your belly.

Zyglavis stopped in his tracks. His eyes widened and his back straightened as he looked at you with total surprise. "Pregnant…? Did you just say you were pregnant?"

"Y-Yes." You nodded your head, eyes wide yourself as you watched him. You thought you may die from anticipation waiting to see how he would respond.

And then he broke out into a smile before your eyes, "We are having a baby!" He rushed up to you picking you up and spinning you around. "We are going to have our very own family." Zyglavis smiles as he sets you back down and embraces you.

"Y-You aren't mad?" You timidly ask and Zyglavis jolts backwards with confusion, "Mad? Don't be ridiculous. I would never be mad about something like this." You were relieved to hear him say that.

"I thought we may get in trouble. You know...having a baby with a human." You say with bitterness, your eyes downcast. Zyglavis, realizing why you were so worried, looked at you with a serious expression, "If having a baby with you is a sin than it is a sin I will gladly bear. No matter what happens I will protect you and our baby. I simply can not give up on having a family with you." Zyglavis finishes and a warm smile forms on his lips.

"Zyglavis…" You smile softly in return, the life finally returned to your eyes. "Thank you. I trust you… I believe you will keep us safe." You grab his hand and bring it to your lips, "I love you."

"_." Zyglavis softly breathes your name and brings his free hand to your cheek and gently traces along it, "You really have no idea how happy you have made me. This happiness… This Joy...It's only something I can experience thanks to you. I will let no one rob me…no us...of these feelings."

You felt truly at peace in Zyglavis care. You knew you could trust him and everything would be okay. No matter what, you would get through this together, as a team.

"I better prepare myself for being a father. I hear children are unpredictable and troublemakers." As Zyglavis says that he looked like he thought of something, "Oh no, are we having a mini Ichthys?" Zyglavis looked terrified at the thought.

You were shocked to hear him come up with such a ridiculous idea and almost burst out laughing, "No. You won't have to worry about that. As long as Ichthys doesn't fill our child's head with his ideas I think we will be okay."

Zyglavis looked relieved to hear that, "I see. Ichthys shall not be allowed near our child without my supervision." Zyglavis looked so serious about it you thought it was adorable. You could just see it now, Ichthys trying to cause trouble and Zyglavis being an overprotective father, it made your heart warm.

"I can ask Huedhaut for some pointers. Maybe Karno would know something too. Scorpio would be no good." It brought a smile to your face seeing Zyglavis so focused about becoming a parent.

"Huh. Why are you smiling?"

"No reason." You said, giggling.

Zyglavis frowned for a moment, knowing you were laughing at his expense before throwing his arms around you once more and resting his forehead on yours, "I can't wait to meet our baby. It's unfortunate it's such a long process but I will patiently wait for the day I can welcome them to this world." He says, looking you in the eyes with an affectionate gaze. "I can't wait to see the baby we created. We are really going to be parents." You smiled happily.

"This life…" Zyglavis gently touched your belly, "A life is really growing in here." An emotional smile played on his lips as he looked at your belly before turning back to you, "I promise I will take care of you. If you ever need anything come straight to me. I will always be here for you." Zyglavis leaned in closer and just before his lips touched yours he whispered, "I love you my beautiful goddess." and then he sealed your lips with the sweetest kiss you ever tasted. Both of you awaiting the day you would meet your little one and begin your new family life.


	55. Miracle Goddess

Time sure does fly. Before you knew it nearly nine months had passed since you first learned of your pregnancy. It was a rough start at the beginning with the King being opposed to a human being pregnant with the baby of a god but somehow, together with Zyglavis, the two of you managed to win over the King and things were much calmer after that. You thought it was truly miraculous the King came to give his blessing on the pregnancy, maybe he saw just how much you and Zyglavis truly loved each other.

The two of you had since moved in together in preparation for starting a family. It was a two bedroom apartment. It wasn't big but it was home and perfect to begin your new life. Zyglavis still did his work like normal but always came back to you when he was able to do so.

Zyglavis had been a wonderful help throughout the pregnancy. Whatever you desired he did his best to fulfill that desire; even if sometimes you craved something outrageous or unusual, Zyglavis would react in disgust but still never questioned it. He was often found reading up on how to be a good parent, something he tried to keep secret but there was nothing he could hide from you. Zyglavis seemed happier since learning he would be a father, it was like his head was in the clouds and even the other gods were unsure how to react with Zyglavis when he didn't even get mad like he use to.

Ichthys in particular was disappointed he couldn't get a rise out of Zyglavis and was seen sulking and complaining that Zyglavis was no fun any more. Ichthys wondered if this was what happened to everyone who became a parent or if Zyglavis just lost it. But then Ichthys realized something and found a new way to tease Zyglavis: Ichthys went on and on about all the pranks he would teach his child and Ichthys was thrilled to see Zyglavis getting mad once more. "My child will not be influenced by the likes of you!" Zyglavis would shout as he chased him.

There were many fond memories you looked back on over the course of your pregnancy. Each one of them was precious and irreplaceable. And now you would soon be making many more precious memories when you finally get to meet the little one.

"How is my beloved goddess feeling?" Zyglavis asks as he sits down next to you on the sofa, gently wrapping an arm around your shoulders and placing a kiss on your cheek. "I'm fine. Just a little anxious." You say, looking at your swollen belly.

Zyglavis eyes also turn to your belly, "Little one, you are making your mother worried." He says, leaning closer so his face is right next to your stomach, "We can't wait to meet you. Come out soon so we can finally see you with our own eyes." Zyglavis starts to gently stroke your belly, a loving smile on his lips. "I really can't wait. I don't think I've ever been so excited for something as I am now." He says, glancing up to meet your gaze.

You smile back at him and at that moment your baby starts to kick. "Oh. The baby is kicking." You quickly touch your stomach. Zyglavis hurries to feel your stomach, "I can feel it. That's our baby." His face broke out into such an adorable grin.

"Yes. Our baby." You smile, looking at your stomach, feeling somewhat emotional. Moments like these you shared with Zyglavis truly were irreplaceable.

"It won't be long before our lives change entirely." Zyglavis says, his mind thinking of the future. You nod, but you couldn't help but worry. You had never been a mother before, and your child will be half god… Were you really ready for this? Zyglavis sensing your worry gently touched your hand, "It'll be okay. You aren't doing this alone. We are a team, remember?" His kind tone helped to ease your worries a little. You smiled. "Yes. We are a team. We will do this together. Thank you, Zyglavis."

"Just relax and remember I will always be here for you." Zyglavis says with a smile and kisses you on the cheek.

You did your best to remain calm as you waited for the baby to come. But as the due date got closer you started to notice something wasn't right. You were starting to get unusual pains. At first you thought it may be from stress or anxiety but the more you thought about it the more you realized it was something far worse.

With your mind made up you were going to tell Zyglavis what you were experiencing as soon as he got home. You patiently waited. You wished he would hurry up as you anxiously waited. There wasn't much you could do but sit around.

Eventually you got hungry and decided you would make something to eat but when you stood up your surroundings suddenly grew blurry. "Whoa…!" A sudden pain hit you in the head causing you to fall to the ground. Lying on the floor your world gradually grew darker as your consciousness faded.

Zyglavis had returned just moments after you had passed out. He was horrified to see you on the floor, unresponsive. "_?!" He ran to your side. Touching your head he felt you were really hot, your face was quite pale and you were covered in sweat. Zyglavis thought his heart might stop at any moment, it was extremely difficult to see you in such a state. Knowing he had no time to waste, Zyglavis quickly pulled himself together and picking you up he snapped his fingers and brought you to the hospital.

You were straight away rushed into the emergency room. Zyglavis anxiously waited to hear from the doctors on your status. Were you okay? What was going on? Zyglavis couldn't calm down when he didn't know. He paced so much that it wouldn't be surprising if he created a hole in the floor. Zyglavis entire body was shaking, he felt numb. The love of his life and his baby he had yet to meet were in danger, he could be anything but calm right now.

When the doctor finally appeared after what felt like an eternity, Zyglavis jumped at him and grabbed his shoulders in a panic, "How is she?!" He frantically asked. The doctor, however, looked troubled, like he wasn't sure how to tell him. The doctor explained he couldn't find what was causing your body to have such a reaction but at this rate you and the baby would both die if nothing is done. And yet, the hospital could do nothing. You were in a very precarious situation.

Hearing the doctor's news, Zyglavis realized something. Maybe it was because you weren't having a normal child but that of a gods and thus it was putting much more stress on your body. If that was the case then you are guaranteed death if you remained at the hospital. That was something Zyglavis refused to allow. He promised to look after you no matter what. You were a team, after all. Zyglavis would do whatever it takes to save both you and his baby. He wouldn't be robbed of a future where you were a happy family. That was crueler than death itself.

Zyglavis had to bring you to the heavens. His only hope was the King. He has to help. Zyglavis knew it was risky but he had no other choice. He would just have to convince the King to save you, no matter the cost. Zyglavis quietly snuck into the room you were currently sleeping in. You were hooked up to all kinds of monitors. It pained Zyglavis to see you looking so sickly. Carefully, he removed all the tubes from your body and lifted you in his arms. From there he snapped his fingers and rushed you straight to the heavens.

The King had already known Zyglavis would come before he even arrived. A god told Zyglavis to head straight to the throne room as the King wanted to see him.

"Your Highness…!" Zyglavis rushed in the room and right up to the Kings throne, "_, she is dying. I beg you. Please save her!" Zyglavis fell to his knees, pleading with the King. You remained in his arms, unmoving.

"Stand up." The King gestured to Zyglavis with his hand, "You are too blame for her current condition. Loving a human and having a child with them, did you think any good would come of this?"

Zyglavis knew the King might say something like this but it still stung. Zyglavis stood up and firmly met the Kings gaze, "I know. I understand that. But… I love her! We may be different but that difference isn't necessarily a bad thing. Together we have learned things we never would have learned apart." Zyglavis says, his tone full of desperation. He glances sadly at your still form, "I love her with all my heart. I can no longer return to how things were after she showed me what it means to love and forgive and even trust in others." Zyglavis's eyes return to the Kings, "Without her I'm nothing. A god I may be but I'm powerless without her, I want us both to be happy...together. So please. Save her!"

The King silently listened to his every word. Zyglavis watched anxiously waiting for the King to speak. Every passing second feeling like an eternity. Finally, the King's lips started to move, Zyglavis waited with baited breath hoping with all his heart you would be saved.

"Very well." The King started to smile, "I didn't much like the idea of her dying, myself. You have proven to me your love is indeed genuine." The King stood from his throne and stepped down walking up to Zyglavis, "Come. Let's go to your room."

The King and Zyglavis hurried to his room. The King ordered some goddesses to also join them. Once in the room, Zyglavis gently placed you on his bed. At this point your breathing had become rather shallow and your life force was fading. Zyglavis grew ever more worried but the King remained calm.

"Do not worry. Everything will be okay." The King grabbed one of your cold hands and clasped both his hands around it. A faint glow started to emit from his clasped hands. Moments later you opened your eyes, shocked. "Wh-What is happening?" You looked around in a daze.

Zyglavis was besides himself to see you awake, "_!" Zyglavis kneeled down beside you and grabbed your other hand. "Zyglavis?" You weakly mumbled his name. "I'm right here. Don't worry. Everything will be okay." Zyglavis says, his smile rather emotional.

You were suddenly hit by labor pains as the baby was finally coming. "Ahhh!" You groaned in pain. Zyglavis eyes widened with worry but The King said, "It's time." It was like he knew this would happen next. "I've been pouring energy into her body. Now it is time to deliver the baby."

The goddesses played their part in helping with the birth. The King sat on one side holding your hand sharing his energy and on the other side Zyglavis held your hand, worrying like a concerned partner and father to be.

You started to push with all your might and at the same time crushing both the King and Zyglavis's hand. Neither said anything about it, though. Zyglavis did go pale, however, and thought he would pass out through the child birth. He was almost hyperventilating from breathing too fast. After everything that had happened he never had a chance to prepare himself for this and so his usual, calm and cool demeanor was nowhere to be seen. It was safe to say he was a complete and utter mess. The way he was acting one would think he was having the baby. The King several time had to stifle his laughter seeing Zyglavis so worked up.

At last the baby was born. It's cries filling the otherwise quiet room. Once the baby was finally out you collapsed back on the bed utterly exhausted. The King finally let go of your hand and stood up. Zyglavis, still worried, looked towards him. "Do not fear. Everything will be all right now." He smiled and left the room.

The goddesses cleaned off the baby and wrapped it in a blanket and then brought it to Zyglavis. "Congratulations, It's a girl." The goddess holding the baby said and handed her to Zyglavis before leaving the room with the other goddess.

The two of you were now alone with your newly born daughter.

"I can't believe this is finally happening. I never thought I'd see the day." Zyglavis sounds rather emotional as he looks at his daughter, his eyes tearing up. "Hello, little one. It's nice to finally meet you." Zyglavis smiles and sits down besides you so you could also see her. "Look, _, we have a baby girl." Zyglavis was a proud new father, he was overjoyed to have been able to save you and his daughter, this moment truly was special and one that would never be forgotten.

"She's beautiful." You smile. "Hello, beautiful." You gently touch your daughter's cheek as she slept soundly in Zyglavis's arms. "So adorable. I wish this moment could last forever." Zyglavis looked too adorable holding his daughter in his arms, looking both nervous and happy at the same time.

"She is so tiny and delicate… I feel like I may crush her by accident." Zyglavis says, adjusting his grip so it wasn't too loose or too tight, "What shall we name her?" Zyglavis suddenly asks.

"Hmm." You cocked your head to the side as you thought about it. "How about Mirai? It means miracle." Zyglavis was silent for a moment before looking at his daughter and smiling, "I think it sounds perfect. She is our little Mirai. It truly was a miracle we get to be together as happy family like this now." You felt a gentle warm overflow within you seeing Zyglavis looking so happy. You can only imagine how distraught he was when you nearly died.

The smile you were enjoying seeing so much right now, the happiness he was experiencing this moment, it was moments away from being lost forever. You felt a slight pang in your heart thinking of Zyglavis's world being shattered if he lost you. You were so grateful to the King and Zyglavis himself for saving you and preventing such a future to pass.

"From now on we are going to be happy together, I swear it." Zyglavis declared suddenly bringing you back to reality. "Our happy little family." Zyglavis says, his face relaxing into a gentle smile.

Carefully he places Mirai in your arms and then places the softest and sweetest kiss on your forehead, cheek and then lips, "_, Thank you for bringing me so much happiness and joy. We have busy days ahead of us but together we can do anything. I look forward to raising Mirai together with you and more importantly always being together as a happy family." He says and places one more kiss on your lips as he whispers, "I love you, both of you, my beautiful goddesses."


	56. My One And Only Goddess

"I can't wait for tomorrow," You said with a smile. "It's been so long since we had a chance to spend time together."

"You speak as if we aren't spending time together right now." Zyglavis replied, a teasing smirk playing on his lips.

"You know what I mean." You immediately frown and look away as you begin to pout. "Oh." You jumped at the sudden warm sensation and the touch of something soft on your temple.

Zyglavis had just been at his desk working on some documents moments ago and now he was right at your side. You didn't even see or hear him move; he really was like a shadow.

"I too look forward to tomorrow. Seeing you enjoying yourself always brings me the greatest joy." Zyglavis said, his arms wrapped around you and his lips right near your ear. There was a gentle smile on his face that made your heart flutter.

He was always so thoughtful and considerate of your feelings even if he could be a bit stubborn and rigid at times.

"Just being with you makes me the happiest." You replied with a kind smile of your own. Zyglavis flinches slightly and a small blush paints his cheeks, "You say the cutest things. Do you know what that does to a man?" Zyglavis looked like he trouble holding in his emotions.

"Right. I forgot. Girlfriends saying adorable things to their boyfriends makes them lose control." You said nonchalantly with a mischievous grin. Zyglavis blinked a few times in apparent surprise from your remark, "Someone has sure gotten bold. You went from cute to feisty in record time." The mood from moments earlier vanished without a trace as Zyglavis was now reeling in astonishment from your unexpected statement.

"Pfft. That really caught you off guard." You burst out with laughter seeing Zyglavis looking so confused. He was always usually so cool and calm that it felt good to be the one to rile him up for once.

"So that's how you want to play. So be it." The laughter left your lips when Zyglavis forcefully grabbed your wrist, your eyes were now open wide, focused right on him. "Remember who you are dealing with." Zyglavis suddenly pushed you back on his bed before climbing on top and pinning you there. "I think someone is in need of a good punishment." He said in a husky tone, a seductive smile playing on his lips.

Though he seemed to be annoyed on the surface Zyglavis was treating you with the utmost care; like you were something fragile, something precious to him. His every touch, his every word, you could feel the overflowing love he had for you.

"...Zyglavis. I love you." You whisper as you touch his cheek, smiling affectionately.

Zyglavis stopped for a moment and he broke out into a kind smile himself, "I really can't win with you. Even when I try to take the lead it seems you are pulling the strings all along." Zyglavis quietly chuckled. Slowly, he leans down as he places a hand on your head and gently plays with your hair, "I love you, too…" He softly whispers.

That was the last thing you heard before he sealed your lips with a kiss. Zyglavis had stopped working to take a moment to spend with you. You knew he should concentrate on finishing but you also didn't want this moment to end. You knew it was selfish but you just loved him that much that your heart won over any sense of reason.

Just this once would be okay, right? You thought that but you knew it would never be 'just once' you were fooling yourself even thinking such a thing. After all, this wasn't even the first time it happened…

The next day.

You couldn't stop smiling as excitement bubbled within you. You were finally going on your date with your boyfriend. It felt like forever since your last but it made the waiting all the more worth it and the day all the more special.

"I hope Zyglavis likes my new dress." You carefully look at yourself in the mirror to make sure everything was perfect. You had bought a sleevless, knee high dress. It was a dark black but under sunlight it would sparkle like a night sky. It immediately caught your eye at the store.

"Good. Looks like I'm all set." With your hair nicely done up in a ponytail and your jewelry on, all that was left was for Zyglavis to come pick you up.

You eagerly waited for him to arrive. Of course it was still an hour before that time. Due to your excitement you kind of jumped the gun and got ready three hours early. You couldn't help it. You wanted to make sure everything went perfectly and the last thing you wanted was him to arrive while you were still getting ready.

"And I didn't want him to make a remark about me and sound like my mother." Zyglavis really was a by-the-book kinda guy. Everything had to be perfect. But that was just another of his traits you found endearing.

"Huh?" You heard a sound by your balcony. "Zyglavis always uses the door so wh- Ah!" The balcony window was suddenly thrust opened and an unfamiliar man stepped inside. "Who are you?! How did you get on my balcony?" You stood defensively as you questioned the man, glaring at him.

The man completely ignored your questions and began to speak, "So you are the ex-goddess Zyglavis adores so much." A terrifying grin spread across his face.

"Wait." You just realized something wasn't right. Fear welled up inside you. The man slowly came closer and closer. "S-Stay back." Of course he wouldn't listen. The bad guys never do. You knew that but if this man was a god how would you even escape?

(Think. Think. What am I to do? If I ran he would still catch me.) But what other choice did you have.

"Don't even think about running. A human like you could never escape me." The man's cold voice filled your otherwise quiet apartment. It sent a chill through your spine.

Your eyes darted around, looking for anything that could help you as you slowly backed away. It was as if he was toying with you, giving you a chance to think you can escape but still catch you nonetheless.

"What do you want with me?" You asked sternly. But again he wouldn't answer.

"I know this will probably be futile but… Here I go. Take that!" You suddenly chucked a nearby chair at his feet before grabbing a cup of coffee you had prepared as you waited and throwing that at him. Though he dodged both you used this time to make your getaway. You raced out of your apartment and headed for the stairs. You had made it outside of the building and though couldn't see the man behind you you knew you were still in danger.

(Where is he? I-I don't have time to think about that. I need to keep running!) While running you started to shout Zyglavis's name but then… "Ah…!" You had been struck by some invisible force and fell to the ground.

You could hear the sound of chuckling come closer and the now familiar voice echoed in your ears. "What a stupid human. Thanks for the entertainment but I'm afraid it ends here. I will be taking you now." With that the man lifted you in his arms, you were completely paralyzed and unable to move.

(Zyglavis… Sorry. Looks like our date will have to be cancelled.) You didn't know what laid ahead of you. Would you live or die? You just didn't know. You only hoped that the gods would come save you. More than anything you didn't want your future with Zyglavis robbed from you nor did you want to leave him and break his heart. The thought of hurting him and leaving him behind scared you.

Zyglavis arrived at your apartment building sometime later. As soon as he got there he knew something wasn't right. He couldn't sense your presence anywhere within the building. Zyglavis hurried to your apartment and just as he feared- your door was wide open and signs of a struggle was present within.

"_?! Who did this?" Zyglavis was hot with anger at the thought of you being kidnapped. The usually calm and level headed god was nowhere to be seen. Thankfully, he calmed down after a few moments as being so angry would only make things worse. He needed to think clearly, now more than ever.

Zyglavis wasted no time to alert the other gods to what happened.

"Kidnapped?"

"We have to save her." Dui and Ichthys looked shocked to hear you had been kidnapped and were eager to help right away.

Zyglavis was unable to sense your presence from so far away and didn't have time to go mindlessly searching while you were in danger. He needed all the help he could get. The old Zyglavis probably would have tried to solve matters by himself without going to the other gods and asking for help but after meeting you he had changed. This was your life in danger, he could waste no time in getting you back and into the safety of his warm embrace.

"Don't worry. We will find her." Karno said with a kind smiling trying to reassure Zyglavis. "Of course. I won't rest until she is." Zyglavis replied with a firm nod.

The gods immediately jumped into action but nightfall came and they made no progress. Even the reflecting pool couldn't reveal your location. And then the King had summoned them to the heavens.

"It's no human who kidnapped her." The King declared and the gods all flinched with surprise. "You mean a god has kidnapped her?" Zyglavis was now even more worried than before. A god had kidnapped his beloved, there was no way he could stay calm. "Where is she?!"

"Zig. Calm down." Scorpio was the one to lightly scold his superior. Zyglavis realizing how he was acting immediately took a step back and hung his head, looking anguished. It wasn't easy for Scorpio to see Zyglavis in such a state, after all, he was usually so stoic.

The King, however, simply smiled. He too was worried about your wellbeing and was touched by Zyglavis's love for you. "Use this." The King's hand shone and a little compass appeared.

"What's this?" Zyglavis asked as he took the compass, "It looks like just an ordinary compass."

The King chuckled, as mysterious as ever. "This will guide you to what you hold most dear in your heart. If you truly love her then it will show you the way." Zyglavis eyes widened, "I must not waste time. I need to go find her now." Zyglavis bowed in thanks and hurried back to Earth. The King smiled as he watched him go.

Holding the compass firmly in his hand Zyglavis vowed to find you. He couldn't, no, he wouldn't let any harm come to you. Whatever god that had kidnapped you would pay. That he was certain of.

"Zig. We will come with you." Scorpio stopped Zyglavis before he could get away, Dui and Ichthys stood beside him both looking determined to help.

"No. I will handle this on my own. I will save her." It may have been viewed as being stubborn or plain reckless but as soon as Zyglavis found a glimmer of hope to finding you he now wanted to do the rest on his own. A fool in love is what Scorpio would say.

Zyglavis set to the skies with the compass in hand. It was now dark outside but the sky shone brilliantly, lit up with thousands of stars.

With determination and hope, Zyglavis looked at the compass. It looked like it was pointing to the west. Zyglavis wasted no time in following its guidance. It wasn't long before he came to a dark cave.

"This has to be it." Zyglavis made sure to mask his presence so he wouldn't be found. He would blend in with the shadows and sneak in like a thief in the night. "That compass really worked." Zyglavis was relieved. His love for you was indeed strong and pure. The King may have been testing his love for you and how happy he was to have passed.

Zyglavis continued his way down the cave and just as he thought. There was a room in the cave and light was visible from within. Zyglavis carefully approached the door and from within he could hear voices.

"Ahahaha. That no good minister must be besides himself right now knowing his precious human is missing." The god cackled in delight. He must have some grudge against Zyglavis… That would make sense for him kidnapping you. He wants Zyglavis to suffer.

"What do you have to gain by hurting him?" You spat in disgust. The god stopped grinning and shot you a dirty look, "That minister is a fool. Loving a human? Bah. He changed after meeting you. I'm doing him a favor by removing you from his life." The god was absolutely terrifying, you couldn't contain your trembling but even so you refused to show fear in the face of this man.

"You have no right to say that. Zyglavis came to know the joy of loving another. Something you clearly lack."

"What did you say?" The man marched right up to the seat you had been tied down to and grabbed your shoulders. You were no longer paralyzed, thankfully that had worn off. "How dare you speak to me like that. You worthless human." He violently shook you.

"Ahh! Do what you want but Zyglavis will save me! I know he will. ...He has to…" You remained strong despite his violent treatment. You placed your trust in Zyglavis. You knew he would come. At least you hoped with all your heart he would.

"Pfft. Hahaha!" The god burst out with laughter seeing you in such denial, "Just accept your life is forfeit. Your oh so beloved will never find you here. I've masked our location. It's impossible."

You gasped as your heart sunk. "No… I-I still won't give up. I know he will save me. I believe in him." You still desperately fought back. You weren't going to lose hope. You knew that was exactly what he wanted. He wanted you to suffer just as much.

"If you kill me you will be exiled from heaven. So why do this?" You tried to reason with him as pointless as that may be.

The gods expression turned serious, "Being exiled is worth it to see you and that minister suffer. Why should he get to be happy while I am miserable!?" This man definitely had some kind of grudge.

The god seemed to lose it and flew into a rage. "I think it's time we end this game. I've grown tired." Just as the god moved to kill you the door slammed open.

"I won't let you lay another finger on her!"

"What?! How?" The god was left speechless by Zyglavis sudden entrance.

"You underestimated me and my love for her." Zyglavis spoke boldly as he declared his love for you. His body was overflowing with power and his true form awakened.

"No. This was going perfectly. How did you find me?!" The god was clearly unstable as he went into a rage and tried to attack Zyglavis. However, Zyglavis cleanly deflected and avoided all his attacks.

The god knowing he had no chance against Zyglavis power made one last ditch effort to take you down before he was stopped.

"_!" Zyglavis shouted your name and before the god could even touch you Zyglavis's body shone brightly and the god had frozen in his tracks. In a flash Zyglavis incapacitated him and knocked him unconscious. Though he would rather kill him for threatening your life Zyglavis knew it was the King who would be the one to judge him and he didn't want the death of another god on his hands.

"Zyglavis!" You called out to him. Zyglavis quickly came to your side and untied you. He wasted no time in pulling you from the seat and into his arms. "Thank the gods I found you. I was so worried." Zyglavis nestled his face in your hair as he ran his hands over your back. You could feel he was slightly trembling. Zyglavis was so relieved to have found you that all his emotions began to overwhelm him.

"I knew you would come."

Zyglavis leant back to look at your eyes, "I know it probably isn't appropriate to feel this way at a time like this but… I was so happy to hear you say you believed in me. Thank you for trusting in me." Zyglavis said with a kind smile as he rested his forehead against yours. "I'll always believe in you." You said returning the smile before you started to shake and fell against his chest.

"_?!"

"Oops. Seems like all my fear caught up with me. Ahah. I can't seem to stand. My legs are like jelly." Though you were laughing on the inside you were scared at how close you came to being torn apart from the man who loved you so dearly. The way he smiled at you, how happy he was to see you, how determined he was to save you, you were moments away from shattering him forever.

(I always want...to protect his smile.) The smile he only showed you. The kindness only you felt. Everything about him. You wanted to treasure it forever.

"I'll take you back to your apartment now and then I'll take him to the heavens." Zyglavis said as he lifted you in his arms but then a bright light enveloped the gods body and he vanished.

"What?" You gasped. "Where did he go."

Zyglavis already guessed what happened. "The King must have taken him." The gods presence could immediately be located once he was knocked unconscious.

Zyglavis took you back to your apartment and gently lowered you on your bed.

You couldn't help but sigh as you thought over the days events.

"What's the matter?" Zyglavis asked with concern.

"Our date was ruined. I even bought this dress for today but now it's a mess…" You started to sulk.

Zyglavis smiled kindly, "You really do say the most adorable things."

"What?" Your head snapped up in surprise.

"You bought a dress just for me. It's a shame we never got to enjoy our date but there's always another day." Zyglavis sat on the bed besides you, "The most important thing is you are safe. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you." Zyglavis sincere words warmed your heart.

"You may have gone on a rampage and destroyed the heavens and earth." You joked but Zyglavis didn't laugh. "Zyglavis?"

"I don't know."

"What?"

"I don't know what I may have done and that frightens me at times. I worry that my love for you might make me do something reckless in the future but I can't let that affect me. I promise to do everything in my power to always keep you safe." Zyglavis said with conviction, placing a hand on your cheek as he looked at you, "You will always be my one and only goddess. The goddess of my heart." Zyglavis finished by sealing your lips with a kiss, "By the way, your dress is beautiful." He mumbled through the kiss. Though you couldn't reply as he kept your mouth sealed shut.

Even though your dress was torn and a mess he still complimented it. Your love for him soared. This man made you so happy. No matter what you never wanted to be separated from him. Just as you were his goddess he was your prince.

Instead of going to the heavens to meet with the King, Zyglavis remained by your side that night to watch over you and see to it you were calm after such a terrifying ordeal.

Later, Zyglavis met with the King and receives news the god would be exiled to earth and stripped of everything. He would have his memories erased and live his life out as a human.

Not only that. Zyglavis also learnt another secret about the compass. For it to work not only did the owner but the one he was looking for had to love each other equally in kind. Zyglavis knew now more than ever his love was not one to be feared. You both loved each other from the bottom of your hearts and that was something to be treasured for eternity.


	57. Rivalry- Zyglavis

You don't know how it came to this; you still have trouble believing it. Somewhere along the way you had become involved in serious competition with Zyglavis. One day you had challenged him to a simple game of chess; for fun of course. You had already challenged most of the other gods; some you won others you lost. Then it was Zyglavis' turn. At first he declined saying he didn't have the time for silly games.

However, you didn't back down and he gave in and agreed to play one match. Zyglavis bragged that no way a god could lose to a human. You were determined to prove him wrong; he shouldn't underestimate you just because you were human. And you did exactly what you set out to do. Zyglavis was defeated. He claimed you just got lucky and wanted a rematch only to lose again.

Ever since then the two of you have been back and forth, challenging one another to various games. Be it cards, chess or other games that require skill. You didn't know Zyglavis could be so competitive. It had been over a month since you first beat him at chess and to this day he still hadn't won a single game. It was driving Zyglavis mad.

"This is maddening." Zyglavis grumbled after losing, "What sort of sorcery is this? Did the King grant you some kind of superpower?"

"Pfft. Superpower? Don't be ridiculous. Just accept that humans are smarter than you think." You said, grinning as you cleared the chess board. "You definitely are a worthy opponent. I enjoy our matches." Though you leave out the fact Huedhaut utterly destroyed you when you faced him. Of course he wasn't known as the wisest god for nothing.

"I have been alive for a far greater time and thus it should only be natural I'd be more knowledgeable and yet you defy all odds and keep on beating me." Zyglavis said, his eyebrows twitched as he clenched his jaw, feeling frustrated.

You looked at Zyglavis and thought how he was acting was rather cute. Not something you'd say aloud, though.

"Come on. Stop pouting." You poke Zyglavis on the cheek, giggling.

"I am not pouting. And don't make fun of me." Zyglavis turns away to avoid eye contact, still obviously pouting. "Let's play a different game." Zyglavis immediately cringes as those words left his mouth, "I can't believe I, of all gods, have been reduced to playing games like this…" He said softly so you wouldn't hear.

"Okay. What should we play?"

"We've been playing games familiar on Earth this whole time…" Zyglavis thought about it and decided it was time to try something different, "I think it's time we play a game that is popular in the heavens."

"Hmm?" You cocked your head, curious to see what it was he was talking about.

"Let's play this." Zyglavis snapped his fingers and a game you never saw before appeared before you on the table. "Don't worry. I will teach you how it works before we play."

Zyglavis carefully instructed you how the game worked. There was many different pieces and the board looked sort of like a battlefield. It seemed in this game your pieces waged war against one another and you had to think of ways to beat your opponent.

"This is different from anything I have ever played but I am up for the challenge." You said, smiling, eager to start. You were prepared to show up Zyglavis even on a board game from heaven. "Ready to lose?" You said, throwing a cheeky grin in his direction.

"Don't think this one will be so easy." Zyglavis replied, throwing a confident grin back at you.

"Hey. Let's change things up."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's make a bet. Like I get something if I win and vice versa. Sound good?"

"Heh. I can't wait to wipe that smug grin off your face. I accept your challenge. Your winning streak ends now." Zyglavis said boldly, carefully setting up the board. "And what are you planning on asking for if you win? Don't think you can just win a free wish."

"Nah. I don't want a wish." You said, shaking your head. Zyglavis was actually a little surprised. "I heard from one of the other gods you are actually quite ticklish in certain areas."

"Who told you that?! I most certainly am not." Zyglavis exclaimed in a hurry, his eyes wide.

You laughed at his response and continued, "Well I want to test it for myself. Let's just say...I'm quite the curious human. If I win I want to be able to tickle you as much as I like."

"Th-That is such an absurd request. I'd rather grant you some stupid wish then allow that." Zyglavis said, he could hardly stay still as he broke out into a cold sweat. "I can't have her touching me all over. The very thought…!" Zyglavis mumbled to himself looking deeply troubled and slightly red.

"Is something wrong?"

"Certainly not!" Zyglavis quickly responded rather loudly, "I'll just have to win this game to avoid any unnecessary touch- er, I mean tickling."

"Hehe. I look forward to the challenge." You smiled catching Zyglavis off guard and making his heart jump. "Zyglavis? You sure are spacing out a lot all of a sudden. Maybe trying to tickle you isn't such a good idea. I didn't think it would be so traumatic." You said, looking concerned as you watched Zyglavis.

"Anyway. If you do somehow beat me what do you want?"

"What do I want?" Zyglavis thought about it for a moment but kept quiet, "I'm afraid you will have to wait and see." He said, smiling in such a way that only further fueled your curiosity.

"Aww. No fair! You are such a meanie." You said, pouting.

"How cute." Zyglavis said under his breath. Your reactions really were adorable he thought.

And finally the game was under way. At about halfway into the game it looked like it could still go either way.

"This is much harder than I was expecting. Ugh. My head hurts." You said, heaving out a big tired sigh. This match was going on far longer than any of the games you played in the past. "I don't think I'll want to play this one again." You whined but nonetheless kept trying your best to win.

"You could just admit defeat and it'll all be over."

"Never. I can't lose my chance at trying to tickle you. I have to win!"

"W-Well I won't let you." Zyglavis responded, being reminded about the tickling immediately made him feel uncomfortable and only urged him on even more to beat you.

"Whaaaat? I lost…" You couldn't believe it. You actually lost. "Nooo…" You sank back in your chair in defeat. Now you had no chance at tickling Zyglavis. "But...But… I wanted to try tickling you. Now I'll never know if you really are ticklish." You sighed long and hard, struggling to accept your defeat.

"That's for the best. I didn't need you touching- I-I mean tickling me all over." Zyglavis inwardly scolded himself for mixing that up. He hoped you were too busy mulling over your defeat to notice.

"It was a good match. I have no choice but to accept the outcome." You said. You still felt disappointed but were now smiling a little. "By the way, what did you bet for? You said you would tell me if you won."

"That's right." Zyglavis smiled knowingly and stood from his seat.

"Um. What are you doing?" You felt a little uneasy about how he was acting. Maybe he was going to try tickling you, you thought.

Zyglavis didn't respond. Instead he slowly came closer to you. Feeling nervous you backed away in your chair. However, you had no time to react as Zyglavis suddenly grabbed you by the wrist and pulled you from the chair and into his arms. Before you could even gather your thoughts you noticed something soft and warm touching your lips. Zyglavis was kissing you. You were in disbelief. You were actually kissing. It wasn't a deep kiss but a soft and gentle one.

It only lasted a short while before Zyglavis pulled away leaving you breathless and in shock.

"Y-Y-You kissed me."

"That's right. I've been wanting to for a long time. Except I could never beat you." Zyglavis spoke calmly and to the point.

"What? Wait.." You quickly realized something and it astounded you.

"I can see you already understand what I mean."

You still couldn't believe this was happening. You felt so nervous and hot but also happy. And to think you were upset mere moments ago that you lost. If you realized this sooner you would have let him win a long time ago. This beat tickling him any day...Though you still wanted to test it out. Maybe in the future! You thought.

"It would seem I have fallen for you. I still don't believe it myself but I love you, _. We have spent so much time together engaging in such heated battles for victory and in doing so I really got to know you and really started to enjoy our time together."

"You feel the same way I do… I also have enjoyed our time together. I looked forward to our matches and I never wanted to lose incase you stopped participating in them…" You said. Your body was swirling with so many emotions. You thought you might cry happy tears at knowing Zyglavis felt the same way. "I never wanted our time together to end but I thought because I was a human I wasn't allowed to say how I felt and thus I kept my feelings bottled up and hoped that the time we did spend together would be enough. I wanted to feel this happiness I got from being with you forever."

"_." Zyglavis was shocked to hear your feelings so clearly. Though he had grown to love you he was astonished to know how deeply you felt about him. "I don't know If I should call you crazy or plain oblivious. I don't exactly have the attractive qualities that draws people to me and yet you stated your love for me so profoundly." Zyglavis said, smirking but even he couldn't hide how happy he was.

"Even at a time like this you have to tease me." You throw Zyglavis a look and sigh, "For one thing there is plenty of things I find attractive about you and many things I love."

This time Zyglavis was left speechless by your comeback.

"Hehe. Cat got your tongue?" You bopped Zyglavis on the nose and giggled.

"You really are full of surprises. Only you could make someone like me fall in love." Zyglavis grabbed you by the waist and pulled you back in his arms. "I know this may be a forbidden relationship and being known as the god who upholds justice, I will be committing a grave sin. But no matter what I won't let you go." Zyglavis said, declaring his love for you. He softly kisses you on the forehead as he continued, "Will you do me the honor of becoming mine? I want to be the one to treasure you for eternity and to be the only man in your heart."

"Zyglavis." Your eyes shook before his, "Yes." You nod, tears slowly forming, "I want to be with you. Forever and always."

"Thank you. I promise to take care of you. Even if we have to face the universe to be together, then face it we will. Because I promise I will never let you go." Zyglavis said. Carefully he wipes the tears from the sides of your eyes before cupping your cheek and leaning in to kiss you once more. The kiss this time was much deeper than the first and with it overflowed his love and promises for a future together.


	58. To Watch From Afar

It was the hardest decision he ever had to make but to protect what he held most dear it was the only choice he had.

Zyglavis let you go. To protect your life he would distance himself from you and watch you from afar. Through the clear waters of the reflecting pool would the strict yet kind god watch over you for all your days. Though to him it was anything but clear, your hazy reflection would appear on the surface always blurred by his lonely, bitter tears as yearned for you, wishing he could reach out and pull you to him but all his wishes were nothing but empty dreams never to be fulfilled.

You still remember the day like it only just happened… The day your life was over and you had to say farewell to the man you loved, for all eternity.

"Zyglavis? What's wrong…?" You anxiously approached the serious god as he gazed out his window. For some reason he seemed to be avoiding looking at you.

"I'm sorry." That was all he said as you neared him. His words left you feeling more confused.

"Why? You haven't done any-" As you reached out to touch him he swiftly dodged your hand while still looking away, "Zyglavis? You are worrying me…" Tears started to prick at your eyes as you were overcome by this foreboding sense of doom, like something terrible was about to befall you.

"_." Zyglavis finally turned to look at you. When you saw the look in his eyes it was like a dagger straight through your heart, you had never seen him look so lost and troubled before. He looked to be in anguish. "We can't be together. It seems our fate was to always be apart." Zyglavis said, his words were gentle but very serious.

"What? I don't understand." You were desperate. You couldn't let things just end like this. Why did you have to break up?

"If we stay together you will surely die. Even I can't promise I will always be able to protect you." Zyglavis said, his eyes shaking and his lips trembling, "You are more important to me than life itself and someone I can not bear to lose but for that same very reason I must let you go so you will be safe."

"No…!" Your burst out into tears and vigorously shook your head in refusal, "I don't care about what happens to me as long as I am with you!"

"_." Zyglavis gently grabbed your shoulders, "I understand but I won't change my mind. ...Certain gods are against us being together. I just can't risk anything happening to you." Zyglavis pleaded with you to understand but no matter what he said you still wanted to be with him.

Zyglavis sighed, "If only I was born a human or you a goddess then this wouldn't be so impossibly difficult… I have never felt so torn with myself. The thought of leaving you is agonizing but the thought of losing you is a feeling worse than death itself." It was hard to see Zyglavis in so much pain as he made his decision. The usual stoic and stern god was an emotional mess before you.

"_." With eyes full of anguish and love, Zyglavis gently cupped your cheek as he looked at you, "Thank you. I will never forget our time together nor the feelings you shared with me. It was thanks to you I learned to believe in humans once more and I swear I will continue to believe in them for all my days."

"Zy...gla..vis…" You struggled to speak through your tears. Your chest squeezed painfully, you thought you might suffocate under the weight of it all.

"I will always love you. Even when we are apart our hearts will always be connected. There will never go a day where I am not watching over you so please find happiness here on earth. ...Find your happiness without me." Zyglavis said, a single tear falling from his eyes as he gently kisses you one last time, "I will always be wishing for your happiness."

That was the last time you saw him. Oh how you wished you knew how he was. How was he coping? You hoped he was okay as you certainly weren't. You could never stop thinking about him and your heart yearned to see him again. You wished every night to see him but your wishes always went unanswered but you never gave up. The one thing you wanted more than anything was to be with him, even if it put your life at risk. You loved him with your whole heart and would do so for the rest of your life.

"Zig. Haven't you tortured yourself enough with this foolishness? You are only hurting yourself…" Scorpio said to Zyglavis as he watched you in the reflecting pool.

"None of that matters. I promised I will watch over her until she draws her final breath and even after then I will continue to love her for all eternity." Zyglavis responded making Scorpio sigh.

"Don't you know she has been wishing to see you constantly? Her wishes are so powerful it's overwhelming for the wish gods." Scorpio said.

"I know… It seems we both have wishes that can never be granted. Even so… I will always wish to be with her one more time." Zyglavis sighed, "If only I was a human, if only…" Zyglavis continued to spend the rest of his days gazing at the reflecting pool and thinking about nothing but you all while cursing his godhood and making wishes that will never be heard.


	59. The Body Switch- Zyglavis

The sound of the alarm echoed through the room signaling the start of a new day. For Elli it felt like she had just gone to sleep- where did those hours go? Still feeling groggy Elli sat up in bed. ...Except she didn't feel groggy at all, in fact this was the best she felt her entire life. Elli felt like she was brimming with energy, no trace of exhaustion present in her body.

"Wow. Did I drink some miracle potion yesterday? I feel amazing. ...Huh?" Something was off. Her voice was much much deeper than normal. Confused and worried, Elli quickly jumped out of bed. "Whoa. Why is everything looking so out of place?" Soon as her feet hit the floor, Elli was surprised to see everything looking somewhat closer to the ground. Or was she just taller?

Not wasting any time Elli went to check the bathroom mirror. "Wha-Wha- Whaaaaat?!" Instead of seeing her face in the mirror, what was staring back at her was another face entirely. "Zyglavis? Why do I look and even sound like Zyglavis? What the heck is going on?"

Meanwhile.

Zyglavis had been busily going over some documents in his room when he suddenly was hit by a sudden tiredness. Thinking he would take a quick nap as he could hardly stay awake, Zyglavis laid down on his bed. When he awoke he was still feeling rather tired. Zyglavis couldn't understand why he felt so rundown when he was a god, he shouldn't get tired like this. He decided not to dwell on how he was feeling as he had work to do and got out of bed.

"Huh." Zyglavis was surprised to see things looking much taller than usual. Everything in his room was suddenly out of place. It wasn't like this before he went to sleep. "Ichthys must be at it again… What?" Zyglavis jumped in surprise when he noticed the sound of a woman's voice come from his lips. He quickly reached for a nearby hand mirror and the reflection he saw was definitely that of a woman.

"Why do I look and sound like her?" Zyglavis tried to snap his fingers but nothing happened. "This is bad. Not only have we changed bodies but it seems Elli has my powers." Worried, Zyglavis rushed out of his room, desperate to find her.

"And what are you doing here so early in the morning? You really are a fool falling for that god. Just wait and see. You'll regret choosing him." Zyglavis was hurrying down the hallway when Leon had stopped him. Zyglavis quickly grew furious with Leon, forgetting he wasn't himself, "Rabid Lion. You are the foolish one. Elli won't have any regrets. Not now, not ever. I don't ever want to hear you saying such things to her. It's not for you to decide who her heart desires."

Leon was dumbstruck by the sudden berating. He cocked his head, raising an eyebrow, "The goldfish has lost it, I see. That kitchen scale must have already driven you crazy. You are even starting to sound like him." There was no smirk or mocking in his tone this time, Leon was generally confused.

Zyglavis started to chuckle making Leon even more displeased. "What is so funny?"

"It must be too hard for your small brain to understand but do you really think I'm her?" Zyglavis said, narrowing his eyes and smirking as he looked at Leon.

Leon is silent for a moment, pursing his lips before his eyes open wide, "How?"

"I see you finally understand."

"Do you not have your powers?"

"Not at all. I need to find Elli now. She could get into trouble if she carelessly misuses my power."

Leon starts to snicker at the predicament and then looks at Zyglavis with a smug grin, "The great minister of punishments reduced to a human woman. This is gold."

Zyglavis looks sharply at Leon, not impressed. If only he had his normal body he could put up more of a fight but as things stood now he was at a severe disadvantage.

"Though I can't really see the difference. If anything you looked more feminine as a god." The smug grin remained on Leon's face as he enjoyed leveling one jape after another at Zyglavis.

Zyglavis was ready to burst as he felt his blood boil, though he looked hardly intimidating in Elli's body. If anything, Leon thought her mad face was cute. "I don't have time for your games. I have to go find her now." Zyglavis huffed as he scowled.

He brushed past Leon and with hastened steps he left. "Wait." But Leon called out to stop him. Zyglavis turned around with displeasure, if Leon was thinking of mocking him any further he would fight him then and there even if he didn't have his proper body. "What now?"

"You want to find her, right? As troublesome as it is it would be faster for me to send you to her house. Don't you agree?"

Zyglavis's face dropped at the suggestion and though he was annoyed with the idea, Leon was right. It would be faster with his help.

"Heh. I'm surprised you haven't been more...inquisitive. You are in a woman's body after all. Or have you already stepped over that line?" Leon said making Zyglavis eyes grow wide before throwing Leon a glare. "I-I would never do such a thing." He replied, looking uncomfortable and Leon snickered. "Was that a stutter I heard? Something tells me you have thought about it, at the least."

Zyglavis remained silent and a faint blushed bloomed on his cheeks. He frowned and glared at Leon, "How could I not?! Her breasts… are rather heavy and uncomfortable. It's impossible to not think about them!" Zyglavis growled in displeasure, grabbing his breasts. Leon froze still not knowing whether to die of laughter or shock. "Something tells me Elli wouldn't be very happy right now if she saw you." Zyglavis followed Leon's gaze to his chest and gasped, quickly pulling his hands away, "Th-That was your fault." Zyglavis spat out and then leveled Leon a glare, "And what are you doing staring at her chest like that? Keep your eyes elsewhere." He was now fuming with jealousy but Leon just chuckled, enjoying himself too much to care.

Back at Elli's house. She was seriously confused. Elli had an inkling she may very well possess the power of a god at this moment but was too afraid to try; after all she was in Zyglavis body and the last thing she wanted was to cause him trouble, though it was indeed very tempting.

"How did this even happen?" Elli sighed, feeling lost. "I can't possibly stay this way. It'd be too awkward. I'm not cut out to be a god and I want my female body back." Elli mumbled to herself and looked in the mirror, "Though I must admit, he has such beautiful hair. I'm so jealous his hair is prettier than mine. Gods sexiness should be illegal." Elli sighed again, thinking about how beautiful all the gods were and how such perfection was out of her reach.

"I guess I better go find Zyglavis. If he is in my body he would probably be having a fit right about now." Elli said and put her finger to her chin, "Though should I use his powers to go to the mansion or walk there? If I use his powers I may stuff up. Last thing I want to do is cause an apocalypse or something when I only wanted to transport myself. Yep. I'll walk." With that decided Elli got ready to leave.

"Elli!"

"Huh? That sounds like...me!" It was freaky hearing her own voice come from the front door. Elli knew it has to be Zyglavis. She quickly hurried to open the door.

"Zyglavis!"

"Elli. I'm glad I found you. I was worried you may have tried using my powers."

"I thought about it but I was worried I may end the world if I tried." Elli said, shrugging her shoulders. Zyglavis stood frozen and in shock for a moment from her reply and felt a wave of relief wash over him that she didn't try using his powers. "Er, I'm glad you didn't do such a thing. But this is quite a predicament."

"Do you know how this happened? It feels so strange to be talking to myself. I feel like I'm in some twilight zone." There was just no getting use to seeing herself. Never in a million years did Elli think she would swap bodies with a god.

"I'm not sure… Wait!" Zyglavis looked like he realized something, "Remember that chocolate we shared yesterday?"

"Mhmm." Elli nodded and then too looked like she realized, "Oh no. Ichthys came into the living room acting suspicious didn't he."

"That's it. I'm going to scold that child mercilessly next time I see him." Zyglavis said, his eyes filled with a dark and scary glow.

"Not in my body you won't. What do you plan to do? Talk him to death?"

Zyglavis jumped and sighed, "This damn body switch better wear off soon. If not there will be trou… Oh."

"Haha. Was that your stomach? Er, my stomach?" Zyglavis stomach suddenly growled like a hungry beast. He was so shocked by the sensation it rendered him speechless. "Is this what hunger feels like?"

"That it is. I'll go cook you something to eat."

"I'll have anything chocolate." Zyglavis said and Elli, who was walking to the kitchen, spun around and narrowed her eyes, "That is not a proper way to nourish the body. Who has chocolate for breakfast? Now listen here. While you are in my body you are not to gorge yourself with chocolate anytime you feel hungry. If I gain weight because of you I will be mad. Do I make myself clear?"

Zyglavis was unsure how to respond. This was the first time he had been scolded by himself. He didn't realize how frightening he looked when angry. "Fine. Then I'll be counting on you to feed me according to your standards."

"Good." Elli smiled and continued to walk into the kitchen when she thought of something else, "Wait. You will also need to shower and...go to the bathroom while in my body. Oh gods, how embarrassing." Elli started to go beet red.

Zyglavis chuckled like he wasn't worried, "I've seen your body naked plenty of times. I don't see the problem." Elli's head immediately snapped towards him, she was the complete opposite, she was overcome with worry, "That's different. You were still you then and I was still me. But now I am you and you are me. How would you like it if I started getting personal with your body on my own?!"

Zyglavis gasped and started to go a little red before frowning out of embarrassment, "I see your point. Just stop talking about it. Though there isn't anything that can be done as things stand as they are."

"I'm going to make sashimi out of that Ichthys next time I see him. Doing this to me. What was he…" Elli started grumbling her displeasure as she headed into the kitchen. "By the way, you haven't already done things with me body you shouldn't have, right?" Elli's voice came from within the kitchen.

Zyglavis now sitting at the table in the living room jumped. "N-No." He said, remembering back to his conversation earlier with Leon when he squeezed her breasts. "Really? You didn't sound very confident in your reply." Elli was growing suspicious while Zyglavis was growing flustered, "Don't worry. I won't do anything you wouldn't want me to do."

Elli was even more concerned after a reply like that but decided to let it go. Elli finished preparing breakfast and was surprised to see Zyglavis eat it down with such velocity. "Is this how I look when I'm hungry? I really need to work on my manners more. I look like a ravenous beast." Elli was appalled seeing herself, or rather, Zyglavis eat.

"The pains in my stomach have finally settled down. So this is what it means to starve. I don't envy humans at all. I've also been feeling rather tired all morning. Is this how you always feel?"

"Yeah. It's rare I am running at full energy. Being a human is tiring." Elli honestly replied and Zyglavis was shocked. It was intriguing and surprising all at once getting a better understanding of what it was usually like for Elli.

"By the way you will need to handle my job as punishments minister until things go back to normal." Zyglavis suddenly brought up and Elli nearly fell off her chair, "Did you not catch me saying earlier I am worried about bringing an apocalypse if I try using your powers?"

Zyglavis nodded, "I heard that quite clearly. But I'll help you. The job needs to be done and as things stand you will have to do it."

Elli's head started to spin. She grew very nervous and scared. Suddenly it felt like a huge weight was on her shoulders. "O-Okay. I'll try my best."

Together, they went through documents and Elli delivered punishments for Zyglavis. Though Zyglavis felt horrible having Elli take part in punishing humans, that was one thing he didn't want her to be involved with, especially not this personally. Elli also started to see what life was like for Zyglavis and not only how busy he was but how tough the life of a minister was. It was only a little glimpse into each other's lives but they felt like they had grown closer over the course of the day as they came to have a better understanding of what each other goes through.

When night hit Zyglavis was exhausted while Elli still had energy to spare. Elli thought it was amazing. Never had she had so much energy. Zyglavis on the other hand was so spent after a tiring day he didn't know how Elli managed.

"You should rest Zyglavis."

"No. It's fine." Zyglavis said. He grew concerned. "I really hope things return to normal soon. It's killing me inside."

"What is?" Elli asked and Zyglavis looked at her, "I want to kiss you and embrace you but as things are it'd be too awkward."

"Oh." Elli blushed and grew flustered, "You aren't the only one. I want to kiss you so badly."

"Usually I am the taller one but right now I couldn't kiss you if I wanted to." Zyglavis sighed, looking up to Elli who towered above him. "I know. It's weird. I usually look up to you and now I am looking down at you."

"Well that definitely did not make me feel any better." Zyglavis mumbled and Elli gasped, "S-Sorry. That probably came off as rude. I didn't mean it like that." She quickly apologized. "I hope we return to normal soon…" Elli said, she grew very sad. It was very awkward for Zyglavis to see his own face look so pained.

"Mmph?!" Though it was difficult, Zyglavis acted fast before he changed his mind. Getting on his tiptoes and putting an arm around Elli's head he managed to reach her lips for a kiss. Though he couldn't deny how strange it felt to try kissing himself.

"Zyglavis?" Shocked, Elli looked at Zyglavis after he pulled away.

Zyglavis smiled kindly, "We both were too focused on how awkward for us to kiss as we are but I started thinking it doesn't matter what you or I look like, I would still want to kiss you. We may be in each others bodies but we are still us no matter what."

"Zyglavis… You are right. I admit I still feel a little awkward but no matter what I would always love you. Even if we remained this way forever I'd still want to be with you." Elli finally calmed down thanks to Zyglavis kindness.

"While that is true we are no way staying like this forever. I'd have that fish's head on a platter if this was permanent." Zyglavis looked displeased at the thought and Elli started to laugh. Seeing her laughing also brought him to laughter. At that moment they truly were in sync with one another.

"Huh."

"Whoa."

Suddenly a bright light enveloped them, they closed their eyes against the blinding white light. When the light receded, Elli was no longer looking at herself and Zyglavis was no longer looking at himself.

"Have we returned to normal?" Elli says, looking at her hands and starts inspecting her body.

"Finally." Zyglavis whispers and beams Elli a smile, "Things are finally as they should be. I much rather seeing your beautiful face, your lovely eyes and gentle smile then staring at my face all day."

"Oh." Elli grew embarrassed at his sudden barrage of compliments. "I feel the… Ah." The next moment Elli found her feet off the ground as Zyglavis picked her up and then pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I've been wanting to do this all day. It just feels right holding you in my arms like this." Zyglavis rested his cheek on her hair and gently stroked her back. Elli was overcome with emotion as she also longed to be held like this again after such a difficult day. "Zyglavis… I love you so much I don't know what to do. My emotions are running wild."

Zyglavis loosened his hold to look at Elli. She was looking up at him with such tender eyes that his heart swelled with affection for her. "Elli… My sweet, precious Elli." Zyglavis brought a hand to her face and started stroking her cheek, "How I've longed to kiss you properly. Now I can finally kiss you like I desired for so long." He gently brushed over her lips with his fingertips, the sensation made Elli grow warm inside and her heart race.

"My feelings are also out of control right now it seems. I don't think I can be apart from you tonight. Will you keep me company?"

"Yes. Of course." Elli slowly nodded and Zyglavis softly smiled. "I wouldn't want it any other way. Tonight I am yours."

"How bold of you. I promise to love you so much that you will only be thinking of me." Zyglavis said and whispered in her ear, "I expect to hear a lot of that cute voice of yours, tonight." He pulled back with a mischievous smile and Elli thought she might pass out from her body overheating.

Then suddenly his smile became Infinitely sweeter as his eyes narrowed with affection, the smile was enough to render Elli completely powerless as she was drawn into his loving eyes. "I mustn't keep you waiting any longer. I too want you so badly right now." Zyglavis leaned in until his lips were just a breadth apart, "I never thought I'd find someone I'd hold as dear as I hold you but you really have become an irreplaceable part of my life. I am sort of grateful at this opportunity to see what it was like being a human and now I have a better understanding what life is like for you. I feel it has help us grow closer. I love you, now and always." He then sealed her lips with a kiss. It was a sweet, delicate kiss.

Zyglavis didn't want to let her go, all night long he wanted to hold her close, to feel her warmth and smell her scent. Zyglavis loved her with his whole heart, body and soul, there was nothing that existed that was more precious to him than the woman he loved.

Maybe changing bodies for a day wasn't so bad after all. Ichthys better hope Zyglavis won't be too mad or he may have to go in hiding for a while if he doesn't want to get grilled.


	60. Jealousy- Zyglavis

Frustrated with the gods teasing and always hitting on you Zyglavis took you somewhere away from the mansion where they couldn't see or touch you. What a jealous god he was wanting you all to himself. Besides you swore your lives to one another so no other man should even be getting near you; it was only right he kept everyone else far, far away.

Loud music played and many booths lined the streets; Zyglavis had taken you to a festival. You mentioned about wanting to go one together and now was the perfect time he thought. He wanted to spend some time together, just the two of you.

"This is so fun. Thank you for remembering. I am so happy." You say with glee, happily looking around at all the different booths and smelling the delicious scents of food that wafted in the air.

"I'm glad. It lightens my heart to see you so joyful." Zyglavis says kindly, smiling affectionately at you as he enjoyed seeing you get so excited.

"Oh." You spot a booth that allowed you to try catch a goldfish. You always wanted to try doing this, it seemed like fun.

"Hmm." Zyglavis followed your line of sight and saw the goldfish swimming in the small pool of water. "You want to give it a go?"

"Yes, please." You eagerly nod your head and Zyglavis chuckles. "If that lion was here he would surely say "A goldfish catching a goldfish, how fitting."" He says, imitating Leon's voice.

"Pfft. Leon would be blow a fuse if he heard you just now." You laugh and Zyglavis laughs along with you.

"Aww. It broke again. This is harder than I thought it would be." You sigh, disappointed you were so utterly bad at this.

"Here." Zyglavis grabbed one of the scoops and caught a goldfish with ease. "Wha?!" You cry out in surprise, "I-I guess it should be no surprise a god catching a goldfish so easily."

Zylgavis looks at you and smiles playfully, "I caught you didn't I?" He chuckles and you are left speechless. Your cheeks puff up as you pout. "You are cute when you pout but you are even cuter when you smile."Zyglavis says, poking your cheeks. Zyglavis was having way too much fun. If any of the other gods were to see him now they wouldn't even recognize him.

"Ow..." You had been walking for so long your feet started to hurt. Immediately picking up on it Zyglavis guided you to some nearby seats. "Let's sit for a bit." Zyglavis sat you down. "Thank you. I'm sorry for ruining the fun..." You sighed sadly but Zyglavis shook his head, "I'm still having a good time because I am with you." His words surprised you and you felt your heart grow warm and a smile spread across your face.

"You must be hungry. I will go get something to eat. Wait here, I will be right back."

"Okay. Thanks." You watch Zyglavis disappear into the crowd. You suddenly feel lonely sitting on the chair all by yourself. You hoped he would return soon.

"What's a pretty lady like you doing all alone? If you are lonely why don't I entertain you."

"Huh?" A sleazy looking man was inching towards you. He sat down besides you. You grew very uneasy, your body started to tense up.

"Sorry but I am waiting for someone." You turn from the man speaking coldly to him. You hear him click his tongue and feel him slide up closer, "Are you sure he didn't just ditch you? You have been alone for awhile now." The man's words angered you. You turned to him with a stern glare and saw his face just inches from yours, "Eek. Y-You are way too close!"

You tried to back away but before you had the chance he grabbed your wrists and kept you pinned to the seat. "Too bad there is no one here to save you. You are just my type." The way the man licked his lips made you sick to your stomach. You tried your hardest to break free, if anything you wanted to knock the man's lights out. "Let me go." You growled menacingly.

"I like a girl who fights back. My type indeed." The laugh that came from his mouth brought chills to your spine. "Watch it. I will make you sorry." You threatened the man but nothing you did was of any help. The man was enjoying seeing you struggle.

"Give up. You are mine now." The man declared and just as he inched closer he was suddenly blown away from you and smacked into a tree close by. "Urgh... What the hell?!" The man scrambled to his feet looking around in confusion, "What hit me?"

"How dare you touch her."

"Wh-What?" Towering over the man was a very terrifying Zyglavis. He was glaring daggers and if looks could kill that man would be dead. "Do you make a habit of going around and hitting on women like that?" Zyglavis roughly grabbed the man's wrist.

"Hey. Let me go. How dare you!" The man barked, desperately trying to break free but Zyglavis only gripped him harder and began twisting, "Ow-ow-ow... L-Let go!"

"How about you shut up and take a dose of your own medicine." Zyglavis growled through clenched teeth. "She begged you to let her go but you refused."

"Why you...!" The man was enraged, he tried to lash out at Zyglavis by kicking him. Effortlessly, Zyglavis kicked his legs out from beneath him and held him to the ground and twisting his arms behind his back. Zyglavis placed his knee in his back and held him firm to the ground allowing no room to move or escape.

You were in awe watching Zyglavis. You had never seen him get so aggressive. He looked so sexy protecting you like that. It left you breathless and in shock.

"I don't want to ever catch you assaulting another woman again. Do I make myself clear?"

"..." The man didn't say a word.

"Do I make myself clear?" Zyglavis repeated himself, his voice even deeper and more terrifying, twisting his arms even harder as he spoke.

"Y-Yes! Please, just let me go!" The man, who was almost crying, was now begging Zyglavis to let him go.

Slowly, Zyglavis loosened his grip and the man noticing quickly pulled away.

"Remember, I am watching you. I won't go so easy next time." Zyglavis made sure he was completely clear. The man, scared, nodded several times and quickly bolted to get away, his whole body was shaking. Knowing Zyglavis is a god you understood that he meant what he said, he would be watching him. That man better be careful in the future...

The commotion finally died down and all those that had been watching continued on their way.

"_." Zyglavis hurried to your side and wrapped an arm around your shoulders, "Are you okay? Did that man do anything to you?" Worried, he started to inspect you but you assured him you were fine.

"I'm okay. You arrived just in time." You smiled, thankful he was there to save you. "You were amazing taking him on like that. Besides when you blew him away you never once used your powers. You protected me with your own strength."

Zyglavis grew a little embarrassed from compliments and seeing your eyes sparkle as you spoke about it. "I should never have left your side. Please forgive me." Zyglavis hung his head with regret.

"It's not your fault." You shook your head and asked him to look at you. "You didn't know that was going to happen and besides you came and saved me, and in a very heroic manner I may add." You smiled affectionately at him. "I really am happy. I mean I was scared when it was happening but I knew you would save me because I trusted you."

"_." Zyglavis was lost for words, it warmed his heart to hear you say that. "Of course I would save you. I would never let anything bad happen to you." Zyglavis gently pulled your head into his chest and hugged you, "The love I have for you scares me sometimes. It makes me do the most outrageous things but when I think about you and how I want to protect your smile, I am prepared to do whatever it takes to keep you safe. ...And to keep you all to myself..." Zyglavis says, his words soft and sweet, though he was sure to whisper the last part so only he could hear.

"I love you so much Zyglavis. I promise to always smile for you." You say, looking up to meet his gaze, a smile spreads across your lips as if to seal that promise.

"Heh." Zyglavis laughs a little seeing how cute you are, "You are making it hard to hold back right now. You are being so cute I want to have you right here and now." His whispered words and hot breath near your ear send a shockwave through your body.

"W-Wait. Please hold back." You plead with him, your eyes wide with worry. Zyglavis chuckles once again seeing your cute reaction. "I was only joking but... I hope you are ready for later. Once we are alone there will be no holding back. I will show you over and over just how much I love you." Zyglavis whispers and then pulls back like nothing had happened at all, an innocent smile graced his face as you were left there breathless and anxious for what lays ahead.


	61. Spicy Love

Your six month anniversary since you first became a couple with Zyglavis was just around the corner. You knew this was only the beginning but you couldn't deny the fact you were really happy to be hitting the six month mark with him. Zyglavis, however, didn't understand why it was such a big deal; of course he is a god and time for them compared to time for humans were vastly different. Seeing Zyglavis act so indifferent about it did hurt you a little but you knew when you first entered into a relationship that you would have your differences and this was just one of them.

Zyglavis saw how excited you got, he took that to heart. When he noticed you get a little mopey after he expressed indifference about the time spent together, Zyglavis knew he couldn't let your feelings go unanswered. He wanted you to be happy despite not fully understanding how you felt about the anniversary. And so he went to the other gods for some ideas on what would be good to do for such an event. In the end he decided he would bake a cake...even if he had never cooked in his life.

First he had to study up on how to make a cake and a kind you would like. Then he sought help from both Huedhaut and Karno as they were the most knowledgeable among the gods. They both gave him tips and pointers despite never baking a cake themselves, everything they knew was either from books, TV etc, but it was still more than what Zyglavis knew.

Before he knew it the day of the anniversary arrived. Zyglavis spent so much time studying up on making cakes that he never actually got to practice beforehand. He only hoped the cake would turn out well. Zyglavis used the kitchen at the mansion and gathered all the necessary ingredients.

"First goes in the flour." Zyglavis grabs the bag of flour and dumps it in the bowl. "Ah." Zyglavis recoils when the flour flies up in a white cloud covering him and turning him white. He heaves a sigh, realizing he probably shouldn't just throw the flour in the bowl. Zyglavis tries again but this time carefully puts in the flour and only the amount needed.

"Crack four eggs." Zyglavis carefully read the recipe and grabbed four eggs. However he wasn't gentle when it came to cracking them open..."Ugh. Stupid egg." Zyglavis was shocked to have the egg suddenly fly everywhere and completely cover him. He quickly cleaned himself off and tried to crack another egg. However, he hit it so lightly that it reminded unbroken. Zyglavis started to get annoyed, hitting it too hard was just a disaster but hitting too light the egg wouldn't even break. After several minutes he finally finds the correct amount of pressure and finishes cracking all the eggs.

Now to do the chocolate. Zyglavis carefully cut up some chocolate and along with butter and sugar he mixed it in a bowl. He set that on the stove. It was so hard to resist eating the chocolate but he fought temptation because his desire to complete this cake for you was stronger.

After several hours the cake was finally done. Zyglavis looked proudly over his masterpiece. He placed it in a box and then headed to your place, Zyglavis couldn't wait to see what you thought of the cake.

You had been expecting Zyglavis to arrive all day. He told you he would be coming over to spend some time with you. It made you happy he would do that for you despite not feeling it was important to celebrate six months together.

"Ah." There was a knock on the door. Zyglavis had finally arrived. You felt your pulse quicken with excitement to see him. You opened the door with a smile but your expression quickly turned to surprise when you saw the box in his hands. "Did you bring something?" You cocked your head, looking at him curiously.

Zyglavis smiled, nodding his head a few times, "Let's not stand around here, though." Zyglavis says and walks inside and heads to the dining table. He sets the box down and gestures for you to come closer, "I baked you a cake." He says as he opens the box.

"Wow." Your eyes go wide upon seeing the cake, you were overwhelmed to see what he did for you, it warmed your heart. Upon taking a closer look you noticed the cake looked somewhat uneven and even a little burnt. "Aww cute. There's a bunny...crab...turtle...flower...or something drawn on the cake." You say with an awkward laugh.

Zyglavis begins to frown, not impressed, "It's a heart..." You gasp and shoot him a big grin, "Of course. I knew that. What a lovely heart." You continue to laugh awkwardly while Zyglavis looked to be pouting. "Aww, you even wrote happy anniversary, made with love. How sweet." It really did warm your heart. You look at Zyglavis with an affectionate smile and move to hug him. Just as you wrapped your arms around him you noticed traces of flour, egg and even chocolate on his face and even his hair. You imagined him working hard in the kitchen trying to bake the cake and what a disaster it probably was. You stifle the urge to laugh when thinking how messy he must have been.

"Thank you, Zyglavis. I love it so much. You are so sweet doing this for me." You give him a light kiss on the cheek. Zyglavis grabs your waist and smiles seeing you so pleased, "It was all worth it if it made you happy. Shall we try some?"

"I will go grab a knife, spoon and some plates." You quickly raced to the kitchen and then came back and cut the cake. You couldn't wait to try it. Hopefully it tasted better than it looked.

You brought a piece to your mouth and a sweet, smooth chocolate filled your mouth. It was delicious you thought but then... You were hit by something...spicy?

"Do you like it?" Zyglavis asked. Yet to take a bite of the cake.

You looked at Zyglavis with eyes slightly wide. You couldn't tell him what you really thought and so you did your best to smile while dying inside, "Mmm. It's delicious." You forced yourself to take another bite. You had to eat the whole cake. If you didn't Zyglavis would be sad.

(Is he trying to kill me? This cake is poison. If this is what made with love tastes like... I guess our relationship is a little...spicy.)

"Karno helped me with the cake." Your head perked up when Zyglavis said that. Ohhh, you thought. Now it made sense. Leave it to the gods to have no tastebuds.

Zyglavis finally took a bite himself. You carefully watched to see his reaction. (There it is!) Zyglavis must have noticed the spiciness himself as for a split second he looked like he was about to gag and looked kind of horrified. But neither of you would bring it up as you didn't want to hurt his feelings and Zyglavis hoped you didn't notice.

"Karno helped me finish the cake when I was struggling to complete it in time." Zyglavis said that like he was now regretting accepting his help.

You wondered, maybe the cake actually would have tasted really good if Zyglavis had completed it alone. It may have been oddly shaped and a little burnt but it did taste good until the spiciness hit. This cake was obviously a cake suited only for Karno.

"Thanks for the cake." You smiled after finishing off your piece. You fought the urge to want to go throw up or guzzle down a litre of milk. "I'll put the rest in the fridge for later. Maybe next time you come ov..."

"That's okay." Zyglavis quickly cut you off, "I made it for you so you should enjoy it in your own time."

"Oh. Then I will." (Never finish it. I'm sorry Zyglavis.)

You smiled at Zyglavis, "I really appreciate you doing all this for me. It really means alot to me." Even if you thought you might have died, you really were happy to be with Zyglavis right now.

"I am happy knowing I could make you happy." Zyglavis gazes at you with affection. He stands up and pulls you up into his arms, "I want you to understand that every day with you is one of joy for me. Six months, one year, eternity. It doesn't matter how much time passes, my love for you will grow a little more every passing day and each and every day I want to love you even more."

"Zyglavis..." Your eyes shook. You started to feel a little emotional. It made your heart leap to be so loved, "And even feeling that way you did all this for me simply because it would make me happy." You thought you might explode, your love for this man was overflowing within you.

"Of course. What man doesn't want to make the one he loves happy? I love you so much sometimes I don't know what to do with myself." Zyglavis blushed a little saying that. His words surprised you because you felt the same way. You loved him so much it drove you crazy.

"Will you let me love you right now? I don't think I'll be able to hold back any longer..."

"Yes. I want to be loved by you and love you in return. I love you so much, Zyglavis."

Zyglavis eyes widened and then a mischievous grin played on his lips, "You are so adorable. If I didn't know any better I would think you were just trying to seduce a god." You jumped at his remark and were about to deny it when Zyglavis sealed your lips with a hungry kiss. You lost all control of yourself as Zyglavis filled your mind and body. Zyglavis took his time loving you gently, sweetly and fully.


	62. Bunny Dilemma

Ichthys struck again! That's usually the first thing that comes to mind when trouble arises. And it was no different this time with Elli in her current predicament, but for once Ichthys wasn't to blame. Instead, it was Partheno who had duped Elli into eating some candy he insisted she'd love. Elli had turned into a rather fluffy and cuddly rabbit. Immediately she thought Ichthys had done something but he wasn't even around; it didn't take her long to realize it was Partheno who was the troublemaker this time.

Luckily for Elli, she could still speak even as a rabbit. "Partheno. Change me back!" Elli argued with the god, but she was hardly intimidating with her tiny form.

"What a cute bunny you make." Partheno cooed, bending down to pick her up. "Your fur is so soft. Now I can rub my hands all over you as much as I like." Partheno started to gently stroke her fur but Elli was far from happy as she squirmed. "Let me go. D-Don't touch me like that." Elli fought relentlessly but Partheno wasn't showing signs of letting go. "So feisty. I like it."

"Huh. I thought I just heard that womans voice. Are you talking to yourself?" Scorpio came into the room looking around suspiciously, his sudden appearance caught Partheno off guard making him drop Elli.

"I was just enjoying some close bonding with Elli." Partheno casually replied and Scorpio looked at him like he was insane. He felt a clawing sensation at his feet and noticed a bunny sitting there. "A rabbit? What's a rabbit doing here?" With a questionable gaze, Scorpio looked at Partheno. "Scorpio. It's me." Elli said and Scorpio nearly jumped out of his boots.

"A talking rabbit?" Scorpio knelt down to take a closer look. "It's Elli. Partheno did this to me." Finally understanding what was going on Scorpio frowned, "You are just as bad as that problem child. Change her back to normal this instant." Scorpio demanded but Partheno only shrugged, "I can't do that. The spells effect will have to wear off and who knows how long that will take." With that Partheno left before Zyglavis showed up to scold him and before Scorpio could say anything else.

Scorpio sighed. Looking troubled he stared at Elli, "What do I do with you?"

"I don't know! I feel so scared and vulnerable…" Elli said, her long ears drooping. Scorpio had to catch his breath as he found himself thinking how adorable she looked but couldn't admit it due to his pride.

"What's going on in here?" Leon along with several other gods had just shown up.

"Elli has been turned into a rabbit." Scorpio pointed at his feet, that was were Elli had safely nestled herself. All the while, Scorpio was fighting the urge to pick her up and pat her.

"Awww. How cute." Dui said, smiling and coming a little closer. "She really does make a cute bunny." Ichthys nodded in agreement. "I'll take care of her~" Ichthys said but Dui got upset, "Hey, you can't just decide that. Besides, I would do a better job." The two of them started to fight over who would watch over Elli.

"Isn't that for me to decide?" Elli suddenly speaking up cut both gods short, they were shocked to discover Elli could still talk.

"You can talk?" Dui asked.

"Of course." Elli replied. Ichthys and Dui both forget their previous argument and were now awwing over Elli as her little button nose moved every time she talked.

"A rabbit, huh." Leon coolly looked at her and came closer.

"You better not do anything funny." Elli hissed and started thumping her hind legs.

Leon blinked a few times before laughing, "How funny. You think you can really fight against a god in your current form?" Leon reached out to her and picked her up.

"Hey. Put me down." Elli was tired of being treated like a pet.

"Interesting. You feel rather nice to touch."

"Really?" Both Dui and Ichthys wanted to pat her too. Now all three gods were touching her.

"Heey. That tickles. Stoop." As much as Elli begged no one listened.

Scorpio watched the gods patting her and inwardly he wanted to take part in the patting. But still he kept his distance.

This time Huedhaut spoke up, "That's enough. Have you not heard her pleas to stop?" Huedhaut snatched her from Leon's hands. "Hmm. You are right about her being nice to touch." Huedhaut gently patted her a few times but then put her down much to Elli's relief. "You must be hungry. Did you want some carrots?" Huedhaut asked and Elli nearly screamed, "I-I… Am I reduced to eating carrots?"

"You wouldn't be able to eat much in that body so I'm afraid so. I can get some leafy greens if you would prefer that."

Elli sighed and resigned herself to her carrots and salad. Everyone watched her with interest as she ate her food.

"Awww. I am dying from cuteness." Ichthys squealed. "I want to keep her."

"Keep me?" Elli looked up from her bowl. "I am not your pet!"

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." Huedhaut reassured her.

After Elli finished eating most of the gods had cleared out and Huedhaut had temporarily gone to do some things leaving just Scorpio in the room.

"Hmm. Is there something you want?" Elli looked at Scorpio. He was acting rather strange.

Feeling a little embarrassed, Scorpio approached Elli and looking around to make sure everything was clear he quickly picked her up.

"Whoa. What are you doing?" Elli asked, surprised.

"Shh. Keep your voice down. ...I-I just wanted to pat you."

Elli was shocked to hear him say that. "Don't tell me. You like rabbits?"

"No." Scorpio replied immediately. Elli knew by his tone he was trying to hide it. So amused by his little secret she decided to remain calm and let him pat her.

"They were right. Your fur is incredibly soft." Scorpio completely got caught in the moment as he patted her over and over, enjoying the sensation on his skin.

"You… You make a cute bunny." Scorpio shyly admitted.

"What?" Elli thought she must have misheard him but he was definitely blushing. Though she couldn't wait to return to normal, Elli was rather enjoying this moment with Scorpio. Who knew rabbits were his weakness? This moment was something she'd never forget.


End file.
